Spy vs Spy
by Caitastrophe8499
Summary: AU. The Titans and the Doom Patrol are rival agencies. When two agents cross paths, they're forced to work together, crossing boundaries and countries as they attempt to finish the mission they started. Things get difficult as they're set upon from all sides, and both friendships and allegiances are put to the test. Rated M for mature themes, violence, and adult situations.
1. Oh, Valerie Plame

Hey-ho!

Sorry I've been a bit MIA. Between work, a week of long traveling, and trying to do some marketing on my book, I've found myself a little overwhelmed.

Anyway, this is something a little different (as always). I hope you like it. I'll be doing my best to update every week, regularly. I hope you enjoy it - it's a little out of my bailiwick.

I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators.

Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy.

* * *

Raven knew how people worked.

It was sort of her specialty and why she'd been hired by the espionage group, the Titans, in the first place. She read people like others read newspapers. Emotions were like traffic lights for her. The slightest flicker and she could tell you exactly what you were thinking. More often than not though, she used the information to back you into a corner, have you lay out all your painful truths and leave you to pick up the pieces after she got what she came for.

It made her a wonderful spy.

That's why she was in some dive bar in Brazil, sipping a mojito. Slade Wilson did it all - drugs, human trafficking, prostitution, counterfeiting, and he had the materials to prove it. He was a conniving, ruthless son of a bitch and although his house was in Brazil, he was never there. However, his brother's house, his accountant, was considered the hub and Adonis took the information down in a ledger here. Which is why she was currently sliding up to the far less intelligent and successful Adonis.

The bar was mostly empty, a lightly tanned tourist in the corner, sleeping off one too many caiperinas, a few dark-eyed women looking to make some quick cash in a back corner, several men who were clearly soldiers enjoying some time off, with their guns in tow.

Despite all of that, Raven's pulse remained steady and calm. She had complete control over the situation, like she always did. She had control over herself and her surroundings.

Raven was in her element.

She knew how to use what she had. And she had quite a bit. It'd taken some time to become confidant, but now she wielded herself as another weapon. Beautiful, dark, mysterious.

Handsome, if gullible, Adonis didn't stand a chance.

Two drinks, he'd invited her to sit at his table.

Three and he'd leaned over to speak directly in her ear.

Five drinks and a very casual brush of her hand had them in his room in the next seven minutes.

From there, it was a glass or two of champagne (with a little something extra thrown in) and using the cliche "just let me freshen up" to escape from his hands and into the bathroom.

When she heard the muffled thud, she got up from where she was sitting on the counter and walked out.

Adonis was slumped on the floor, his pants half on.

Raven rolled her eyes and went into her purse. Her suit was lightweight and could be rolled up to fit into her tiny clutch bag, even with her small utility belt in there as well. The dress was discarded, along with the empty purse and now useless identification. She pulled on her boots, checked her magazine, and then settled herself by the door to wait.

Three am.

Raven slipped out of Adonis's bedroom, its owner still snoring on the ground. A glance down the hall to ensure she was alone, then she was sneaking up the stairs and into Adonis's office. The decorator apparently chose a tacky theme of paneled wood and paintings hanging from almost every available surface. Raven slipped a tiny camera out of her belt and took a few quiet pictures of the room, the bookshelf, the desk. Seeing a particular title, she hesitated, glancing at the paintings. Going on her instinct, she grabbed the worn book off the shelf, tucking it into the computer bag on the back of the desk chair and throwing that over her shoulder. Her instincts usually led her right.

Still, she was here for the ledger. She opened up the drawer to the desk and she grinned. There it was. Pulling the ledger out, she opened it up to the first page and took a picture. It was better if no one knew she was there, but she'd snag the book if she had to. Right now, though, all alone, there was nothing to keep her from-

Raven heard the slightest brush.

She looked up, meeting the green eyes of the drunk tourist from the bar. Apparently, not drunk at all. Also, not a tourist.

He smirked, leaning against the wall. "You can tell a lot about a woman from what's in her purse."

Raven glanced over, noting the muscled frame, the eight inches he had on her, the tell-tale marks beneath his shirt that denoted at least two guns and a knife. She saw all that within a moment and adjusted her stance. Control.

He continued, the laugh just beneath his words, "A gun, camera, and a charming red ledger. Which I would like."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Please," he added sarcastically, the smirk growing.

"No," Raven retorted, adding a hint of a Brazilian accent, not enough for him to pinpoint the area, but just enough to throw him off.

"I said please." His voice was low, mellow, and highly amused. No accent at all.

Raven cocked her head and in a movement almost too quick to be seen, drew her gun. "No."

"Heh, well, I've got one of those, too," he said, pulling out his own weapon. He didn't aim it at her, which was the only reason she didn't blow away his kneecaps then and there. "But if you shot, you'd wake Adonis and his men. Who I'm sure will be…incredibly disappointed." He chuckled.

Everything was said in the barest whisper, so only she could hear it. Despite the volume, she knew exactly what kind of agent this was. The kind who was in it for the thrill only, not the mission.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"No doubt. But why make a mess when you've been so clean and quiet?"

"Because some asshole thinks he can swoop in and take my score," Raven responded, stepping back towards the double windows. She shouldn't be encouraging this conversation, but his grin was infuriating.

He followed, moving silently on the hardwood floor. For a covert mission, choosing to wear green and purple was really a faux pas. It didn't clash as horribly as she thought it would with his short, dirty blonde hair. It stuck up haphazardly, like he'd just gotten up. However, he did move silently. "You just did it so well. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Yeah, well. You can report to Barney that I'm not in a sharing mood today."

His smile widened, "Funny. Make a crack at my clothes. I would return the favor..."

Raven didn't even twitch as he eyed her rather clinging outfit. Control.

"...but I really am speechless."

The guy hadn't shut up since he got here. She scoffed.

"I will follow you around all night to get that." His brow arched, "And of course I mean the ledger."

Raven didn't bat an eye. "Knock yourself out." She hated the idea of playful banter between operatives. It was a waste of time. Almost at the window, she was just about ready to go.

His smile left his face and his head swung towards the door due to some imperceptible noise. In the same breath, he was raising his gun. Raven followed his movements instinctually.

The door slammed open and Raven made a split decision. She fired on the five men who shoved into the room, trusting the man in green not to shoot her in the crossfire. Two went down with her first two shots, their kneecaps relocating with her bullets. The green-eyed man took out two more. Then six others came rushing in.

New plan.

She slid the ledger into the bag. While the green-eyed man was keeping the others down, she ran out onto the balcony and did what she did best. In the cool darkness of the late night, goosebumps rose on Raven's arms as the breeze stirred the clothes hanging from the line.

She could read the situations, just like the read the room. Once, she'd thought her way out of a diplomatic embassy shoot out without ever even firing her gun. Her mind was her weapon and it'd never failed her. She just needed to assess the-

"Hold on!"

Raven flinched as an arm wrapped around her waist and propelled her over the railing. She braced herself for the impact and –

-never hit the ground.

They were sliding down a clothesline, her unwanted ally having thrown a suit jacket over the line and holding onto the sleeves. It wasn't the worst plan, though the laughter coming out of his mouth was irritating.

Reluctant, Raven had followed his instructions and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, while he held onto her waist with his free arm.

They hit the ground hard, but neither one of them hesitated. They were up and running within a second of one another, the man pulling out ahead.

Raven could hear shouts behind her and knew that they'd have to find someplace to hide and quick. Not that alleyway, no way out. That building was too empty, that one too full.

"In here," the man in front of her hissed and veered right. She saw what he had in mind and would have agreed. If she had been alone.

Still, they didn't have another option and Adonis's men were closing in.

She followed him into an alcove with barely enough room for her, let alone both of them. Raven had to allow the man to put his arms around her waist and get closer than she would have preferred in order for there to be enough room.

Placing her hands on his chest was Raven's only option, so she did, impressed to find that his heartbeat hadn't risen at all. Her own heart rate had increased slightly with the adrenaline, as was natural, but this man didn't even appear to notice.

"You know," he murmured, his breath brushing her hair, "if I'd known it would only have taken a few bullets and a jump out a window to get you into my arms, I would have done that when I saw you at the bar hours ago."

"You do know I'm armed, right?" she muttered, listening for their pursuers.

He chuckled, the noise making her fingers vibrate on his chest. "Makes it even hot-"

"Shut up."

Footsteps stopped at the end of their alley and began quietly forward.

Raven tensed and felt the man's hands tighten reflexively on her. She wasn't sure if that was to keep her from moving, or his own attempt at remaining still.

Without breathing, Raven waited.

"Come on! They must have doubled back!" a voice shouted from the street.

The footsteps stopped, turned, and headed away from them. Neither Raven nor the stranger moved for a full two minutes, making sure no one was waiting.

"I think the coast is clear," he said, smiling down at her. His grin glinted in the streetlights and Raven noticed some abnormally sharp canines.

"Then I'll be going," she answered, leaning away from him.

He didn't let go. "I mean, you could stay."

The man leaned down and Raven knew exactly what was happening.

And what was about to happen.

He froze when the cold, metal barrel of Raven's gun reached a very interesting part of his anatomy. "Not cool."

"I'd really rather not stay," Raven murmured, taking what scant inches she could in the alcove to back away from him.

He smirked and moved his hands behind his back, apparently at ease that her piece was right against his. "Well, I'd never make a woman stay against her will."

"First smart thing you've said all morning," she said, stepping into the alleyway and away from him.

"I hope we bump into one another again," he smiled, turning to watch her.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"You're breaking my heart, beautiful."

"You're lucky I'm not breaking anything else," she called back, slipping off into the streets.

His laugh chased after her and Raven didn't bother to hide her faint smile from the empty street.

Back in her hotel room an hour later, Raven wasn't smiling as she stared into the computer bag. The book she'd snagged from the bookshelf was there, but no red ledger.

That sonofabitch.


	2. If that really is your name

_Well, that was a strong start! You guys seem very interested in this one, so I hope you'll keep reviewing and letting me know your thoughts._

 _This is some background info and setup, but I promise we'll get to more of the action soon._

 _I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

Garfield Logan enjoyed his job. The thrills, the fighting, the chase.

Today, he had another reason to add. A chance to meet a girl. Beautiful black hair, gorgeous purple eyes, and that pale skin…no wonder Adonis'd been helpless when she'd set her sights on him. Garfield had the chance to hold her and if that was any indication, Adonis was going to be very put out at missing out. She didn't even seem to hate Garfield; sure, the gun aimed at his important bits had made an impression, but could have actually shot him.

Sure, she was probably pissed at him now, considering he'd snagged her score, but it was all part of the game. He wandered up to the office building, his mind still in Brazil.

If someone had snuck in without him noticing, he would've been irritated, but the girl had barely flinched. She'd reacted well. She'd even trusted him not to shoot her in the back when they got caught, adjusting with a few snarky comments that made him smile. Most of the time, girls would laugh at him and move on. But she'd gave as good as she got, tending towards the sarcastic, but still funny. And then in the alcove, he'd held her close. Beneath the leather and gunmetal, he'd smelled lavender. An operative to rival him was hard to find.

And those purple eyes…

"Logan!" Steve shouted.

Garfield glanced up, seeing that he'd gotten inside the building, the codes and scans second nature to him. Their office building consisted of a small, airy first level, and a locked down second level. The only things that got in or out were allowed to do so. Steve monitored all the agents from up there, keeping an eye on their vitals and situations. He was the command center of the Doom Patrol, or D.P., one of the most skilled counter-intelligence agents people never knew they had, and Garfield's mentor. Right now, he looked pissed. Garfield wasn't worried, though - he always looked pissed.

"Debriefing, now," Steve commanded.

He'd been looking forward to a shower. A bite to eat. A minute to breathe. Maybe a nap after the jet lag, but he knew better than to keep Steve waiting. He jogged up the stairs, passing their technician on the way. "Hey, Cliff."

"Welcome back, kid."

Garfield turned on the stairs, moving backwards to keep Cliff in his sight, "Twenty-four now, getting tired of the 'kid' comments."

"When you're older than me, we'll talk."

Rather than point out the idiocy of that, Garfield let the former boxer continue on his way. Almost at the top of the stairs, he caught sight of another team member. "Hey, Rita."

The taller, shapely brunette was aging well, no matter what she complained about. Grey hadn't even touched her temples, though she was the same ago as Steve, who was quickly approaching silver fox territory.

"Garfield," she smiled, hugging him on the landing. "Good to have you back. Safe trip?"

"As safe as they always are," he commented, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "Mento's going mental right now, though, so I'd better hurry."

"You know he hates that name," Rita reprimanded him gently.

Garfield winked and walked into the command center.

The dark walls made the screens even brighter. Garfield caught sight of Larry's vitals – normal – before Steve waved his hand across his desk and the images disappeared, leaving only the details of Garfield's mission.

"Were you successful?" Steve asked with no preamble.

Mento had been his code name when he was more prominent in the field. Now, he left the rougher jobs to the younger operatives. Namely, Garfield. Still, with his muscled frame and square jaw, Steve looked like the classic spy in movies. Even the grey streaks at his temples didn't take away from Steve's imposing figure.

"One ledger of Slade Wilson, crime lord, as ordered," Garfield said, taking out the red book and laying it out.

Steve nodded, the closest he got to gratitude, "With this, we'll be able to pinpoint Slade's biggest buyers and perhaps anticipate his next sale. Were there any complications?"

"Yeah," Garfield said, noticing that Steve hadn't offered him a seat and refusing to look weak by taking one. "Another operative was there. Girl, black hair, purple eyes. My age, maybe a bit younger."

"I hate these young kids. Thinking they know everything when they're still fresh out of school," Steve muttered, opening up the book.

Garfield didn't remind Steve he'd just said that the girl was his age.

"Did she make you?"

"Had to happen. Adonis's men burst in and we had to make a run for it. She had the book at the time, so I followed her and lifted it while we were hiding. She ran off without even realizing it."

"Fool," Steve hissed.

"That's a little harsh," Garfield said, crossing his arms. "She wasn't expecting me to turn on her, not after we'd just saved one another's lives. Besides, she-"

"Not her," Steven cut him off. "You, Logan."

"Come again?"

Steven turned the ledger towards him and Garfield leaned over with a frown. All that marched up and down the pages were numbers. No words, no dates, no names. Just number after number.

"It's in code," Garfield realized with a sigh.

"Which will take ages to break without a key. Do you have any inkling on what it might be?" Steve pressed, his voice still irritated.

Garfield closed his eyes and thought back. He'd come in through the window as the girl was taking pictures of the room…no, not just the room, the paintings. He'd been a little disconcerted to find someone there, and focused more on how he was going to get his score than paying attention to what she was doing, but he recalled her going over to the bookcase…and taking a book.

Perhaps a key.

"I think she has it," Garfield admitted, opening his eyes in time to see the irritation and disappointment on Steve's face get worse.

"Of course she does. God-"

* * *

"-damn, Raven, nice work."

Raven settled back in her chair, thankful that Dick was taking the news so well. He had a tendency to overreact and this mission hadn't exactly gone according to plan.

However, once she'd gotten a good night's sleep and the pictures had developed, she was able to go into her debriefing with some good news.

"How did you figure this out?" Dick asked, staring at the photos.

"All of his paintings were Monet's," Raven explained, pointing them out. "But the book on his shelf, looking the most worn, was about Jean-Charles Cazin. He was Monet's rival in the late 1800's. If you're a fan of Monet, why read so much about his rival? It seemed out of place."

"Well done. Thank those instincts of yours for me," he smiled. "We need to get that ledger, but now we have a bartering tool. We'll have to find your mystery man and try to cut a deal," Dick commented, rubbing his chin. "We're on a clock. It's not impossible to break a book cipher, but it's difficult. Especially if they don't know the book."

He stood up, picking up the photos and the copies that Raven had made and written over to decode some of the first few pages. "We've got a couple names to start with, but I don't want to leave this to chance. We need to get the decoded ledger so we can go into this with open eyes."

Raven nodded. "Off to Vic?" she asked.

Dick smiled, "Yup. Let's get a rendering of your man and try to find him within the next forty-eight hours. Keep your eyes open. This may involve some partnering up, and we don't want to be caught unprepared."

Raven stood up, "I can get started right away."

"You sure you're recovered? If you need some more time to rest, we can put this off for a bit longer, but-"

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "I'm more than recovered. Besides, I can always rest while Vic is tracking this pain in my ass down."

She'd almost gotten to the door when Dick spoke up again, "Raven, it's not like you to be surprised like that."

"I know," she said, still kicking herself.

"You're lucky he was nice enough to just take the ledger and not something more important," Dick said kindly.

"It won't happen again," Raven assured him.

"Good. We wouldn't want to lose you over a book." Dick smiled, and Raven again thanked whoever was in charge for making her path cross his. "Go see Vic and let's find this guy."

Raven left his bright office and wandered back down the hall towards Vic's. On the way, the TV in their break room reported on the latest scandal in the fashion world, involving a photographer dipping into child pornography under the guise of his job. Raven watched for a moment and smiled at the image of the man being arrested. It was always nice to see bad guys get sent away.

She knocked on the heavy metal door at the other end of the hall. This was their third floor. Fourth floor contained the living quarters and kitchen. The first and second floors were their cover – the huge apartment of a famous model. The stairs up higher were under lock and key, scans and codes, all being monitored constantly by state of the art technology. As far as anyone knew, these rooms were rented by some anonymous individuals, though anyone outside of this apartment would never know how to get in. It was difficult to get such a huge blueprint to just vanish, along with any documentation contradicting them. And the person in charge of that was –

"Raven!" Vic shouted, his booming voice making her flinch.

She didn't try to escape the hug. It was pointless to resist.

When he let her go, Raven stared up at the seven foot, six inches of dark muscle, glad that Vic was on her side. She wouldn't envy fighting someone who was not only three times her size, but also rivaled her intelligence. It was focused on other areas, which is the only reason the two of them got along. For as much as it might appear otherwise, Raven and Vic were both incredibly competitive people.

"How was Brazil?" he asked, inviting her in and offering her a seat on a chair. He booted up his computer, knowing the visit wasn't purely personal. "How was the alcohol? The music? The ladies?" he purred.

"I was busy with a humiliatingly ignorant man, so I wouldn't know about the last one. The other answers are, Fantastic, delicious, and lively," Raven ticked off.

"And your mystery man?" he asked.

When Raven narrowed her eyes, he laughed. "Dick emailed me just a second ago."

"Wonderful," she drawled. "Anyway, this guy caught me by surprise and stole my ledger. I need to find him to repay him for that."

"I don't envy him," Vic said, settling down behind his computer and opening up the software. "Now, describe this lucky s.o.b."

Raven closed her eyes and settled back. Her memory was excellent, but it helped to close out other distractions. "Caucasian. Six three. 180-185 pounds. 24 years old. Green eyes."

"Contacts?"

She'd gotten close enough in the alcove to see the edge of contacts, even in the dark. "No. Light brown hair, almost blonde, close cut. Not a wig, but it may have been dyed."

The tapping of Vic's computer didn't disturb her as she continued, "Lean. Muscled. Square jaw. Small nose. Heavy brow but more pronounced cheekbones. Right canine was a little sharper than normal, the left was chipped, and his ears had the slightest point to them. He sounded American, but it could have been fake. Large hands. Size twelve shoes."

"Did he show you his driver's license or something?"

She opened her eyes, fixing him with a stare.

"I know, you're just that good." Vic turned the screen, "How's this looking?"

She eyed the digital creation. It was difficult. Her stranger had barely stopped smiling and the life behind his eyes made them dance. This pixilated version, while advanced, couldn't capture that. "The eyes were a little further apart. Ears smaller and up a touch."

Vic made the adjustments and Raven found herself staring into her man's face, though dull and lifeless. "That's him."

Turning the screen back, Vic frowned and punched it in.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Looks familiar, but I'm probably wrong." He shook his head and smiled, "Shouldn't take too long, but I'm running facial recognition now."

Raven didn't mind staying, "Kori seems to be doing well."

Vic laughed and settled back, "Caught the photographer story?"

Raven nodded.

"That girl has the whole fashion world under her thumb. They all underestimate her, seeing just the pretty girl," Vic laughed. "If only they knew she was one of us and that ditzy line was just an act."

"Well, it's probably better that they don't know that," Raven pointed out. "When will she be back?"

"Next couple days, apparently. You know Dick hates having her away for too long."

She rolled her eyes, "Wish he would just admit to having feelings for once."

Vic laughed, then glanced back at the computer screen. From his lack of excitement, she assumed it wasn't finished yet. "So this guy. What's his deal?"

"Another operative, is all."

"Yeah, like you and Kori are just 'other operatives,'" he smirked. "What's your read on him?"

Raven shrugged, knowing he was referring to her uncanny ability to figure people out. However, she had an uneasy answer. "He brought down three men with killshots."

"Not unusual. Dick just prefers us to leave less of a body trail, besides-" Vic began.

"I know. But he didn't kill me. It would have been easier. Simpler. He had to know I wasn't just going to let him vanish once I figured out what he'd done," Raven said, half thinking aloud. "So why not get rid of loose ends?"

"Not all operatives are like that."

"Most who aren't with us are."

Vic shrugged.

"He's dangerous, Vic," Raven said quietly. "He's dangerous and unpredictable."

"And your read?"

She shook her head and glared at the desk, "I hate not being able to read someone."

Vic whistled, "And I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that look."

The computer beeped and Vic straightened up. "Got four matches for you. Check 'em out."

Raven leaned over and looked at the first one.

"Nope, too old."

Click.

"Not the right bone structure."

Click.

"Nope."

Click.

"Him." Raven stood up and leaned over Vic's shoulder. "That's him. Who is he?"

Vic glanced at her. "Shit, Rae."

"What? Who is he?"

"That's D.P.'s Beast."

Raven traced her lips with her finger, internalizing the scream of frustration. Of course. Of course it had to be the Doom Patrol.

The Doom Patrol was the closest thing the Titans had to a rival. They snagged some of the best jobs from the Titans, using their past and impressive agents to reign in the more powerful clients. Dick hated them. Raven hadn't had very many interactions with them, but after the other night…they were on her list.

And Beast.

The damn _Beast_.

Dammit.

He was a legend. For both good and bad reasons. Whenever someone was taken out when no one believed possible, it was the Beast. He'd taken out more targets than Raven had ever thought possible. He'd racked up more successful hits than almost every other operative. Of course, Raven's numbers were up there as well, just for incarcerations rather than kills.

She also didn't have the other reputation that went along with him. Cocky and arrogant, half-assing missions but still managing to salvage every single one. He had flat-out announced he was a spy more than once, usually to sleep with another dim-witted girl. He was a womanizer and a black mark on covert operations.

And he'd one upped her.

"Find him," Raven ordered, hands clenching on her lap. "Find him yesterday, I don't care where he is or what he's doing. Just find him, Vic."

"You got it, Raven."


	3. I would just shout the same to the world

_What you've been waiting for - the second meeting._

 _I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

Raven sipped her drink, eyeing the crowds around her with distaste.

She hated clubs. However, there was no avoiding this one.

Her target was here.

It hadn't taken Vic long to find the guy. He'd been running around California with apparently no regard to his identity.

Beast, whatever his real name was, was over on the other side of the club. He'd spent the last three hours hitting on whichever girls got within eye contact. He'd made no effort to disguise himself, shouting across the bar for more drinks, laughing loudly at whatever jokes were being told, especially his own.

" _Got a visual?_ " Vic's voice rang through Raven's ear.

"Yup," she murmured.

" _Try not to kill him in public._ "

Raven smiled down at her drink, "Not going to. I just want to chat."

" _Most of your chats end up in hospital._ "

"I'm going radio silent, now."

" _Bye, Raven. No scenes,_ " Vic laughed.

"Bye," she said, holding her drink up to her lips. She finished off her drink and left her stool, wandering around the edge of the club. She didn't stand out in her black cocktail dress and moderate makeup. If anyone could see the gun she had in her purse or the knives on her legs, conversations might arise, but no one was getting that close tonight.

Beast was reclining in his chair as a pert little blonde leaned over him to grab her glass. A simpering giggle and then the girl was up and bouncing away, obviously to get another drink she didn't need.

Raven leaned over the chair to speak directly in his ear, "She's not even eighteen."

"I know, which is why I was thinking of excuses to send her away if you took much longer," he drawled, glancing at her.

She didn't let his lack of his surprise throw her. He would be a shitty spy if he got surprised so easily.

Raven had a seat on his couch, taking a look at her nemesis. Not that she would call him that aloud, but she thought it. Still, she knew she had the high ground. "Good thing I'm here to rescue you, then," she commented.

"You're telling me. I've been waiting for you to make a move for the past three hours."

She scoffed at that, unable to hide her irritation with him.

"Come on," he said, smirking at her. "You were quiet coming in, but when every guy's head in here swung around to stare at you, I couldn't help but look."

She didn't smile at the compliment, refusing to let him get the upper hand. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but I got caught up in a very good book."

He smiled and Raven shut down the faint shiver up her spine. He had a nice smile. So she reminded herself that he was an asshole and kept her face calm.

"Yeah," he said, his feet up on the table and his hands behind his head, the very picture of relaxation. She still noticed the bulge in his pants that was most definitely a gun. Probably. "I'd like to borrow that book some time."

"I'm sure you would. And I want the ledger," Raven said quietly, leaning back on her chair and crossing her legs. His eyes darted down, catching the movement of her dress. She hid her satisfaction that he wasn't immune to her.

He laughed, and leaned forward to grab his drink. "Funny how that worked out, huh?" He raised a hand to catch the waitress' attention. When she came over, bouncing a little too excessively, he leaned over, "Martini? Foo-foo drink? Something sweet and-"

"Scotch," Raven cut him off. "No ice." He'd prefer a girl who could hold her liquor. Getting someone to help you was easier when they liked you. Not that she was entirely sure she wanted him to like her.

"Nice choice," he said, as the waitress skipped off.

"I'm not here to impress you."

"It's a bonus," he grinned.

She was trying very hard not to roll her eyes. "As fun as this is," she drawled. "I'm here on business."

"How can we do business without even knowing names?" he asked as the waitress put her drink down.

She picked it up and sipped slowly, keeping it in her hands to make sure he didn't drop anything in it. "That makes one of us, Beast."

"Heh," he chuckled. "Okay, you've got that on me. But, come on, we saved one another's lives," he said, putting his bottle down and resting his elbows on his knees and leaning towards her. He held out his hand and said easily, "Introductions are in order. I'm Beast."

She took his hand, "Pleasure."

"Pleasure to meet you…?" he asked, holding her hand just a second past appropriate.

"Rachel," she answered, not blinking.

When his mouth quirked up, she arched brow, "Not everyone needs a special code name to cover up for their half-assed missions, _Beast_."

"Point taken. Now, to business," he said, turning on the seat to face her.

"Right," she said, turning as well and putting her arm on the back of the chair and sipping her drink. "Your offer?"

"Well, we can't just hand the ledger over to you. And I know you're not going to just hand over the book," he said.

"You know that, huh?" she asked.

"Come on, Rachel, what's it going to take to get that book?"

"Is that all you're concerned about?" Raven asked, smiling on the inside. She enjoyed playing this card and getting a better read on him.

Beast frowned. "What else are you concerned about?"

Settling back in her chair, Raven arched a brow. "What else?" she repeated. Was he serious? "How about the fact that Slade has abducted upwards of eighty women, selling them out to the highest bidder. The fact that the oldest was only twenty four and the youngest was twelve. How about he's responsible for the murders of fifteen people and those are only the ones he's been directly involved in. He's ordered dozens of hits on other people."

When he blinked, Raven simplified. "I'm concerned because he's a bad man and I want him put away."

"Huh," Beast said. "Here I am, just in it for the money."

Whatever modicum of respect she had for him as a professional – and it was only a modicum – dropped away with that remark. He was the worst of their kind.

She glared at him, not giving anything else away. She took a small breath – control this.

"So, what would you suggest then?" he asked her, sitting back a little.

Dick's plan wasn't her favorite, but it was her best option. Besides, what she said had been true. She wanted Slade off the streets for all those reasons and more. She could put up with Beast until it was finished.

"A joint effort," she said, tipping back her drink and putting the empty glass on the table. "You and I work together to take down Slade."

"And the payoff?" he asked with a frown.

"Half and half," Raven responded.

"My boss isn't going to like this."

"Would he like it better if you wallowed around for a few months trying to decipher the code?" Raven asked coolly. "We have a few pages already. We've got the head start."

"Logistics?"

"We have a safe house set up outside Jump City. If you're interested, we can meet there for negotiations. I assume your boss will want in on that," she said.

Despite the fact that she had turned him around and was calling all the shots, Beast was still smiling. He shook his head and chuckled, "You're good."

She couldn't resist. Raven leaned towards him, catching his unconscious motion as he mirrored her position. She lowered her voice and assured him, "I'm the best."

Raven stood up without a waver and left a card with the address on his table. She headed towards the door, but was stopped by the tiny blonde at the bar.

"Excuse me," the pert blonde said. "Who are you? How do you know B?"

Raven didn't let the name throw her. "We're colleagues. B just has a meeting early tomorrow and I lost my cell phone, so I just came by and dropped off the address."

"Early meeting?" she sounded disappointed.

Raven nodded. "Sorry. But earlier, he couldn't take his eyes off of you."

"Are you sure? I got the feeling he wasn't interested."

"Oh, he's interested all right." To cinch it, Raven added, "Go get him."

She smirked slightly as the blonde launched herself into Garfield's arms. He fended her off as best he could, but it was clear he wasn't prepared to deal with her. Well, that's what he gets for leading her on.

When he glared over at the bar, Raven was still standing there. With a wink at his predicament, she stepped out of the club.

"Vic?" she said, touching her ear.

" _Here. All set?_ "

"All set."

* * *

"Unacceptable!" Steve shouted.

Garfield fought to keep his eyes steady, otherwise they'd be rolling out of his head by now. Steve hadn't enjoyed Rachel's offer, and without any other options, they'd been backed into a corner.

Which is how they got where they were now.

He crossed his legs, allowing his tension out in that minimal way. Almost immediately, he found a pair of violet eyes on him, judging the movement and his discomfort. Garfield wished there was some way to justify it, but he was coming up short. Steve was being a bit of an ass.

Rachel – and yes, he knew that wasn't her real name, but it's all he had to go on right now – was sitting across the table from them. Her and her…boss?

Garfield wasn't sure about Robin. Number one, his name.

Granted, it was a codename and it was better than "Rachel," but still. Robin? How does that inspire fear?

Secondly, Robin didn't treat Rachel like Steve treated him. Whenever there was an opinion, Robin turned to Rachel and listened to her thoughts before making a decision. Rachel wasn't a subordinate, she was a teammate. That was a different dynamic than what Garfield was used to. He wasn't sure how to handle this.

Still, Robin and Steve did most of the talking, which left Rachel and Garfield to listen and pipe in when needed. He was relaxed in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, Rachel dominated jeans, boots, and a black top. It was layered underneath a sweatshirt, swallowing up what little form she had. Not much of a conscientious dresser. After the hello's and introductions, all that was left for Garfield to do was judge the conversation.

Which wasn't going well.

Steve leaned forward, jabbing his finger on the table, "I refuse to allow my trained, prepared agent to work with someone who's below his standards."

Rachel smirked slightly, some of the most emotion Garfield had ever seen from her, "Below your standards? If that was the case, why are we having these negotiations?"

The attitude wasn't as irritating when it wasn't aimed at him, he noticed.

Steve glared at her, "If you had completed your job successfully, you wouldn't have a reason to be here either."

Robin crossed his arms, "We're here because the job went wrong. Neither side was perfect, so let's stop pointing fingers."

Steve huffed, but shut his mouth.

"Look," Robin continued, his voice remaining calm after Steve's outburst, "we both have two halves. We need to work this out. Rae and Beast worked together once, and they can do it again. We need Slade off the streets and we're going to work together to do it. Or, you can take your useless ledger and we'll work with the outdated information we have and he can go on, selling women for money and killing the people who speak up."

Rachel's eyes landed on Robin and even Garfield could see the glimmer of pride and respect that she gave him. Garfield felt a twinge of jealousy, but he wasn't entirely sure who it was aimed at.

"Then what's the plan?" Steve asked, the condescension not quite dripping off his words, but close.

Robin didn't react. "Rae has already worked with the code. With our supervision, she will decode the rest of it. As she goes on, we'll be checking for potential leads to find Slade's common buyers. Once we have that, we can work on a way to break into the circle, get a bead on Slade's location and take all the major players out."

It was clean, simple, little room for misinterpretation. Garfield liked it. Which meant Steve probably wouldn't.

"I don't like her having all the information first," Steve said.

"Which is why he said you'll supervise," Rachel deadpanned.

Steve's glare wasn't something to sneeze at and right now, she was on the receiving end of one of his worst.

The corner of Rachel's mouth turned up and she stared right back.

"If you have a better plan," Robin said, the first tenor of irritation starting to break through, "I'd love to hear it."

"We've considered other angles," Rachel added. "This is the one that will give us the best chance at taking Slade out. We have to work together."

The way Robin and Rachel were presenting a united front made that jealousy twinge up again. Unable to pin it down, Garfield settled for voicing his own opinion.

"Mento," he said, using the code name Steve had introduced himself with, "it's a solid plan."

"We're only in this mess because you deviated from my original plan with your usual bumbling methods," Steve hissed, not quietly enough to keep the others from hearing. "So forgive me if I don't take your input seriously."

Those violet eyes were on him again. He'd noticed that she was good at hiding her emotions. Well, he was good at faking them. He let a grin slide onto his face and he stretched, as if completely at ease with the public humiliation.

He wished he could say it was the first time.

When he looked up, Rachel didn't drop her eyes. Gorgeous eyes.

"Rachel," Robin ignored Steve's glare at his interruption of their negotiations. "Why don't you give Beast a tour of the facility? On your way back, grab the book from the office. I'm sure we'll have reached an agreement by then."

Though she didn't look pleased, Rachel nodded.

"Sure," Garfield said, glancing at Steve for permission.

It irked him a little that Steve held the answer over his head for a minute before finally nodding. He stood up and followed Rachel out of the office. As the door shut behind them, Garfield had to fight back a sigh.

Rachel led the way down the hall, the windows letting in the light but, as he had seen when he'd come in, not allowing anyone to look in. It was a three story building right on the water, not visible from the road. It was bright, airy, and completely unlike Garfield's usual accommodations.

"So what's your real name?" he asked her suddenly. He needed to talk about something other than what happened in there. A good offense was the best defense, right?

Rachel didn't look back, but he could almost feel her rolling her eyes.

"Looking like you do," Garfield continued, "Rachel isn't an impressive enough name."

"What's Mento's problem?" Rachel asked, ignoring his comment.

Garfield shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. He didn't feel like talking about Steve and his attitude hadn't put Garfield in a good mood. "Stick up his ass."

A faint chuckle resonated from in front of him and Garfield's head jerked up. Had he just made her laugh?

He didn't bring attention to it, but he smirked a little as she led him upstairs. She opened up door at the top of the stairs.

"Gym," she announced unnecessarily. Garfield could see the weights, treadmill, a wooden striking dummy, punching bag, sparring mat, and bars designed for the rigorous routines operatives put themselves through. His fingers itched just looking at the almost brand new punching bag hanging off in the corner.

Rachel gestured to a door at the end of the room, "Gun range through there."

Leaving the gym, she wandered down the left side of the hall and opened up another door. "Bedroom." It was simple but functional; bed, dresser, and another door. Rachel went through and revealed a bathroom, with another door at the other side of that. "Second bedroom."

"Another two bedrooms and a bathroom on the other side of the hall, along with another pair downstairs," Rachel explained. "Also up here is a small library or meditation room. You saw the office across from the conference room. Computers are in there, too. Then the kitchen and another bathroom."

"And that door?" Garfield asked.

Rachel opened it up and stepped aside. "Armory."

Garfield whistled at the toys on the walls. He saw the expected pieces, but there were things he'd never seen in his life. And he'd seen quite a bit.

"Where do you get your stuff from?" he asked, unable to help his curiosity. "Is this custom?"

Rachel trailed her fingers over a slim looking blade, all black carbon steel. "You haven't met our tech guy. He likes to toy with things."

Garfield eyed a set of brass knuckles that had claws coming out of them. He'd always preferred fisticuffs, to be honest…

"What's your name?" Garfield asked.

She shook her head, "Let's head back."

Leading the way back downstairs, Rachel stopped at one of the offices, grabbing a small book. Garfield strained his neck catching a glimpse of the title. He was quiet as they went back to the meeting room. Cazin…why was that name familiar?

He snapped his fingers, receiving a glare from Raven for his trouble. "Cazin! He was that Impressionist, right? Monet hated that dude."

Rachel's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes."

"Dammit, and the office was filled with Monet. That's how you knew," he worked out.

She nodded slightly and Garfield found he was irrationally pleased to see a bit of respect in her eyes.

He was less pleased to see Robin and Steve glaring at one another from across the table.

"Seems like you're having fun," Garfield said, ignoring the look Steve shot him.

"Rae. A word," Robin said. Steve crossed his arms and smirked.

Rachel and Robin stepped out of the room, leaving Steve and Garfield alone.

"What's going on?" Garfield asked.

"I've made a deal."

Garfield thought the first deal had been pretty good. "What changed?"

"My terms."

* * *

"No," Raven stated, crossing her arms.

"I don't like it any more than you do," Dick tried to say.

"Unlikely," Raven bit out, her feet itching to pace the room. Instead she chewed her lip.

"It's the only way Mento will allow us access to the ledger. And I'll be there."

"But he's calling the shots?" Raven asked, glancing back at the door. "I don't trust him."

"Why not?"

She couldn't justify it, not without evidence. "A feeling. But neither does Beast, you saw his face. He doesn't even like his own boss. You can't do this."

"I don't want to," Dick hissed. "But I do want to get rid of Slade. This is how we have to play it."

"This…isn't ideal," she said, in way of defeat.

"I know," he commiserated. "But I'll be here to keep an eye on him."

Raven had to admit that it made her feel a little bit better, though she wouldn't say it aloud.

She took a breath and let it out slowly. Not quite a sigh, but close.

"Fine," she acquiesced quietly. She shrugged when Dick looked at her sharply. "I'll do the job."

"I know you will." He frowned at her, then glanced at the door of the conference room where Beast and Mento were waiting. "I can only give you about thirty minutes."

This time Raven really did sigh, but in relief. She had a reputation on the Titans for having a wonderful grasp on her temper, but Dick always knew when she was reaching her breaking point. "Thank you."

She didn't stay long enough for him to change his mind. Raven didn't quite jog back up the stairs, but she definitely hurried.

Making her way into the gym, she sped to the gun case and entered in her personalized code. She grabbed two hand guns, a few clips, and made her way into the range. It was only two lanes, but that was more than enough for her.

Grabbing the headphones and glasses, she set up her target and loaded the first clip. Clicking the button on the side of the headphones, music began to pour through, drowning out the hum of the air conditioning, the faint buzz of the lights, and all thoughts of the men downstairs.

For six years, she'd been working with the Titans. And those six years were the best ones of her life. They had a nice balance; Dick was the leader, Vic was the tech and weapons, Kori was the undercover spy, and Raven was the operative. It had been that way for years and it worked.

They were more than just a team, though. They were her family.

Raven raised the gun and aimed at the target.

And now the damn Doom Patrol was butting in on her team _._ Her _family_. Telling Dick how to run things and telling her what to do.

Each thought was punctuated by a squeeze of the trigger.

Now she had to work with Beast and Mento.

More shots rang out, audible even through the headphones and music. However, with every bullet, Raven's tension uncoiled slightly. At the end of the first clip, she rolled her shoulders and brought her target forward.

All the shots were in the center of the target's chest.

She pulled her headphones off, tilting her head as she examined her work.

"Nice grouping."

Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she turned. Beast was looking at her target. He had draped himself against the door frame. Did the man not know how to stand? He was constantly lounging in one place or another.

"Part of me thought, what with all those non-fatals in Brazil," he observed, still staring at her target, "that you might not actually be a good shot."

She started putting the glasses and headphones away, deciding to ignore him.

"Clearly," he continued, undeterred by her silence, "that's not the case."

With everything cleared up, she gathered up the gun and extra clips and turned, seeing that he was still in her way. He finally looked away from the range and dropped his eyes to her, a slow smirk appearing.

"Excuse me," Raven said when he didn't move.

"So, why the non-fatals?" he asked, acting like she hadn't spoken. "Leaves a trail, doesn't guarantee that they won't come after you, leaves an opportunity for them to get the upper hand. Why go for the kneecaps?"

"I don't need to justify my actions to you," Raven retorted.

"Well, we're going to be working together, Rach," he grinned. "I should understand my teammate."

"You're not my teammate."

"Oh? What am I, then?"

"An inconvenience."

He pressed his hand to his chest, "Oh, ouch. That hurts."

She did roll her eyes at that point, "Get out of my way."

"Magic word?"

"Now."

He laughed and moved aside, but followed her as she unlocked the gun and closed the case, making a mental note to come back after she shook him off and change her password, in the unlikely event he had seen it entered in.

"Come on, tell me why. You're a good shot, why didn't you take any of them out?" he persisted, raising her temper back up to the point where she turned back to answer him.

"I don't need to kill to get the job done, unlike you and D.P."

"Ah," the arrogant look was back on his face. "I see the problem." He leaned closer to her, and in a loud, conspiratorial whisper, "Here's a tip for you, the first kill's the worst. It'll get easier. You just need to practice."

Raven had a retort on her lips, all ready to go. But there was something about that smile. It was the same smile she'd seen in the conference room, after Mento had condescended to him in front of her and Dick. An overly large, almost believable smile. A smile that was a lie.

She just didn't know if he was lying to her or to himself.

However, she couldn't let his comment stand, "Robin doesn't believe in taking unnecessary lives. Kill shots are our last resort. Thanks to good planning and execution of those plans, I've never had to resort to it on the job."

Beast seemed a little put off by her answer. He recovered, "Mento's been around a bit longer than Robin. He's seen the real way to get this job done."

Raven shook her head. Mento didn't know anything about the Titans or Robin. She tried to leave again.

"Don't worry, if things get too scary, I'll be there to make sure you don't have to sully your perfect reputation," Beast called after her. "Wouldn't you to get all squeamish on the job 'cause of a first kill."

She got to the door and stopped, replying over her shoulder, "Thanks, but I've already had my first kill."

In the stunned silence that followed, Raven left Beast behind.


	4. So they made a wreck of you

Some of you wanted to see Garfield on a more equal footing. I hope this doesn't disappoint.

I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators.

Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy.

* * *

Garfield made to follow Rachel down the stairs after her startling revelation, but stopped on the landing when Steve and Robin came out of the conference room. Rachel looked at Robin expectantly.

"Can you get started on the ledger?" he asked her. Rachel nodded and proceeded into the conference room without another argument.

Garfield noticed that he wasn't the only one watching Rachel. Steve's glare didn't leave her until the door shut behind her.

"Beast."

His name sounded funny coming out of Robin's mouth, but he turned.

"How about we get you set up in a room while she's decoding that?" Robin suggested, coming up the stairs towards him. He already had Garfield's bag over his shoulder. Fairly territorial, he bristled at the sight of someone else holding his stuff.

"Then I will keep an eye on your agent," Steven called after him, a little hostile. Garfield almost winced at the obviousness of it. Usually Steve was better at that, but it'd been a long time, if ever, that he'd come up against another team leader. Especially one that was clearly as capable as Steve himself.

"Go for it," Robin said easily, even smiling slightly at Garfield as he did so. Unable to help his own small return smile, Garfield was glad that Steve had already turned away. As Robin reached Garfield, he jerked his head easily back up the stairs. Garfield fell into step behind him, following Robin into one of the rooms Rachel had shown him just a few minutes ago.

"Not much," Robin said, putting Garfield's bag on the bed. "But it works for us."

"Is this your home base?" Garfield asked, unzipping his bag. It would seem odd if he didn't, but he wasn't going to open up the hidden side pocket just yet.

"Nah," Robin said. "We've got a place in the city. But I'd like to move us out here someday. It'll make coming home all the better."

He had a tiny apartment about three miles from the office. It had a couch and a set of weights and a few holes in his walls. He had a desk and a chair at the office, in the brightest corner of the top floor.

Neither one was home to him.

He pulled out a few shirts and jeans, putting them in the light colored, functional dresser. Robin wandered over to the window, putting his hands in his pockets. Garfield took that moment to observe the leader of the Titans.

He was tall and thin, but it was deceptive. Wiry muscle covered every inch of him, hidden beneath the jeans and button up shirt he wore. He had dark hair and very bright blue eyes. They were the kind of eyes that appeared open and inviting, but knowing Robin's job, they were also a complete lie. Garfield couldn't help but be a bit impressed.

"How is it working for D.P.?" Robin asked.

Garfield shrugged, feeling like he was fishing for information. "Fun. And effective."

"Clearly," Robin answered, without a trace of sarcasm. "You guys are a top ranking agency. Everyone knows it. You've done some great work."

"Thanks," Garfield answered, still suspicious. Robin seemed on the level, but what kind of spy would he be if he wasn't working some kind of angle?

 _A rare one_ , his inner voice muttered.

"And Mento? Do you like working for him?"

"Mento's efficient. And he holds us to high standards," Garfield answered carefully.

"To great effect," Robin replied, still smiling slightly. "But I'm sure it can be a little tough, working for a man like him."

Garfield shrugged, noncommittal. What was the play here? What did he have to gain by hearing what kind of man Mento was?

"I used to have a boss like Mento," Robin offered up, looking out at the window. "Great man. Strict leader. Effective teacher. He was exactly what I needed when I first got into the business. Taught me discipline and control."

"You don't work for him anymore?" Garfield asked, finding the conversation all too familiar.

Robin chuckled, "No. We parted ways several years ago. And it wasn't pretty. But I was tired of being a subordinate. The second. The sidekick. I was ready to have someone who listened to me, rather than ordered me around. I was ready to take charge of my life. He disagreed." Robin's voice was quieter.

Uncomfortable now, Garfield shuffled his clothes around and didn't respond.

"Our paths crossed a few years ago. After I had formed the Titans," Robin continued. "We talked things through and now we keep in touch as friends. And I'll always be grateful to him. I don't know where my life would have gone had I not met him. Parents dead, no job, full of hate…" Robin shook his head. "I'd probably have been killed years back if not for him."

Garfield gave up on pretending to be uninterested.

"But I had to leave. He was in charge and he was good at it, but I didn't want to spend the rest of my life following his orders," Robin finished, turning to face Garfield. "So Mento may be a great boss, but I know that it can't always be easy."

"And?" Garfield retorted, thrown off and going on the defensive. "You want me to turn on him or something?"

"Of course not," Robin answered immediately, looking startled. "I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone in this and if you need someone to talk to, I can understand."

Garfield frowned. Sure, Rita's door was always open, but as Mento's wife, it wasn't like talking to her was always the easiest thing to do. And talking to Mento…no, he'd rather not. There wasn't much of an opportunity for him to vent or talk about things with…well, anyone, really. "Thanks," he said. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I hope you do," Robin said, not sounding at all upset that Garfield was quiet. "We're all working together, so we should be able to talk, right?"

"Mm," Garfield answered noncommittally. He seemed to be doing that often with this man.

"You and Rachel will be doing most of the field work," Robin said, sounding slightly more business-like. "Working with someone after being solo for so long may be a little rough, so try to keep that in mind."

"She's your only operative?" Garfield asked.

Robin smiled, "No. But the other one is away. So Rachel will be your partner on this." He hesitated, then added, "I'd feel bad if I didn't say something, so…take care with Rachel. She's a bit rough around the edges, but she's a good operative. If you don't take care-"

"Is this the part where you warn me that I'd better treat her right or you'll come after me?" Garfield joked. Granted, he was a little curious to see Robin in action.

The man laughed, "No, not at all. I'm saying you should take care. If you did something to her, I doubt there'd be anything left for me to find."

Garfield grinned, unable to help it. It wasn't that he couldn't imagine Rachel beating his ass. It was that he could and he relished the idea.

Robin headed out the door, but shook Garfield's hand on his way. "I think it'll be interesting working with you, Beast."

With a chuckle that wasn't artificial at all, Garfield took Robin's hand. "Same here."

* * *

Raven stretched at her desk, trying to work out the kinks in her back. Four consecutive hours of decoding the ledger had given her only a handful of names. She recognized some, but they were just low-level thugs. They needed a bigger name.

Having Mento breathing over her shoulder didn't help much either.

She rarely went to the range twice in a day, but today had been rather tiring. A short break wouldn't hurt.

Raven slipped silently up the stairs while Mento and Dick were in the kitchen. Despite being set up in his own rooms, Mento insisted on following either Raven or Dick around, critiquing and judging them on every little moment of their day. It was exhausting. She almost wished Kori was here, to take some of the attention off of her. Vic was back at their main house until the day after tomorrow, finishing up a couple of projects.

Still, she had a moment to breathe now and she was going to take advantage of it.

So looking forward to the relaxation of the range, Raven was annoyed to find a set of headphones missing, meaning that someone else was utilizing the range. Seeing as how she'd just left Mento and Dick downstairs, it could only be one other person.

Raven went to the range, but hung back, trying to get a feel for her temporary coworker. He stood easily as he fired, clearly comfortable around guns. His shoulders were relaxed and he didn't take long to make his shots. The gun swung up and he fired in one easy motion, without hesitation. A few shots rang out and then he pressed a button to bring the target sheet forward. He slid off the headphones as the paper approached, pulling the empty clip out of his gun and placing it on the counter.

Taking a step in, Raven observed his work. Three shots just to the left of the target's head, Three more to the left of the chest. Not a single one in the silhouette. Sloppy and disappointing.

"Good thing you're practicing," Raven noted, drawing his attention.

He turned and grinned at her, "Oh yeah?"

"Not one of those would slow down an attacker."

Beast chuckled, apparently at ease with her criticism. She couldn't help her frown. How was she going to work with a man who seemed to have no care for the mission?

Raven wasn't foolish. A lot of people were motivated by money. Most of the ones she encountered in her job fell into that category. Most of the other agencies fell into that category. But not the Titans.

Those who did this job for money could be bought. Those who did it for vengeance could be unpredictable. Those who did it for the thrill could be fooled.

That was Robin chose the people who did the job for the morals. They couldn't be bought, they could remain impassive, and they could stay distant enough to see the whole picture.

But Beast…

"How's the ledger coming?" he asked, glancing again at his target.

"Fine."

She would have been content to leave it at that, but he stared at her. Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I gave a few names to Robin and Mento, for them to begin checking up on."

"Get any good vibes off them?" Beast question.

"Is that the scientific definition?" Raven retorted. When he just grinned again, she continued, "The names I recognized were low-level. Mercenaries, hired guns, pimps. We need sharks, not trout."

"But sounds like we're on the right track."

She scoffed slightly at the "we." Beast seemed amused by her irritation.

"We're going to have to work together, here, Rach," he warned her with a smirk. "Might help out if you weren't such a total brat."

"You just bring it out in me," Raven answered, crossing her arms.

He shook his head, still smiling. "Still. It'll be easier if we can work together." He approached, eyes glinting as he stared down at her, using his height to his obvious advantage. "We can be friends, can't we?"

"I've got enough friends, thanks."

"Partners?"

"No."

"Colleagues?"

"Unlikely."

"Lovers?" he suggested, with a wink.

"I will shoot you."

He chuckled and Raven had to stomp on the urge to smile. When he laughed, it was infectious. _Right_ , she thought, _just like herpes._

"Well, all right, then," he shrugged. "If you're going to be difficult, guess I'll just have to keep trying." He headed towards the door, grabbing his gun and clip.

"Don't hold your breath," Raven responded. "Or, on second thought - do hold your breath."

"Oh," he said suddenly, stopping at the door. "By the way, that target," he gestured with his head to the paper that had been so abysmal, "was just an innocent bystander. The real target was another 30 feet down the range."

He winked at her and walked out, humming. Raven couldn't help it; she moved over to his lane and recalled the target, seeing the truth before it had finished moving.

Three in the chest. Three in the head. Dead center, perfect shots, all of them.

Raven smiled slightly. Well, all right, then.

* * *

That evening, Raven was wishing to be back in the range again, even if there were irritating men there. She had spent the entire afternoon and evening decoding the ledger; that was the easy part. What irked her was the way Mento leaned over her shoulder and judged every move she made, even the next morning after a restless night's sleep.

She didn't see Beast as she got ready for bed, but she was overly aware of the fact that he was sleeping across the hall from her. She wasn't used to anyone other than her team being in such close proximity. And it was only the proximity that bothered her.

"That's 'partner' not 'occasion,'" Mento said over her shoulder.

Raven silently pointed out the correct word ( _occasion_ , obviously), and moved on, ignoring the faint discomfort that she felt as if she was missing something. It certainly wasn't with the ledger, so it must have something to do with her temporary coworkers.

"And that should be 'tomorrow,' not 'fortnight,'" he said loudly, two minutes later.

Turning in her chair, Raven fixed him with a straight look. "You have two options. You can leave me alone to work on this. Or I can leave."

"I don't like your tone, girl. This is what we agreed upon."

"No," she said firmly. "I agreed to decode this. You can back the hell off and leave it to me."

His eyes sparked as he glared at her, "I don't like your attitude."

"You don't like a lot of things. Surprisingly, I don't care."

"Hey, Mento."

Raven didn't break eye contact as Garfield spoke from the door. She wasn't sure how long he'd been there.

"Robot Man's on the line for you," Garfield said, lounging against the frame. "About his recent op. Sounds urgent."

Mento stood up, "I'll be back."

Raven ignored him and turned back to her decoding. If he'd just give her some time alone, she'd have it done faster. Mento left and Raven heard the door shut.

"Sorry about him."

She didn't flinch, but she thought about it.

With another quiet, not-quite-a-sigh, Raven set her pen down and met Garfield's eyes.

He smiled, clearly not expecting her to initiate the conversation, "He's got control issues."

"Noticed," she murmured, picking up her pen and continuing to decode.

"Rob sent me in here to see if you've added any more names to your list," Garfield said.

Raven nodded, then paused and looked around, "I did…"

Picking up a stack of papers, she muttered under her breath when the list was no longer there. Garfield scoffed and joined her, careful to move things and put them down exactly where he found them.

"This it?" Garfield asked, holding up a slip of paper.

Raven nodded, "That'd be it." She put the rest of her papers back where they belonged and settled back down.

"Awesome," he said. "I'll just bring this to Rob, then."

"You do that." She rolled her eyes and kept at her work.

He still didn't leave.

"If Mento bugs you again, just tell him that I ran into some of the old gang and I went out with them for a while," Garfield said, folding the edges of the paper back and forth. A nervous tick. Unexpected.

Still, what he was saying aroused her curiosity. "That would keep him off my back how?"

"Oh, Mento found me in Jump City. It's how I got started with D.P.," Garfield said easily.

She couldn't resist. "What do you mean, 'found you?'"

"My folks died when I was pretty young," he said, folding the paper into an airplane, his voice sounded light despite the topic. "Came home and lived with a family friend. Didn't turn out so well and I fell in with a bad crowd."

"How bad?" she asked.

"Well, it wasn't good. Had a bit of a rap sheet. Boosting cars, petty theft, B. and E.'s, and a couple of assault charges." That time his voice sounded a bit regretful.

"How'd you get those?"

"I was in a gang."

"A gang," Raven murmured, disappointed in him. She'd thought there was more to him. But she knew gangs and gang members. Nothing good ever came out of them. Turning back to her decoding, she added, "Classy."

There was a moment of quiet and Raven glanced up.

Garfield's smile was gone and his eyes were hard, harder than she'd ever seen them before. She swallowed and found that her feet were shifting beneath her chair, her body instinctually prepping itself for a fight.

His arrogance was something she'd grown accustomed to. The anger was something new. She didn't like it.

She liked it even less when a smile came back in the form of a tiny, cold smirk, completely out of place. Then he leaned forward on the desk, the list crumpled in the fist he planted on her papers.

"You know," he growled quietly, "you haven't bothered to get to know me. And you have no desire to let me know you. So how about you drop the judgmental attitude until you bother to learn the facts?"

He pushed back from the desk and walked out of the room. Upon reaching the door, he paused and called back, "Garfield Logan."

The door shut behind him.


	5. Give me the rest of you

I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators.

Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy.

Currently in Disneyland, but still got to a computer long enough to give you guys this! Enjoy!

* * *

Raven felt like a heel.

She hated feeling like this. Especially when she deserved it.

Sure, she had her well justified reasons for hating gangs, but he wasn't like every other person. His report proved that.

He'd given her a name and a place of residence. It took her two minutes to find the files he had mentioned once she realized she wouldn't get any more decoding done until she'd figured this out.

He hadn't been lying about what was on there. He'd fallen in with a bad group – the Red Hood Gang – they'd been big in Jump City about ten years ago, their much larger and more dangerous section holed up in Gotham, luckily. He'd been brought up on misdemeanors, mostly. But the most serious was also the most recent.

The mug shot wasn't pretty. Garfield here was maybe sixteen years old, his hair longer and rattier. His clothes were ragged and bloodied. His right eye was swollen shut and she could see blood on his temple and his chest. Was that a knife wound?

He looked like a typical thug. She wasn't sure how this was supposed to change her mind, but she looked deeper. After the identifying description, she found a short piece on the fight.

 _ **Suspect was apprehended with three others of the Red Hood Gang. He sustained three broken ribs, a lacerated temple, chipped incisor, and a concussion. In the altercation, the other three juveniles, Steel, Agrim, and Noahs, received multiple injuries. Steel (broken arm, two cracked ribs, broken nose, multiple lacerations), Agrim (broken leg, dislocated soldier, multiple lacerations), and Noahs, the apparent ringleader (fractured jaw, dislocated knee, broken arm, multiple lacerations and a concussion). A woman was also picked up. Late twenties, brunette, had only a few superficial lacerations. Rita Farr was apparently picked up by the Red Hood Gang for a form of gang initiation. She claimed that when Logan was made aware of the details of the initiation, he refused to participate and defended her when the others approached. The 911 call was made from Farr's cell phone, but the voice was of a young male. After being picked up, Logan gave all the details of the encounter, admitting guilt for the entire thing. Farr refused to press charges against Logan. He left in the custody of Steven Dayton…**_

There was a picture and Raven immediately recognized Steven as Mento.

Dammit, she closed her eyes and pressed the heel of her palm into them until she saw spots. She'd severely misjudged him and she felt…guilty. So much for controlling the situation.

She had to push it away when the door slid open.

"Rae," Dick said, his eyes dancing. "We've got a guy."

She rolled back in her chair and stared him. Please, not a club…Please, not a club…

Dick was already smiling, "Sorry. Club."

"Dammit," she sighed. How could this get worse?

"Go get dressed. You and Beast are fronting this one."

…dammit.

* * *

Garfield lounged against the brick wall, trying to temper his glare and keep his expression cool and haughty. Despite the cool air, he could already feel the sweat pooling in the small of his back. He shifted, his dark green shirt sweltering even with the sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons undone. A girl eyed his black slacks and though he knew he looked good in them, he wasn't, shockingly enough, in the mood.

The wall of the club was already lined with people waiting to get in, chatter and cigarette smoke filling the air. Scantily clad women rolled their eyes as men stared openly at them but Garfield caught the women's smiles as they turned away. Almost everyone here was for one thing – sex.

Normally, this was Garfield's preferred form of relaxation. Pick up a girl with tales of amazing covert operations, bring her back to her place and be gone by the time she woke up. It worked off his tension and he was always very generous in return. Everybody won.

Tonight, however, was different.

He was working and he wasn't going to be hooking up tonight. Not unless Rachel took that chip off her shoulder, which wasn't likely. Still, the challenge appealed to him. It wasn't often a girl said no to him and actually meant it.

Speaking of her, he glanced around. They had agreed to arrive at the club separately and meet up once they were there. He had no idea when she was coming and he was hating this line more and more every second.

Trying to brush the faint irritation away, he forced himself to think of the other reasons he disliked Rachel. She was an idealist, which was just foolish; not only for their line of work but for life in general. She was aloof, probably a little rich girl playing grown up. There was this air about her that she thought she was better than him. That had only been enforced when she'd discovered his gang connection. But she didn't know him. Not that she was interested in getting to know him.

He got bumped by a man behind him and Garfield glanced back, seeing the guy had already been doing a little pre-club partying. A tiny smirk played across Garfield's face as he thought of the standoffish and tightly inhibited Rachel in this crowd. She'd probably turn up her nose and-

A car rolled up to the valet and out tumbled a few couples, all giggling and loud. On habit, Garfield gave the girls a once over. Two were tall, leggy blondes, nearly falling out of their silky tops and clinging to a couple Jersey Shore rejects. One girl turned, tugging another girl along with them. Dark, curled hair blocked her face from view, but Garfield had to give her points for the rest. A short, dark blue dress clung to feminine curves, almost as revealing but somehow more tasteful than her companions. Strappy heels gave her a few inches, but she would still be shorter than him.

Though the blondes were more his usual fare, Garfield couldn't take his eyes off the third girl. She walked with her friends to the front of the line, passing right by Garfield.

She tossed her curls back, revealing smoky purple eyes and full red lips.

He should have known.

Catching his look of surprise before it escaped onto his face, he watched Rachel charm the bouncer into letting them in, her hands playing over the burly man's chest and shoulders.

The doors shut behind them, leaving Garfield stuck in line and staring after her.

Perhaps he'd judged her just a _tad_ too quickly.

* * *

Almost an hour and half later, Garfield was allowed to enter the club. The bar was off to the side, leaving as much room as possible for the dance floor. The lights were dark, leaving people to find their way by touch on the dance floor. Wasn't a bad idea, actually.

Sliding up to the bar, he ordered a drink and began scanning the crowd, looking like every other single guy here trying to hook up. Of course, he doubted any other guy noticed what he noticed.

Besides the entrance, there were two other exits. Five beefy men with "security" plastered on their backs roamed the dance floor, but he counted an additional ten armed men who were focused on the crowd. Cameras sat in strategic places, catching nearly everything. However, they couldn't see to the left of the pillar he was leaning on, putting him the perfect dead zone to see and not be seen.

He hadn't exactly anticipated it, but neither was he necessarily surprised when a woman settled next to him, her hand on his arm.

"Hey," murmured a familiar voice. "Buy a girl a drink?"

Garfield glanced down, more prepared to see this version of Rachel now. The lidded eyes and sultry smile were a little unexpected, though.

A tug somewhere south of his belt reminded him that if they weren't working together – and if she didn't annoy the hell out of him – he'd be using all his tricks to get into her bed. Unfortunately, even he had some rules when it came to the mission.

Only some, though.

He took her new look in stride. If she could act this well, so could he.

Giving her a crooked smirk, he got Rachel a drink and settled them onto stools right by the pillar to remain unseen. She sipped her drink slowly and then leaned in to speak into his ear.

"Rouge is the woman in the VIP section to my six," she murmured, her low voice sending a shiver down his spine. He glanced over her shoulder.

Madame Rouge was part owner of this club. A tall woman with dark hair and striking features, Rouge commanded the club with an iron fist. Pretty nails or no, Garfield had seen Rogue throw out two large men all on her own. With all the girls, service entrances, and body guards, it would be an ideal place to move people through.

He twisted a lock of her hair around his fingers, "Three exits and fifteen armed men."

She laughed - at him, not with him - and put her hand on his thigh, "Seventeen. Two in the rafters behind the DJ."

Looking up, he found that she was right and held back his sigh. He also noticed her companions from earlier, the third Jersey Shore outcast looking anxiously around.

"Your friends are looking for you," he muttered.

"Damn," she whispered. Pounding her drink, Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Bemused, he allowed her lead him out onto the floor, losing themselves in the press of people on the dance floor.

She let go of his hand and he expected her to continue forward. Instead, she turned back to him and began swaying to the music. Garfield hesitated, but her eyes flashed and she grabbed his wrist before he could move away. She turned her back into his chest and rocked against him.

"What are you doing?" he muttered in her ear.

She glanced back and up at him, a hunt of irritation and revulsion in her voice, "I came with other people. They need to think I'm going home with you. So pretend I'm one of your usual conquests and convince them."

Garfield never had a girl sound more disgusted at the prospect of sleeping with him. His ego took a bit of a bruising. And then his pride jumped in.

Hell, even if it was fake and even if he should be focusing on the actual mission, he'd make her a little more amenable to the idea.

His hand curled around her hip and tugged her back against him. She tensed slightly beneath his fingers and he leaned down again, "You want it to be convincing, don't you?"

"Shut up and keep an eye on Rouge," Rachel ordered.

He laughed, but it choked off suddenly as she rocked back into his hips.

The night passed painfully for Garfield. It was a battle of wills between him and Rachel, and neither one of them gave. He wasn't paying half as much attention as he should have to Rouge, but he also couldn't bring himself to care.

Every time he thought he had the upper hand, Rachel threw him a curveball. Her teeth caught her lower lip, she looked up beneath lidded eyes, her hand curved around the back of his neck.

He'd never worked so hard to get a girl to like him. And he'd never been so frustrated when it didn't work.

When Rouge left the club, with no new information or leads, Rachel and Garfield called it a night. His arm was draped over her shoulders as they went out the exit, Raven shivering slightly as they hit the outside, passing Rachel's jilted date. The date glared at Garfield, who just threw him a wink.

It was a quiet ride back to the safe house. Garfield drove and Rachel sat silently in the passenger seat. It was a forty five minute drive back, so when they regained their hearing again, she pulled out a small tablet from the glove compartment and began typing up their report.

"Report?" Garfield asked.

"Yes," Rachel answered shortly, her fingers moving over the backlit keys with rapid fire precision.

He wasn't going to complain about someone else doing the paperwork. Instead, he turned on the radio quietly, wanting to have something other than the latest house music in his ears. He wasn't sure what he landed on, but it was quieter and soothing.

Ten minutes out, Raven closed the tablet and set it on her lap. With a sigh, she slipped out of the heels and stretched in the seat. Garfield kept his eyes on the road through a sheer force of will.

"Robin'll read over the report in the morning and if he has any questions, which he usually doesn't, he'll expect us around eleven," Rachel explained. "Hopefully by the time we wake up, we'll have another mark and be out of that club."

Garfield nodded, "That'll be nice. Mento wants reports as they come in, no matter what time of day it is."

Rachel made a noncommittal noise and Garfield was glad when she didn't press the issue. Things between Robin and Rachel threw his and Steve's relationship into a harsh light. He'd assumed all other organizations were like his. This was hard proof they weren't.

Garfield pulled into the garage and they shut the door before getting out of the car. Rachel gathered up her things and led him through the garage to the house.

It was dark, the AC just kicking in for some white noise and a nice breeze. Without the heels, Rachel moved silently, leaving the tablet on the stand by the office. After it was plugged in, she jerked her head to motion him upstairs.

They moved silently past the two bedroom downstairs, where Robin and Mento had taken up residence. Rachel said it was so the two of them could sleep in while their bosses got started on their research. They reached the stairs without incident and started up.

Garfield's eyes were focused on her movements, but he was able to keep up.

She led the way to the bedrooms, heading towards the one on the right side of the hallway and opening the door. Garfield's bedroom was across the hall from hers.

He didn't say anything to her, opening the door and happy that a clean bed was waiting for him. When he heard her clear her throat, he paused in the doorframe and waited.

"Thank you for working with me tonight," Rachel said, only sounding slightly forced.

He scoffed quietly, crossing his arms.

Her tongue pressed at the back of her teeth as she visibly reined in her temper, "You did well at the club. And you were convincing to the people I arrived with."

"Yeah, well. You sure seemed willing to go along with it," he baited her.

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"I mean, after what you said earlier, I never would have pegged you for going home with some gang-banger," Garfield lashed out, still a bit burned by her earlier judgment.

She flushed slightly, "I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, you did."

"Fine. I did." She sighed, some of the anger leaving her face. "But it wasn't solely about you. I've got a history with gangs."

He laughed at her, "You? A history with gangs? Bring home some little punk kid to Daddy and pass him off as a Crips?"

"No. I-"

"'Cause I find it hard to believe that a frigid, tightly laced girl like you knows the first thing about gangs."

She glared at him, "You know what, forget it. I don't know why I bothered." She turned on her heel and crossed the hall back to her room.

"Run back home to Mommy and let the real agents do the work," he spat out at her, unsure why this little girl was creating such a problem with him. Perhaps it was because she was judging him without knowing him. Perhaps it was because her judgments weren't too far off. Perhaps -

"My mother is dead, asshole," Rachel snapped.

That caught him by surprise, both the language and the flash of temper. He didn't say anything, but Rachel didn't wait for him.

Her eyes were cold as she looked back at him. "My mother is dead. Murdered by a gang member."

Dammit. Garfield sighed and rubbed his neck, "Rachel, I didn't-"

"You were right earlier, when you said I couldn't judge you since I hadn't bothered to get to know you. You were right and I'm sorry," she told him, her words dropping like stones in the silence. "But at least give me the same courtesy."

She grabbed her doorknob, "Good night."

He took one step into the hallway after her, "Look, I'm-"

"Good night," she repeated firmly, shutting the door behind her.


	6. And I'll give you the world

_I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

Despite her late night, Raven was up with the sun for her morning jog. She usually worked out in the gym at their home, but the early ocean air was too tempting. She had to take advantage of it, which is why she was up and already dressed in her shorts, tank top, ponytail and sneakers.

She started off slow, working up to the point where her muscles were warmed up. Then she worked out in intervals, running until her heart rate rose, then jogging until it was slower again. It allowed her to work out longer and more effectively. The daily routine was second nature to her, allowing her mind to wander to more pressing matters.

With no evidence to their suspicions and no one else worth investigating at the moment, Rouge and her club were still their best bet. If they could catch her moving the girls or someone else more involved, they could move on. But until then, she and Beast – Garfield – were stuck at the club.

Ugh. Garfield. As if she didn't have enough to worry about while trying to take down an international crime lord, here she was, partnered with a man she didn't trust, nor even like.

He was so frustrating! Sometimes he had flashes of insight or empathy that made her wonder if he actually had a conscience, but then it was ruined by the next time he opened his mouth. His attitude told her one story, his past another. And if he didn't have morals, as he seemed intent on making her believe, why get so upset when she accepted it as truth? He was confusing and did his best to set her off balance. Though, with a mentor like Mento, it wasn't hard to see where he got it from.

It also didn't help that Raven was attracted to him.

She hated that it was true, but she couldn't exactly stop it. She wasn't blind and despite how much he had pissed her off the night before, she couldn't help but appreciate him. Not that she would say anything to him about it. Besides, she could deal with it for the most part, as long as she didn't think about their inappropriate dancing the night before. She had tried to keep her mind on the mission, but he'd just been so irritating.

Had they not been working together, though, Raven had no doubt that she would have been able to look past his personality and take him home. For all his faults, he knew what he was doing.

All of that aside, they were working together and they couldn't keep going as they had been, with all the anger, miscommunication, and irritation. They were each other's best bet for stopping Slade.

Raven slowed to a stop, sweat making her hair cling to her neck and shoulders. Taking in slow deep breaths, Raven paced, stretching out her arms and legs. She dropped her heart rate down as she mulled over her issue.

She and Garfield would just have to get along. Which meant starting over fresh.

Mind made up, though she wasn't thrilled about it, Raven turned and jogged back to the safe house.

* * *

After a shower, Raven felt more prepared to act on her new decision. She went downstairs, a little surprised to see Garfield sorting through the fridge in a pair of sweatpants and a black tank. From the way his hair was plastered down, he must have just finished his own workout.

"Morning," she greeted upon entering. Garfield's eyes snapped up and followed her as she went over to the stovetop and began heating up the kettle for tea.

"Morning," he replied cautiously, closing the refrigerator door.

Glancing at his empty hands, she asked, "Not hungry?"

"Starving," he drawled, "but I'm a vegetarian." His tone dared her to tease him about it. She didn't, finding that it made him a little less arrogant.

Crossing the kitchen, she went into the pantry, pulling out what little they had. "We've got granola and oatmeal. I think there are waffles in the freezer."

A faint line appeared between his eyes as he watched her. "Thanks."

As he made both waffles and oatmeal, Raven finished making her tea and settled at the kitchen table with a pen and paper. They were running low on milk and bread anyway, so she might as well make a grocery run. After writing her own things down, she handed the paper over to Garfield. "Here, write down what you want. I'll run to the store this afternoon."

He took the pen and added a few things to her list. Before he handed it back, he pierced with a green stare. "What are you doing?" Her arched brow made him clarify. "You yelled at me last night. And now you're offering to buy me food."

"You deserved to get yelled at last night," Raven said calmly, sipping her tea.

"True, but what's with the turnaround?" Garfield pressed.

She swirled her tea in the mug, "We're trying to bring down a murdering, human trafficking, crime lord. It's going to be a long battle. Wouldn't it be easier if we weren't fighting one another, too?"

"You want to be friends?" Garfield laughed at her.

"I want to be able to work with you," Raven corrected him tightly. She reined in her temper. "I want to be partners."

The smile stayed, but it grew more thoughtful. He was quiet for so long that Raven figured he was just trying to work up the brain matter to come back with a truly punishing remark. She had to admit that he was mildly surprised when he slid the grocery list back to her. "What time do you want to go to the store?" he asked.

"One or so," she answered, taking it in stride.

"I'll meet you in the garage."

"I can handle the grocery store."

"I'm trying to be helpful. Throw me a bone," he smirked slightly. Oddly, it didn't seem as obnoxious as usual.

Raven finally nodded, "All right. Thank you."

"No problem." He stood and grabbed his dishes, placing them in the dishwasher. Then he winked at her on his way out, "See you later, partner."

Watching him go, Raven suddenly rethought the intelligence of her plan.

* * *

Garfield felt rather domestic.

The mellow grocery music was muffled under the metallic rumble of carts, people chatting as they shopped, and one irritating child screaming because he couldn't get candy. Rachel was crossing off items from their list, placing them into the cart Garfield pushed.

Had it not been for the heavy weight of a gun below his shirt, he may have felt normal.

"This kind?" Rachel asked, holding up a jug of soy milk.

He nodded, elbows on the cart handle, "That's the one."

Ever since their little chat this morning, Rachel had been polite to him. Not overly friendly, but less cold. Part of him wanted to push her into snapping again, but he found he enjoyed their polite chatter. And she was right. They needed to be able to work together.

Garfield had never had a partner before. Steve wasn't big on collaboration between the Doom Patrol. In fact, there had been several times where Garfield had crossed one of his teammates while on the job. Steve liked to keep them in the dark, supposedly in an effort to make sure they couldn't let information slip should they get caught. Steve was the one Garfield dealt with most often, and he didn't much like the idea of Steve being his backup.

Rachel was a little different. She was clever and competent. He'd seen her action and knew that she was a good shot and a quick thinker. Course, the attitude left some to be desired. In the field, she put on all sorts of emotions, but when she was herself she was distant and contained. He always imagined that if he ever had a partner, he'd be more like Garfield. Or she. But Rachel wasn't anything like him. Where was her sense of humor? Did she even have one?

They checked out at the register and carried the bags out to the car. Garfield drew up short when Rachel went to the driver's side.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Driving…?" she answered, sounding confused.

"But I drove here."

She crossed her arms, "And you drove last night. So now it's my turn."

He smirked at her, reaching into his pockets. "Well, it's gonna be hard without the ke-"

Rachel held up her hand, the keys dangling from her fingers.

Garfield gaped, "How'd you do that?"

Rachel got into the driver's side, but a smile ghosted across her lips. It was small and gone almost as quickly as it appeared, but it was there. It was genuine, it was honest, and it was pretty.

He wondered if he could get her to do it again.

"So, uh…" Garfield began from the passenger seat, glancing over at Rachel, "When did you reach into my pocket to get the keys?"

The corner of her mouth quirked up, but Rachel didn't answer.

She drove quickly but competently, getting them back within fifteen minutes. They unpacked the groceries, working in silence.

"Looking forward to the club?" he asked her.

Raven glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, answering in her silence.

"I don't mind that scene, actually."

"Really?" she asked, putting the cereal away in the cupboard.

No. He hated the desperation. The blatant come ons and lies. The music wasn't always bad and he enjoyed the feel of the bass. He liked dancing. But he hated the types of girls who went there.

Guys were bad. He knew that. But girls could be pretty ruthless, too. And those weren't the types of girls he was interested in. At least not for more than one night.

"Sure. It's fun," he told her with a grin.

The look of judgment in her eyes was brief, but she tempered it and just nodded. "I'm going to head up to the gym for a while. Meet you down here at nine?"

He was surprised. He'd seen her heading out for her run early this morning; she'd been gone for a good two hours and now she was working out again? It was kind of hard to see any sort of muscles beneath her baggy sweatshirt, but he'd caught a glimpse of them in the club.

"Nine sounds good," he told her. "Have fun."

She nodded, already pulling her hair into a high ponytail and heading up the stairs.

Watching her go, Garfield was struck by the fact that he had actually almost enjoyed their afternoon together.

Perhaps this working together thing wouldn't be quite so bad after all.

* * *

The hyena-like cackle sent needles up Raven's spine. She sipped her drink in order to keep from visibly cringing.

"Oh my god," Garfield muttered. "If she laughs again, I swear I'm going to put my head through this bar. Or hers, I'm not picky."

Hiding her smile behind another sip of her drink, Raven glanced at her companion. With dark washed jeans and a tight, white button up, Garfield had been the object of many other such looks. Envious ones from men and lustful ones from women, including the girl in the tight, strapless dress who laughed like a supervillain.

However despite the attention, he had played the part of the devoted date. He'd gotten her drinks and kept his hand somewhere on her person – her arm, her hip, the small of her back. He'd even gone so far as to scare away a few overzealous dancers with a glare.

The best part was, it wasn't with the anger and competition of the night before. Garfield had been pleasant and engaging, which made the evening a little bit better. She still hated the crowds of people pressing against her and the stares of the guys who started staring at her legs, worked their up to her breasts and then stopped. But being near Garfield at least gave her some sort of relief.

The girl laughed again and Raven could feel her eardrums start to bleed.

"All right," Garfield said, putting his drink down. "We need to hit the floor or I'm going to hit her."

Noting the swing music, Raven downed her drink in response and nodded. "Let's go, then."

The dance floor didn't feel like the battlefield it had been the previous evening. Last night, every movement had been a stab at the other. But now, dancing felt more natural and easier. It was even a little…fun.

Raven was in a club and having fun.

The wink that Garfield cast her was the only warning she had; he spun her out in a wide circle, tugging on her hand to twirl her back in. Raven's smile slipped out before she could stop it, making Garfield's smirk widen.

"I saw that," he murmured, pulling her into his arms.

Raven schooled her expression as they swayed. "I'm just doing the job."

"I'm not judging. Mixing work and pleasure isn't a crime," Garfield told her.

"You certainly seem to enjoy the pleasure part of it," Raven commented, brows rising.

He chuckled, "I thought we were playing nice, partner."

"We're working," Raven reminded him.

"I am working," he argued with a grin. "Security is lighter tonight."

Raven had to agree. There were at least five security guards missing. "I haven't seen Rouge all night."

"I'm thinking tonight is a bust. Call it early?" he suggested.

They'd already been there for four hours, with no sign that Rouge was making an appearance. Knowing that they'd be coming back tomorrow at the very least, Raven nodded, "Let's leave."

She allowed Garfield to drive home, rolling the windows down to allow the cool night air in. They didn't talk as Raven typed up the report, but as the garage closed behind them and Garfield turned off the car, he suggested, "How about a drink?"

It was still early and Raven had to keep her sleep schedule going for the next night. She shrugged, "Sure."

Garfield led the way into house, stopping by the kitchen and grabbing two beers from the fridge. Handing them to Raven, he grabbed a blanket from the living room, bypassing the couches and heading out to the balcony. Raven followed him and slid the glass doors shut behind them.

Sprawling out on one of the loungers, Garfield took the proffered beers from Raven, popping their caps off with his keys and handing one back. Kicking off her heels, Raven took the other lounger.

The waves crashed against the sand and the salty air refreshed Raven. They didn't speak for a while, but Raven felt a comfortable in the quiet. She glanced sidelong at Garfield, who had crossed his ankles and stared out at the sea, perfectly at ease.

Raven sipped her beer, the combination of the cold beer and the cool wind making her shiver.

"Here," Garfield said, tossing over the blanket.

She arranged it over her legs with one hand, glancing over at him. "Thanks."

"I know you get cold."

Raven put her beer down, "Most people do when outside. At night. By the ocean."

"Yeah, but you get cold easily," Garfield replied, taking a drink.

Raven scoffed, "Oh, you know me so well?"

"I think I'm starting to," he retorted.

"Really?" she asked calmly. "How so?"

He took the challenge with a grin, turning slightly on the lounger to face her. "You hate clubs."

"As do most people who appreciate their sense of hearing," she retorted, unfazed.

"Most people hate the loud music or the lights," he continued. "You hate the crowds. You don't like lots of people."

Raven nodded slightly.

"You hate the way you have to act there," Garfield dropped on her. When she just stared at him, he smiled. "You hate the clothes and the makeup and the flirting and the dancing."

"I don't hate dancing," she jumped in, catching him off guard.

He recovered quickly, "Then why do you have your fake smile on the whole time?"

She gaped indignantly.

"It's a very good fake smile," he assured her. "You even had me convinced before I saw the real thing."

Said smile nearly escaped before she turned back out to the ocean.

"What about me?" Garfield asked. "What have you figured out?"

She glanced sidelong at him for a moment before turning to face him, "You prefer tall blondes."

"Guilty."

"You use jokes to avoid talking about serious things."

He smirked.

"You're a vegetarian-"

"Too obvious."

"- not because it's healthy. Because you care about animals," Raven continued.

That seemed to catch him slightly by surprise. While out shopping, she noted the way he softened slightly at the sight of a service dog. With a slightly impressed look, he motioned for her to continue.

Raven took a sip from her beer, thinking as Garfield's green eyes watched her carefully. She sat up, swinging her legs over the lounger to face him. "There's a difference between Beast and Garfield."

His brows raised, "Both me."

"Yes. But you're more Beast when…someone," she almost said Steve, "talks down to you. Beast is the arrogance. The aggression." Raven paused, her head tilting slightly. "Beast is who you were last night."

He didn't respond, so Raven continued. "Garfield was the one at the club tonight. The one I'm talking to now. Less cocky. Honest. Funnier," she admitted to him. A faint smile appeared on his face, but he seemed unaware of it.

However, when he still had nothing to say, Raven finished off her beer and stood up, folding the blanket over her arm. "Beast may be a decent spy, but I don't particularly care for him."

She was halfway inside the house before he found his voice. "What about Garfield?"

Pausing with her hand on the door frame, she glanced over her shoulder at him, feeling a bit of her real smile on her face. "I'm still making up my mind about him. Goodnight."

"'Night," he responded, turning back to the sea, sounding a little fazed.

Raven went up to her room and got ready for bed, not entirely tired but not interested in continuing the discussion she had begun downstairs. It had gotten too…honest. Doing her best not to think further on it, Raven settled into bed and closed her eyes.


	7. But you were just some silly girl

_I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

 _Another character introduced! And I know Kory is usually spelled with a y, but I started with i and can't bring myself to change it, so look over it, if you can._

 _I'm loving your reviews - predictions, comments/concerns, thoughts - I read all of them and cherish each one. Seriously. They get me through the day and make me want to post more!_

 _Thanks so much for reading. It really means a lot to me._

 _Enjoy!_

 _~EaD_

* * *

Raven never slept much. She didn't need it and seeing as how it wasn't ideal for a job like hers, it worked out in her favor. It kept her from getting killed.

Early the next morning, it woke her in time to see a figure slip into her room. Raven moved slowly as the figure got closer, not wanting to let them know she was awake. As the figure reached over her, Raven rolled over, gun in hand, cocked and loaded.

"Raven," the familiar voice said.

"Kori?" Raven leaned over and turned on her light. "Dammit, you know better than that. What were you – oh."

Kori touched her cheek, "Yes. This is why I'm here."

"Give me a minute. Sit down," Raven said, getting out of bed and putting her gun on her nightstand. She was just in boy shorts and a tank top, but Kori had seen her in far less appropriate attire. She grabbed her first aid kit and makeup bag, and turned back to her friend.

Kori Anders was the fourth member of the Titans, though no one would guess it. Six feet of beauty, Kori's green eyes, perfectly tanned skin, and gorgeous red hair had landed her on nearly every fashion magazine worth mentioning. Her looks had given her notoriety, sending her into parties with actors, diplomats, politicians, and world leaders. That's what made her such an ideal spy.

It helped that Kori was one of the nicest, honest to goodness _good_ people that Raven had ever known.

Which made the awful bruise that spread across her cheek all the more infuriating.

"What happened?" Raven asked her, kneeling in front of her to dab at the skin with a disinfectant. The skin had broken near the middle of the bruise.

"You saw the news article?" Kori asked, her lightly accented voice making it difficult to tell the origin.

"The photographer, yeah. Nice job." Raven spread a salve over the bruise to make the swelling go down faster.

"His brother does not share your opinion," Kori laughed quietly.

Raven muttered, "Asshole."

"Indeed. He is lucky that there were many photographers present, otherwise I would have broken his hand in return."

Despite the high heels, short shorts, and revealing halter top that Kori was sporting, Raven didn't doubt her. She'd once seen the model take down three men while in evening wear and not even pop a seam. The woman was as dangerous as she was beautiful.

"What's his name?" Raven asked, dabbing at the cut.

"Trevor Galla-" Kori cut off. "No, Raven. This doesn't need to be handled."

Raven cocked a brow, "Oh? Then why are you up here at the crack of dawn rather than in your room?"

Kori even flushed beautifully, "You know why."

"Yeah," Raven agreed, grabbing her makeup bag and looking through it for the concealer. "Because Dick would blow a gasket if he saw this."

Pulling the makeup out, Raven began working her magic, hiding the bruise beneath makeup that wasn't noticeable. She'd never used much makeup before getting into the spy game, but once she discovered how difficult it was to get someone to talk to you when it looked like you were a cage fighter, she embraced the cosmetic magic.

Raven stepped back, "There. Should be fine. Touch it up in a few hours, if you plan on seeing Rob." She handed over the concealer.

"Thank you," Kori said. "He updated me on our guests. How have you been managing?"

Raven cleaned up her things, "Fine. Beast isn't bad. Mento is irritating, though."

"Dick's last message indicated my involvement might be necessary. Vic and I just arrived a few minutes ago."

Raven hadn't checked her messages yet, but figured as much. "We can always use you."

"Are things well with you?" Kori asked, putting her hand on Raven's shoulder.

Raven smiled at her friend. "It's okay. I just don't play well with others and it's…difficult."

"How so?"

She sighed, crossing her arms and leaning against the nightstand. "Beast is not our kind of operative. But I don't think he's like Mento, either. Their relationship is complicated. Beast doesn't seem to agree with him on most things, but follows his orders anyway."

"He's loyal, then."

"Blind loyalty," Raven commented. Then she shook her head, not liking to gossip. "You'll meet him soon enough, I'm sure. For now, you should get back downstairs. It's late."

"Early, actually."

"Whatever," Raven said. She walked Kori to her door and opened it –

Finding Garfield on the other side.

He grinned when she stared at him, "Hi."

"What're you doing outside my door?" Raven asked coldly.

"Hey," he put his hands up, "I heard voices and got worried. But clearly I was…" he trailed off as his eyes finally landed on Kori. "Holy shit. Kori Anders is yours?"

Kori smiled, "Hello."

He shook her hand, "Man, we knew you had to be working for someone, but who would have figured it was here?"

Raven arched her brow at the comment and Garfield backpedaled, "That isn't a slam on you, but we had you narrowed down to the Birds of Prey or the Sirens. Nice work."

The Birds were an all-female espionage group, as were the Sirens, though the latter was mainly located in Gotham and tended to walk a very fine line between spies and mercenaries.

Raven took the compliment, though, and introduced them. "Kori, this is Beast. Beast, meet Kori."

Garfield's eyes cast over Kori's figure quickly, but then he turned his gaze onto Raven. "I'm impressed."

"And I'm tired," Raven told him. "Goodnight, Beast. Kori."

"Goodnight," Kori said with a smile. She headed down the hallway before Garfield spoke up,

"I didn't mean to lurk," he explained.

Raven nodded, "It's okay."

His gaze wandered over her, taking a lot longer than it had with Kori. By the time he reached her eyes again, Raven was glaring. "Anything else?" she asked him.

He smirked, "Not tonight, unfortunately. 'Night."

"Goodnight," she repeated, closing the door behind her.

Once it shut, she allowed herself to smile slightly at his comment before turning off the light and getting back into bed.

* * *

The headphones blasted music through Garfield's head. His feet ate away at the yards of pavement, putting distance between him and the safe house. Between him and Rachel.

She'd gotten too close.

It had started out with innocent chatting, but he hadn't expected her to see so much. Sure, the vegetarian thing hadn't been so hard to spot. But the distinction between him and Beast?

Garfield had lost his parents when he was young. They'd both died while doing work in Africa and Garfield had been sent back to the States, bounced around from foster home to foster home while waiting for someone to take an interest in a kid like him. Every time he landed in a new home, he thought, "Maybe this time they'll keep me."

But they never did.

Even a fairly optimistic kid could only take so much of that before they start to shut people out. And that's where the Beast came in. He pushed away potential families first, before they could do it to him. He was brash, rude, aggressive, and had a bad attitude, but at least nobody hurt him. At least he wasn't disappointed again.

When he joined the Hoods, being the Beast was the logical thing to do, even though he wasn't able to hold onto it forever. When his crew dragged Rita out of her car and into the alley, when he realized what they were going to do to her…what they wanted _him_ to do to her. He couldn't let that happen.

So he didn't.

Rachel thought he didn't have any morals. It was obvious, despite how well she tried to hide it. She thought he was self-centered and she was right, to a point.

He did have morals. But he'd seen the way life worked. Life was like skydiving without a parachute. Exhilarating, terrifying, kind of awesome, but you knew you were gonna hit the painful bottom eventually. Morals weren't for everyday people without their parachutes. Maybe people like Robin, but not for him. So sure, he helped Rita that night and he'd look out for his close friends. But he couldn't afford to be a hero. He wasn't built for it.

At least, he didn't think he was.

And then he'd met the Titans.

Geez, this group was a handful of straight-up heroes, plain and simple. Ideals, morals, a tight bond, it was unlike anything he'd ever seen.

D.P. was about the mission, first and foremost. He got along with the guys and he was close to Rita, but they just worked together. It wasn't like the Titans. They cared about one another. They were a real team. He wondered what it'd be like to be one of them.

He slowed his run to a jog, then to a stop as he breathed in deeply through his nose. Wiping his forehead free of sweat, he turned and headed back to the house.

He wasn't a Titan. But he could pretend for a while.

* * *

That evening, Garfield wasn't in the mood for pretending.

He thought he would be, with him and Rachel getting along better. But somehow he found himself distracted.

For example, all the thoughts focused on the woman next to him, leaning against the bar and surveying the club scene with smoky eyes that simultaneously lured and discouraged.

She was painfully pretty in a deep purple dress and heels that were sky high. He wasn't sure how she was able to stand in them, let alone walk, but that didn't surprise him as much as the fact that she also had a gun somewhere on her person. And that dress didn't leave much to the imagination, so…

Ugh. Two nights of this and he still wasn't immune.

"She's back," she murmured, her glass up at her lips.

Garfield refocused and followed her gaze across the packed club. Rouge was back in her VIP section, lounging on one of the cliché red chairs, a security guard bringing her a glass of absurdly expensive champagne. He had scanned the bar, looking for the things he knew he should.

"I see fourteen armed men in addition to the six bouncers," he said, turning and putting his elbows on the bar. "Two guys at each of the exits. One at the hallway to the office."

Rachel nodded, sipping her drink and leaning casually against his arm. Despite the high heels, she didn't seem to feel off balance, one foot crossed behind her ankle. The leanly muscled leg disappeared beneath the skirt, but the thin straps of her dress left a lot of pale shoulder at his disposal. Wondering how badly she'd hurt him if he took advantage of their cover and kissed the porcelain expanse in front of him, Garfield instead satisfied himself with running his finger along her arm.

It was hidden that no one would be able to see the action, which kind of defeated the excuse that it was just for their cover. He didn't think too hard on it.

She glanced up at him, gentle black curls falling over her shoulder. "Bored?"

"Always," he retorted.

"Let's go and dance, then. Get a closer look," she suggested, leaving her drink on the counter.

Eager to do something other than stand and watch people leer at his date, Garfield pushed himself off of the bar and followed her out to the floor.

They managed fine for the slower song, even though it wasn't something he enjoyed dancing to. The two of them were separated slightly during the minute break between songs, but when the up-tempo house music started up, he saw Rachel falter, her motions becoming awkward.

It was almost endearing, that this superhot, superspy couldn't do something as simple as dance to techno. At least, she couldn't do it when she wasn't trying to one-up him.

With a snicker, he swooped in and rescued her, ignoring social convention and pulling her back into an easier four-step routine. Rachel glanced up at him, daring him to comment.

He wouldn't want to disappoint.

"Nice moves," he muttered beneath his breath.

"Shut up."

"I thought you liked dancing," he said, turning them slightly so he could keep an eye on Rouge.

"I do. But this isn't dancing. It's…seizing," she grumbled.

"But to a beat. That's what makes it difficult."

Rachel chuckled, a low and melodious sound that was so unexpected that he almost lost his step. Almost.

"Wow," he smirked, "a smile and laugh in the same day? I'm shocked."

"You're about to be shot if you keep it up," she threatened, but without any real venom.

Still, he took the hint and fell quiet, trying to remember the last time he'd actually had fun with a girl when it didn't involve sleeping with her. Or even when it did. None of the other girls he'd been with had made him work so hard or feel quite as accomplished when he got something as small as a smile. They danced, out of place but still unobserved, for a few more songs as Garfield tried to keep his brain from thinking too much.

"On your six, who's that?" Rachel asked suddenly, her eyes darting over his shoulder and her hands tensing slightly on his hand and shoulder as she did her best not to obviously stare.

He turned them, catching sight of pale hair and a suit leaning over Rouge. The club owner stood and gestured towards the hallway, the new guest nodding and following without ever turning.

Garfield spun Rachel out enough to see Rouge and her guest disappear. The hallways was guarded by a large bouncer, but as far as he could tell, it was in another dead zone. Almost as if Rouge or her guest didn't want to be taped.

"Did you get a good look at him?" Rachel murmured in his ear, coming back closer out of her spin.

"Blonde, Caucasian. 6'2", 6'3". That's all," he told her, a little frustrated.

She sighed, her breath tickling just below his ear, "Not enough."

"I could cause a scene," he suggested, fingers already itching. "Get the bouncer away long enough for you to slip by."

"What if we need to come back? They'd make you," she argued intelligently.

He turned her, pulling her back against his front to face the hallway, "So, what's your brilliant plan?" he asked.

She sighed and glanced over her shoulder at him. Oddly enough, the violet seemed to hold a tint of regret. "Just be ready to get back there." She pulled away from him and walked towards a group of low couches by the bouncer. A small drunken stumble appeared in her sure steps, the way the apparently secure strap of her dress accidently and tantalizingly slipped off her shoulder. She ran her fingers through her hair casually, messing the gentle curls into a feigned bedhead. Everything about her begged for someone to take her home.

Garfield watched her go as he slipped off towards the other side of the hallway, hating to admit that he was impressed with the fake accent her body took on. And, oddly enough, finding that he was glad that she'd be going home with him.

She passed through the crowd, drawing every eye as she finally lounged on a couch within the bouncer's sight. Even as he watched Rachel from the corner of his eye, Garfield edged closer to the hallway.

Two men approached Rachel almost at the same time, glaring at each other as they sat on either side of her, vying for her attention. Her smile bright and guileless – and fake – she engaged both of them in conversation, one hand lightly on the right man's arm and the other brushing the left man's thigh. They accepted her obvious invitation, hands roving over her shoulder and knee, twisting black hair between their fingers.

Rachel laughed at something one of the idiots said, leaning in to murmur something in his ear.

The sight of it sent an uncomfortable feeling through Garfield's chest. He hid his confusion. She was acting. And besides, it's not like he was jealous.

Was he?

Whatever he felt was shoved aside as the more neglected man decided to up his suit by removing the competition. He threw a punch over Rachel to catch the second man just under the chin. Garfield winced in sympathy, but as Rachel scrambled back to avoid the brawl, she caught his eye. The bouncer moved towards the fight and with the rest of the crowd focused on the brawl, Garfield slipped down the hallway.

The lights were brighter here and Garfield hugged the wall by instinct. The speakers must have been perfectly aimed, as the music was almost completely drowned out. Stilling his breathing, Garfield moved silently down the hall. There were only three doors near the end. One was cracked open and Garfield could see one of Rouge's security guards chilling on a couch and the sounds of a football game. Ghosting past that, he noted the metal emergency exit door, but focused on the last, closed door.

"…always a pleasure to meet with you, I'm afraid this visit must be quite quick," a man was saying. Garfield noted the posh accent. British, but not a typical Londoner. Aristocratic. And somehow it sounded familiar.

"Of course. I have the papers here," Rouge said, the slight French accent still noticeable.

There was a rustle of papers and Garfield broke away long enough to see the bouncer still comfortable on the couch. Leaning back, he tried to hear more.

"I trust there weren't any issues?" the man asked.

"There never are," Rouge assured.

"One can always count on you, Rouge," he laughed. "This last shipment went out two weeks ago?"

"Yes, on the thirteenth."

"Good. I'll be entertaining a rather select group soon and I want to have enough in stock," the man said.

"As always, I'm happy to help in any way I can."

"You are a jewel, Rouge."

She laughed at the flattery. Garfield heard the bouncer shift on the couch and tensed. He was pushing his luck, but he needed to confirm.

"Will you be staying for a drink or two?"

The man chuckled, "I can always be persuaded to drink with you. My next appointment isn't for a few hours."

"You're in town for a few days?"

"Yes, and I hope to be entertained here tomorrow as well."

"Of course, this is as much your place as it is mine."

There was the clink of glass and liquid. The bounder groaned and swore at the television. Garfield took a slight step away from the door, ready to run.

"Oh, just so I can prepare the men, how many will be in the next shipment?" Rouge asked.

"I'm hoping for another ten," he answered, glass clinking against wood. "But it's so hard to find good women, it seems," the man laughed.

Gotcha.

Garfield nearly flew down the hallway, hearing the television switch off behind him even as he saw the other bouncer up ahead, facing out into the club. Luck was with him as the bouncer stepped forward, shouting at a man who grabbed a girl's arm too roughly. Slipping behind him, Garfield lost himself in the crowd before anyone knew he had been back there.

Now he just had to find his partner.

He went back in the direction of the bar, but found her before he'd gotten halfway there. Her back up against a pillar, her arms were crossed and she was no longer smiling as another new guy tried to talk her up. The two original distractions must have been tossed out. New guy touched Rachel's cheek, but she turned her head to the side and said something to him. Garfield couldn't hear what it was, but by the angry look on new guy's face, it wasn't an affectionate invitation. The man took an aggressive step forward and Rachel's chin just raised. Looking to avoid another scene, Garfield stepped in.

Coming up beside her, Garfield slid his arm around her waist, tugging her against his side firmly. "Hey beautiful. Lost track of you for a minute there," he smiled, murmuring into her ear. The second he had touched her, she had tensed up, but almost as quickly she relaxed and leaned into him.

"I missed you," Rachel purred, clearly for the benefit of their audience. She tucked her head onto his shoulder to really rub it in. He didn't mind.

"Who're you?" new guy accused, annoyed by the interruption.

"Her date," Garfield retorted, glaring down at the smaller man. He wasn't worried. He had three inches and a good thirty pounds of muscle on the guy. It helped that Rachel wrapped her arm around his waist, her fingers brushing against the gun that was hidden beneath his shirt.

New guy scoffed, but backed down when Garfield let his smile vanish, replacing it with a warning glare. "Fine."

"Goodnight," Rachel called after him, getting another scowl for her trouble.

Chuckling at her, Garfield led her back to their dead zone at the bar, keeping his arm around her to dissuade anyone else.

"Any luck?" she asked him. As he opened his mouth, she smiled and quietly muttered, "Wait."

Garfield didn't turn as Rachel watched someone over his shoulder, but it took a bit of effort. He placed both hands on the bar, a little taken aback as Rachel slid between him and the counter, allowing his arms to cage her in.

Her back against the counter, Rachel faced him, as close as when they were dancing, but without the excuse of the music. Her purple eyes finished tracking whoever she was looking at and she met his. "Okay."

"Couldn't see anything. Heard them mention a shipment that went out on the thirteenth. And the guy either made a veiled comment about shipping women or a really shitty joke," he filled her in, his smile hiding his frustration and disgust.

"Dammit," she sighed. "And you did catch a glimpse?"

"Nah. He's a Brit, though. And educated."

"That's something, at least." She cast her eyes back out at the club. "They won't leave through the main doors."

"Not with the exit right down the hall."

"Stakeout?" she suggested.

Despite the fun he had inside, the job needed to get down. And he didn't like the sound of the Brit. "Sure."

Besides, stuck in a dark car with a pretty girl? Could be fun.


	8. Taking in the sights

_Hey! I loved the thoughts you had about the villain. Unfortunately, I took some creative liberties - so… Well, you'll see._

 _I hope you enjoy!_

 _I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

This stakeout wasn't fun.

Raven rubbed her eyes, exhaustion setting in. They'd been staring at the alley door for hours and had yet to see anyone other than drunk couples going at it against the bricks. Garfield had cracked the windows open, allowing the night air to cool down the car without turning it on, but it was quiet and boring.

After dodging a fight and the loud music, it was almost awkward.

The windows were tinted enough that no one could see inside, but they still sat low in their seats. Raven yawned for the third time and shook her head.

"What's your favorite color?" Garfield whispered suddenly.

Raven glanced over at him with a frown, the lights from the dash giving his skin a green tint. "What?"

"What's your favorite color?" he repeated.

"Blue. Why?"

He shifted in his seat, his eyes still locked on the door even as he answered. "Because I'm tired and going crazy being stuck in here. Mine's green. What'd you want to be when you grew up?"

"A spy."

"Come on, Rach."

She sighed, "Fine. A teacher."

"Really? I hated school. Why a teacher?"

She stared ahead, "Because education is important. Everyone should get it." Not be homeschooled by parents who couldn't or didn't care. "You?"

"An actor," he paused. "King of am now, though."

Raven almost smiled, enjoying the game. "Favorite food?"

"Veggie pizza. Yours?"

"Waffles," she admitted.

He chuckled, stretching in his seat. "What'd your parents do?" When Raven didn't answer, he glanced over with a wince. "Sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay. My mother was a waitress."

"And your dad?"

She didn't answer, but he moved on after a moment without commenting on it. "Tell me, what's up with the jeans and sweatshirts all the time?" he asked her.

"Why does it matter?" she responded, trying to fix the slight awkwardness her silence had caused.

"Because although your face makes one hell of an impression, that body makes a statement," Garfield answered simply, making her scoff. "So why do you hide away in baggy sweatshirts?"

She took the blunt compliment and tried to be a little more honest. "It's comfortable."

"That it?"

"And…because I have to dress like this for work," she added, gesturing to her clothes.

He nodded, but didn't say anything. Unable to turn his last question back on him, Raven had to think of a new one. Something that had bothered her wriggled its way to her lips. "Why'd you join a gang?"

Garfield breathed in through his nose and sighed, still watching the door. Raven didn't rescind the question.

"My folks died when I was a kid. I was bounced around the foster system for a few years," Garfield answered her eventually. "Nobody wanted me. I didn't fit in or didn't get along with their kids. Whatever," he brushed it aside, almost convincingly. "A cousin took me in, but only for the tax break. I was left on my own for the most part." He glanced in the rearview mirror and fell silent as a couple walked along the sidewalk past them. When they were gone, he continued, "I met some of the Hoods in school. They kind of took me under their wing. Stopped a few of the older kids from beating on me. Once that happened, I owed them. But at the time, I felt like they were looking out for me." He laughed humorlessly and Raven decided she didn't like the sound. "I sound like every dumb kid to get duped into a gang, like some after school special. But it's true. Started out with small things. Petty theft. Vandalism. Breaking into empty houses. I knew it was wrong, but they were the first people to give a damn about me since my parents. They were my family. It wasn't until the night of my arrest that I finally wised up. And now I'm here," he summed up.

Raven still didn't look at him, but couldn't help but feel a little warmer towards him. The words left her mouth before she'd given them permission. "It wasn't the Hoods. Who…with my mother."

She saw him look at her, but kept her eyes facing forward. She couldn't tell him the full truth, but she could let him in. Just a little. "Ever hear of the Tri-Guns?"

He winced, "Those guys were bad news. Hoods ran with the Tris rolled up. I heard the Jump City chapter died out ten years ago or so."

She nodded, then continued quietly. "My father was involved with them. And my mother got caught up in it," she hedged. Part of her actually felt bad for keeping the truth from him, but she pushed it aside.

"I'm sorry," Garfield said honestly.

"Me too." She glanced over at him, surprised to see him looking at her. His eyes were a startling shade of green, and they were completely focused on her. She didn't have anywhere to go; the car forced them to be close. Without the excuse of the music or the cover, the nearness seemed more intimate. The silence of the car only made it more so. Garfield leaned towards her slightly.

She shifted away.

Garfield's half-smile was deprecating and he laughed quietly. "Got it." But he didn't look away from her.

Raven moved first, breaking her gaze away, the movement of the alley door catching her eye. "Heads up," she warned.

Garfield looked forward as Raven began snapping pictures with her camera. It was dark and she couldn't make out much, but she could have sworn that the man looked familiar. He was in a pristine white suit, which was very out of place for this scene. Raven snapped a few more before he slipped into the dark car parked at the mouth of the alley.

"Get him?" Garfield asked as the car pulled away. She photographed the make and license plate of the car, knowing it was a long shot, but doing it just the same. Better to be thorough than let something slip by.

Once the car was out of sight, Garfield started the car and began driving home. Raven plugged her camera into the tablet as she typed up her report, lingering over the work so as to avoid speaking to Garfield.

They were going fine as partners. Why'd he have to go and complicate things?

Glancing at him out of the edge of her eye, she noted the strong profile as his head bobbed slightly to the music. He didn't seem fazed by her rejection. So it was probably just a spur of the moment. He'd called her hot – it was only superficial. She could deal with that.

It was preferable to the alternative.

Beast and her? Raven didn't think so.

They pulled into the garage in silence, no suggestions of drinks offered up by either one of them.

Raven placed the tablet and camera on the table for Dick. "Hopefully we'll have a name tomorrow. Which means we'll be out of the club."

"Too bad," Garfield murmured, stretching slightly as he climbed the stairs. "I was just starting to like the place."

Raven followed him, shaking her head. "Sure."

Hand on the doorknob, Garfield glanced over his shoulder at her. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," she said, managing a tiny smile.

He chuckled and shook his head slightly, "Killing me, Rach."

When she frowned, he just added, "Goodnight," and vanished into his room.

* * *

"His name is Sebastian Blood," Robin stated, handing out packets to Rachel, Kori and Garfield. Glancing at the photos Rachel had taken the night before, Garfield could see the resemblance.

By the time he'd woken up, gone for a run, and taken a shower, Robin and Steve had found and dug up every bit of dirt on their mystery man from the night before. Garfield had to admit that he was impressed. From the quiet admiration expressed by the girls next to him, he wasn't the only one.

Robin continued his lecture, "Thirty-six years old and raised in foster homes, he was something of a celebrity ten years ago. He made his money off of the stock market, surprisingly fast, but he was also involved in several high profile lawsuits. Women claiming he'd assaulted them, manipulated them, and several other assault charges about his bodyguards. None of the charges ever stuck. He built the Perfection Hotel chain and spends most of his time bouncing from one location to the next. Most recently, he's been in the news because his personal assistant started filing sexual harassment charges against him. Suddenly, the charges were dropped and after she got her severance pay, she vanished."

Garfield rifled through the packet, picking out some interesting things. Blood had found his birth mother at twenty-nine. Six months later, she committed suicide under some suspicious circumstances. This guy was a sadist.

"Didn't he lobby for the bailout of the HIVE Oil Company?" Kori asked, not looking at her sheets.

Garfield didn't miss the irritated look that Steve shot her. He was still upset. When she walked in yesterday, Steve's mouth nearly hit the ground. Kori was a whole different kind of agent, one that relied on her real name to get her places rather than live beneath lies. What made it better was her showing her intelligence, as well. Beauty and brains, something this team seemed to have in spades.

Robin nodded and Garfield recalled that HIVE had broken a main line and spilt thousands of gallons of oil into the ocean. It was a huge disaster and their stocks plummeted. Blood lobbied for them and got enough people on his side that HIVE got a federal bailout.

"I remember his speeches," Rachel said, finally opening up her folder. "He's quite the public speaker. Very charismatic."

"Because that's what makes him dangerous," Steve cut in coldly.

Rachel didn't even his raise her eyes, "Ever hear of Hitler?"

Garfield bit his lip and kept his grin hidden in the pages of the packet. He was loyal to Steve, but the guy could stand to be taken down a few notches. He tried to focus.

Robin continued the conversation without commenting. "Blood loves the spotlight. Great speaker, persuasive, clever. He's the worst kind of villain – one with a brain."

Garfield didn't disagree.

Steve stepped up, "We've looked into his hotel chain. On the surface, they seem the ideal party hotels. Nearly every room is booked during college vacations, spring breaks, and so on. For their reputation, they're surprisingly inexpensive, making them even better for students. However, a little more digging revealed some other things."

Garfield glanced over to see that Rachel was looking at Steve with a modicum of respect. He could be an arrogant ass, but he could also find things that no one wanted found. Garfield was pretty good at digging up dirt; Steve got a degree in it.

"Six missing persons reports in the past year, filed by friends, boyfriends, teachers, but no family. All the missing were young women, between the ages of nineteen and twenty-three. Most of them were without family or estranged from them," Steve said as they read through the reports on their own. "The dates line up with the girls' school vacations. And these are only the girls who were reported missing. Who knows how many other women without family went unnoticed."

"So, Blood is shuffling girls through his hotels during spring break," Garfield commented. "And managing to pick out the ones who won't be missed."

"Then he somehow delivers those women to Rouge," Rachel filled in, eyes skimming over some of the reports. "And she takes care of the...shipping."

Robin nodded at both of them. "What makes our job simultaneously better and worse is that Blood seems to like a hands on approach." He gestured to their packets.

Garfield flipped through the pages, finding pictures near the back. Each of them featured Blood and a young woman, his arm around her shoulders or waist. Some were on the beach, some were in a club, one was of Blood and a girl in a hotel elevator. He's already seen the missing persons reports – these were the same girls and more.

"You think Blood himself is luring these girls?" Rachel asked.

"He rich, clever, and persuasive. Plus, with his money and lawyers, he's nearly untouchable. He's got an ironclad reason to be at those hotels all the time and if he wasn't getting some more money from somewhere, why are his hotel rates so cheap?" Robin responded.

She nodded, glancing back down at the pictures. "So what's our move?"

"We need to pin down Blood's schedule. It's March, so there's dozens of colleges with spring breaks this month. We need to figure out where he's going to be so we can get there as well. Until we do that, we'll keep an eye on Rouge and continue looking into anyone else of interest."

Garfield spoke up, "Not that I don't think you're right about everything, but he's got to have a system in place, yeah? I mean, he's not solely responsible for every girl that Rouge gets, he's bound to be working his other hotels even when he's not there."

Robin nodded, "You're right. But he's the top of the chain. If we can get to his information – his phone, his computer, we'll have a better idea of how many girls and where they end up. He's got more power than Rouge does, and right now, we're following the power."

Garfield agreed and closed his packet. "So what now?"

"You'll go back to the club tonight-" Robin broke off and smiled apologetically as Rachel sighed. "Until we know where Blood's going to be, there's no point in moving. We could learn something new from Rouge." When the two of them nodded, Robin said, "Alright. Then you're free to do as you will. Rae, can I have a word?"

She nodded, taking her packet with her as the two of them stepped outside the conference room.

Garfield began reading through the packet again, committing it to memory.

"Garfield."

He glanced up at Steve's voice. "Yeah?"

"How are you doing with this?" he asked gruffly.

Garfield shrugged. "So far, so good. Hate the waiting, though."

"And the girl?"

He knew Steve didn't mean the ones in the photos. "Rachel's a good partner. Focused."

"Are you?"

Garfield closed the packet, clearly not going to get any reading done with Steve still in the room. "Am I what?"

"Focused. I've seen the way you look at her."

Garfield didn't drop his eyes, knowing – and remembering too late – that Steve read body language so well it was like reading minds.

"I just want you to remember that this partnership is temporary," Steve pointed out. "In a few weeks, things will be back to normal and we'll have to use what now know."

"Like what?"

"Like the Titans could be in our way again," Steve said, gathering up his materials.

Garfield didn't like that tone. "We could keep working with them. We're all working for the same things."

Steve didn't bother with a response to that. "I need to know that you're still the same D.P. agent, Garfield."

"Of course I am."

"Good. Then the next time the Titans…or the girl, crosses your path, you'll do what you're trained for," Steve spoke quietly. "You'll use what you know to your advantage. For example, that the Titans avoid the kill shot. D.P. doesn't."

Garfield nodded, but didn't speak again.


	9. Of your empire's colony

_Have to admit. This was one of my favorite chapters to write. Enjoy!_

 _I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

Raven downed the ice water, willing it to push away her headache. No such luck and she frowned out at the club. The bright lights pulsed in time with her heartbeat, the music pressed against the back of her eyes, the smell of sweat and cologne made her nauseas.

She leaned back against the bar, her knees crossed on her stool. If Dick hadn't outright ordered it, she never would have come back here. They had a name and a photo. What more did he expect her to get from this place?

"Hey," someone said next to her.

Raven glanced over, seeing a young man perch himself on the stool next to hers. "Your friend ditch you?" he asked her, smiling.

She shook her head, "Bathroom."

"Ah. I thought girls went together in groups," he said, his grin widening.

"Do you think we have cooties, too?" she drawled.

He laughed, a little too loudly. Raven fought not to roll her eyes.

"I'm Billy."

"Rachel," she told him flatly.

"My friends," he pointed, "are over in that corner, if you'd like to join us."

She made a noncommittal sound and he pressed, "I'd like to buy you a drink."

"Sorry," Raven said, deciding to put this to rest, "but I'm actually here with someone."

"I was hoping that dude was your brother," Billy said, proving he'd been watching her for a bit longer than she'd anticipated.

"He is not."

"Figured as much," he shrugged, the red blazer on his shoulders catching the light as he stood, "but it was worth a shot. See you."

"Bye, Billy," Raven told him, watching as he left. Billy rejoined his group of friends and she frowned. Though he had seemed harmless, his friends didn't appear to be the same. She saw a few facial tattoos and their clothes were a little too casual for a club like this. Refocusing, she turned her gaze back to Rouge's doors, still waiting.

When another person took the space next to Raven, between the stools, she didn't flinch. His arm came down with familiarity behind her back, his fingers just resting on her arm. She leaned into him, turning to hear what he had to say.

Garfield didn't make her wait, "Crowd's a bit worse and security's light tonight. Dollars to donuts she isn't even here."

Internally frustrated, Raven settled for a sigh. "Great."

"Give it a few more minutes, then we'll call it. Also," he reached into his pocket and pulled out two small red tablets, "Migraine meds. Want them?"

For half a second, Raven wondered if they were. Then she took them and the second ice water the bartender had dropped off, popping the tablets into her mouth. "Thanks."

"No problem. One of my teammates gets 'em all the time. I always have a few on me," he told her. He moved his arm and started to step away.

"How do you like the D.P.?" she asked him, making him pause.

He smirked, "Well enough."

She eyed him until he sighed.

"Don't really know much else," he admitted. "They picked me up when I was a kid and…" he trailed off and shrugged. "You know the rest."

She did.

"It's different than you, though. The Titans," he said.

"Different isn't always bad," she pointed out, trying to be civil.

Garfield laughed, "Tell that to Mento."

Raven didn't disagree. They fell quiet as the music pounded through the air, counteracting the effects of Garfield's medicine. Raven's headache grew to a boiling point and just when she was about to burst –

"Why don't you step outside for a bit?" Garfield suggested. "I'll stay for a little longer, then we'll head back. She's not making an appearance tonight."

She wanted to argue, but her migraine prevented it. Raven grabbed her coat, purse and nodded, "Thanks. See you outside."

As soon as she stepped out, Raven's head immediately began to feel better. The air wasn't exactly clean – cigarette smoke and exhaust were prominent – but it was cleaner than inside the club. She walked away from the main doors, leaning up against the corner of the building and barely able to hear the music from within. Though it was March, the nights were still cold near the water, so she pulled on her jacket, savoring the warmth.

The alley door behind her opened, spilling the house music into the dark, and making Raven sigh. She started to move away.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to come back here, Logan," a voice spat out.

Raven paused, catching sight of the group. Garfield was there, looking irritated, along with Billy and five of his friends. She hadn't realized in the lights of the club, but they were all wearing the same red jackets and –

The Red Hood Gang.

"I got five years because of you," Billy shouted, shoving Garfield. "Agrims died in there and Steel's still in lockup."

Garfield let the shove push him back and shrugged, unconcerned, "Guess he should've behaved, then."

The Hoods had surrounded him while Billy was talking. The guy to Garfield's left threw the first punch, catching her partner by surprise as the knuckles collided with his skull. Rocking back, his fists clenched, but he didn't retaliate.

"I'll stay off your turf," Garfield told them. "Thought it still ended on Santa Anna, otherwise I wouldn't have come."

"No," Billy said. "You turned on us. There's no walking away." There was a flash of silver in his fingers and the others reached into various pockets as well. She saw Garfield fist his hands and throw Billy a smirk that clearly told her he wasn't going to even try to talk himself out of it. Not that there was much hope for it.

"Dammit," Raven muttered. She started down the alley, "Hey, Billy!"

He turned and stared at her. "Rachel."

Her high heels were the only sound in the alley as she walked closer. Raven saw Garfield shake his head slightly at her, but ignored him.

"Want to tell me why you pulled a knife on my date?" she asked him, looking pointedly at the weapon.

Billy glared at her, no trace of the man inside on his face, "Go find someone else to ride tonight, this isn't your business."

"Rude," she retorted, putting her hand on her hip. "Drop the knife and give me back my date."

He flipped her off, muttering some expletive under his breath.

Garfield called out, "I'm fine."

"Obviously," she replied, scathingly.

"You lost us our last girl," Billy suddenly seemed to recall. "How about we replace her with your date and we'll call it even?"

Garfield stepped forward, his eyes still on the knives, "Leave her out of this."

"Guys. Grab her."

Two of the Hoods separated and started down the alley.

Arching a brow, Raven dropped her purse, and tugged off her high heels. As the Hoods got closer, she shook her head and warned them, "You don't want to do this."

One of them laughed.

Raven smiled.

She loved her job, but there were some female clichés that she truly hated. In fact, most jobs ended up with Raven having to play the helpless/useless/dumb/loose girl until she got what she needed. It was easier for men to buy that than a strong woman, for the most part. And while Raven did whatever the job needed her to do, it didn't mean she didn't enjoy proving people wrong. And by enjoy, she meant _loved_.

When the first guy reached for her, Raven sidestepped his grasp and grabbed his wrist, bending it back until he cried out.

"Stop fucking around and grab her!" Billy shouted at his men. Raven spared a glance to see that Garfield's opponents had started trying to land a hit on him, but he moved quickly. A scream from down the alley proved his competence, so Raven turned her attention away from him.

The other man stepped in, brandishing his knife. Raven twisted the first's wrist up and behind his back, taking a slash along her leg from the knife, then threw him towards the second, knocking both to the ground. She strode forward, grabbing one of Garfield's attackers by the hair and pulling him back, tripping him up on her hip. She grabbed the knife he dropped and advanced on Billy, who'd stayed out of the action. One of Garfield's opponents was on the ground, not moving. The second wasn't going to last long, if Garfield's punches were doing as much damage as they appeared to be.

Billy made to move in her direction, but then noticed the crumpled and crying bodies of his fellows behind her. Raven flipped the knife in her fingers with a smirk, making Billy's eyes go wide. Then his eyes flicked over her shoulder and she spun, one of the men she'd thought she'd put down back on his feet. He rushed her, his knife swinging. Raven sidestepped it, catching his fist on her cheek and slashing up with her blade. It ripped up his arm, making him squeal and drop his knife. Raven slammed the hilt of hers into the back of his skull, dropping him.

Garfield had his last attacker up against the brick wall, and drove his knee up into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Billy's eyes were on him as he reached into the back of his pants. Raven moved, throwing her stolen knife and lodging it in his shoulder. Billy screamed and turned on her, the gun in his hand.

She took a step forward, but didn't need to. Garfield came up behind Billy, ripping the gun out of his weak hand and removing the clip.

"L-L-Logan, you're a piece of shit, you know that?" Billy spat out, still bleeding from his arm.

"Take my advice, Billy," Garfield said. "Get out of this."

"Oh, take your advice and shove it up your-"

Garfield flipped the gun around and slammed it into Billy's temple. He crumpled, joining his fellows on the ground.

Pocketing the gun, Garfield came back down the alley, grabbing her elbow to propel her out. "Gotta go, Hoods always run in a pack."

Raven picked up her shoes and purse, making a face at the blood on her leg, but falling into step with Garfield.

"I'll get the car," he told her. "Stay here."

It made no never mind to her, so Raven didn't say anything. As Garfield walked off, Raven noted the red stain on the back of his shoulder and the faint limp on his left side. He retrieved the car and picked Raven up. She slipped into the passenger's side and shut the door behind her. Garfield sped off, his temper showing on the speedometer.

Raven stayed quiet. Her cheek still tingled and her leg burned slightly, but she rested her head on the headrest and took a breath. She'd deny that she enjoyed fighting, but the endorphins that were driving away her headache made it clear. She smiled, looking out the window as the night passed by.

"I suppose I should explain," Garfield began quietly.

"No need," she responded. "Your old gang got upset you were around and decided to take you out."

He was quiet, which meant she was right. "You didn't need to get involved."

Raven scoffed, "Yeah, I did."

"Why?" he asked.

She looked over. Garfield was staring straight ahead, the glow of the streetlights casting shadows on his face. He didn't look at her, but she saw the white knuckled grip he had on the steering wheel.

"We're partners," Raven told him, looking back out the window.

The rest of the ride was in silence. They pulled into the garage shortly after two in the morning. They shut the door and got out of the car. On the ride home, Garfield's face revealed the beginnings of a black eye.

He headed into the safe house, without looking back. Raven followed him in, letting him deal with it in his own way. The fight had actually improved her mood. There had been too many dull nights. She left her report on the table, knowing it was brief and unhelpful, but it was put where it was supposed to be.

Raven's leg twinged as she went up the stairs, but she ignored it. There was a first aid kit in her room and she'd had years of experience in patching herself up.

Garfield got to his room and muttered a quick, "'Night."

"Goodnight," she responded.

She opened her door, looking forward to a glass of the wine she had stashed under her sink.

"Hey," Garfield said awkwardly, "look, I'm just-what the hell happened?"

Raven stopped and turned, seeing him staring at her leg. She glanced down, seeing the blood had tracked down her leg to her ankle. It had smeared, looking worse than it felt. She sighed, "I hope I didn't get blood in the car, Cy'll be pissed."

Garfield strode across the hall and tried to examine it, "When did this-"

She scoffed, "Knife fight, remember?"

"I didn't realize…" he trailed off.

Raven looked up at him, "It's fine. I've had worse."

Garfield frowned, brushing his knuckles over her bruised cheek. "You shouldn't have been involved."

"I did ask them nicely," she pointed out. She glanced at her leg, taking the opportunity to step back from Garfield's fingers. His hands were warm – hot, even. It made her skin tingle. "I should get this cleaned up."

"I can grab a med kit from downstairs," he said, already heading back down the hallway.

"I've got one," she called after him. "It's fine."

"At least let me help."

Raven's mouth tightened, but she remembered the knife wound on his shoulder. He'd never be able to get that on his own. With a nod, she jerked her head into the bedroom, "Come on, then."

Garfield follower her into the sparse room and Raven grabbed the first aid kit from her dresser. "Shirt," she said, putting the things on her bed.

"Your leg first."

Raven sighed and went to the bathroom, dampening a hand towel. She sat on one of the two chairs in her room, scrubbing at the dried blood.

"Geez, you trying to open it up again?" Garfield asked. "Here." He kneeled down in front of her and took the towel out of her hands. He dabbed at the blood with far more care than Raven had.

Raven's fingers were tight on the arms of her chair, unused to being taken care of like this. Garfield's free hand held her ankle still.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier. If you were okay," Garfield said.

"I am okay."

Garfield glanced up at her. Even Raven could see the concern in his eyes. She looked away.

He wrapped up her leg tightly, glancing again at her cheek. "That's going to be colorful tomorrow." A different look of concern raced across his face. "I'll have to explain it to Robin."

"Don't worry about it." She stood with him and poked his uninjured shoulder, "Lose the shirt."

"Heh, I've been waiting to hear that since we met," he grinned.

Raven shook her head, grabbing the towel and going to wet it again. Now that she was wrapped up, he seemed to be more like his old self. She went back into the bedroom and-

Being an accomplished operative, Raven didn't stop short at the sight of Garfield's back. She moved forward like a professional and began cleaning his wound, much gentler than she had her own.

Her mind was still standing by the bathroom, staring.

He had sat on the edge of her bed, giving her better access to his shoulder, and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Scars crossed over his back, arms, and shoulders, with lean muscles lying beneath them. She was aware that he was strong and muscled, but she hadn't expected him to look so…

Good.

"This is going to need stitches," Raven said.

Garfield groaned. "I hate stitches. Can you do it here?"

Raven smiled, reaching into her kit. "I've stitched up myself before, I'm sure I can handle doing it to you."

"Great."

Raven threaded the needle and started in on his shoulder. He flinched and hissed.

She scoffed, "Stop it. You got stabbed and a needle is what's bothering you?"

"Adrenaline makes you ignore everything," he pointed out.

She shook her head, focusing on her work.

"I am sorry. That you got mixed up in this. I should have guessed they'd…" he trailed off.

Raven frowned as she worked. The pieces slipping into place and she stopped, twisting to look at his face. "You knew they were in the club. That's why you were trying to get us to leave early. And why you told me to wait outside." Damn, he was good. She hadn't noticed anything was up, he'd done it so nonchalantly.

He met her eyes and gave her a half smile. "No point in denying it. But to be honest, I did think we could slip out without them noticing."

"And if we couldn't, you wanted to make sure I wasn't involved?" she asked archly, returning to her task.

"Yes. No. Ugh," he sighed. He rubbed his eyes. "The Hoods are my problem. My mistake. I should take responsibility for it." Then he turned to look at her. "But thanks. For having my back."

"Stop moving," she told him. "And you're welcome."

She finished stitching him up and wrapped up his shoulder. Then she looked at his face, rubbing the same salve she had used on Kori onto his black eye. "That's going to be pretty tomorrow."

He shrugged, "Had worse." Standing up, Garfield grabbed his shirt, throwing it over his shoulder. "Thanks for the patch up."

"Mutual," she responded, cleaning up.

"Again, I'm sorry. And thanks."

"You're repeating yourself," she told him. "Goodnight, Garfield."

"'Night, Rae."


	10. So I took you into my confidence

_I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

 _Lots of plot, mystery, and Raven irritating Mento. What's not to love?_

After shopping, the Titans' kitchen was well stocked. Ten o'clock the next morning found him tucking into a massive bowl of cereal and soy milk. He had a cup of coffee as well, cooling on the solid wooden table. Between the food and the view of the ocean, he was having a good morning so far.

"Yo," said a deep voice.

Garfield turned, seeing a large African American standing in the kitchen. His head was shaved and his arms were huge, but his dark eyes were smiling.

"Hey," Garfield answered, putting his spoon down and tensing slightly.

"I'm Cyborg. Cy," the man said, coming over to shake his hand. "I do the tech work."

Garfield remembered Rachel mentioning their tech guy. Noting the foot that Cy had on him, he was glad this guy seemed so friendly. "Beast."

"Yeah, I know who you are," Cy laughed, going back into the kitchen and pulling eggs out of the fridge.

Garfield smirked, turning back to his breakfast.

"I'm starving. Doing some work, then drove Kori back. Finally caught up on my sleep. You want some eggs?" Cy offered, digging through the fridge.

"Nah, thanks. Vegetarian," Garfield offered up when Cy frowned.

Cy nodded, turning on the stovetop. "How are you and Rae working out?"

He hid his smile in this coffee mug. He'd been focused on the fight, but not so much that he'd missed the way she'd fought in the alley. How she was so confidant; nothing phased her. And watching her knock those creeps down without breaking a sweat…it had been beautiful. "Alright."

"Surprising. She'd been ready to kick your ass for stealing that ledger." Cy mixed the eggs in a bowl, adding in milk and salt.

"Don't blame her. But we do the job we're given, right?"

Cy nodded, "Yeah, man. That we do."

Garfield finished his breakfast and lingered over his coffee as Cy finished making his eggs and had a seat across the table from him. As he settled in, Cy's gaze lingered on Garfield's eye. "Nice shine."

He chuckled slightly and refilled his coffee.

A few minutes later, Rachel came into the kitchen, jeans hiding her bandage. The bruise on her face was almost completely invisible. He suspected makeup, but he couldn't tell for sure.

"Morning," she told them both.

"Morning, Rae," Cy responded. Garfield just smiled at her. She met his eyes and her mouth quirked up slightly before she turned away.

She put the kettle on, sorting out her mug and tea. Leaning against the counter, she looked out the window and Garfield followed her gaze, watching the ocean.

It was a quiet, calm moment.

So, of course it had to be ruined.

"Unbelievable!"

Garfield sighed and put down his cup, preparing himself. He knew that voice. And that tone.

Steve stormed into the room, papers in his hands. Robin was hot on his heels. Rachel glanced at Robin, who shook his head. Cyborg frowned at Steve, but he stalked past them all without a word, then threw the photos onto the table in front of Garfield. "Are you kidding me?"

Moving the papers around, Garfield saw photos of Billy and the others, in varying degrees of pain. It looked to be from a nearby traffic camera. Once again, Steve's deductive skills came in handy. Just not for Garfield.

"You got mixed up with the Hoods. Are you determined to drag our organization down because of your bad choices?!" Steve shouted.

Without moving his eyes, Garfield noted Cyborg's raised brows, Robin's frown, and Rachel's stare. A strange, hot feeling settled into his stomach as Garfield realized he actually felt embarrassed.

When Garfield didn't answer, Steve slammed his hand on the table. "Explain yourself!"

With a sigh, Garfield opened his mouth, "Look, I-"

"It was my fault. And it was unavoidable," Rachel interrupted. She calmly took the boiling kettle off the stovetop and poured the water over the teabag.

When she looked up, every eye in the room was on her. "Was there something else?" she asked, picking up the mug.

While Steve looked ready to implode, Robin just quietly said, "Please, Rae."

She put down her mug and put her hand on her hip. "Once again, I overestimated the male ego."

Cyborg stifled a laugh and Steve frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I shut down a guy at the bar who wouldn't take no for an answer, and he accosted me outside the club," Rachel said calmly. "He pulled a knife and I was forced to deal with him. I didn't realize he was part of a gang until his friends came out of the club, and Beast gave me a hand."

Amazed at her ability to rearrange the facts. Garfield watched her. Her eyes danced as she stared Steve down, clearly enjoying herself. Rachel picked up her mug and took a sip of her tea. She met Steve's glare over the rim of her mug, "Clear enough for you?"

Steve muttered something, but Robin spoke up, "You did what you had to do. Regardless, perhaps you should take a day off from the club. If it's a hangout of the Red Hoods, and seeing as how you beat up six of them, we don't want to attract any more attention. Based on your report last night, it may no longer be of use to us, anyway. We'll focus on Blood." Robin glanced at Garfield. "Get that eye looked at," Robin told him. "And…nice work."

"'Nice work'?" Steve repeated scornfully.

Robin smiled. "Six armed men and they never pulled their guns. It was handled quickly and almost without notice. So yes, good work. Smart call on not needing the club. And a nice display of teamwork. Thanks for having her back."

It was actually the other way around, but Garfield appreciated Robin's comments. "Sure."

Steve rolled his eyes and left the room. Robin watched him go, waited for the door to shut, then looked at Rachel.

"You know better than to lie to me," he told her quietly.

Rachel's eyes flickered down. "I know."

He turned to Garfield, a hard look in his eyes. "And you. I don't know your connection with the Hoods and I don't particularly care. But answer me, will this be a problem again?"

"No," Garfield answered. "Sir."

"Good," Robin responded. "Regardless of how it happened, you had each other's backs. So, we're going to move on from this. No more lying," he looked at Rachel. "And no more gangs. Clear?"

Rachel nodded and Garfield murmured, "Clear."

Robin glanced at Garfield, "Glad to have you with us, Beast. Keep doing good work." He nodded at Cyborg and Raven, then left the kitchen.

Garfield watched him go.

"He's good," is all he said when the door shut.

"There's a reason he's in charge," Cy rumbled.

Rachel sipped her tea and nodded.

"What's his deal, anyway?" Garfield asked.

Rachel and Cyborg exchanged looks. Then he answered, "Rob's been through a lot. But it makes him a great boss."

Garfield didn't disagree. Steve's method was to shout and intimidate, demanding loyalty. Robin earned it.

Cyborg finished off his breakfast quickly, then glanced at Rachel. "Hey, I've been working on a few things and I'd like your input. In-field comms and a new set of your blades. Do you have some time?"

"Sure," she said, putting her mug in the dishwasher. She nodded at Garfield, and the two of them walked out.

Garfield caught part of their conversation as they were leaving.

"…need you to reach out to some of your old CIA contacts," Robin was saying. "I need everything they have on Slade. Especially his whereabouts between five and seven years ago."

So Rachel was former CIA? He could buy it. She had the proper bearing, right attitude. Same skill set.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked quietly. Garfield heard the heavy pause. "You don't think it's him, do you?" Rachel whispered.

"I think it'd be foolish not to check."

"But that was years ago," she argued.

"We're still here, why not him?" Robin murmured. "And this feels too familiar. He's gotten better, sure, but the MO is the same. Just more thought out."

"What does he have to gain?" Rachel asked.

Robin didn't answer and Garfield couldn't see.

Rachel quietly asked, "Should we tell-"

"No. If it isn't him, no need to worry anyone."

"And if it is?"

"Then we'll get him. For good this time," Robin promised. "Will you check on that for me?"

"Of course," Rachel answered, though it sounded hesitant.

Robin's tone was reassuring, "Don't worry; your old partner's long gone. I confirmed it. Shortly after you left."

"Thank you," Rachel replied quietly.

"You've got enough on your plate without worrying about him, too."

Rachel murmured a reply and Garfield heard them walk away, left with far more questions than answers. Who did they think they were chasing down? Was there another Slade he didn't know about? What was their deal with him? Why did Rachel leave the CIA?

And what's with her old partner?

Garfield didn't attempt to follow them to catch the rest of the exchange. Frustrated and anxious to really try out the gym upstairs, Garfield cleaned up after himself and left to find his way there.

"Garfield," Steve stopped him as he was passing his room. "A word."

It wasn't a request.

Garfield followed his boss into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. "Yeah?"

Steve crossed his arms, "Disappointing behavior."

"Look, I'm sorry the Hoods were involved, but I had to-"

"Not you. The girl."

Garfield frowned, "She didn't do anything."

"She instigated a fight between you and the Hoods. She's dangerous."

"She's a spy," Garfield reminded him. "Kind of comes along with the job."

Steve opened his computer, showing a keylogging program had been running since the day they set foot in the safe house. "She did her research on you. She knew about your connection to the Hoods. She set you up."

Garfield laughed, "No, she didn't. They were there and they didn't even know we were there together. It was just a coincidence."

"There aren't coincidences in our line of work," Steve told him, his voice growing harsher. "Pull your head out of your ass and look at the facts."

"She had my back out there, Steve. Without me having to ask. That's the fact." Garfield's fists were clenched.

"She's a Titan. We're D.P."

"She's after the same thing. Rae just wants to stop this guy, like I thought we did," Garfield snapped. "But you seem more focused on pulling this team apart than actually completing the job!"

Steve's face hardened and Garfield knew he had overstepped. "And your infatuation has nothing to do with your attitude?"

Garfield scoffed, "My infat-"

"She's playing you, Garfield. She's a spy. It's what she does."

"And it's what I do," Garfield pointed out. "I can handle myself. And Rachel hasn't done anything to even hint at that. She's just doing her job."

"Don't be an idiot," Steve spat out. "Get out of here and get your head on straight, kid. If this mission goes south, you can rest assured that your career will be joining it."

Garfield stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"These are gorgeous, Vic," Raven breathed, staring at the blades. Small and thin, they could lie against her skin without leaving an impression on her clothing. Perfect for throwing. "I love them."

"Good. I've got a set of six ready for you."

"Fantastic." She tore her eyes away from the knives and looked at the comms. "These look great, too. They sit deeply in the ear, so they're undetectable. You won't be able to see them in photographs, either."

"That sounds wonderful."

Raven smiled as Kori and Dick joined them. The model picked up one of the comms and examined it, "No more finding excuses to get away and use the handheld."

Victor grinned as Dick gave his approval. "Great work."

"I've got two comms, one for each field operative, Kori and Raven," Vic said.

Raven was staring at the comms, "You'll need one more."

When she looked up, Vic was frowning at her.

"Beast will need one if we're working together on the case," Raven said.

"Of course," Dick agreed. "Good call."

"You are working well together?" Vic asked her.

"Yeah. Never really had a partner in the field before and he's…not bad," Raven admitted. Kori and Raven's jobs, although similar, never quite overlapped enough to actually work in the field together. Vic had been her backup a few times, though mostly as surveillance. There had been two memorable occasions when she and Dick had paired up. But in general, Raven was out in the field alone.

"Glad to hear it. Depending on how this goes, we might extend an invitation to him," Dick said, staring at the knives.

"Seriously?" Vic asked.

Dick frowned, "Why not? He's talented. He's smart. He's on fairly equal footing with Rae. Could be a useful asset."

"If we can get him without Mento," Raven muttered.

Vic snorted, "That guy's loads of fun, what're you talking about?"

"But," she continued, ignoring Vic's comment, "you might be right." Garfield was a great agent. He was clever and quick. And he could handle himself in a fight, without being overbearing about it. She wouldn't admit it, but she enjoyed working with him.

Vic added his opinion, "I've only met the guy once, but I like him."

When she looked up, Vic was smiling at her. She shook her head and held up the blade. "When can I take these blades?"

"Not until tomorrow, I want to make sure I've gotten everything written down so I can make more when you lose them," Vic told her.

Raven would have argued that she rarely lost anything other than knives were meant to be thrown at people, but the door slammed open behind them.

"Robin, I've found him," Mento announced, the anger from earlier gone in light of his discovery.

"Already?" Robin asked, moving towards him nonetheless.

Mento nodded, leading them back into the conference room. "I got a hold of his flight plans. They were hidden under a shell company behind some interesting firewalls, but I was able to bypass them."

Raven didn't jump as Garfield appeared at her side, but glared at him. It faded when he seemed a little withdrawn.

"You all right?" she asked quietly before thinking about it.

He smiled, but it was wrong. "'Course."

Raven wanted to press the issue, but Dick glanced at them. "Go get some rest. We'll talk just before lunch, hopefully with a plan."

Vic slipped between her and Garfield. "Hey, man. Want to let me know what you'd like in the field? I'll see what we can put together for you."

"Sure, sounds great," Garfield answered, almost sounding fine.

Raven took a step after them as they headed up into the armory, but controlled herself. She wasn't worried about him. He was a grown man and a spy, he could take care of himself. But she found herself at loose ends nonetheless.

"Rachel," Kori said, taking care to use her codename so close to Steve. "I need a hand finishing my report with Gallagher. Would you mind?"

Pleased with the diversion, Raven nodded. "Sure."

If she seemed a little distracted, Kori never said anything about it.

* * *

"Blood will be in Mexico, at his Puerta Vallarta location," Steve announced at their lunch meeting without delay.

Garfield's mind immediately jumped to thoughts of beaches and pale skin in a bathing suit. He dragged it back through a sheer force of will and even managed to keep his eyes facing forward.

Robin spoke up, "We'll all head down there tomorrow morning, but Rachel, Kori and Beast will be the ones in the field."

Rachel and Kori nodded, looking through Robin's plan. Vic began making notes in the margins.

Garfield was unsurprised. Blood was targeting women, it made sense that the two women would be in the field.

Garfield also found that he was a little unhappy. For the exact same reason. But he would never speak up about it – he'd seen Rachel take down armed men in bare feet, so he wasn't about to say anything.

But he thought it.

"So the girls will be bait for Blood," Steve summarized.

Robin stared at Steve with surprise, "No." The younger man frowned, "That's not going to happen."

"I am helping you run this mission."

"Helping. Not dictating," Robin said firmly, the spark of the dangerous man Garfield had met in the kitchen shining through again.

"I thought you would take the most obvious route and-"

"Not when it endangers my team," Robin snapped back. "Not when there's a better solution. Is that how you run your-" Robin cut himself off. He took a breath, then began again with a calmer tone. "Kori will be herself, there for a photo shoot. Rachel will go as her assistant and Beast her security. With a high profile guest, Blood will have to entertain her." Robin laid out all the groundwork. "At some point, he'll have to invite you up to his exclusive floor, where Rachel or Beast could put a tracking device into Blood's electronics."

"And what makes you think Blood will invite a model up to his room?" Steve snapped.

Garfield laughed disbelievingly, but quickly smothered it when Robin shot him a glare. "Sorry."

"I actually have a thought about that," Kori spoke up.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Do you now?"

Rachel's brow arched. "Until you also have three doctorates, Mento, don't speak to her like that."

Garfield hid his grin.

"What do you have, Kori?" Robin asked her.

She pulled out the packet from before, along with a large sheaf of additional papers. "I was reading through Blood's speeches, going back five years. And I noticed a distinct change in his rhetoric in the past eight months."

She handed a small pile to each of them, almost every page notated with tiny handwriting and highlights. Garfield was fascinated as he flipped through the impressive pile of work.

"His original speeches were focused on him. They were arrogant and narcissistic, with every move made to benefit him and his career," Kori said as they flipped through, finding the evidence for themselves. "However, in the past few months, it's changed. Blood began taking a larger worldview. He donated to some fundraisers, spoke about international affairs with a degree of competency, even did a few things to improve education."

Garfield caught up with her train of thought, "He's going political."

Kori glanced at him and smiled beautifully. He couldn't help but notice that although it was gorgeous, it wasn't as pretty as some others. "Exactly." She looked back up at Robin, "His focus so far seems to be donations to large, well-known charities, putting him in the same room as powerful people, obviously to help him get a step up."

Rachel nodded slightly, "And you run Pure Water. That's perfect."

Garfield was aware of Kori's Pure Water Program. Most of the world was. She'd been one of the biggest movements in getting clean drinking water to underdeveloped countries. She held benefits and fundraisers that generated millions.

"So," Kori continued, "our premise is that we're looking for a substantial donation from Blood to solidify our stance before moving on to the international market. He'll want to because it will get him into the political spotlight-"

"And you into his rooms," Robin finished off for her. "Great work, Kori."

She smiled, a faint flush on her cheeks as Robin smiled.

Garfield glanced between them, seeing the obvious connection. He caught Cyborg's eye and the big man grinned at him.

"Excellent," Robin said, tearing his eyes away from the model. "Here's a stipend. Take today and get what you need." He handed an envelope to Garfield, "Security." Another went to Rachel, "Secretary and assistant. Cy will be finishing up the comms, one for each of you. I've asked him to include a tracker as well, just to be safe. Flight leaves at seven in the morning, so I'll see you all packed and ready by five."


	11. Without a thought of consequence

_Guys, the reviews make me so happy! I love hearing what you think and what you're predicting. Some of you are spot on, some of you aren't, and some of you are definitely not going to be happy. But I hope you'll keep reading anyway. I promise it'll all turn out well in the end._

 _Probably._

 _I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

"I feel ridiculous," Raven said through the changing room door.

"I doubt you look it," Kori retorted. "Come out."

"How did you manage to talk me into this?" she asked her friend, smoothing down the blouse.

"Because I'm a world class model with good fashion taste and since you'll be working for me, I have to make sure you fit the label," Kori answered calmly.

Raven opened up the door and glared at her. "What label is that?"

Kori smiled brightly and ignored her question, "Oh, you look like a movie star."

"Really? Because I feel that if a movie focused on a girl dressed like me, it would degenerate into pornography very quickly," Raven drawled, looking at herself in the mirror. The pencil skirt was fine. But pencil skirts were nearly synonymous with secretary. The blue blouse was fine, too, if a little tight over her chest. She'd pulled her hair up into a bun, knowing that having her hair down would be a distraction from her work, and also needing a reason to use Vic's new and improved bobby pins. Those things, even all together, weren't the problem.

It was the shoes.

Kori had insisted on them and when Raven had balked, she'd put her foot down and demanded them point blank.

"Rae," Kori said, meeting her eyes over her shoulder. "This is how you do undercover in my world."

"This doesn't feel very undercover," Raven pointed out. "And those guys seem to agree."

Kori glanced back at the two men who were ogling her through the glass storefront. "That's my point, Rae. When they go home, they'll remember your clothes and the way you looked in them. Not your face."

Raven could see the logic Kori was spouting, even if she didn't like it.

"The real question," Kori said, stepping back, "is can you walk in those?"

Three pairs of shoes, three skirts, two pairs of pants, and six blouses later, Raven was finally allowed to leave the shops and walk outside with Kori. Wearing a large pair of sunglasses and a hat with her hair tucked inside, most people walked right past the famous girl without a second look.

Glancing at her watch, Raven commented, "We still have about fifteen minutes before meeting Beast." They'd driven out to the center together, but he'd vanished to do his own shopping before meeting up again.

"Coffee?" Kori suggested.

Raven agreed and the girls entered the nearest shop. Ordering her lemonade and iced tea, Raven settled into a chair outside and wondered how an alley fight left her feeling amped up while shopping was exhausting.

Kori sat across from her, depositing Raven's drink in front of her. "I worked it all out with my manager. He thinks I need to time to de-stress, so this is going to be a vacation. But also, he's booked a photo shoot for me one evening."

"Thrilling," Raven commented.

Kori sighed, "The shoots last hours and it won't even begin until midnight. Something about the lighting on the ocean." She shook her head.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. It'll be interesting working with you and Beast on this."

Raven nodded and answered noncommittally. "Mm."

Kori's eyes narrowed. "Are you two okay?"

Raven glanced up, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Because he's D.P."

"We're fine," Raven told her, trying to end it. When Kori nodded and looked out at the street, Raven's tension eased. Sometimes the model had too many observations. And despite missing some very obvious cues from Robin, she was usually correct about them.

"He's very good looking," Kori observed after Raven had relaxed.

Raven tried to derail, "I'm sure Dick would love to hear that."

Kori smirked, "Nice. But Beast is attractive in a different way."

"Do tell," Raven said, sipping her drink and praying Kori wouldn't.

"He seems much more…dangerous. Less inhibited than Dick. And with a name like Beast, well…" Kori trailed off as Raven glanced at her. Kori's eyes were dancing and her lips were twisted up in a smirk that seemed almost out of place on the usually perfect and polite woman.

"All those magazines paint you as the innocent, fairy tale princess," Raven observed. "Bet you never spoke like that around them."

"Of course not," Kori said, taking a drink. "It would ruin my image."

"Well, try in front of Dick sometime and watch him implode." Raven turned her eyes back out on the street.

"Tempting," Kori admitted. "But I don't think he's ready for it yet."

Raven chuckled quietly.

"Have you kissed him yet?" Kori attacked suddenly.

Raven turned to face her friend, arching a brow, "Has it been that long for you that you're trying to live vicariously through me?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Was _that_ a yes?" Raven countered.

Kori laughed brightly, "All right, I'll stop. But when you kiss him-"

"'When'," Raven repeated with a scoff.

"-you need to tell me about it. Because I'm very curious. And who wouldn't be, when he looks like that?" Kori said quietly.

Raven followed her eyes to pick out Garfield crossing the street towards them. His jeans were a dark wash and his green t-shirt strained at his chest and arms. Raven had noticed it when they'd been in the debriefing, but she had the chance to admire now. His Ray Bans were perched on his nose as he confidently maneuvered the crowd, finding openings to slip past where there shouldn't have been any, lean muscle drawing the attention of several women as he sauntered past them to Raven and Kori. The way he moved gave no indication that there were ten stiches in his shoulder.

When Raven dropped her eyes, she caught Kori staring at her.

"Knew it," the model whispered. Raven didn't have time to respond as Garfield saw them.

"Ladies," he said as he arrived.

Kori greeted him as Raven examined the bags he carried. Every name was a good one, assuring that his choices had most likely been good as well.

"All set?" he asked Raven.

She nodded, "According to her, I am."

Kori smiled, "Rachel will do very well. As I'm sure you will."

Garfield grinned and Raven ignored the tingle down her spine as he did so. "I hope so."

"You will," Kori announced, standing up with her drink. "Because if you don't, I'll find out why." Her voice dropped as she eyed Garfield, whose smile grew wider.

She started off, expecting them to follow.

Raven grabbed her bags and fell into step behind her, Garfield at her side. She was very aware of how close he was walking, how she could feel the heat of his skin on hers even without touching.

"You know," Garfield murmured to her, bending nearer, "I keep forgetting that she's actually an operative."

Raven's heart sped up, though she played it off and looked up at him, "If I were you," she replied quietly, "I'd do my best not to forget that. Ever again."

Glancing down at her, Garfield grinned at her words, then looked back up to Kori. "Yeah," he said, more to himself than Raven, "this should be fun."

* * *

"Kori! Rachel!" Robin shouted up the stairs. "Let's move!"

Cyborg was loading their luggage into two different cars. Rachel, Kori and Garfield would go in one, the rest in the other. Garfield tugged at the new black tie, still unused to his new clothes. Robin had complimented him when he'd come down, looking over the black slacks, pristine white shirt, black tie and suit jacket. "Subtle. Nicely done," he'd said.

"Holster?" was Steve's only comment.

"In the suitcase, along with the weapons," Garfield answered. Getting weapons through security required no small amount of care,

Now, with the men's luggage loaded, they only had to wait for the girls. In their defense, they still had about ten minutes before they were supposed to leave, but Garfield had noticed that Robin was a stickler for promptness.

"Coming," Kori said, two large suitcases in her hands and a heavy bag over her shoulder.

Despite his ire at running late, Robin still ran up the stairs to help her with her things. He brought them out to the car, "Get loaded up, I'll lock up and hurry Rachel along."

Garfield nodded as Mento and Cyborg got into the other car. He loaded Kori's things into the trunk of the SUV as she thanked him and got into the backseat. It was like a game of Tetris to fit everything in, though he had only one bag for himself and a backpack for the plane. Kori's suitcases were large and heavy, though he figured she had to maintain the ruse.

"Geez," he muttered beneath his breath, finally sliding one more in, "got enough crap, model?"

"No," said a voice from behind him. "Here's her last one."

He turned, already taking the bag out of Rachel's hands, then he froze. Gone were the sweatshirts, tank tops, jeans and boots. In its place were sinfully tight skirts, a buttoned up blouse that was barely holding onto professional propriety, sheer stockings that encased long, pale legs and-

God, those shoes.

Sky high, fuck-me heels sat on her tiny feet, making her legs look miles long. When he finally brought his gaze back up, he met dark eyeliner around purple eyes that were narrowed and frowning red lips. Her hair was a complicated twist at the back of her neck, revealing the long line of her throat and it made Garfield want to throw the luggage aside and pull her into his arms and...

"Here," she said, breaking the spell. She took the suitcase that was still held in his motionless arms and settled it neatly onto the others, slipping a single suitcase of her own into the only space left. She carried a black shoulder bag that went into the passenger seat with her. Garfield's eyes locked onto the sway of her hips as she walked away from him.

"Beast," Kori said, when he hadn't moved in a few seconds. "We're ready."

"Right," he answered, shutting the door and crossing to the driver's side. Snapping his sunglasses into place, he shifted his pants to hide his reaction. He hopped in, starting the car and doing his best to keep his eyes off of the woman in his passenger seat.

By the time either of them started talking, he'd gone through the list of his most hated actors in his head, getting control over his body as he distracted himself.

"While we're on mission," Kori said from the backseat, the shuffle of papers breaking the quiet, "I'll be Ms. Anders to both of you. Raven, you are?"

"Natasha Finn," Rachel replied without hesitation.

"And Beast?"

"David Pratt," Garfield answered, recalling the information Robin had given him. David Pratt was a solid soldier, just come back from his tour in Afghanistan and finding it difficult to readjust to civilian life. A soldier through and through, Garfield would definitely have to work hard to keep this persona in place.

"Ms. Finn and Mr. Pratt. Rumor is that while Ms. Anders is a generous and kind employer," Kori's smile was apparent through her voice, "she's also very demanding. High paced environment, being around me."

Garfield nodded.

"There will be the usual amount of insanity," Kori warned them. "The hotel security has been warned and provided with photographs of the worst of them, but your role, Mr. Pratt, is not entirely fictional."

He was glad he had thought to bring the gun he actually had a permit for – he needed to be able to carry it in public. Just in case.

"Ms. Finn, you'll be in charge of handling press and my schedule, which I've given you a copy of. Tomorrow starts early with-"

"Breakfast with the hotel manager at 9, tour at 10, boat ride with two politicians and their wives at 1, late lunch with the mayor at 3, followed by some down time," Rachel recited, without looking at anything. "Thursday night is your late shoot on the water."

"I should have known you'd do your homework," Kori agreed. "We have a suite of room on the second highest floor, 2902," she continued.

Garfield observed, "Right below Blood."

"Exactly. Robin, Mento and Cyborg will be three floors below us, in room 2632. Any questions?" Kori asked as they pulled off the highway and into the airport.

Garfield shook his head. "Sounds good."

"All set," Rachel responded, hiking her bag up on her shoulder.

Garfield parked the car, turning off the engine and getting out first. He hurried around to Kori's door, opening it up for her. She stepped out of the car, her sunglasses and attitude in place. She was still kind, but a little more distant. "Thank you, Mr. Pratt."

He nodded, already moving to the trunk and keeping his eye on his surroundings. Rachel had already slipped out of the car and gotten a cart to carry their bags. He helped her load them onto the cart, noticing how her personality seemed to be a little more aloof and focused on Kori.

Biting back a sigh, Garfield straightened his shoulders and pushed the cart, Rachel and Kori in step behind him.

They made it through security without an issue, but Garfield wasn't surprised. A few minutes in the high end lounge and it was time for them to board. Kori turned on them while in line, "I'll see you once we get off the flight."

Garfield frowned.

"She's first class. We're economy," Rachel explained.

Holding back his sigh, Garfield looked forward to a four hour flight in coach.

* * *

Raven shifted again, her elbows tucked into her sides. Garfield had offered her his window seat, but she declined. Pride played into it a bit, but logic was there as well. She was smaller and able to deal sitting between two people. Even if the person in the aisle seat was grossly overweight and took over the armrest and several inches of Raven's seat.

Personal contact wasn't quite Raven's thing. With those she was comfortable with, it was fine in small doses, but constantly pressed up against the fleshy arm of a stranger…that was uncomfortable.

And then there was the other side.

Garfield's new attire was distracting.

She'd almost dropped Kori's bag when she saw him. The black pants were fine, but the white shirt was pulled tight over his arms and chest, the black jacket only making his shoulders look broader. And the tie.

She prided herself on her self-control, but today it had been tested. If she grabbed the edge of it and just pulled him down…

Taking a breath, Raven refocused on the papers she'd pulled out to look over. Even without looking at him, she was very cognizant of him. Ever since his attempt in the car, she'd been more and more aware of him with every passing moment she spent with him. He was more than what she had thought when they met. Every move she made was countered or complimented by him and she'd never found that in a partner before. Professionally or otherwise. He was her equal.

Work. Information on the Pure Water Program and past donors, trying to get a good grip on organization if she was supposed to represent it in front of Blood. When the flight attendant dropped off her ginger ale, he had to stretch over the large, snoring man at Raven's side. Raven took it with a murmured thanks, going back to perusing her packet and trying to ignore the scent of her partner. He smelled like leather and musk. Raven tried to ignore it, but it was impossible not to breathe.

The man on her left snorted and shifted, knocking into Raven's arm and making her spill her drink on the papers. Biting the inside of her cheek, she wiped it off, reminding herself that secretaries don't accost strangers.

"Here," a low voice murmured from her right.

Raven glanced over as Garfield lifted up his armrest, shifting slightly in his seat so as to give her room to move away from the stranger –

-and closer to him.

Raven took stock for a moment, wondering if she could move without losing the control that seemed so much more tenuous when Garfield was involved.

She wasn't entirely sure she could, but she did it anyway. She loosened the seat belt and moved over on her chair. As she settled, her leg pressed up against his. Oddly enough, contact with him wasn't as uncomfortable as with the stranger.

"I offered the window seat," he reminded her under his breath.

"And next time," she retorted, "I'll take you up on it."

Garfield chuckled, the vibration shivering along her shoulder that leaned into him. Raven ignored it as best she could and turned back to her papers.

"You look…" he trailed off.

Raven glanced at him, her fingers pausing on the paper.

His green eyes stared at her, not grinning or smirking or testing her, but just staring.

Raven's brow arched as she waited.

The smile returned, "Did you look to see where the others are?"

That was not what he was going to say, but she responded nonetheless. "Rob and Cy are in row 36. Mento's ahead of us in 14."

"Air marshal?" he asked her, quietly.

Raven took the subtle challenge, "21B and another up in first class, 3D."

He smirked. "Nicely done."

"Did you expect anything else?" Raven asked quietly, turning back to her papers.

"Nope. But that doesn't mean I don't enjoy seeing what you can do."

She glanced over her shoulder at him, meeting the green gaze once more. She couldn't resist when the smile turned into the smirk, showcasing his chipped canine. It shouldn't have been as attractive as she found it.

"Then keep watching," Raven told him.

He chuckled. "I intend to."


	12. To my heart or to my mind

I'm glad you guys like Kori! Her character in this is something I touched briefly on in Some Rescue and I'm excited I get to explore on it more here. Starfire is such an awesome character and after the show was cancelled and the New 52 just straight up ho'ed her out, I'm enjoying being able to write about the awesomeness that is Kori.

A longer chapter this time. Enjoy!

I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators.

Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy.

* * *

It was late by the time they arrived at the hotel. There had been a complication at the airport that delayed their deplaning, so it was well past dinner by the time they got to Puerta Vallarta. Traveling always left him feeling gross, so he was looking forward to a shower. Kori looked like she'd just gotten on the plane and not been traveling all day. Raven looked as beautiful as when she'd gotten up, but he noticed that her mouth was tighter. He'd realized that was her tell when she was getting tired.

Still, with the smell of the ocean, the cool wind, the lights from all the parties going down around the beach, the mood felt like a celebration. Garfield breathed in through his nose and relished in the smell of food and alcohol. It was like a fantastic dream. If not for the whole, girls being abducted from here and sold into slavery thing.

Garfield shifted, the weight of the holster and gun making him feel a little better. He'd gotten out of his bag when they landed. He'd also seen Rachel pull a few things out of her bag before vanishing into the restroom. When she came back, she looked absolutely the same, which led Garfield to imagine some very interesting ways Rachel could be hiding weapons.

"Ms. Anders," the hotel manager, Diego, had come out to greet them himself. "Such a pleasure that you're here."

"Oh, thank you, Diego," Kori said, shaking his hand. "What a beautiful place."

"Thank you, thank you. It's quite exciting that you're here, Mr. Blood, the hotel owner, just arrived this afternoon," Diego said, leading them inside.

Garfield didn't react, but he was pleased their information had been so spot on.

"Really?" Kori sounded surprised and pleased and absolutely believable. "I'd love to meet such an accomplished man."

Diego smiled widely, "I'm sure that can be arranged, Ms. Anders."

"Thank you," she responded.

"Your suite is ready for you, I'll have a man bring your bags up for you. If you'd like one of your people to accompany them?" Diego suggested when Kori frowned slightly.

"Yes, please," she answered, her frown vanishing. "I wouldn't want to lose the outfits for the shoot."

"I'll go," Rachel offered. The only answer, as Garfield was responsible for protecting Kori.

Kori smiled, "Thank you, Ms. Finn."

Rachel ducked her head and followed the porter with their bags into the elevator. Garfield spared a second to watch her go, then turned his eyes back on Kori.

She was listening to Diego gush about how happy he was that she was here, so Garfield glanced around the hotel.

The lobby was huge and open, with windows that went from floor to vaulted ceiling to showcase the wonderful view of the ocean. Sheer curtains covered the top half, which had a bar that went around the edge of the room, large chairs made for a very close couple. The hotel went straight up, forming a slight arc to give more rooms an ocean view.

"Ms. Anders!" a voice called from above.

A white-haired man came down the stairs from the bar, a cocktail in hand and three men in black suits similar to Garfield's following him. The man in front though, was dressed in a white suit that was clearly more expensive. His blue eyes were striking, but even from here Garfield could see the coldness in them. His skin was pale and his mouth was thin, though pressed into a smile now.

Kori smiled widely, "Mr. Blood, what a pleasure."

He reached the lobby, placed his drink on a nearby table, and came over, both his hands extended. Kori put hers in them and Blood lifted them to his lips. "The pleasure, I assure you, is completely mine."

Still holding onto her hands, he extended their arms out, looking Kori up and down. "Impossibly enough, I believe that you're even more beautiful in person than on camera."

Kori flushed and batted her eyes perfectly, "You're so kind."

He was still holding her hands. Garfield was suddenly pleased that Rachel had left.

The doors opened up and Garfield glanced back, seeing Robin, Steve, and Cyborg enter. If he hadn't been expecting it, he would have missed the way Robin's eyes tightened to see the way Blood was holding onto Kori.

"I had been hoping to meet with you," Kori admitted, dropping her voice as Diego left them alone.

"Indeed?" Blood sounded surprised.

"Yes," she said. "Perhaps we might meet for drinks tomorrow evening to discuss the proposition I have for you." Her smile was sincere and it was just vague enough to arouse Blood's…interest.

"I would like that very much," Blood told her. "Tomorrow at say, five on the waterfront? There's a lovely bar there called Beachcombers."

"Five at Beachcombers," Kori agreed. "I look forward to it." She glanced at her watch, "Oh, but I have an early day tomorrow and the flight here was rather horrific. You'll have to excuse me, Mr. Blood."

"Absolutely. Get the rest you need," he told her, still holding onto her hands. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call myself or Diego."

"Thank you," Kori said, smiling again. She visibly squeezed his hands before pulling away.

"Have a wonderful evening, Ms. Anders, and I'll see you tomorrow night." He smiled, shifting that piercing blue gaze to Garfield. "Take good care of this one."

"Yes, Mr. Blood," Garfield replied calmly, ignoring the fact that he felt as if his hackles were up.

"Good man."

Finally, there were able to head over to the desk to collect their room key. Neither of them spoke about it until their arrived on the 29th floor and got into their room. There were only about four rooms on the floor, which made it an ideal area for them.

As soon as he opened the door, Garfield was hit by a blast of cool air that felt wonderful in the humidity. His shirt was sticking to his back already and it was nighttime. Tomorrow would be brutal. Pushing that aside until tomorrow, he examined their suite.

The door opened up into the living area, a couch and television on his left, with doors on either side of the television. A desk was up against the windows on the wall, looking out onto the ocean. To his left was a large dining room table with six chairs around it.

Rachel was already at the table, computers set up and starting. Having Robin and the others come up here to talk would be too risky, so they'd agreed to do their communicating over their secure connection.

"Everything set?" Kori asked, wiping her hands on her leggings. Garfield sympathized with her.

"Almost," Rachel responded. "Just waiting for it to load. Check out the rooms."

Garfield did, going to his right first. The only door on this side led to a huge bedroom and attached master bath. Clearly Kori's, as if the luggage wasn't enough to clue him in. On the other side were two smaller bedrooms, with a queen bed in each, connected by a shared bathroom. Rachel had put her things in the one without the window, which was fine with him. He liked watching the sun come up.

Kori had disappeared into her room and he could hear the water running as he stepped out. Thinking to let Rachel know what had happened, he got distracted as she stared at the computers, pulling the pins out of her hair. Wavy black hair cascaded down her back as she freed it and Garfield itched to run his fingers through it to see if it felt as soft as it looked.

She typed something in, glancing over the top of the screen to look at him. He moved, shucking off his jacket. "Ran into Blood already," he told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sniffed out Kori the second she walked in," Garfield said, sagging onto the couch. "Thought Rob was going to flip when he saw him holding her hands."

Rachel shook her head, "We know what Blood is capable of. It's not unreasonable."

Garfield nodded, his own pleasure that Rachel had been out of the way making that clear to him. "No."

"Luckily for us," Rachel continued, "Kori's too high profile. Blood would never take a risk as stupid as that to try and abduct her. She may be the one who has to deal most with him, but she's also the safest one out of all of us."

That threw into harsh light who wasn't safe with Blood. He watched Rachel typing into the computer and hoped he could keep her out of Blood's sight as much as possible. Just without her realizing that's what he was doing. He'd do his best to keep Rachel safe and unaware.

And knowing what he did about her, that wouldn't be easy.

He sighed and dropped his head to the back of the couch, preparing himself for one difficult mission.

* * *

Raven didn't know how Kori did it, day after day. Just one afternoon in the model's life had left Raven exhausted, her feet aching, and her smile fixed on her face.

Kori never failed to behave flawlessly. Every time she was greeted, she'd smile and politely speak to that person, be it politician, hotel guest, or hotel maid services. Whoever was speaking to her was assured that they had her undivided attention, even if it was the fiftieth person to have stopped her that hour.

Looking over the calendar on her tablet, Raven stepped forward, leaning into Kori's ear. "I'm sorry, Ms. Anders," Raven murmured, "but you have an appointment."

Kori nodded at her, then quickly finished up her conversation, shaking hands with her latest admirer. "What's next?" she asked Raven, only a tiny bit of exhaustion showing through.

"Drinks with Mr. Blood." Her voice was calm.

"Right," Kori said, taking a breath. "Beachcombers Bar?"

"Yes."

"Let's head over."

Raven fell into step behind Kori, tucking the tablet into her arms. Just behind her, she could feel Garfield's presence. He'd been quiet the whole day, but always there, just behind Raven's shoulder. Every time she turned around, he was there. It was odd that he was so quiet. She'd gotten used to his chatter.

They made it out to the bar without incident. Blood was already there, seated off in a secluded corner. He was writing in a small notebook, the pen scratching gracefully along the paper. Raven didn't like the look of him, even if she hadn't known what he was doing. His smile was insincere and his eyes were cold.

"Ms. Anders," he said, standing to greet them. He took Kori's hands and kissed her cheek, pulling out a seat for her. "And I don't believe I met your friend."

His eyes latched onto Raven and she felt a little colder.

"This is my assistant," Kori said. "Natasha Finn."

He held out his hand and Raven had no choice but to take it. His fingers were icy and he held a little too tightly. "Ms. Finn. Pleasure to meet you."

"Mr. Blood," Raven responded.

He didn't try to kiss her, for which Raven was grateful. Blood moved to pull out the seat for her, but another set of hands were already there. Raven took the seat, letting Garfield push her chair in. She might have imagined the brush of his fingers on the back of her neck, so she didn't react.

Raven tuned out some of the pleasantries, eyeing Blood instead.

His mannerisms were interesting. He rearranged the silverware, inspected the glass his drink came in, had his bodyguard move his umbrella to more properly shade the table. He was a control freak. Type A personality. That stood to reason, considering he was running a large scale human trafficking scam and had yet to be caught.

She wondered what his connection to Slade was in all of this. What did Blood do that Slade couldn't? And, if Blood was getting and shipping the girls, why did he need to work with Slade?

Hating questions without answers, Raven instead focused on the conversation.

None of the security sat down at their table. Raven was a little surprised at how lax Blood's security was. Three men got within the secured boundary and they didn't notice. If they had guns and had decided to shoot, they couldn't have missed.

She didn't miss them. And neither did Garfield, who had casually walked around their table, his eyes on every possible threat that passed. The first and third times, all he had to do was walk by and glance at the offender. The second time, he met the eyes of the man and casually put his hands in his pants pockets to show his holster. That man hurried off after meeting Garfield's eyes. After watching him to make sure he took off, Garfield turned and winked at Raven before returning to his post.

"Have you heard of my Pure Water Program?" Kori asked Blood. Raven tuned back in.

"I have," Blood answered with a smile. "But then, so has the entire country."

Kori giggled, "It has become very popular."

"Ms. Anders!" a voice shouted from the people around them. Raven tensed up, eyeing the crowd that was forming.

A faint line formed between Kori's brows, but she tried to keep with the conversation, "We are trying to get Pure Water more international recognition and I believe that you-"

"Ms. Anders!" the shouts got louder.

"You can't disappoint your fans," Blood murmured.

Raven didn't like that tone.

Kori's eyes flashed between the crowd and Blood. Raven could almost hear her internal struggle – keep up her cover or keep on with the job?

"How about this," Blood suggested with a smile, "you talk and mingle with your fans, and your assistant and I will discuss your proposal. Once I know all the details, we can have a longer discussion over lunch tomorrow at Margareta's, say, at 1?"

Raven bit back her sigh.

Kori's eyes danced to her, and Raven gave her the slightest nod. Smiling, the model stood, "That sounds wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow."

Blood rose as well, taking her hand and brushing his lips over the back of it. "Always a pleasure, Ms. Anders."

"And you, Mr. Blood," she laughed, stepping away from him. "I'll see you later, Tasha."

Raven stood and nodded, "Yes, Ms. Anders."

Garfield walked past her to deal with the crowd, but Raven saw that his shoulders were tight beneath his jacket. However, she couldn't focus on that just now, as Blood turned to look at her.

"It's getting a little loud out here," he observed as the crowd around Kori began to shriek in excitement. "Why don't we move this upstairs?"

Raven nodded. "That sounds nice."

Offering his arm, Blood inclined his head slightly to her. Raven tucked her tablet beneath her arm and took Blood's with the other. He placed his hand over hers, keeping her in place as they reentered the hotel. She resisted the urge to look back, though she could have sworn she felt a pair of eyes on her. She'd bet good money the eyes were green.

Raven made a comment about the beauty of the hotel. Blood answered it and spent most of the ride up the elevator talking about the pleasing aspects of the hotel. Raven noted that the only way to access the 30th floor was to have a room key to swipe. Blood carried the key.

The elevator opened up straight onto the floor. It was huge, with windows that spanned the entire wall of the living room. The decorations were just like Blood – white, modern, sparse. The walls were decorated with modern art, the few splashes of color featuring red. As they entered the room, Blood let go of her hand to take his card out of his jacket. He dropped it on the side table by the door.

Blood led them over to the large white couch, unbuttoning his jacket and settling in the center of the couch. It had a low back and uncomfortable cushions, but Raven settled onto it and took care to move away from Blood slightly in the process.

Blood offered her a drink. Raven accepted a soda water and the two of them waited quietly as it was brought over.

Raven opened up her tablet and got her screens in order. As her eyes were focused downward, she felt the slight pressure of the comm in her ear, knowing that Robin was on the other end.

"So," Blood said, settling back into the chair as Raven accepted her drink. "Tell me about Pure Water."

"Despite its fame," Raven began, "Pure Water has only been around for four years. Ms. Anders has had a lot of success with the program, not only getting wells built in third world countries, but providing a filtration system to make sure that the water is safe and clean for them to drink. She's gotten numerous letters thanking her for saving families and villages."

Blood nodded, but Raven didn't seen any real interest.

"Ms. Anders went from barely making her quota," Raven continued, "to tripling it within a year. The fundraisers she runs are mostly a show. She hasn't had an issue getting donors."

"Then why do you need me?" Blood asked, arching a brow at her.

"She would like to break into the international market. Ms. Anders wants to take Pure Water worldwide. Early research shows that she'll be able to expand her program to help hundreds of villages across the globe, rather than the several dozen she's completed in the past."

"And?" Blood asked.

Raven frowned at him. "And."

"Why should I give my money away to you?" Blood asked her. "There are thousands of other companies I could work with. Why you?"

His tone was aggressive and Raven's hackles rose. She closed her tablet.

"Let's be frank, Mr. Blood. It's no secret that you have political aspirations."

"On the contrary, I thought we'd done quite well at keeping it secret," Blood retorted, throwing his arms on the back of the couch. His fingers brushed her arm and Raven fought not to flinch.

A tiny voice in the back of her head warned her not to antagonize him. She ignored it, her ire rising. "Your speeches turned from self-serving to world oriented. You've suddenly become involved in education, international affairs, economy. Only an idiot would miss it."

Blood smirked, "And you are no idiot, Ms. Finn. That much is clear."

Raven kept focused. "Ms. Anders's Pure Water Project is exactly what both of you need."

"Explain," he ordered, his fingers not merely brushing along her skin, but stroking with intent.

On the pretense of becoming engrossed in the conversation, Raven turned in her seat, moving forward a few inches towards him, but also putting her arm out of his reach. "Ms. Anders needs a significant contribution to draw the attention of other donors and to make them take this jump seriously. Political donors, which would put you on the same playing field as them. Benefits, celebrations, and other fundraisers would have to be thrown, which gets you into the same room as the current politicians who have donated."

Blood sighed, "As would any other donation I make. Why should it be Pure Water?"

His eyes calculated her and Raven dropped her gaze for one moment, trying to find a way to get him to accept, if only to get him to end the conversation and allow her out of his sight for three seconds.

"Because Ms. Anders is a figurehead for charitable donations. She's synonymous with kindness and trust. To work with her is to put your name on everything she does," Raven told him. She met his gaze confidently, "And we both know that you could use some positive PR to counterbalance your controversial past." Blood smirked slightly and Raven gave into her temper just a bit. "Or your present, as it were."

Blood stared at her, then a smile spread across his face. "Quite right, Ms. Finn. Now tell me, how much?"

Relieved that he was agreeing, Raven smiled slightly. "Ms. Anders would appreciate a donation of-"

"No," Blood said, moving forward on the couch and taking both of her hands in his. "How much would it take for you to quit working for the model and work for me instead?"

Raven hesitated. She didn't want to work with him, not even undercover. However, it would be a nice backup should push come to shove.

"I…" Raven pretended to stutter. She shook her head faintly, "Ms. Anders has been very generous to me. I would…I'd have to think about it."

Blood's hands tightened on hers and Raven believed that he would say no. Finally he smiled. "Of course. But don't think too long."

Raven got to her feet, but Blood didn't let go.

He spoke quietly, "And take care to remember that I don't take kindly to disappointment."

Then he let her go.

"I'm sorry, but, the restroom?" Raven asked, backing up slightly.

"Down the hall and to the right," Blood told her.

She nodded and turned, noting the office on her way there. When she glanced back, Blood had left the couch and moved into the kitchen. Raven hurried to the front and grabbed his wallet, grabbing the keycard and ran it through the scanner she pulled out of her pocket. It had been no difficult thing to reconfigure the iPad's Square reader. Technology had indeed come so far.

Quietly, she replaced the card into Blood's wallet and then went to the bathroom, marking the office and bedrooms as she passed them.

Returning from the bathroom, she noticed that Blood had taken his seat once more. He smiled up at her and she glanced at the two glasses of champagne.

No.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Blood," Raven apologized. "But Ms. Anders has another appointment that I really should be there for."

"Surely you can delay for one drink," he said, standing up.

Raven shook her head, "Ms. Anders is a stickler for timing."

"I insist." Blood's voice was cold.

She stared at him and gauged her options. Then she smiled and approached him, taking the proffered glass.

He held his glass out for her to tap. Raven did so, the resounding 'clink' loud in the quiet room.

"To a mutually beneficial future," he told her.

Raven smiled and sipped her champagne. She held it in her mouth for a moment, but other than the faint burn of alcohol, she didn't detect anything dangerous. She swallowed.

She finished the champagne quickly, not allowing Blood to resume his conversation about her working for him. As soon as it was finished, Blood escorted her to the elevator.

"I'll see you at lunch tomorrow," he told her, taking her hand. "And I hope you'll have good news for me."

"Thank you, Mr. Blood."

He lifted her hand to his lips, the chill spreading from the back of her hand up her arm and down her back.

Raven nodded, stepping into the elevator as it arrived. She pressed the button marked 29.

"Until tomorrow, Ms. Finn," Blood said with a smile as the doors closed.

* * *

"Good work," Robin said through the computer screen.

Garfield glanced over from where he lounged on the couch. Rachel and Kori were sitting at the table, the screens angled to include him in the picture. They were running through Rachel's encounter with Blood.

"With this keycard," Cy said, leaning into the screen, "I can get you up into Blood's room tonight."

"But we'll need to get him out of it," Steve pointed out.

"Already done," Robin said. "Blood has an appointment tonight with the mayor of Puerta Vallarta. He and his bodyguards will be out of the building for at least an hour."

"That fifty-five more minutes than I need," Rachel said from her chair.

Garfield smiled at her comment, but couldn't help his words. "I can do it in two."

Rachel turned over her chair and fixed those purple eyes on him. "Two?"

He shrugged, smirking.

"You'll have to test that tonight," Robin said. "You two will both be going up to Blood's room."

"Both?" questioned Steve.

"They'll watch each other's backs," Rob answered.

Rachel's eyes were still appraising Garfield, but she agreed. "We'll do that."

His grin grew wider.

Her mouth twitched, but she turned back to the computer. "What about the job offer?"

Garfield perked up. What job offer?

"What job offer?" Kori asked.

Rachel didn't turn from the computer, "Blood wants me to go and work for him as his personal assistant."

Garfield sat forward on his chair, "But you aren't, right?"

Steve spoke up through the computer, "It would be ideal to have her in there."

"Yeah," Garfield spoke up sarcastically, ignoring the glare Rachel cast him. "Ideal if you want to hand her over to the psycho. Look at what happened to his last PA!"

"An inside operative would-"

"I appreciate your input," Rob's voice cut through Steve's comment. "But we are progressing fine. We'll keep the option open, but until things change significantly, we'll proceed as planned."

He glared off-screen and Garfield knew it was directed at Steve. When he looked back, he'd gotten control over his temper. "Tonight, Blood will leave at seven P.M. Rachel and Beast, I want you in and out by 7:15. Can you do it?"

"Yes," Garfield answered.

Rachel nodded and replied shortly, "Yes."

"Good. Your key will be delivered once Cy gets it made. See that you're ready," Robin told them. "Good luck."

Garfield stood up as Kori finished up the conversation and ended the connection. Rachel stood and leveled her purple glare at him. He raised his chin. "Problem?"

"I don't need you to speak for me," Rachel snapped at him.

"Funny, because you weren't speaking," he pointed out, irritation rising in the face of her anger.

"Guys," Kori spoke up.

Rachel ignored her, "Because I will do whatever it takes on the job."

"Even going to work for a psychopath like Blood?"

"If that's what it takes, yes!" she shouted. She immediately took a deep breath, trying to reign in her anger. "I don't know what you think, but you don't have the right to question the orders given to me. Don't do it again."

Garfield stared down at her. "If I do?"

She took a step towards him, her mouth open for some cutting retort, when an unfamiliar jingle sounded from her room. She immediately turned and went in, grabbing a cellphone from her bag. Funny, that didn't look like the one she carried around all day today. Rachel picked it up and without waiting, greeted the caller with a far kinder tone than what she had been using with Garfield. "Hey, X."

Kori watched her, her eyes narrowing slightly.

The volume was turned up high and in the quiet tension of the lounge, Garfield could pick up on the response. It was a computer modulated voice, but definitely male. "Demon, long time no…well, no sort of contact at all."

"Yes, because reminiscing is high on your to-do list."

"It would be, if you gave me more to reminisce about," the man replied.

"Did you get what I needed?" Rachel asked, ending the banter.

"Yeah," he answered slowly. "But you're not going to like it."

Rachel sighed, then turned, catching Garfield's eye. She glared at him, striding forward and shutting the door.

Fine, then.


	13. But Valerie Plame

So. This is a bit shorter, but hopefully one you'll still appreciate.

I am still enjoying the reviews. Keep them coming. They certainly make me want to write more, if only to hear from you. :)

I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators.

Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy

* * *

7:05.

Raven and Garfield waited behind their door as Vic counted down in their ears.

" _Three…_ "

Raven refused to look at Garfield, knowing that their earlier argument was still festering beneath the surface. The two of them had pushed it aside for now, but Raven hoped it wouldn't pop up again during the job.

" _Two_."

Raven tensed and Garfield took in a breath.

" _One_."

She grasped the handle.

" _Go. Cameras are on the loop._ "

The two of them moved, hurrying for the elevator. The doors were already open and waiting for them. Garfield ran the card through the key lock and they were moving up before Vic finished talking.

" _You'll have five minutes. I'm monitoring the doors to make sure Blood stays gone_ ," Vic warned them.

"Got it," Garfield said. The elevator doors dinged and opened on Blood's floor.

The two of them waited for a moment, but the lights were dark and the rooms were silent. Raven took the first step in, Garfield on her heels. She handed him the cords for the computer and led him to the office. They didn't turn on the lights, but Garfield flipped open the laptop and plugged into the USB. "You with me, Cy?"

" _Got it. Going through his files now_." Raven heard the voice in her comm and eyed the rest of the room.

"So," Garfield said offhandedly, "who's X?"

Raven rolled her eyes and ignored the question. At least, until he added-

"An old CIA friend?"

She paused and glanced at him. "Nosy."

"Good hearing," he corrected. "And yours is shit."

Raven couldn't deny that.

"How'd it happen?" he asked her.

She looked over the papers in the folders, not finding anything of importance. Quietly she answered him, "Head trauma. I've got about half my hearing."

"Sorry," he murmured.

Raven shrugged, hoping it was the end of the conversation.

"So, X?"

"An old acquaintance," Raven answered.

"CIA doesn't make good friends."

"Didn't say I was CIA. Nor that he was a friend," she retorted, looking around the desk for anything. Long shot in a hotel, but it was his private room.

Garfield looked up and frowned. "But, Robin said-"

"That's the thing about eavesdropping," Raven said quietly, leaning over to him. "Most times, you don't get the full story."

"So what's the full story? I know you were a former acronym agent. What's the deal with X?" Garfield continued to press.

"We'd crossed paths a few times when I was with the agency. He wasn't CIA. More like…CIA adjacent. He'd get hired if the work was…a little too dirty," Raven hedged.

"A spy for spies," Garfield summarized.

Raven nodded. "Despite his unofficial connection to the agency, X has his ways in and out of CIA databases. And he enjoys causing trouble."

"And helping you?" Garfield added.

"On occasion."

He frowned at the computer and Raven couldn't help her tiny smile. "He's a friend, of sorts, and that's it." When Garfield continued to glower, Raven added, "Green isn't a good color on you, Beast."

"Every color's a good color on me," he muttered, though the frown lifted slightly.

Raven shook her head and sighed at the files. She'd looked through all of them, but they were all unimportant to their investigation. Raven gestured outside the room and Garfield nodded.

She wandered through the living room, knowing that an intelligent man like Blood wouldn't keep personal information in such a public area. She walked straight back to his bedroom and opened the door.

The bed was made and the nightstands empty of everything except an alarm clock and the remote control. She slid open the closet, seeing one white suit after another hanging cleanly. His shoes were sitting within the doors, all perfectly shined, along with a small carry-on bag. She looked through it to find some paper and pencils. Nothing of interest. She was about to leave when she glanced at the nightstand. There were a few pages missing from the complimentary notepad. Raven grabbed a pencil from Blood's carry-on bag and did a rubbing on the pad.

 _W.3.14.4167.N.E._

" _Just about done here,_ " Garfield's voice came through the comm.

She returned the pencil and folded the paper into her pocket. Carefully returning the room to how it had been, she stepped out and headed to Garfield. "Got it, I'm…" Raven paused as the elevator dinged.

Raven ran through the living room and into the office. "Company," she muttered.

" _How...?!_ "

"Don't know," she got into the office, seeing Garfield closing up the computer and pulling away the cords.

"Done," he told her, standing up.

"Closet," she told him as he shut the laptop.

The elevator doors opened and she heard a pair of voices as they entered the floor. Raven slipped into the closet first and Garfield entered after her, shutting the door behind him. He bumped into her, but didn't bother apologizing with people so near. It was a tiny closet. Raven wondered how they kept ending up in this position. They waited silently, Raven holding her breath.

"…a guy so anal, you'd think he'd remember the tickets," one said.

"Say that to his face, I dare you," the other joked.

The entered the office and turned on the light. Raven could see Garfield's face thanks to the slats on the door. It was much closer than she had realized. He grinned at her and Raven narrowed her eyes.

"No way, I like my head attached to my body."

"Then let's hurry up, before he decides to come up and get them himself."

There was some shuffling in Blood's desk. "Got 'em."

"Good. Let's get his majesty to the party."

"Just a sec, I want to grab my coat."

A voice came closer to the closet and they tensed. Raven reached for her belt as Garfield went for the gun at the back of his pants.

The knob turned –

Garfield glanced at Raven with a wink and she couldn't help her smile.

"You left it in the car, idiot."

"Right." The knob snapped closed again. "Let's go."

The guards left the office and Raven relaxed slightly, listening to their indistinct conversation as they returned to the elevator.

Neither she nor Garfield breathed as the guards stepped onto the elevator, the second ding shutting the doors behind them and sending them downstairs.

Raven let out a breath as the adrenaline faded. She enjoyed the rush, but it was always better when there wasn't bloodshed.

Garfield looked down at her as she sighed, returning his gun. He grinned at her and Raven felt her irritation at their earlier argument vanish. The longer she looked at him, the harder it became to look away.

" _You alright?_ " Vic asked.

"Fine," Raven answered, breaking the spell. She reached past him to open the door, but Garfield grabbed her wrist.

" _They just came out on the lobby, so you're clear to come back_ ," Vic said, though Raven wasn't paying much attention.

He brought her wrist up to his mouth as Raven responded quietly, "Got it, Cy."

" _Hurry back, Rob wants you out of there_."

Garfield dropped a kiss on her wrist, his eyes never leaving hers.

"On our way," she managed to say. She tugged her arm away from Garfield, narrowing her eyes at him.

With a chuckle, Garfield stepped back and opened the door, leading them both back downstairs without further incident.

* * *

Garfield was propped on his bed later that evening, having given his report to Robin as they got in. Cyborg was going to go through everything they found and try to find more information. Until then, they'd continue working as they had.

Not that he'd been enjoying how they'd been working. At least three of the people on Kori's stalker list were already at the hotel and their security was well-meaning, but useless. He had to expend more of his focus on his fake job than he'd anticipated. He couldn't be distracted with thoughts outside of his own responsibilities. Such as how Blood's face would look if he had slammed it into the table…

Garfield inhaled deeply and refocused. So far, Blood hadn't been too obnoxious. Rachel had handled her meeting with him well, from her report. Garfield hadn't, but that seemed to be all right now.

It was odd that in the field, when they were hiding, lying, and deceiving everyone else, the two of them saw each other best.

The shower in their shared bathroom turned off. Garfield glanced at the closed door and wondered how much she'd hurt him if he peeked.

The answer was, "A lot," so he didn't attempt it.

Which is why he was a little startled when the door opened anyway. Rachel stood in the door, her robe wrapped around her. She was absentmindedly drying her hair as she leveled her piercing gaze at him.

"You did well tonight," Rachel commented.

He chuckled slightly, "I know."

Her mouth thinned as she tried not to smile – or frown. He couldn't tell. "Look. You…you're a good partner. Even if you act like an idiot sometimes."

"Gee, thanks," he drawled, crossing his arms.

The corner of her mouth quirked up. "I mean…" she sighed. "I had a partner before. And it didn't turn out so well. But now, I…Well, I'm glad it's you."

Huh. That had to be a first for both of them. Doing his best not to ruin it with a stupid comment, he simply said, "Thanks, Rach. Really."

Purple eyes dropped to the floor for a moment and she chewed the inside of her lip. Garfield waited, wondering what else she had to say to him. In her bare feet and wet hair, this was probably the most vulnerable she'd ever look. Not that she still couldn't kick his ass.

"It's Raven," she told him. "My name is Raven."

Garfield stared at her, understandably thrown. Raven. She'd told him her name. Secretive, controlled, withdrawn Raven had opened up to him.

He must have been quiet for too long, because her eyes narrowed as she stared at him.

"Nice to meet you," Garfield finally said.

She nodded slightly, a shadow of her smile returning. She arched her brow, "And about what you said earlier, with Blood-"

"Out of line?" Garfield suggested for her.

She nodded, then exhaled slowly, "However…I appreciate the concern. Misguided as it is."

"Was that a thank you?" he asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't push your luck." She turned to shut the door behind her.

"Where's the fun in that?"

He was pretty sure he heard a laugh, but just smiled and closed his eyes.

Raven, huh?

He liked it.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when a quiet cry woke Garfield out of his sleep.

He shot up, reaching automatically for the gun beneath his pillow, even before he was actually awake. He shot up out of bed and listened carefully.

There was no sound from Rach- _Raven's_ room. Slowly and silently, he padded over to his door and cracked it open.

The lounge was dark and empty, but light came from Kori's room.

He moved across the carpeted floor, holding his breath. Another small cry emanated from the room and he moved faster, ready to shove open the door and -

"It's okay," Raven soothed quietly.

He stopped just outside the door, peeking in.

Kori was in the middle of her giant bed, her long legs pulled up to her chest as she rocked back and forth. Raven was on the edge, not touching her, but her hand resting on the comforter, as if waiting for Kori's permission.

"You're okay, Kori."

"I know," the model hissed out through clenched teeth. "I know, but I thought…I _felt_ -"

Raven just nodded as Kori trailed off, still rocking.

It was another hour before Raven finally left the room. Garfield, unable to sleep after what he had seen, not understanding what had happened, waited up for her in the chair in her room.

She didn't seemed surprised when she walked in to find him. Shutting the door, she didn't speak for a moment, but rubbed her eyes briefly.

"You heard that," she finally murmured.

"Is she okay?" Garfield asked.

Raven nodded, leaning against the door. "She is now." When Garfield continued to frown, Raven relented. "She gets nightmares."

He had a scoff ready to go about what nightmares a model could have, but he paused at the look on Raven's face. It wasn't the one of someone who soothed an absurd nightmare. It was of someone who had to help a friend through a difficult time, night after night, and couldn't do anything to really help.

"What happened?" Garfield finally managed.

Raven sighed and rubbed her eyes, "She wasn't born a model. She's got a history. Just like you."

"And you."

She nodded slightly, "Yes. And it's really not my place to tell you hers."

He could understand that. Getting to his feet, he nodded at her as he headed towards the adjoining bathroom door.

"Thanks, though," Raven called after him.

"For what?" He stopped and turned to face her.

Raven smirked slightly, "Coming in and trying to rescue us. Not that we needed it, but…thanks."

"Sure thing," he grinned. "Partner."

* * *

The next morning, Garfield was glaring at the mirror in the living room, trying to get his tie straight. He hated ties. And suits. And shiny shoes. The only upside to this job was the gun.

"Morning," Raven murmured as she stepped out of her room, heading straight for the Keurig machine and starting it.

Garfield watched her step past him in a deep green blouse, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the hem tucked into yet another tight skirt. Holding onto the counter, Raven pulled on her sky-high shoes, her wavy hair hanging loose and over her shoulder.

Okay, there were _two_ upsides to this job.

Turning his eyes back towards the mirror, he struggled to straighten the tie so as not to look like a sixth grader getting ready for his first school dance.

Heels clicked across the floor and he looked through the mirror to see Raven approaching.

"Here," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder to turn him. She undid the tie completely, starting from the beginning, taking care to set his collar down properly.

Garfield stood in silence, barely breathing as she rearranged the silk. She didn't look at him she knotted the tie perfectly, but glanced up as she slid the knot into place.

She smoothed it down, straightening his jacket as she did. "You look pretty good, G-man," she told him with a faint smile.

"So do you."

He wasn't lying. Though "good" was an understatement. She looked like his every wet dream, but he figured she wouldn't take that as the compliment it was meant.

Her fingers were still on his jacket and that tiny smile was still on her face. So Garfield did the only logical thing he could.

He leaned the scant inches down to her and pressed his lips to hers. It was gentle and although he wasn't hesitant, he gave her a moment to pull away. Feeling her fingers tighten on his jacket, he suppressed his smile enough to run his tongue along her lips. Raven inhaled, her mouth slipping open and Garfield pressed his advantage, grasping her hips and tugging her closer.

She'd leaned away from him in the car and although he'd respected her decision, he also thought it was stupid. The two of them worked. As partners, undercover, even as enemies, he hadn't found someone who could be on an even playing field with him.

But Raven…

She held his jacket tightly, not giving him any room to back away. Not that he would. She tasted like tea and spice, and as she nipped at him, his hands automatically tightened on her, pulling her impossibly closer.

A noise from Kori's room had the two of them separating quickly. He was pleased to see that Raven's cheeks were slightly flushed as she stepped back to the coffee machine, getting a drink ready for the model. She refused to look at him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Once wasn't going to be enough.


	14. I would just shout

_Well, as much as I hate it, there has to be some drama. What would they be like without drama? Oh, probably happy. But we'll get there, if all goes according to plan. Don't get too upset and please keep reading._

 _I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I really enjoyed the repetitive, "Oh my gods!" They made my day. :)_

 _I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

Raven's day was going…in a complicated way.

When she woke up this morning, she hadn't been expecting the turns the day had taken. At the beginning, it had gone quite well.

She wasn't blind. Garfield was handsome, funny, clever, good at his job - despite his cavalier attitude sometimes - and clearly interested in her. And she interested as well.

Which is why she hadn't moved away. She could have. If it had been during the op, perhaps they could have blamed it on the adrenaline. But he had chosen a calm, quiet moment.

He had kissed her because he wanted to. And now she wanted him to again. Logically, she knew that they should table whatever this was until after this job was over. They didn't need an added complication in the midst of this job. Worst case, moving forward would ruin their working relationship and jeopardize the mission. Best case, it would work out and still jeopardize the mission.

Realistically, as Garfield pulled out her chair for her and brushed her shoulder, she knew that the two of them would combust long before this was over, mission or no.

Then, they had lunch with Blood.

"Good afternoon," Blood greeted Kori and Raven as he arrived at their table. "Sorry I'm late, I was held up in another meeting. I hurried them along, as I couldn't wait to see the two of you."

Raven's smile was painted on as Blood came around to say hello. She stood, letting Blood take her hands and kiss her cheek, just as he did to Kori.

Her skin felt colder as he let go of her and took his seat, somehow taking the one next to Raven, despite the fact that Kori had been there before he arrived. Without a reaction, Kori sat down across from them, and graciously asked Blood how his day was going. Raven kept her smile fixed as she sat down again, unable to help glancing behind Kori.

Garfield's mouth was in a tight line, but he kept his calm, his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the windows and doors. The waiter came to take their order and Blood put his arm over the back of Raven's chair as Kori ordered. She glanced Blood as he smiled expectantly at her.

"Have you made a decision regarding my offer?" he murmured.

Raven glanced down at her empty place setting, "I've definitely thought about it, Mr. Blood."

"Then continue thinking," he said, placing his order.

As their meals arrived, Blood spoke positively and engagingly about the Pure Water project to Kori, almost completely ignoring Raven's presence. That would have been ideal for her, had it not been for Blood's hand on the back of her chair. Cold fingers stroked up and down the back of her neck. The urge to move away grew stronger by the second, but if she wanted to keep Blood amiable, she'd have to play along.

The closest she could get to playing along was not moving or breaking his hand, but her self-control slipped as he unknotted a lock of her hair and twisted it around his finger.

Garfield had moved to speak with Blood's bodyguards, the men laughing quietly at something Garfield had said. Raven envied his role in all this. A waiter came to clear the tables, stopping to speak briefly with Garfield and the guards.

Blood tugged lightly on her hair and Raven opened her mouth to tell him to-

"Ms. Finn."

Raven nearly jumped when Garfield spoke in her ear, his quiet tone still drawing the attention of the table.

"Apologies for interrupting," he said, glancing at Kori and Blood with his easy-going grin, "but you have a phone call."

"Surely it can wait," Blood argued.

"If it could, I wouldn't have bothered you," Garfield said apologetically.

Raven stood up, escaping Blood's hand. "I'll just be a minute."

Garfield glanced at Blood's guards, who nodded at him, then walked with Raven to the front of the restaurant, out of sight of Blood and Kori.

Raven looked for the phone, but Garfield leaned against the wall in the lobby, completely at ease. When she raised her brow at him, he grinned. She realized, "There's no call."

Her smirk was unavoidable and he shrugged, "Well, there _was_. But it was me."

She leaned on the wall next to him, "Why?"

His smile slipped off his face as he glanced back towards the table. "You know why."

Purple eyes fought the urge to fall to the floor. She'd done her job, which was nothing to be ashamed of. So the flush on her cheeks was for another reason entirely, that she couldn't quite put her finger on. "You saw that."

His hands went back into his pockets, but she saw the way his jaw tightened. "Yeah."

Raven sighed quietly, suppressing a shudder. "Yeah."

"Anyway," he said, his voice returning to his usual upbeat tone, "I thought you could use a break."

She chuckled slightly, "I'll take a vacation when this is over."

"Yeah, where to?"

"Anywhere that's not this place or a club."

He laughed. "That's a pretty open plan."

"Well, I haven't taken a vacation in five years, so I don't have much to go on."

"Five years?" Garfield asked, shocked. "Do you have a thing against fun?"

She scoffed, "I like my job. I have fun."

"Geez, Tasha," he said with a grin, "you need to learn how to relax. When this is done, we should go somewhere."

She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to focus on: where they would go or how it became "we."

"I vote somewhere where we can do some sightseeing," he continued. "Ever been to Italy?"

"For work."

"We should go and check out Rome," Garfield said. "I've never had a chance to really see the sights in Rome. Sound good?"

"Sure," she chuckled, glancing at him.

He grinned and winked down at her.

She stared at him for a minute, then sighed, glancing back in the dining room. "I should go back in."

Garfield sighed, "Yeah."

"Thanks for the break," she said, straightening up from the wall.

"Anytime. Just give me the signal."

"What would that be?"

"You shooting Blood in the knee?" he suggested.

She smiled, "Sounds good."

"Just say the word," Garfield promised.

* * *

The lunch didn't end soon enough.

Garfield had been hard pressed not to do physical harm to Blood during the meal. When he'd turned from chatting with Blood's bodyguards, who seemed to be a moderately decent, if thick, group of guys, to be honest, and seen Blood's hand on her as he spoke to Kori, he'd started to see red. The only way he'd kept from acting on it was that he noticed how hard Raven was trying not to do the same thing.

She'd argue and say otherwise, but he'd seen the way she'd stared blankly at Kori, smiling at the appropriate times without it ever reaching her eyes, the way her back was ram-rod straight and her movements were far more precise than they needed to be.

And Blood just smiled.

"After speaking with you and your lovely assistant," Blood said near the end of the meal, "I believe that Pure Water is something I would like to be a part of."

"That is wonderful news," Kori gushed, smiling brightly.

"I have a meetings all day tomorrow, but after I speak with my board and trustees, I would love to have dinner with you. To solidify our future working relationship," Blood raised his glass and nodded to both Raven and Kori.

They both smiled in return. Garfield kept his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall. The gun was a comforting weight against him, and he entertained his mind with the thoughts of the numerous ways he could make Blood's smile disappear.

"I'll send you my card once I make a reservation, but does Thursday night sound agreeable?" Blood suggested.

Kori looked at Raven, who opened up the tablet, "You have your photoshoot Thursday night at midnight."

"Of course," Kori responded, nodding as if she hadn't already been aware.

"But dinner is open," Raven added, closing her tablet.

"Excellent!" Blood said, standing. Raven and Kori got up and Garfield strode over to meet them. "Then this is only a temporary goodbye." He grasped Kori's hands and kissed her cheek, doing the same to Raven. He whispered something that Garfield couldn't hear normally, but which resonated through his comm.

" _And I look forward to hearing from you very soon_."

Raven's smile was just polite enough as she stepped back behind Kori, allowing the model to take the lead out of the restaurant.

They stepped outside, into the sunshine. Garfield pulled out his sunglasses, listening to the girls.

"You have drinks with a Mr. Gustav in an hour," Raven was telling her.

"Right," Kori sighed, rubbing her temples briefly. "Well, at least there's alcohol involved."

Garfield muffled his chuckle, catching Raven's quick glance. The sunglasses hid his eyes, so he just smiled. A glint of humor appeared in her eyes and some of the tension she'd been carrying in her shoulders since the lunch disappeared.

Making their way to the ocean side bar, Kori strode across the wooden floor and greeted an older gentleman at the bar. Taking a seat on the bench, Kori crossed her long legs and smiled engagingly at him.

"Mr. Gustav is one of the charity liaisons who works with Kori on Pure Water," Raven told Garfield quietly.

"Huh. An actual good guy," he murmured.

"Right?" Raven answered. "Hard to believe."

Kori gestured her over and Raven smiled, but sighed, "Off to work."

He watched her join Kori at the bar, drinks arriving in moments. He tuned out their conversation as he eyed the surroundings. Everything appeared normal, except –

Garfield frowned when he saw Steve at a table. His mentor eyed him, tapping his ear.

Checking the area again, he saw that Raven and Kori were deep in conversation with Mr. Gustav and the area was as secure as he could make it. Turning off the comm in his ear, he approached the table casually, leaning on the railing near Steve's table and not making eye contact.

"What's up?" he asked, casually.

"How are you doing?" Steve asked.

That seemed strangely courteous. "I'm fine."

"Blood?"

"He's a scumbag."

"I meant, how are you proceeding with the mission?"

"I'm fine. It's Kori and Rach who's got the worst of it," Garfield murmured.

"Hmm. And the girls are holding up their end of the mission?"

"They're great. Kori's on point and Rach is a great partner."

Steve scoffed quietly, staring at the ocean. "Partner. Right."

Garfield cut his eyes over at his boss. "She's good."

"She's a liability."

"She's an operative," Garfield argued.

"An operative who has to parade around in outfits like that?" Steven asked sarcastically. "Truly she's relying on skill."

"Wasn't your idea for the girls to be straight up bait? At least this way they're not going to get sucked into that damn ring," he snapped back. "And Rach hates dressing up like this, she's doing it for the mission."

"Of course she is," Steve drawled.

"She is."

Steve sipped his drink, "She set you up with the Hoods."

This again? "She didn't and you have to drop this, Mento. We're working together. Why are you so against this?"

"I'm your mentor. I'm trying to keep you from being blindsided by emotion and getting taken advantage of," Steve said, rubbing his eyes. "Years before you, a man came into my life. Mine and Rita's. He convinced me he was working for the betterment of our agency and our country. He became like a father."

Garfield had never heard any of this.

"It was only when it was too late that I realized the man had been using my agency, my resources, my agents, _me,_ against one another, corrupting us from within and using us to carry out his own agenda. He used us, because we trusted him. And this girl is the same to you. She is-"

"My partner," Garfield finished, but without the previous venom. Steve had a point. But he was also wrong. About this. About Raven. About him.

"Excuse me?"

"Raven is my partner. I trust her. So…get over it," Garfield told him, pushing away from the railing. He turned his comm back on, cutting off Steve's comment and ignoring the glare he received.

Returning to his post, Garfield returned his eyes to his team. When he next looked over, Mento was gone.

* * *

Raven kicked off her heels and slid into the computer chair with a sigh, her aching feet killing her. Even Kori seemed exhausted, the usual flawless model rubbing her eyes and taking a seat on the couch to close her eyes.

The only one who only seemed moderately unfazed was Garfield, but he certainly didn't complain as he sat on the couch as well, tossing his jacket over the arm of it.

"I don't know about you," Garfield muttered, stretching slightly, "but I could do with some room service."

"And a drink," Raven added, taking her hair out of the ponytail she'd put it in earlier. "Order some?"

Kori already had the menu in her hands as she perused the options. Raven slipped away for a moment, ditching the skirt and blouse for sweatpants and a tank-top. Curling back up in the computer chair, she enjoyed the quiet moment. Kori was flipping through a magazine and Garfield had turned on the tv, switching mindlessly through the channels. Raven closed her eyes and sighed.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"That was fast," Garfield muttered, getting to his feet and checking the peephole. He frowned and stepped back, staring at the door.

"What is it?" Kori asked him, tensing.

Garfield sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Probably not good news." He opened up the door and let in three men. None of whom were carrying food or drinks.

Vic shut the door behind Dick and Steve.

"What's going on?" Raven asked Dick, straightening up.

The frown on his face didn't bode well, "Mento insisted. He said he had something-"

Raven stared as Steve came further into the room, a packet in his hand. She was beginning to hate that image.

"Mento," Kori said with a polite frown. "What can we do for you?"

Steve's eyes latched on Raven, "Nothing, but is there something you'd like to share with us?"

She scoffed, keeping her emotions in check, "No." Had he found out that she lied about the Hoods? Was he truly that upset about it?

"Fine, then I have no choice," Steve stated, opening up the packet.

"What is this about?" Dick asked shortly, clearly not the first time he'd asked that.

Steve announced, "I have a problem with the caliber of people you employ."

Garfield checked the peephole, "Maybe keep the noise down."

"Beast, you should hear this, too. Seeing as how you helped," Steve said, waving him over.

Garfield glanced at Raven, the same confusion she felt mirrored on his face.

"I did a bit of a background search on you, Rachel," Steve said.

Raven remained calm. He wouldn't have found anything. He couldn't have. Not without –

"Raven Roth," he began, "born in-"

She went cold. How could he have gotten her name? Unless…

Raven stared at Garfield. "You told him my name?"

Garfield's face twisted, "It slipped out, I'm sorr-"

"Interesting," Steve continued, undeterred. "Seems like you got your start young. Paperwork beginning as a child? So ambitious."

Raven glared at Steve, her shoulders tight. "Put it down."

"First kill at age sixteen? Quick study, are we?" Steve said, a cold smirk on his face.

Raven felt the blood drain out of her face. Her nails were digging into her palms. She was so far beyond angry at this moment. She dragged in a breath through her nose, trying to reign in her emotions.

"Two bullets in the chest and one in the head…Completely what I would expect from a child," Steve read sarcastically, adding his own editorial comments as he saw fit.

"Mento." When Garfield spoke sharply, Raven felt her shoulders grow even tighter. "Enough."

"This is none of your business," Dick stepped in, Kori's green eyes so angry she was shocked they weren't burning through Steve's skull. "I know Raven's past and I still deem her to be a perfectly capable agent and a woman with a moral center of a her-"

"Of a cockroach," Steve cut in. "I'll say when it's enough. The police found you, gun in hand, sitting by the body," Steve said, his eyes on Raven. When she didn't respond, when all she did was glare, he turned back to the paper. "In fact, there was the body of a woman there, too. Kill her, too, Raven?"

She could remember the blood on her hands. How she'd stared at him until the light finally left his eyes and he was cold to the touch.

"Tristan and Arella Roth were pronounced dead at the scene and their daughter…" Steve's voice grew harder as he glared at Raven, "Your own parents, Raven? Deplorable."

Raven didn't blink as she stared at him.

Steve did, the smirk on his face slowly fading as he came to the end. "It was later discovered through forensics, as Raven refused to speak during any of the multitudes of interrogations, that Tristan Roth, head of the Tri-Gun gang, had killed his wife before turning on his daughter. Raven showed multiple injuries that denoted years of abuse, resulting in extensive therapy and loss of hearing, in addition to-"

Finally able to move, Raven marched across the room and ripped the packet out of his hands. When he looked about to argue, Dick and Kori stepped forward and Vic straightened.

Her fingers shook as she clasped the papers. Her jaw hurt form clenching it so hard. She saw a figure just behind Steve, but refused to look at him. She turned, the papers crumpling in her hands.

"You murdered your own father?" Steve's accusation rang out, slightly less forceful than he had been.

"It was self-defense," Raven snapped over her shoulder, her iron control over her temper slipping.

"Two in the chest is self-defense?"

She shut her eyes, remembered the way her father had come after her. How she'd barely managed to get the gun out of her mother's cold hands. How the first bullet didn't even slow him down. How the second only made him laugh. He only stopped laughing when she put the third through his skull. She kept the gun trained on him until the police showed up, terrified that he'd just start laughing again.

Some nights, she still heard it.

"Mento," Garfield tried again, "drop it. We've all done things."

"We haven't murdered our own family! She turned on her own flesh and blood!" he shouted.

"Flesh and blood who tried to murder me," she pointed out, heading towards the door.

"We don't work with people we can't trust," Steve said.

She noted the plural pronoun and her eyes flickered over to Garfield.

"Explain yourself," Steve demanded.

She stopped in her tracks and spun slowly. She had control now. She knew her face was frozen in a mask of serenity, though her emotions twisted uncomfortably just beneath her skin. As angry as she was with Steve, it was just anger. Garfield brought up more things she hadn't quite been prepared for. Like hurt. Betrayal.

"I do not have to explain myself to you." Her words were so quiet one could hear a pin drop. "Robin cleared me. That's all you should care about."

Steve didn't back down, "And what about me?"

"I don't give a damn about you. I care about the mission. So how about you focus your research on things that actually matter," Raven hissed. "From now on, stay out of my business and out of my way, Steven Dayton."

While he reeled, Raven walked to the door and paused, her hand on the knob. She looked back for a second at Garfield.

Who hesitated.

With the faintest tightening of her lips and a far more painful sensation in her chest, Raven walked out.

* * *

"What the hell was that, Steve?" Garfield turned on his mentor as the door slammed shut. No point in the codename now; Raven had dropped his full name as she walked out, proving that she could've done the same exact thing he'd done to her. But she hadn't.

"She is a complication."

"She's a great agent," Robin shot in, still livid. "You had no right to put her on trial for something you didn't understand."

"I understand enough."

"Raven was abused," Kori spoke up, her voice ice cold. "Her father beat her and her mother. The night he killed her mother, he turned on her. If Raven hadn't stopped him…" she trailed off and shook her head. She started out of the room, "You had no right to do that to her," she whispered as she left.

Garfield's chest tightened and he glared at Steve anew. "Dammit. And you had to bring that crap back up for her?"

"Raven ruined the job at the club by bringing in the Hoods. She knew about your history and-" Steve argued.

Robin walked around the table, "Raven would never-!"

"Especially not with a gang!" Cy jumped in.

"Obviously she did!" Steve turned on them, "Because-"

Garfield's temper snapped, "Fucking hell - Raven had my back!" Steve turned to him, mouth open. "The gang recognized me and came after me. Raven stepped in and helped. She had no idea they were Hoods until after they had me in that alley!"

Steve stared at him, "But she-"

"Lied to cover for me," Garfield interrupted. "She saved my ass and then you go and drop a fucking inquisition on her!"

Steve scoffed, "She's still a complication."

Garfield refused to say anything else to Steve just now. He turned on his heel and left the room, charging towards the elevator. Halfway there, Kori stopped him.

She smiled apologetically, "She's already gone."

"Then where-"

Kori shrugged. "Anywhere. She'll come back when she's ready."

"When might that be?" Garfield asked.

"A few hours. Maybe the night."

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. If she wasn't here, he couldn't talk to her, and if he couldn't talk to her, he couldn't apologize.

Kori touched his shoulder. "She'll be okay."

He nodded without really agreeing and let Kori back into the room, Robin, Cy, and Steve were beginning the argument again.

"Beast," Steve snapped, "where do you think-"

Garfield walked right past him and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Collapsing onto his bed, he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

And this morning was going so well…


	15. The same plume on high

_Sorry, the updates will slow down slightly as I try to balance speed with getting everything right. We're nearing the end of what I had pre-written, but I have everything plotted out and outlined, so hopefully the delay won't be too significant as we keep going. It will be at least once a week, which I feel is pretty acceptable for all of us._

 _I love your reviews. Seriously. Thank you so much to everyone who writes in._

 _Hope you enjoy. We're shining some light on badass Kori. We've got more angry Raven and Garfield in a room together, which always leads to good things._

 _I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

Garfield didn't sleep, guilt twisting like a snake in his stomach. It's not like he'd confronted Raven about her past, but he'd brought it about. And he hadn't stepped up. He hadn't stopped it.

He hadn't been her partner.

Realizing that sleep wasn't going to happen, Garfield got up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and sneakers. As he grabbed the doorknob, he heard Kori's voice. Pressing his ear against the door, he listened in on the conversation.

"…luck in finding her?" Kori was asking. It was late, she should have gone to bed hours ago.

 _"Yeah,"_ Cy's voice was easily identifiable even through the computer. _"Rob found her in the hotel gym. I deactivated the cameras down there and put a lock on the door so she won't be bothered. Rob's down there now with her, brought her bag."_

"How is she?"

Garfield heard Cyborg's sigh. _"You know Rae. She's shutting everyone out, dealing with it on her own. Taking it out on the gym. The usual."_

"She'd been making so much progress," Kori lamented quietly.

 _"I know. But she'll get through this, just like the first time. Nobody likes having their dirty laundry aired out in public. Rae least of all."_

"And especially not by a man like Mento."

Cy murmured an agreement.

"Where is he, by the way?"

 _"In his room, researching,"_ Cyborg told her. " _You should've heard Rob go off on him. How he had no right to look up Rae, how he found the nerve to judge her when he was involved in a nuclear arms deal with Slade Wilson."_

"What?!" Kori gasped, echoing Garfield's thoughts.

 _"Oh yeah. Rob apparently found this out about Mento days ago and kept it to himself out of professional courtesy. Told him that while he didn't approve of the way he spoke to Beast, he'd kept quiet about it, but then Mento went after one of ours and Rob was pushed over the edge."_

"Good," Kori responded. "I don't like the way he treats us. Or Beast."

 _"Yeah, well,"_ Cyborg hedged. _"Seems like Beast may have chosen his side."_

"How so?"

 _"You heard Mento. Beast helped."_ Cy sighed, _"There's no way Rae told her name to Mento. But you've seen it – she'd been opening up to Beast. And I think he went and reported it to his boss."_

Garfield closed his eyes. Cy wasn't exactly wrong.

"Perhaps," Kori answered. "But I don't think he would do that."

 _"I hope not_ ," Cyborg answered.

"Will she be good to work tomorrow? It's a slow day, but her presence is necessary," Kori said, changing the subject.

" _Of course. She'd never leave a job unfinished. No matter what else was going on._ "

"Then I hope the gym helps her," Kori murmured. "I should get to bed."

" _G'night, Kori. Sleep well._ "

"Goodnight," she responded. A few more clicks and Garfield heard the computer power down as Kori's bedroom door closed.

He should go back to bed. Let Raven work out her justified anger before trying to talk to her. He should give her the space she so obviously wanted. Instead -

Garfield slipped out of his room, the air conditioning creating some white noise in the darkened lounge. Kori's door was closed and there was a light on underneath. He took two silent steps out into the lounge area and-

"Beast."

He froze and turned. Kori met his gaze from the computer chair by the window, a glass of wine in her hand. Clearly she had been waiting for him in the dark. She looked far more serious than he had ever seen her and he decided his best chance might be to head this off quickly. "I was just gonna-"

"I know what you were going to do. And I won't stop you. Just delay you for a few minutes. I'd like to talk to you about Raven," Kori smiled, but it looked tight and uncomfortable.

It was so out of character for her that he couldn't bring himself to leave. He sat down on the couch and Kori took a small sip of her drink before placing it on the table.

"I assume she told you about my nightmares?" she started quietly.

Garfield nodded apologetically, "I heard you, last night. Raven-" he hesitated, unsure if he was allowed to use that name now, "Rae just filled me in on the fact that you had them."

Kori nodded, "She understands. And we usually share one floor at the house, so she is nearest to my room. Robin and Cyborg aren't unaware, but they don't talk about it." She took a deep breath. "My nightmares are before I moved to America. I was a victim of human trafficking."

He didn't let his shock show, but it was there. This beautiful, kind, goodhearted woman had been like the girls they were trying to find now?

"My sister was the one who sold me. I was starved. Beaten. Amongst other things," she informed him quietly. "I don't know how long I was there. To this day, I don't even remember most of what happened, except in the nightmares. But after several months, I managed to escape. I walked for days and stumbled across Robin and the Titans."

Garfield nodded, as much of a reaction he could bring himself to give.

"They were hunting the man in charge, looking for me and the other girls. They were younger then. Robin had just left his previous boss, Raven had quit the CIA, Cyborg was still recovering from his accident-"

What accident?

"-and it was the first real mission as the Titans," Kori reminisced. "For them. When I stumbled into their camp, they were taken by surprise, but they rallied quickly. Robin...he helped me. Raven and Cyborg figured out where I had come from, but needed my help to get back in. Robin offered to stay with me, but I had to go back. There were other girls who needed help. I couldn't abandon them."

She took a sip from the glass, her hand shaking slightly. "Walking back in there was the most difficult thing I've ever done. It was and still is my greatest nightmare. I wouldn't have managed it, not without the others right beside me."

Despite the horrors, Garfield found that he was jealous. A friendship - a family - like that was something worth fighting for.

"It was chaos. Guns everywhere, girls screaming, the worst kind of people doing everything they could to stop us. But the Titans…they went in there without hesitation. Cyborg nearly lost his eye. Robin still gets a limp when it's cold. Raven's hearing, not great to begin with, got even worse, but they got every girl out of there." Kori took a breath and the glass trembled in her hand. "And then _he_ came."

Garfield didn't so much as breathe.

"He was in charge. I never learned his name. Robin was down, a bullet through the knee. Cyborg was helping the girls out. Raven was keeping the others at bay. It was just me. And he came right at me, with that voice - it just…" Kori trailed off and cleared her throat. "He raised his gun to Robin and I just…reacted. I grabbed a knife off the little card table…it was dinnertime and they had been eating pierogis." She laughed, only slightly too desperate. "I don't remember moving, but I remember what they had for dinner. Next thing I knew, I was on him, stabbing everything I could reach. I took his eye, but he gave me this." Kori lifted the hem of her shirt, revealing what he had assumed to be an appendectomy scar. "And this." She pointed just underneath her jaw, a pale line mere centimeters from her carotid.

"Raven pulled him off of me. Got me out, though he managed to get away," Kori informed him quietly. "She saved my life. The Titans got me into the country, got me the correct paperwork and helped me get a job, along with all the other girls who were with me. They offered me the chance to start a completely new life and they never asked for anything in return. Instead, I asked to join them. Robin trained me, gave me a home, a purpose, a family. I became a Titan."

"What does this have to do with Raven?" Garfield asked her quietly.

She forced another tight, uncomfortable smile. "I'm getting to it, I promise." She raised the glass to her lips, but it was empty. She put it down. "Despite our adventure together, it took Raven another year to open up. To tell me her name. To trust me."

Garfield swallowed the knot in his throat. An entire year for Raven to trust Kori. Two weeks for him and he'd royally messed it up.

"It wasn't anything I did. It was her old partner at the CIA," Kori continued. "Raven was placed into witness protection after the death of her father. The Tri-Guns were dying, but not dead. Authorities feared that if they knew who Raven was, they would take revenge. She joined young, more because she was causing enough trouble without being part of the organization. The CIA took her in, trained her, and sent her out into the field with a slightly older agent. Roger Malchior."

He wasn't certain he wanted to hear what came next, but he was rooted to the spot by Kori's quiet, detached tone. "I didn't find out until much later. She and her partner did good work for several months. They were efficient. They were talented. And then they became involved."

A hot surge of jealousy for events that happened years ago made no sense, but he couldn't help it. The idea of Raven being with anyone else, made him-

Well, whatever it made him, he didn't necessarily have a right to it. Not after what he'd done.

"It was some time after that when Raven told Malchior her name. He must have done the research himself," Kori said. She sighed and rubbed her temples. It was the most Garfield had ever seen the model let go. She was usually so composed, so happy. This woman…this woman belonged to the story she was telling.

She glanced up at him, emerald meeting forest green. "He dropped her name. Just once, but into the perfect ear. The Tris set a trap. Malchior knew and he brought Raven into it anyway. She was unaware of the risk. He was overconfident and Raven took two in the chest. Had she been aware, I think she might have gone anyway, but I don't know." She took a breath and forcibly relaxed the fists she had made. "Kinder people may say that Malchior didn't know what he did. That it was all an accident. I don't believe it. I think he knew exactly what he was risking and did it to improve his status and position. It backfired. He went down after a single shot to the shoulder. Raven took out the four hitmen and detained the last two, getting a promotion. Instead, she chose to leave the CIA. Malchior was forced to."

Garfield sat in silence until it was clear that Kori was done speaking.

"Why tell me all this?" he asked her eventually.

"Because she told you her name. Because she sees something in you that she trusts implicitly. Without evidence, which isn't like her. Because you hurt her."

Garfield dropped his eyes, but Kori continued.

"But you didn't mean to."

He nodded briefly, agreeing and wondering when in the world his entire view had shifted to be so focused on one girl. And why he wasn't more concerned by it.

Kori stood up, her eyes still hard. "Raven is worth the risk and the challenge. But if you are in this for the thrill, for the laughs, or because she's convenient – walk away," Kori demanded. "Because if you don't, and you hurt her again, I will find you. She is my family and there is nothing I won't do for her."

Part of him, the Beast part of him, wanted to laugh in the face of her threat. But after hearing her story, after seeing how she had pulled her life from the ashes into this, after hearing what she had done as an unprepared, untrained, and unarmed child –

Garfield knew that it wasn't an idle threat.

"If," Kori said quietly, "however, you are in this for more, you will also become my family. Raven is a good person and she deserves far better than the hand she was dealt."

He didn't know what to say. He just glanced at the door. "Think I can fix it?"

"She likes you," Kori spoke quietly, surprising him. "If she didn't, she wouldn't be so hurt by it. It won't be easy, though. Raven's temper is…formidable."

Garfield felt a faint smirk work its way back onto his lips, "I know."

Kori smiled slightly at him. "Good. Then I suggest you get to it."

She turned away from him, apparently having rocked his worldview enough for one conversation. Without another way to say it, he bounded over to her and dropped a quick kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, Kori."

She smiled fully. "Sure thing, Beast."

He was out the door and pressing the door for the elevator before Kori had gotten to the bedroom.

Finding the gym was easy. It was on a currently empty floor with the gift shop, spa and hair salons, all closed at this hour. Only the dim security lights illuminated the hallway, but he could hear faint noises farther down.

He peeked in through the glass doors, propped open with the lock. Raven was going hard at the punching bag. Her tank top was almost soaked through, so she must have been here for a while. In her shorts, he could clearly see the bandage he had put on her from the alley. From the fight she'd gotten involved in for his sake, and for which Steve had thrown her to the wolves.

Robin was standing off to the side, his arms crossed as he watched her. Music was playing in the background, but Robin's voice was clear, "If I can't get you to sleep, at least promise you won't go after Steve."

Raven scoffed but didn't answer.

"Rae. Please."

She glared at him, "I'll do the job."

"Rae-"

"Whatever it takes, even if it means putting up with him," she added, turning back to the bag. Her fingers were taped up, but it was already scuffing.

"And Beast?"

She never even hesitated. "I can do the job."

"All right," Robin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Cy's stopped the cameras in here. So feel free to let loose. Just be back before it opens up," he told her. "And if you need to talk…"

"I know. Night," Raven said shortly.

"Goodnight, Rae," Robin said, turning on his heel. Garfield slipped around the corner, keeping out of Robin's sight. The door creaked open and Garfield heard footsteps. As Robin walked away, Garfield slunk back to the door and grabbed it before it closed. He let it shut behind him and heard the lock latch into place.

Raven didn't turn, still pummeling the punching bag.

He could leave. He could wait until she wasn't going at the bag like it was Steve's face. Or his. He could turn around and –

"Raven," he said, stepping further into the gym.

Orrrrrr he could do that.

She turned, her breath coming hard. Her eyes were cold as she flipped her ponytail back over her shoulder and turned back to her workout.

"Raven, can we talk?" he asked, walking over to the bag.

"Oddly enough," Raven retorted, her voice completely calm, "I don't feel like talking."

"Rae-"

"Go away."

"Look, I-"

"Get out."

"No, I want-"

He dodged as Raven's next punch came at his face. He backed up as she approached, her fists up. "What's it going to take to get you to leave?" she asked, another punch heading for his side. He leaned away from it, his instincts forcing his own fists up into a defensive position.

"What's it going to take to get you to listen?" he countered, dropping lower.

She ignored him and lashed out. Garfield took the brunt of them on his forearms, but one of them got through, glancing off his chest. Frustrated, he snagged her wrist, twisting her arm up and behind her back. She contorted, nearly getting free and forcing Garfield to grab her other arm as well, holding both of them at her sides. He'd never seen her like this – not when she took down guys in an alley, or coolly shot men in Brazil, or even facing Steve as he brought up her past. She was dangerous now, not only because of her abilities, but because she had let go of the reins when it came to being angry with him.

Raven's control had snapped.

"Raven," he grunted, trying to get her to listen. She thrashed, like a wild animal trying to get free. "Listen to me," he growled into her ear.

"Did you tell him my name?" she spat out.

"Steve was-"

"Did you. Tell him. My name," she repeated clearly. "Yes or no."

Garfield let out his breath in a huff. "Yes."

"That's all I need to hear," Raven murmured. Then she went still. Garfield frowned at the back of her head, confused.

She threw herself backwards, knocking them both to the ground. Her elbow slammed down onto Garfield's chest, winding him. His arms loosened and she was free.

Garfield forced himself to his feet when Raven didn't head out of the room. He took a breath and dropped into a crouch. "We really doing this?"

"You could always leave," she reminded him.

Right. He could.

Garfield sighed. And stayed where he was.

Raven ran at him. They grappled, both of them exchanging punches and blows, doing their best to take the other down. Garfield was going through every trick in his book to knock Raven off of her feet and nothing was sticking. In his defense, she had to yet to do the same with him.

He also noticed, though he didn't draw attention to it, that she was pulling her punches. One of her blows slipped through his defenses, heading straight toward his face, and then she pulled it back. It still glanced off his jaw, but it didn't break anything, which was something.

After a good ten minutes of this, Garfield found that his breath was coming harder, that he was working hard to beat her. But he also found that he was wearing a smile. And so was she.

That didn't mean everything was alright.

Wiping the smile off of his face, he tried to refocus.

"Look," he said, dodging her punch, "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Raven-"

"Shut up, Garfield," she told him.

He was getting nowhere. "Aw," he muttered, "screw this." He surged towards her, throwing what else he had left. Raven's eyes went wide as she had to adjust to the new attack, then she reacted.

She almost had him. She moved quickly, so she almost got him.

But _almost_ didn't cut it.

Garfield twisted his leg between hers, knocking her to the ground. Her eyes narrowed and he knew that knocking her down wasn't enough. He pinned her down, making sure she couldn't get away.

As their breathing began to even out, Raven's face began to smooth.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't ever break my trust again."

He could hear her voice clearly even through the music. It was low and clear, but not as angry as before. He nodded.

"I mean it, Garfield," Raven repeated quietly. "Do it again and we're through."

"I won't," he promised.

Raven met his eyes and nodded. "Good."

And _moved_.

Garfield had never seen it before. He was on top of her and then suddenly he wasn't. Her body arched up and her legs twisted and – it was amazing.

And then his body crashed into the ground with her on top of him and it was painful. And also still a little amazing.

Raven had him pinned to the ground, her hips low enough on his that he couldn't lever himself up and her hands locking his forearms to the floor.

Perhaps, if he struggled hard enough and twisted his leg into an excruciating position, he might have been able to free himself, but gauging the expression on Raven's face, it was unlikely enough that he didn't bother. Instead, he let his body relax and smiled up at her. "You win."

"Damn right I do." She released his arms, but didn't get off of him just yet. She sat back and took a few deep breaths, calming her heartbeat. Garfield propped himself up on his elbows and did the same, watching her. He'd broken a sweat, which was unusual for him. He could feel the beads starting on his shoulders and working their way down his back. Raven showed the signs of effort, as well. A drop fell off of her hair to land on her collarbone, hanging there for a moment before tracking down and over a gentle slope, before disappearing between her breasts.

When he looked up, he knew that Raven had caught him watching. She didn't speak, but got to her feet. Cursing himself for blowing his chance after literally just getting one again, Garfield was about to try and explain.

Then she held out her hand to him.

He took it and she pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks for the spar," she told him, dropping his hand.

"Anytime." He grabbed the towel she handed him as she went and turned off the music. She dropped a water bottle into her bag, slung that over her shoulder and glanced at him.

He grinned.

Then, as if the rest of this hadn't been surprising enough, Raven had one more.

She stepped up to him and slid one hand around the back of his neck, sealing her lips against his and stealing what little breath he had left. The towel fell to the ground as he grabbed her waist.

If he was a furnace, Raven was the scalding freeze of a cold wind, dragging out every bit of fire from him and making it her own. He pulled her close, refusing to let her be the only one on charge here. Her lips and mouth matched his, battled his, complimented his, and Garfield found it hard to remember to breathe. It seemed insignificant as long as he didn't stop kissing her. She tasted like metal and lavender, a hint of floral covered by steel. She broke away and Garfield captured the sigh that escaped her lips, treasuring the tiny moment of honesty.

"Never again," she repeated, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Garfield wasn't entirely sure if she meant the kiss or the betrayal or both and though he really wanted to question it, he didn't.

"Yeah. Okay."

Raven picked up her towel. "Goodnight, Garfield."

"Goodnight."

She left the gym, closing the door. He waited until he heard her footsteps vanish. Grabbing the towel he'd dropped, he wiped off his face, his mind about twenty floors up. He laughed incredulously, blown away by what just happened.

Tossing the towel around his neck, he headed back to the elevator with a giant grin on his face.


	16. Dear Valerie Plame

_Still here! I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I spent my long weekend fighting off the cold from hell. Still battling, currently. That's what I get for spending my days with snot-nosed petri dishes of puberty and angst (AKA 6th graders). So I apologize for any spelling errors. I did my best to proof this, but when the words started swimming due to my excessive self-medicating, I just said, "Screw it!" and uploaded this._

 _Enjoy the Ny-Quil fueled ramblings of my fandom-obsessed mind._

 _I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

Raven woke up early the next morning, despite her long night. Stretching in her bed, she relished the feel of her burning muscles. Her workout last night had been exactly what she needed to calm down and work off some of the anger that Steve had brought up. Despite dredging up her past, she was surprised that she hadn't had any nightmares.

In fact her dreams had been focused on a pair of green eyes and hot hands.

Ohh no.

Raven sat up on the edge of her bed, chewing on her lip.

No. She'd kissed him.

She kissed Garfield. _Again_.

So…where was the surge of regret? Self-loathing? Irritation? Embarrassment? Shame?

Raven waited, but it never came. That was a welcome change, not that she'd had tons of practice with it, but it was unexpected. Which led to its own set of complications. Why weren't her emotions spiraling out of control?

She jumped into the shower, moving through her morning routine. As she got dressed in her skirt and blouse, there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" she asked.

Garfield poked his head in. "Good morning," he grinned.

"Morning," Raven answered.

"Rob called in. Blood is out all day with meetings. But Kori's day is full, so, let's get moving," Garfield told her.

"Joy," Raven deadpanned.

"Living the dream, huh?" he smiled.

"No kidding."

Garfield winked, dragging a smile from her as he shut the door.

Raven stared after him, the smile fading into a small frown. Although she'd deny it when pressed, her heart sped up when she saw him and again now, just thinking about him. Had he not been affected at all? Is that why everything felt so easy, because it didn't matter?

With that thought, the emotions startled swirling, which made Raven frown harder.

"Also," Garfield opened the door again, interrupting her spiral, "I'm not forgetting what happened last night and yesterday, seeing as how that would be damn near impossible, but I figured it should be put on the back burner for the sake of work. But as soon as this job is over…" he trailed off.

Raven felt a smirk slide onto her face, "You think I'd go for that?"

"Yes," he promised her, his eyes dancing. Raven felt warm. Then his smile went down a notch from smoldering to joking. "Also, I'm trying to play this cool. How's it working?"

"You're doing great," Raven deadpanned.

"Awesome. See you in a bit." He shut the door again and Raven chuckled.

* * *

The morning had been rough. The whole night had been rough, honestly. Garfield had never been so turned on by a single kiss before and it'd taken about a half hour of cold water to even get him into bed. Then he still hadn't slept. He just kept reliving the moment over and over and over again. Until he needed another cold shower.

And what he'd said to her hadn't been a bluff. He didn't intend to just let her walk away when this job was finished. If he had his way, neither of them would be walking anywhere for a while. He watched her out of his peripherals as she and Kori entered the living room, both going to the coffee maker in the corner. She chatted easily to the model, looking completely calm and collected. Remembering the way she'd let go the night before, Garfield smiled slightly. He'd been able to bring it out of her. And his goal was to do so again. With that thought in mind, he forced himself to turn back to the schedule Kori had given him.

Most of his day was a blur of motion. Kori never stopped and Raven never flagged, but he wasn't sure how the girls were doing it. He was exhausted just following after them and he wasn't wearing high heels. Not that he was complaining about it.

Looking for any excuse, Garfield was constantly at Raven's side, pulling out the chair for her, standing just behind her, brushing against her while walking. She never reacted, but as the day went on, he noticed that her smile was a bit more prominent.

Kori was also smiling, but it was her job.

After their fifth meeting with yet another interviewer, Garfield leaned over the back of Raven's chair, watching Kori answer the same ten questions she did two hours ago, but still making it seem like this interview was the most engaging thing she'd ever done.

"How can she stand this?" he murmured.

"It's her job," Raven answered, looking at the tablet.

"Worst job ever."

"I could think of a few others."

He sighed, glancing around the lobby. Steve was reading a paper in one of the loungers by the windows. He motioned for Garfield to join him.

Pointedly looking away from him, Garfield locked his eyes on Kori again.

"Are you in trouble?" Raven asked quietly, not looking up from her tablet.

"Of course not."

"So he normally glares at you like that?"

Garfield looked up, catching the glare Raven was referring to and then looking away again. "Yup."

"If he keeps making that face, he'll freeze that way," Raven noted.

Garfield snorted, "Is that you trying to be funny?"

"I'm not trying."

"You're also not funny," Garfield pointed out, smiling.

"Pity," she murmured calmly, flipping to the next page on her tablet.

Looking up again, Garfield was caught by another figure. "Shit," he muttered.

Raven looked up, seeing Blood approaching them, tucking a small notebook into his coat pocket. "I thought he was out all day."

"Apparently not."

In his pristine white suit, Blood nodding politely at Kori and the interviewer before taking the seat next to Raven. "Ms. Finn and Mr. Pratt. How lovely to see you."

"A pleasant surprise," Raven commented calmly. "I thought you were engaged all day."

"One of my meetings ended early and I had to come back to grab the paperwork for my next client," Blood said, waving over a waiter. "Glass of red for me and…?" He looked at Raven.

"Water, please," she said.

"Join me in a drink, Ms. Finn."

"Tempting, but I'm working," Raven said, glancing at Kori as the waiter walked off.

"So dedicated. I envy that in an assistant," Blood said, settling back in his chair.

"Pratt," a voice murmured in his ear. Garfield turned, seeing the head of Blood's security, Jeremy Gizmo, standing beside him.

"Gizmo," Garfield said, shaking his hand. With a jerk of his head, Gizmo motioned for him to step away for a moment.

"Security picked this up this morning, thought you'd like to see," Gizmo said, handing over a folder once they were farther away from the others.

Garfield slipped it open with a frown, noting one of Kori's stalkers in the picture. It was blurry and far away. He actually had the same picture already, but much clearer. And his had been taken the night they arrived. Was it incompetence that had Gizmo handing this over days later? Or something else?

"Thanks," Garfield said with an easy grin. "Appreciate the heads up."

"Of course," Gizmo said. "We've got to stick together."

"Any trouble with Blood? I know he's got enough money to be interesting," Garfield commented, tucking the folder under his arm.

"The usual, but we're on top of it," Gizmo assured him.

Sure. If their own information was this outdated, Garfield doubted they would be able to stop anyone at all. "Glad to hear it."

He glanced back at Kori, seeing her still talking animatedly to the interviewer. Her shoulders were slightly tighter though and she glanced over at Raven more than once.

Following her gaze, Garfield saw that Blood had taken the opportunity to lean forward in his chair, the picture of stimulating conversation. However, the way the chairs were angled also blocked Raven in. He leaned his elbow on the arm of her chair, his hand casually resting on her arm.

"What's it like working for a model?" Gizmo asked.

"Nice enough," Garfield responded, doing his best not to sound distracted.

Gizmo chuckled, "Must be a nice break after serving."

"Not as relaxing as I would have thought," Garfield forced a laugh as Blood grabbed Raven's hand in his, speaking earnestly. He couldn't make out most of it, Raven's comm was breaking in and out.

"Seen any action?"

"Violence, yes. Otherwise, no," Garfield said, staring the walk back to the others.

"She's really what she seems, huh?" Gizmo asked. "She's really that nice?"

"She really is," he answered, reaching the back of Raven's chair.

"…consider my offer," Blood said, ignoring the arrival of Garfield and Gizmo.

"I am," Raven assured him. Kori was shaking the interviewer's hand and starting to stand. Raven pulled free of Blood's grasp and got to her feet. "But I am working right now, Mr. Blood. Excuse me."

She walked over to Kori, bending over the tablet as she calmly listed off things Kori already knew. Blood stared after her, the smile on his face vanishing for a moment as he became thoughtful. When he looked up, Garfield was still watching him.

"Mr. Pratt."

"Mr. Blood."

He smiled, "A couple of fascinating women you work with."

"Yes, sir," Garfield answered, his fingers itching.

Blood stood, dusting imaginary lint off of his sleeves, "Be on your toes, Mr. Pratt. We wouldn't want anything to happen to them."

The cold look Blood gave him seemed to refute his words.

"Trust me," Garfield answered just as calmly "I'll make sure it won't."

Blood smiled, patting Garfield on the shoulder. "Good man."

Forcing a smile, Garfield excused himself and joined the women. "Let's go," he muttered.

Kori nodded, but smiled at Blood. "Agreed." She led the way towards the elevator and stepped inside, pressing the button for the fifth floor. Garfield and Raven stood behind her. "What's next?" she asked Raven.

"Another bar and another meeting," Raven supplied, some of her irritation shining through.

"For a vacation, this schedule sucks," Garfield said.

Kori shrugged, "And yet, still not as bad as some other trips I've had to make. Who is this next one again?"

Raven stared down at the tablet, "Mr. and Mrs. Sprocket. With the Unseen Children Foundation."

The model nodded and sighed. "Right. Yes."

Raven closed her tablet and shut her eyes for a moment. Instinctually, Garfield reached down and squeezed her hand.

She glanced up at him, a tiny smile working its way back onto her face. She pressed against his hand gently before pulling away. "What's that?" she asked, looking at the folder in his hand.

"Blood's head of security gave it to me. Some delayed info on one of Kori's more fanatical fans," he explained, handing it over.

Raven opened it up as the elevator dinged, following Kori without looking. "Great. Delayed due to poor security or was it planned?" she asked.

"I would say both," Kori commented from up front, the area in front of the bar deserted. "Did you see how they missed the gunman the other day?" she pointed out.

Garfield glanced up at her with a grin. "You saw that?"

Kori cast him a gently scathing look, "If I solely relied on my security to protect me, I'd have been dead ten times over. Luckily, you're more capable than they are. Otherwise, I would have had you removed."

He stared at her, trying to work out if she was serious. She didn't crack a smile.

"Glad I didn't disappoint," Garfield finally said.

"Me too," Kori said simply, finally smiling brightly as she stepped into the bar.

With a sigh and a shared smile with Raven, he followed.

* * *

The next morning dawned far too early for Raven's liking. She groaned and pressed the snooze button on her alarm, allowing herself five more minutes of weakness before getting up. Pulling the sheet back up to her chin, she shut her eyes, trying to force herself back into sleep.

Instead, the events of yesterday replayed in her head. Meeting after meeting had piled on and even Kori began to lose her composure, though it was only when they were alone and only for a moment.

Garfield had been their saving grace. He found them paths between people, he sent several enthusiastic fans off on their way but still smiling. He'd gotten them coffee when they were both about to collapse and he'd hurried a few lingering meetings along with a quick comment about a security risk. He'd been a great help.

He'd knocked on her side of the bathroom door last night, after an excruciatingly long dinner with a man who didn't speak English and a translator who was too interested in staring at Kori instead of doing his job. Raven had finally lost her temper, translating the Russian for the poor diplomat and sending the translator packing.

Answering the door, Raven smiled as Garfield held up four tiny bottles of scotch from the minibar. His jacket was gone and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, the tie long since discarded, much to Raven's disappointment. He looked at ease. "Nightcap?" he suggested with a grin.

She nodded, grabbing two glasses from the bathroom, emptying two of the bottles into each. Garfield had clinked his glass against hers, sipping the smooth liquor. He sat in the chair, long legs stretched out in front of him. Raven sat back on her bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Today sucked," Garfield muttered.

Raven didn't disagree, but she asked, "How so?"

"I just want to get moving. When's Cy going to have the whole decryption thing done?" he asked. "When can we ditch Blood and find someone higher up on the food chain?"

"Hopefully only another day or two," Raven answered, hoping for much the same. She wouldn't be sad to see Blood go. Especially considering the information X had given her. They needed to find Slade. They couldn't afford to let him get away. Not after-

"I don't know how Kori does it all the time," Garfield said. "Less than a week and I'm already exhausted."

Raven nodded, sipping the scotch. It wasn't the best, but it wasn't bad. "I don't envy her."

"Ugh," Garfield sighed, tipping his head back. "And tomorrow is dinner with Blood."

"Unfortunately."

"I hate that guy," Garfield muttered.

"As do I. Here's hoping we get to take him down, too," Raven responded.

Garfield chuckled, glancing at her, "No kidding."

He didn't look away, those green eyes staring through whatever defense Raven had left from him. Despite the churning in her stomach, she met his gaze, noticing when the green began to darken. Part of her wanted to look away. The other wanted to move closer.

However, it was late. And they were working. For now.

"At least we'll have the night off tomorrow," Raven said quietly, dropped her eyes.

He responded easily, "Yeah, nice of Rob and Cy to take over for the photo shoot."

"Still, another long day ahead," she added. "Which means I should get some sleep."

She stood, taking his empty glass and downing the last bit of hers. She went into the bathroom and rinsed off the glasses. When she turned, Garfield had moved from his seat, blocking the door back into her room.

"Thanks for the drink," she told him.

"No problem."

"Goodnight," she told him, looking pointedly at his arms, still blocking her way.

"Hey," he said quietly, drawing her eyes back up. "Don't hit me, okay?"

Raven frowned, "Why would-"

Garfield leaned down, covering her mouth with his as his hand slid across her cheek, tilting her head up slightly towards him. The taste of scotch was still on his lips, the flavor mingling with his own to create something heady.

She would admit to thinking about hitting him, but this was far more enjoyable. She slid her fingers up his arms, holding him in place and silently appreciating his form.

When Raven began to respond, Garfield stepped closer to her, pressing her up against the doorframe, his free hand wrapping around her hip. Raven gasped as he rocked against her, Garfield taking advantage and sweeping his tongue into her mouth. His taste, his scent, began to fill her senses, knocking her common sense and arguments out of her head. All Raven could concentrate on was the feel of his lips on her, his hands pulling her closer, his body fitting perfectly against hers.

It was Garfield who pulled away, his eyes dark and his chest heaving. "I, uh, I've been thinking about that all day."

"Really?" Raven asked, her own voice sounding shaky. "Live up to your expectations?"

He grinned, his eyes dancing as he looked at her. "Heh, yeah."

"Glad to hear it," she responded, hoping her hands weren't shaking.

Garfield grinned, his tongue playing over the shipped canine, "Goodnight, Rae."

"Goodnight," she told him, slipping past him and into her own room. She'd shut the door behind her and didn't go to sleep for hours.

Which explained why she was so exhausted now, sitting up at breakfast for an early meeting with yet another faceless supporter of something or another. She was sitting in a small breakfast area as Kori had yet another endless meeting, her tablet open on top of the table. Kori's schedule was open, but also a game of Solitaire.

The meeting was taking a _really_ long time.

It was too early for these meetings, this fake smile, these goddamn _shoes_ , and she would seriously consider killing someone for a hot cup of -

A tall tea landed on the table in front of her. Raven looked up, seeing Garfield grin at her as he stepped back into place behind them.

Garfield leaned behind her table, up against the wall. Right next to the door, he was able to keep an eye on the comings and goings of the other guests. Most of them were college age students, coming in for a late breakfast after an evening of partying.

A few of those still buzzed were clearly not thinking clearly. Several frat boys stumbled up to her table.

"Hey, gorgeous, I-"

"Keep walking," Raven retorted, without looking up.

"But-"

She raised her eyes, piercing them with a glare. "Keep. Walking."

That worked the first two times. The third time, a tall boy with red hair was egged on by his friends to lean over the table towards her. "No need to be such a bitch about it."

Raven closed her tablet and arched her brow. It had been several days since she'd had a good fight. She was itching for it.

" _Rae…_ " Robin's warning came through her comm.

She sat back in her chair and bit the inside of her cheek, keeping her temper.

Redhead wasn't backing off. As much as she didn't (but really did) want to, she couldn't let it escalate into a fight. Examining her options, Raven-

A voice cleared behind her, making redhead look up.

He glared, then his eyes widened slightly and he immediately stepped back. Raven turned her head slightly, seeing Garfield on her peripherals. He had put his hands into his pockets, revealing his holster.

Redhead took off after that.

Garfield caught her eye and winked, while Raven rolled hers.

Sipping the tea - how did he know how she took her tea? - Raven kept her eyes on Kori. She was her charming self, as usual, focused and engaging.

"You don't look like a college student."

Raven could hear a girl's flirtatious tone directly behind her. There was only one person she could be talking to.

"That's 'cause I'm not," Garfield answered lightly. Without looking, Raven could hear the smile in his voice.

The girl giggled; it was still too early for that high of a tone. Raven closed her eyes briefly, the tea suddenly tasting a little bitter.

Was he just like this was everyone? A flirt? His file certainly said so. But she had thought-

Another giggle made Raven glance back. Subtly, of course. A beautiful blonde girl was over by Garfield, leaning on the wall next to him. Her midriff shirt rode up over flat muscles and flawless skin. No scars, no bullet holes - just perfect skin, blonde hair, eyes that were too wide and too bright to handle even a fourth of the life that Raven had seen. Exactly Garfield's type.

This girl was little more than a child. Raven was powerful, skilled, intelligent. So why did she feel the burn of jealousy in her stomach? She certainly didn't want to be that foolish flirt.

She turned back, ignoring the quick glance Garfield shot her.

"So, are you a cop or something?" the blonde was asking. The words were echoed through the comm. Raven saw Kori glance over and rolled her eyes. The model hid a small grin at her expression before returning to her meeting, reaching up to her ear, turning off the comm so as not to disturb her conversation. Raven left hers on. A precaution, she told herself.

Garfield smiled, "Nah, just security."

"The muscle," the girl giggled.

"Something like that," he agreed easily.

"Do you see any action?" she asked him, simpering.

"No," Garfield said, his tone more gentle. Raven stilled and stared ahead, confused by the change. She focused on Garfield's voice as he continued, "Not yet. But I'm hopeful."

Raven couldn't help it; she looked back again. Garfield was staring directly at her, completely ignoring the blonde trying to drape herself on his arm.

Raven cocked a brow and he smirked. The blonde caught the exchange and pouted, but Garfield didn't take any notice.

"So I'll see you around?" the girl gave a last ditch attempt.

Garfield didn't even look at her. "Probably not."

The girl shot daggers at Raven, then flounced off. Raven saw the redhead immediately swoop in and the blonde recovered quickly.

Garfield didn't seem to care, sauntering over to lean on the back of her chair. Raven looked up at him as he itched his ear and covered the comm for a moment. "Jealous?"

"You wish," Raven retorted.

"I do," he agreed immediately.

She stared up at him as he smiled. Too late did she notice that this was not the same smile he'd been wearing for the blonde. In fact, the only time she'd seen this version of his obnoxious grin was when he'd been looking at…at her.

Raven dropped her gaze.

Garfield chuckled and returned to his post behind her.

The tea tasted better.


	17. I live for that long exchange

Sorry for the delay. That sickness thing actually lasted a bit longer than expected and for about 5 days, I came home from work and just crashed until the next morning. Be safe as you gear up for Christmas or whatever winter holidays you celebrate. I've got one more week of classes to teach before my winter break, so I'm thrilled.

I hope this makes up for my delay!

I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators.

Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy.

* * *

Dinner was taking forever.

Garfield leaned against the wall and struggled not to yawn. The restaurant was hoity-toity and upscale, with long, white tablecloths and large, twining columns. The carpet was red and plush, just screaming of money and excess. The walls were stark and white, not the kind of white of bare walls awaiting decoration, but the painfully bare white of a room that was purposefully made that way.

He didn't like it.

They were in the upstairs room of the nicest restaurant in the hotel. One too expensive for the usual college crowd, leaving the downstairs nearly empty as well. However, Blood had to flaunt his social status, which left them up here.

Garfield was by the table, with Blood's men ranging around the room. Kori was looking striking in a long, deep green dress that wrapped around the back of her neck, leaving her shoulders and back exposed. Making a mental reminder to take a photo for Rob, Garfield glanced at Raven, doing his best not to stare.

And failing.

Raven was dressed to kill in blue, the apparent modesty of tiny cap sleeves only highlighting the tightness of the rest of the outfit. And again, with the shoes.

Blood didn't deviate from his usual white suit, blending in with the walls and room around him. He'd made good on his promise though, and had his checkbook.

As dinner was cleared away, he pulled it and an expensive fountain pen out - pretentious - with a smile.

"So, are we ready to become partners in this endeavor?" Blood signed the check and ripped it out with a grin and a flourish. "To try and make the world a more perfect place?"

Garfield resisted the urge to roll his eyes, taking a quick glance at the check. Wow, that was a lot of zeros.

He moved aside as a waiter and waitress came out with trays. One deposited glasses of champagne while the girl began to clear off the table. Blood pushed the check across the table to Raven. She tucked it into her portfolio as Blood picked up the champagne. "Shall we have a toast?"

Raven and Kori picked up their glasses, smiles in place and perfect, as they had been all evening. Blood stood and held his glass aloft.

"I have spent my life trying to pull myself up from the gutter I was put in. A comeback kid, if you will," he began.

Garfield did roll his eyes as he turned away, looking out the large window. Yeah, Blood was a comeback kid, all right.

"I have worked hard to become the man I am today, because I want to be the most successful man. But success isn't enough. I needed to do something meaningful," Blood continued.

Meaningful? Like kidnapping and selling women? Sure. Garfield stuck his hands in his pockets, doing his very best not to laugh aloud. This would only get worse if Blood started quoting.

"I believe it was Sophocles who wrote, 'His resolve is not to seem, but to be, the best,'" Blood said loftily.

Garfield had to bite his tongue. Seriously?

"In joining you on your crusade to better the world, I know that I am working my way towards that goal," Blood continued. "And-"

"It was Aeschylus."

Garfield glanced over his shoulder as Raven interrupted the toast. Blood was frowning at her and Kori was staring politely. The waitress, still trying to clean up, even paused to stare at Raven.

"I beg your pardon?" Blood asked, his tone a little cooler.

"Aeschylus said that, not Sophocles. In _The Seven Against Thebes_ ," Raven informed him. When Blood continued to stare, she smiled, "Sorry, I thought you'd like to know."

Garfield had to look away from the expression of shock and irritation on Blood's face, or risk laughing. The toast was forgotten and they sipped their champagne.

A muffled ring echoed from Gizmo's vest. He flipped it open, stepping around the corner to take the call. Garfield, taking a turn around the room, caught Raven's eye and winked. She looked away with a faint smile.

Glancing past her, Garfield paused. Coming up the stairs were several other waiters. Three of them were carrying trays of dessert, but the one in the back…his jacket didn't sit right on his shoulders and he didn't have a tray.

"Ms. Anders." Garfield kept his voice quiet and remained calm, one eye on the approaching man.

"We are having a discussion here, Mr. Pratt," Blood cut in over him, casting an icy glare.

"Yes, but sir-" Garfield tried again, tensing as the man continued closer.

"Know your place," Blood ordered.

Garfield watched the man reach into his jacket, the movement and bulge against the fabric too distinct to be anything else.

"Gun!" Garfield shouted, blocked the obvious target of Kori and drawing his own weapon. There was the sharp crack of a gunshot and he head the ricochet, the echo, the screams of the serving staff and the people downstairs as they began to panic, and Blood's belated orders to his own security.

And through all of that, he heard a tiny gasp that seemed to be so much more important. He glanced back, seeing Raven a few feet from him, the waitress cowering beneath her. She must have knocked the waitress down to avoid being hit, the tray and plates spilled on the ground corroborating his assumption.

A red stain was blossoming on Raven's dress, just below her ribs. She pressed her fingers against it with a wince, glancing up.

The next shot zinged off the carpet by Garfield's hand and he heard the answering gunfire of Blood's men. It wasn't until he met purple eyes that he finally found himself able to move.

Blood's security were gouging holes around the shooter without ever hitting him. Garfield stood, anger making him reckless, stalking towards the shooter, his chest a wide open target should the stalker take the shot. Blood's men were providing enough cover, for the moment.

"Pratt!" Kori shouted, the concern too apparent to be entirely artificial.

The stalker aimed, his hand shaking as Garfield neared him. Garfield raised and fired his gun in a quick movement, taking out the stalker's kneecap and sending him to the ground. He grabbed the gun as the stalker tried to roll away from him. Garfield pressed his foot onto the man's knee, making his scream and babble in another language, but holding him in place until the police arrived. His comm was fizzing in and out; it wasn't picking up anything Kori was saying just a few feet away, not that he would have heard it anyway.

He was _angry_.

So angry that he could only see red. So angry that he debated throwing out Robin's repeated reminders not to kill on this mission. So angry that he could feel the blood pounding in his skull. So much angrier than the night the Hoods jumped him. His gun remained aimed at the stalker and as the seconds ticked by, Garfield's reasons for not shooting became weaker and weaker.

Things began to move in a blur after that. People were still screaming by the time the police showed up downstairs, EMTs in tow. As the police took the stalker into custody, Garfield turned, trying to get to Raven, but everyone was between her and him - Blood, Gizmo, the police, the medics - he looked away for a second, _one second_ , and she was gone.

* * *

Garfield was terse as he gave his report, his mind on other things. Still, he kept his cover as the good soldier and answered all the questions the police and security had for him.

If he jogged out of the hotel security room, no one said anything.

The small nurse's station was packed full of people. Only two looked like they were actually hurt – one bleeding from the head, having thrown herself to the ground with a little too much force. The other had two broken fingers from others trampling over him in their haste to get away.

Of course, none of them had been anywhere near the gunshots, but news and noise travels fast. Everyone wanted a piece of the drama.

"Miss?" Garfield asked the harried nurse.

"Yes?" she snapped quickly, clearly busy. "Are you injured?"

"No," Garfield sidestepped a hysterical college student. "But a friend of mine was. Is she here? Black hair, purple eyes?"

The nurse stopped with a concerned look. "No, the only reported injuries are here already. Are you sure she was hurt?"

He'd seen the blood. "Maybe I was mistaken. So no one was hit by the gunman?"

"Thankfully, no. Just bumps, bruises, and mass panic."

"Good luck," Garfield told her, hiding his concern.

The nurse had already moved on, talking down another sobbing student. Slipping from the packed room, Garfield considered his options.

If Raven wasn't here, where the hell was she?

He hurried towards the elevators. The only other place he could think of was their room.

Jamming his finger onto floor 29, Garfield stepped back, putting his back against the wall and letting his head hit the paneling.

He hadn't been nearly this worried when she went up against the Hoods. She'd been hurt then, too. So why was it so much worse now?

 _Because then she was just a partner_ , a traitorous voice within him whispered. _Now, she's-_

The doors dinged open on the third level, where crowds of people were trying to ride it up or down after the shootout. Garfield thought about closing the doors, but moved aside instead.

When Blood and his security got on, he wished he had.

"Mr. Pratt," Blood greeted, ignoring his security as they slid the key for his floor, not allowing anyone else on board.

"Mr. Blood," Garfield answered, swallowing the bile.

"Please, you saved who knows how many patrons of my hotel, not to mention myself. Call me Sebastian," he said generously.

Forcing a smile, Garfield thanked him.

"I just saw Ms. Anders on her way to her photoshoot," Blood mentioned. "Apparently not even gunfire can keep her from it."

"She's devoted to her work," Garfield replied, distracted. He'd forgotten the nighttime photos. At least Cy and Rob were with her.

"And Ms. Finn?"

Unsure of the question, Garfield answered, "She's also devoted to her work."

Blood's smile was condescending, "People are surprisingly willing to change their devotion for money. And gunfire does not a safe work environment make."

Garfield met Blood's gaze, looking beyond the cold blue as he reconsidered the man. It could have been planned. The gunman wasn't very good. Blood's security had been shockingly unobservant and useless. As if they weren't trying to avoid an attack. Heck, Gizmo had taken a phone call just moments before. Garfield wouldn't put it past a man like Blood. "You know," Garfield murmured, tapping his finger on his arm, "it's funny how the stalker managed to get past your hotel security and into an upstairs, reserved, VIP area."

"Isn't it though?" Blood responded. "It's almost as if he was meant to get in and find Ms. Anders."

He had to give Blood points for being this ballsy. His security was sure not to meet Garfield's eyes as he cast a look over them. Returning his gaze to Blood, he smiled, "Good things Ms. Anders has me, then. As does Ms. Finn."

"But do you have her, I wonder," Blood commented, tapping his chin.

The elevator doors dinged and opened up on Garfield's floor, ending the poorly veiled exchange of threats. He stepped out and turned to face Blood.

"Goodnight, Mr. Pratt," Blood said, his smile anything but friendly.

"Sebastian," Garfield answered. He stared briefly at Gizmo and the rest of the security, no trace of guilt or sympathy on their faces.

Fine by him.

He was able to remain in place until the doors closed. The he turned on his heel, striding towards the door and ramming his keycard into the lock.

Yanking the door open, an empty and silent living room greeted him. Raven's portfolio was on table, her comm on top of it. She had to be here. He closed it behind him before calling out, "Rae?"

No answer.

"Raven!"

* * *

"Raven!" the shouts echoed through her room. Raven eased out of her chair, the large button-up shirt the only thing she had managed to pull on after the exciting events of the evening.

Garfield slammed on the door again, "Rae!"

She opened it, seeing a panting Garfield on the other side.

"Did you run up all 29 floors?" she asked him, frowning.

"You're okay," he breathed, ignoring her comment.

Raven nodded, her eyes casting over her teammate – partner – and seeing nothing more than a superficial cut or two. She was relieved to see him unharmed.

Though, from the feel of the knot loosening in her stomach, perhaps relived was an understatement.

"I'm fine," she answered. "I put a call into Robin. He and Cy are already downstairs-"

"With Kori, yeah, I know," he cut in, still staring, still standing in her doorway.

The focus was making her uncomfortable. She turned, wincing slightly. "Guess you're well inform-"

"You're not fine," he argued, striding over to her and grabbing her arm. He lifted up the edge of her shirt, seeing the stiches she had managed to sew into her side. "Geez, Rae."

"I am fine," Raven repeated. "It was just a graze."

"It might not have been."

"But it was."

"You're lucky."

"I'm good," she retorted. But watching his worried frown as he continued to look over her wound, she couldn't help but add, "And I have a good partner."

Blood trickled out of a small laceration on his forehead. Raven reached up to wipe it away and when her fingers touched his skin, she knew she was in trouble.

"Me?" he asked quietly, a tiny smirk.

Garfield leaned into her hand and Raven didn't pull away.

"I could mean Kori."

He reached up, wrapped his fingers around her wrist gently and Raven didn't pull away.

"You could," Garfield murmured, pulling her small hand to his mouth. Garfield kissed the center of her palm, and though she shivered, Raven didn't pull away. "But you don't."

"No. I don't," Raven said quietly.

They held that stalemate for a moment, the only sounds in the room were Raven's pounding heart and Garfield's ragged breath. His pupils were blown out and dark and Raven could see herself reflected in those eyes, those pools of black that seemed so much warmer than she thought possible.

Home didn't have the same ring to her as it did to other people. Home should be a place of warmth and safety and comfort. For her had been a place of pain and constant fear, a place that she dreaded going to, a place that she dreamed of getting away from. Memories of her home didn't fill her with nostalgia, but revulsion and no small amount of fear.

But here, with Garfield…

Raven never had a real home, but if she had, she imagined that this, right now, _this_ is what it would feel like.

She whispered, hiding the quaver she'd deny in her voice, "Gar."

They both moved at the same time, neither willing to say that they hesitated. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him down and he somehow found the capacity of thought to shut the door before he wrapped his arms around her.

Their first kiss had been shy and timid. Their second was one of anger and frustration. This was honesty, both of them laid bare, unable to shield themselves with words or walls or duty. They were two flawed pieces that had finally found a place with one another.

She was pressed up against the door before they broke for air and she took advantage of the reprieve, sucking in lungfuls of air as Garfield moved all around her, his lips on her neck and shoulders and jaw, the brief brushes not doing enough to satisfy her. His hands sat on her hips, pulling her close but never close enough. Still, he didn't forget her wound, avoiding causing her pain.

He kissed her again and Raven, determined to be an equal player in this as in all things, caught his lip between her teeth.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Garfield growled, deep in his chest and hoisted her up in his arms, pressing her against the door, his hips positioned – _moving_ – against her to keep her supported. Raven hissed as he hit her center with delicious friction and he smirked.

She rolled her hips and the smirk fell off his face as he went after her throat. With his hips pinning her to the wall, his arms and hands were free. Warm, long fingers slid up her sides, beneath her overly large shirt. He lingered on every scar, every bit of marked flesh, memorizing them with his fingers before moving on.

Raven satisfied herself with devouring his mouth, her tongue battling his for dominance, neither giving in. She dragged her hands down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, reveling in every inch of skin that was exposed. She wanted to touch…to taste…

Levering herself away from the door, Raven dropped to her feet. Garfield backed up, eyes still dark, but concerned that he had gone too far, pushed her too much.

Not the case.

She grabbed him and pulled him back, leaving a little more room. Not much, though, his fingers curling into her hips and pulling her flush against him. Raven mouthed down his neck and to his chest, tasting the salted skin. He breathed out harshly as her teeth scraped his skin, not quite noticing that her fingers were nimbly working on his belt and pants.

When they sagged around his hips, then he noticed.

He stepped out of them, but then looked at her. "Too many clothes," he breathed and Raven was pleased with herself at bringing out that tone.

She shrugged, pleased with her own handiwork and happy to let things remain unfair for the moment. Garfield, less so.

Moving quickly, he spun her, pressing her front against the door and catching her wrists in his hand and pinning them above her head. Despite the fact that he only wore boxers, Raven was the one who felt exposed. She could have escaped, of course. But this was a test of something else. If she trusted him enough to do this.

She did.

Garfield gave her no quarter. She trembled as his free hand wandered around to her front, undoing the buttons of the shirt she was wearing. He didn't let go of her hands to remove it, but took advantage of the loosened collar to press hot kisses along her neck and shoulder. He shifted, pressing his thigh between her legs. Raven dropped her forehead to the door, her breathing coming out ragged.

His fingers slid up her spine, making her fight his hands slightly. He chuckled right next to her ear and Raven closed her eyes, the sound sending a surge of heat to her core. He tugged the shirt over her head, still taking care not to hurt her.

Raven was surprised when his hand didn't immediately go for her chest. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her middle to hug her back against his chest, pressing his nose into her hair and letting out a shuddering breath.

"I didn't like that at all," he murmured.

Leaning back into him, Raven disagreed, "Feels like you liked it a bit."

He huffed out a laugh, "I love this. Earlier, watching you get hurt."

"Part of the job, Garfield," she told him, trying not to be distracted by the way his fingers were stroking along her ribs. With her eyes closed, with him not looking directly at her, she found that she could add, "Though, it's not my favorite part."

"Who would have thought, you actually don't like getting shot," he muttered darkly, his hands brushing over the graze at her side, the two on her chest, the one in her left leg from a few years back. There were others, but he didn't take the time.

"Like you don't have scars," Raven retorted, ignoring the way every move of his fingers made her heart pound harder.

"'Course I do. But I should have kept you from getting another one tonight."

"So you feel guilty," she realized, tensing beneath him.

"A bit," Garfield admitted easily. "But that's not why this is happening," he told her, his hands wandering down to her hips.

Raven was impressed she was still able to speak. "Then why?"

Garfield paused, his fingers stilling.

"Because you told me your name. Because I told you mine," he murmured, nuzzling into her hair. "Because for what we do, finding someone I can trust is rare and I trust you, Raven." He kissed her cheek, so innocent after what he had been doing.

Raven prided herself on reading people's words. None of what he had said was a line. He meant every word. And…she found that she felt the same way.

Raven turned in his arms and he let her, his eyes focusing on her face. The smile was still there, of course. He wouldn't be him without his stupid smile. Raven knew that she wouldn't enjoy seeing him without it. When did that happen?

"I trust you, too," she told him quietly.

He grinned, his eyes hooded. "Dangerous move, Rae."

She smirked back, "I'm willing to take the risk."

Garfield kissed her, grabbing her hips and guiding her backwards towards the bed. Raven sat back on the edge, pulling Garfield down with her. He followed, more than willing.

The burn in the pit of her stomach continued to grow and encompass her until all she could feel was the fiery touch of Garfield's lips and hands, somehow everywhere all at once. Only when she felt like her entire body was in flames did Garfield hesitate.

"Rae," he whispered against her skin, "tell me and I'll stop. I promise."

"Don't worry about me," she murmured. "I could always make you stop."

"I love that that's completely true," Garfield growled, grinning.

Most men couldn't handle the fact that Raven could put them in the ground. Most men found the idea of a strong woman emasculating, or embarrassing, or uncomfortable.

Garfield wasn't embarrassed or uncomfortable. And he sure as hell wasn't emasculated by it. He loved that she was as strong as he was. He liked her more because of it. He didn't treat her like a strong woman or a weaker man. He did what no one else outside of the Titans had done. Garfield treated her like an equal. It was that simple and that complicated.

Raven hooked her ankle around his legs and flipped them over, sitting on his hips. "Damn straight it's true."

Garfield chuckled and reached up to pull her towards him, kissing her until she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to breathe properly again. Her first instinct upon meeting him had been correct - he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

For a few moments, all that could be heard was the sound of their harsh breathing echoing in the bedroom. He abandoned her mouth, reaching between them to pull off the last few remaining barriers.

When the cooler air hit her, the recognition of what was about to happen hit her.

Raven realized she was about to sleep with Garfield.

She.

Was about.

To sleep.

With Garfield.

Raven stilled above him.

Garfield, as she knew that he would, stopped as well, though she could see the trembling in his limbs that announced how difficult it was.

"Gar…"

He swallowed and closed his eyes, waiting for her to make up her mind, but his fingers still played on her hips. Raven shifted and it only complicated things.

Garfield groaned, "Rae, either we do or we don't, and just say the word and I'll do whatever, but I'm not playing any games here."

Meeting his eyes, Raven could see the dark pools of lust, but there was something beyond that. He hadn't come here because he wanted to sleep with her. He'd done it because he was worried.

He cared about her. A lot.

And if she was truly honest, she'd admit that she cared about him, too.

Whatever he saw in her eyes made him smile - that stupid smile that made her melt and feel like everything would always be all right. He reached up to her face, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I'm not fooling around, beautiful," he murmured. "Not with you."

She believed him. Maybe she was a fool for trusting the words of a spy, but Raven believed him and no amount of logic or experience or anything else could convince her otherwise. Not now, not in this moment.

Raven kissed him and finally found her way home.


	18. Outside of the bureau de change

_Did you guys see Star Wars? Amazing._

 _Here's the next piece. And I'm apologizing in advance. Sorry. But the story must continue._

 _Happy Christmas to all of you!_

 _I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

Garfield woke up slowly, keeping his eyes closed as he stretched slightly. His body ached, but in the best possible way. He wanted to stretch his arms, but one was trapped beneath a warm body, while another was draped over said body, his hand tucked under a pillow. His fingers were wrapped around a familiar object, but it felt funny.

Probably because his wasn't the only hand holding onto the gun beneath the pillow.

His eyes opened then.

Tangled in his arms was a pale, slight form, with dark, loose curls that tumbled onto the blankets.

Fucking hell.

Garfield's grin swallowed up his face.

Part of him had thought that it might have been a dream. That the feeling of Raven against him, the taste of her skin, the sound of her wry laugh in the dark. But he hadn't been dreaming. Every movement, every sigh, every smirk, and quiet breath - it had all been real.

He hugged Raven tighter against him, inhaling quietly. If he woke up and this turned out to be a dream, heads would roll.

She stirred, glancing over her shoulder at him. He smiled at the hazy look in her eyes as she looked up at him. She smiled at him, "Did you stay up all night?"

"All that was left of it."

Raven chuckled and rolled over to face him. Her hair fell over her face and Garfield reacted without thinking. Pushing the dark locks out of her face, he kissed her gently.

When he broke away, Raven smiled, "What was that for?"

Garfield just grinned. "Last night was…" he trailed off.

"That it was, _Beast_."

He laughed and Raven rested her head on his arm with a quiet sigh.

"We should get up. Full day ahead of us," he murmured, trailing his finger up her arm.

Raven exhaled and closed her eyes. "Don't remind me."

He was content for the next five minutes or so, just watching Raven attempt to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"I can't sleep with you staring with me," she muttered.

He chuckled, tracing her cheek. "Here I thought you were a morning person."

"You thought wrong," Raven retorted, but stretched nonetheless, sitting up.

As she turned to swing her legs off the bed, Garfield grabbed her wrist. "Hey, just 'cause we're getting up, that doesn't mean we're pretending this didn't happen. We're not forgetting last night." He meant for it to come out as a definitive statement, but there was too much hesitance in his tone.

Raven smiled, leaning over to kiss him softly. Garfield inhaled, the lingering sweetness making him close his eyes. Raven pulled back, but didn't leave the bed.

"Garfield Logan," she said quietly, "I may lie to everyone else in this world, but I'm not going to lie to you. There will be no pretending."

He grinned and Raven got up, heading to the bathroom. He watched her pause at the door, glancing over her shoulder at him, "And as for forgetting," she paused with a smirk, "I think that would be pretty damn impossible, don't you?"

* * *

Raven sat in front of the mirror in her room, pulling up her hair in her usual bun. Behind her, Garfield was buttoning up his shirt. The fact that they were both getting ready in the same room hadn't been discussed, it had just sort of happened. Raven was still waiting for the overwhelming feeling of morning after regret, something she'd become familiar with before. However, it never came. In fact, she couldn't remember ever feeling quite so comfortable. She smiled faintly, pinning back the last few lock of hair.

He moved confidently through her room, setting his holster easily, the gun moving from the nightstand to its proper place. She watched him walk, the assured movements just as evident here as they had been last night.

Raven glanced down, biting her lip at thoughts of their evening began replaying. She didn't think she'd ever be able to forget the rough sound of his voice growling out her name. The bruises on her hips kept her from thinking it was all a dream and she had seen the crescent shaped marks on his back and shoulders.

It had been an amazing night.

When she glanced up, he was watching her. The grin was gone and had been replaced by an uncharacteristically serious look.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. Was he regretting it?

"Nothing. I just..." Garfield broke off. He came up behind her, catching her gaze in the mirror. Leaning down, he kissed her exposed shoulder with a faint grin. "You're beautiful."

Raven turned and straightened his tie with a smile. "Let's go to work."

The two of them moved flawlessly all day. There was never a down moment, but they never paused or faltered. Garfield had the servers and security laughing and in a good mood all day. Raven kept Kori on schedule even better than normal. Even Kori was in top form, despite her late night the evening before. She had caught them up earlier in the morning over coffee.

"Cy's been powering through the data you two got," she began quietly, holding the mug in both hands. The bags under her eyes were almost invisible under expertly applied makeup, but they were still there. "However, he's found nothing of value. No payments, no names, just his previous travel plans. He doesn't even have a flight home booked yet."

"Yeah," Garfield said from his position next to their table. "But he's got the cash to just walk in and buy a first class seat."

"If he doesn't have his own plane," Raven muttered.

Garfield snorted, "He'd need one to carry that massive ego."

Kori's smile was brief. "Still. We have almost as little on him as we did to begin with."

"Fantastic," Raven drawled.

Garfield chuckled, then grabbed their empty cups. "Our break is just about over." He grinned at Kori and winked at Raven, drawing a smile out of both of them. As Kori stood and followed him, Raven did the same.

She watched Garfield as he worked; trailing them, watching their surroundings, eyeing everyone who came near, yet grinning at everyone he made eye contact with.

Raven was dangerous, everyone knew that about her. She gave off a vibe, that even when people let her get close, it was because they needed the danger that she exuded just by breathing. But Garfield was friendly, nice, and fun to be around. His laugh and smile put people at ease, drawing them to him like moths to a flame. He could infiltrate anyone just by being himself. Hell, he'd already gotten Rob and Kori on his side and he'd only been with them a few short weeks.

Raven killed with her weapons.

Garfield killed with his smile.

After a quick lunch at the bistro, they were walking out onto the beach when almost literally walked into the one man Raven didn't want to see today.

"Ms. Anders. Ms. Finn," Blood greeted them with a wide smile.

Kori took his outstretched hands. He looked over her, "You are no worse for the wear for our little adventure last night."

"Thanks to Mr. Pratt," Kori answered, glancing over her shoulder at Garfield. He nodded at her, glancing briefly at Raven before casting his eyes over the crowds.

"Indeed," Blood murmured quietly. He looked at Raven, "Lovely to see you, my dear."

"And you, Mr. Blood," she replied.

He stared at her for a moment, then sighed quietly. "It's been the highlight of my vacation, seeing the two of your lovely faces each day. I will be quite sad knowing that I won't be able to for much longer."

"What do you mean?" Kori asked him, with just the right amount of concern. "You aren't going, are you?"

"I'll be heading out this evening, actually," Blood responded apologetically.

What? Raven thought.

" _What_?" Dick hissed into her communicator.

" _There's nothing on his computer,_ " Vic insisted, " _nothing at all. No plans, no paperwork, no money trails._ "

Raven swallowed and dropped her eyes for a moment. There had been a brief time, between last night and this morning, where she thought that she and Garfield might have been able to make it work. All of those half-formed plans, too delicate to really think about, went up in smoke as her mind was made up. This was the life she'd chosen, this was the job she had to do.

She glanced at Kori who, despite the turmoil going on in their communicators, was still chatting animatedly with Blood. Raven could see the faint frown between her eyes when the model looked over.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Ms. Anders," Raven began, "but Mr. Blood made me an offer that I can't, in good conscience, refuse. Especially after the events of last night."

Kori's frown deepened slightly, "Oh?"

Blood's eyes lit up as Raven glanced at him, "I love working for Ms. Anders, but the dangers outweigh the experience. So I'd like to accept your offer, Mr. Blood."

He smiled, "I'm so pleased to hear that. We can discuss the particulars on the flight. Can you be ready to go in…" he glanced at his watch, "say, two hours?"

"Absolutely," Raven answered him, forcing a smile onto her face in return.

Blood stood and glanced at Kori, apology on his face, "I am so very sorry to take one of your employees from you. But, it's so hard to find good women."

Garfield moved slightly, but Raven didn't dare to look at him.

"I understand. And Ms. Finn is the best." Kori sighed, "Well, I suppose we should go and get you ready, then."

"Of course," Blood stood and held out his hand to Kori. "No hard feelings, my dear?"

She took it, getting to her feet. "I don't blame you in the least. Though it'll be quite difficult to get along without her."

Blood turned to Raven, "I look forward to seeing you, Ms. Finn."

Raven nodded, "I will meet you down here at three."

"Excellent."

Kori smiled and turned, leading them toward the elevator. Only when the doors shut did she look directly at Raven, "Are you certain about this?"

"Not like we have much of a choice," Raven answered her, trying to belay the worry that was stemming into her chest. She usually enjoyed solo missions, but knowing who Blood was and what he did…

The other occupant of the elevator remained unnaturally silent. Raven glanced over at him. While Kori was upset and Raven resigned, Garfield, on the other hand, he was glowering. His frown was apparent, his shoulders tight beneath his jacket. Staring straight ahead, he didn't look over at her when Kori spoke again.

"I don't like this."

"Neither do I," Raven admitted.

Kori sighed again, then pressed a second button on the elevator. "I will visit Robin and get anything you may need. Go pack."

Garfield took a step after her when the doors pinged open, but Kori waved him off. "I will be fine. Assist Ms. Finn." He nodded and stepped back in.

The ride up to their floor was completely silent. Escaping the small elevator and getting into their room didn't make the tension between her and Garfield any less. She dropped her keycard on the table, taking a brief moment to reign in her emotions, then continued into her room. Garfield trailed after her, still silent. She tried to ignore him, ignore everything other than the job, but the sight of his shirt draped over a chair made it all the more difficult

She'd pulled out her small suitcase and laptop bag, and had folded most everything in her closet before Garfield finally spoke.

"Why'd you have to speak up?" he muttered from where he leaned on the door.

"It's my job."

He scoffed, the angry frown on his face looking so out of place. "Yeah, and now your job is going to be cozying up to Blood."

She shoved a shirt into her bag. "Yes."

"You've seen how he acted when you weren't working for him, what the hell do you think it's going to be like when you're with him all the time?"

She didn't answer.

"He makes his living off of selling women, and you're just walking into this willingly," Garfield continued, his voice rising slightly.

"It's my job," she repeated.

"And now your job is going to just let him-" Garfield broke off with an angry huff, running his hand through his hair. An angry smile curled onto his face. "This is why I never get involved with agents."

She tried to distance herself from her own anger. He was frustrated at the situation and the circumstances, she knew that. But it wasn't easy.

"But hey," he continued, that angry mask still on so neither one of them had to deal with the helpless feeling, "at least I know you'll be convincing when he-"

"Shut up," Raven cut him off, her voice a quiet demand. "You don't get to talk to me like that. You don't get to ruin that because you're mad."

He looked startled and the anger flickered away for a moment. "What else am I supposed to do, Rae?" he asked her, his voice dropping. "You're just packing up, like it's no big deal and I get to stay here and…" He shook his head.

"Would it make you feel better if I said I didn't want to?" she asked him.

"Maybe," he retorted.

"Then feel better," Raven bit out. Of course she didn't want to, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. It had to be done and she was the only one capable of going through with it.

Waves of frustration rolled off of him, but his body language wasn't angry – it was worried.

Raven drew back slightly, her eyes dropping down to the ground for a moment. "We do the job we're given," she said quietly.

"Fuck the job."

She looked up, finding that his face was completely serious. It was the same expression he'd been wearing this morning.

"Rae," he said, stepped closer. "Forget the job. Refuse."

Surprisingly, she found that she wanted to say yes. But the images of the women in the photographs surfaced in her mind. She swallowed, wishing she could be selfish.

"I can't," she said regretfully. "And you know that."

He huffed, running his fingers through his hair and turning away from her. He sat on the edge of the window, leaning on his elbows. "I know."

Raven finished packing her belongings – clothes, guns, knives, toiletries, passports both real and fake, tablet, and her comm.

Garfield hadn't moved from his seat and she didn't go to him. Too much hung in the air between them, unsaid and disbelieved. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Raven headed towards the door.

She put her hand on the handle, pausing and trying to forget what happened against this door less than twenty-four hours ago.

He didn't tell her to stop. He didn't tell her anything. And Raven couldn't speak past the knot in her chest.

She opened the door and left, not looking back.


	19. In Shanghai

_I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. I certainly did. I got a Robin onesie. I'm very eager to wear it to a New Year's Party tomorrow. It's fancy dress. I feel it qualifies._

 _Happy New Year to all of you!_

 _I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

Blood had spent most of the flight to the States on the phone, leaving Raven alone with her thoughts. The private plane was opulent, but she was learning to expect nothing less from him. She wiled away the seven hour flight reading, as Blood had given her almost no direction as to what she would be expected to do.

In all honesty, Raven didn't read much. Her less than satisfactory goodbye to Garfield had upset her more than she was willing to let on. The look in his eyes when she'd left - and the uncharacteristic silence - she hadn't liked either one of those. But thoughts of Garfield had to wait until another time.

Upon landing, a sleek limousine waited for them - white, of course. Raven carried her bag off of the plane, suppressing a small shiver as the cool evening air hit her. They were back in California, but further north than her home. Despite being on assignment, the fact that she was so close to home and yet unable to go there left her feeling rather homesick.

"I hope you'll find the rooms comfortable," Blood said, turning to Raven in the limo. "We had only a few hours to get everything ready."

"I'm sure they will be more than enough," Raven replied.

He smiled his thin smile and his phone went off again, leaving him engaged in his conversation until they arrived at Blood's house.

Though, _house_ was an understatement.

A sprawling, three-story mansion, with large windows and even larger men guarding every entrance. In shape and size alone it was ostentatious, and that wasn't accounting for white marble. Raven bit back her sigh and stepped out of the car. The way up to the house was marked by a paved road, bordered on both sides by uniformly pruned shrubbery.

"Come along, Ms. Finn," Blood called after her.

Raven lifted her chin and started up the walkway.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Garfield's jetlag from the impromptu trip back to the States was severe. It was so late that it was actually early in the morning. However, unlike the last time, he was in no mood to take a nap in an attempt to recover.

"She's inside," Robin announced as they got back within the house at Jump City. "Any luck, Cy?"

The big man shook his head, "Not yet." He'd been trying the entire flight to get into Blood's security system in an effort to piggyback off of the cameras already in place. As it was, they only had Raven's comm to work off of. "Almost, though."

Robin dropped his bags uncaringly in the entryway, heading straight for the conference room, Kori, Cy, and Steve hot on his heels. Garfield was only slightly behind them. Cy immediately slipped into one of the computer chairs, pulling up multiple screens. Kori stood at Cy's shoulder while Robin took another chair and begin pecking away at the keys. Steve loomed over him, his sharp eyes following every movement. Garfield hung in the background, trying to listen to everything at the same time.

As Cy pressed buttons and typed something in, Raven's comm came piping in through the speakers, allowing all of them to hear what was being said.

"… _lovely home you have_ ," Raven's voice came through. Garfield closed his eyes briefly, unable to believe that it had only been ten hours since he had last heard her.

Blood's chuckle ruined the faint relief. " _Thank you, my dear. And these are your rooms._ "

They heard a door open and the gentle thump as someone put down bags. " _They are very beautiful, thank you_."

A phone went off and Blood sighed, " _Another call. Take some time to get settled in. We'll discuss the particulars of your job tomorrow at breakfast. Sleep well._ "

Raven responded with a murmured goodnight before the doors closed. Then it was quiet.

"Can you get in, Cy?" Robin asked.

He shook his head. "Still working on it."

Robin sighed, then leaned over to grab the mic, "We're here with you Rae. Anything you can tell us?"

There was no answer. Garfield tensed up; was there something wrong with the comm? Was she already in danger?

Robin frowned as the silence was broken by the faint sound of Raven moving around. He released the mic and sat back with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. With no information and no eyes on the inside, how were they going to get any information to take down Blood? What was the purpose of Raven even working with Blood if they couldn't learn anything from-

A faint humming broke the silence. Robin frowned in confusion at the blank screens and Steve swore beneath his breath, "What in the hell is the stupid girl doing?"

Kori spoke a sharp word to Steve, but Garfield pushed off from the wall, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. He knew that song.

"Hall and Oates," he muttered.

"What?" Robin asked, turning in his chair.

Garfield glanced at Robin, "She's humming Hall and Oates. 'Private Eyes.'"

Kori smiled as she realized what it meant. Steve's blank look made Garfield explain more. "'Private eyes are watching you, they see your every move.'"

"So?" he questioned.

"So," Garfield continued, striding over to the mic, "there're cameras in the room. She can't answer us." He hesitated, stopped before he reached the mic.

Robin glanced at him, then clicked the mic, "Are you being watched, Raven?"

The humming stopped and Raven sighed quietly.

Robin nodded and looked back at him, "Well done."

Standing up, Robin looked at all of them, "Until we can get video, we're going to need to take shifts, staying with the comm in hopes that we can glean something from what we hear. Raven can't risk exposure by speaking to us directly. I'll take the first shift, then Kori, then Beast. Steve, I'll have you fact checking any information we get and doing your best to find anything we don't have already on Blood. Cy, you'll be working on getting us into his security. Understood?"

Garfield nodded, glancing at Steve. He expected his boss to argue, but Steve immediately sat down and began working. It seemed that even he knew the gravity of the situation.

"Get some rest," Robin ordered Garfield and Kori. "The shifts'll be long and most likely uneventful, so be prepared."

He wasn't quite ready to leave just yet, "Rob, I could-"

"Get some rest," Robin cut him off. "We've got this."

Garfield bit his cheek and nodded, grabbing the bag he had dropped outside the door and leaving the conference room. It took some effort not to slam the door. The main reason is that Kori was right behind him. She picked up her own bag with some excessive force and glared at the door behind her.

The two walked in silence towards the staircase - Kori's room was downstairs and Garfield was heading towards the one he had used before. Kori sighed and rubbed her eyes as they paused.

"This is always the worst part of having a team," she said quietly.

"What is?" he asked.

"Because she's my friend, too," Kori told him, her green eyes conflicted. "And I'm stuck here, unable to help her. I hate this."

He couldn't agree more. He grasped her shoulder, "She'll be okay. She's stronger than me. Smarter than Blood," he said, making Kori smile. "She'll have this solved and be home in a week, tops."

She chuckled and touched his arm. "Thank you, Beast. I'm glad you're with us."

Garfield forced a grin, "Me too. Night, Kori."

"Goodnight."

* * *

A knock at Garfield's door woke him several hours later. He'd gotten up for a short time to eat, shower, and change, but had crashed again shortly after. He got up quickly and opened the door.

Robin, dark shadows beneath his eyes, was just outside. "Hey, Beast. You're up."

"Anything I need to know?" he asked, pulling on a sweatshirt and sneakers.

Robin shook his head, smothering a yawn. "Blood showed her around a few hours ago, but she's been left to herself most of the afternoon. They just finished dinner. Kori made some coffee, if you need it." He headed down the stairs, Garfield in tow. "She's just finishing up in there. Cy and Steve went to bed a while ago. There's an intercom in there, if you need me."

"It'll be fine. Get some sleep, man," Garfield said, concerned about the team leader. He looked nearly dead on his feet. "I'll get you if anything comes up."

Robin nodded and headed down the hallway, towards his room. Garfield went into the conference room - which had become more of a base of operations than anything else. Kori was seated, her finger on the mic.

"…again soon, I hope. But I must go. Beast will be here soon. No matter what, you're not alone, Raven. We are here." Kori glanced up as Garfield let the door shut. She released the mic and smiled, dropping her gaze. "I couldn't help but talk to her a bit. Though she can't answer, I feel like it helps. If not her, at least me."

Garfield smiled faintly. "I'm sure she appreciates it."

"There is coffee in the pot if you need it," Kori said, pointing to the corner of the room. He wasn't much of a coffee drinker, but he needed some sort of caffeine to keep him alert, so he went over and poured himself a cup. "Should you need assistance," Kori began.

"I've got it," he assured her. "And if I don't, the intercom is right there." She followed his gesture and nodded. "Go get some rest."

Kori sighed and nodded, heading past him and out the door, letting it close quietly behind her. Garfield settled himself into the chair, tapping his fingers on the mic, but not turning it on. He listened to the gentle rustle of noise through the speakers, trying to discern what Raven was doing, closing his eyes.

The faint sound of ice in a glass. The gurgle of liquid. A barely audible sigh and the scratch of fabric against fabric. A slight crack and the brush of paper.

He pressed the mic but didn't speak for a moment. What was he supposed to say after their less than pleasant goodbye? When he had asked the impossible and she understandably refused? When he had choked down words he didn't know he wanted to say and she hadn't said the things he wanted to hear? How was he supposed to follow that? What could he possibly say that-

He grinned and leaned forward, speaking directly into the mic.

"Hey there, beautiful."

He might have imagined the faint inhale from the speakers, but he doubted it.

"Good book?" he asked, knowing she couldn't respond, but asking anyway. It made him feel better, talking to her as if nothing was wrong. As if she were here, instead of miles away. "Still getting over the jetlag myself." He sipped the coffee, making a face at the bitter flavor. "Ugh. I hate coffee."

That time, he definitely didn't imagine a muffled chuckle. He smiled to himself, sitting back in the chair and bringing the mic closer. "Miss that smile already."

There was a rustle of paper as she turned the page of her book. He knew that she wasn't really reading, but listening to him. He didn't want to disappoint her.

"Rob's got us working in shifts to keep our ears on you, until Cy gets into Blood's security system, or gets his own in. For now, you're our eyes and ears. Don't suppose you've found his secret base or the list of buyers?" When only silence answered him, he nodded. "Well, a guy can hope, right? Only a matter of time, now that you're there."

She was quiet, and Garfield was content just to sit there and listen to her breathe. Hard to believe that less than 48 hours ago, he'd been listening to it in person. That he'd been holding her in his arms and-

"Look, about yesterday," he said quietly, sighing into the mic. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't handle it well. And…I'm sorry."

That was all he could handle. He couldn't talk about why he'd been so upset, or how empty he felt without her. That was delving in too deeply.

He heard the clink of ice on the glass and a murmured, " _Cheers_."

Garfield grinned, ducking his head at her response. Just like that, most of the heaviness in his chest was gone.

* * *

A week in Blood's employ had left Raven understanding more about the man. Disliking him more, obviously, but also understanding him.

Her days as Blood's PA meant mostly that she was at his side throughout all the waking hours of the day. She fielded his phone calls, organized press releases, kept him on schedule - nothing too different from what she'd been doing for Kori. Other than the loathing she had for her current employer.

Blood had also assigned her a major project this morning. A party, more of a gala, really, getting all of the most powerful politicians in a room under the guise of philanthropy. Raven had to find a cause to support, along with organize all the invitations and planning. It was a huge responsibility, but she was rising to the challenge.

His obsessive need for control, though keeping her on her toes as a PA, also made it incredibly difficult for Raven to get any sort of information. Yesterday she had nearly been caught by Blood's security when she exited his office at an odd hour. The cell phone she had purposefully let fall between the cushions of the low couch during her after lunch meeting with Blood had provided her with a cover, but one of the men, Gizmo, didn't look entirely convinced. She'd have to be more careful.

Which was especially frustrating, as she hadn't found anything worth getting in trouble over. Raven finished her morning tea alone in the dining room, as per usual. She'd searched computers, listened in on phone calls, even got into his security system for a brief moment, and could find nothing. No information on the missing women, no mysterious pits of unaccounted for money, not even a secret passageway leading to some cliché dungeon. Raven sighed and got to her feet, tucking her portfolio beneath her arm and heading out into the hallway. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that it wasn't Blood behind this at all.

He turned the corner ahead of her, seeing her approach and opening his mouth to greet her when he froze.

Raven frowned, "Mr. Blood? Are you all right?"

His eyes were icy as he stared at her, his mouth a tight line and his nostrils flaring in pure rage. She tensed, not knowing what had brought on the attitude and unsure if her cover was about to be blown.

"What are you wearing?" he hissed.

Raven glanced down, already knowing what he was referring to. A few days after her employment here was official, he'd given her a black credit card and instructions to the company car to take her into the nearest city to flesh out her wardrobe. Raven had been unwilling at first, but then used the card to her benefit. She'd gotten the appropriate clothes for her job, more pants, and another pair of the painful shoes, along with a few new sets of pajamas.

The last thing she had purchased had been more of an impulse buy. She'd stared at the blouse in the window for several minutes before going in and buying it.

In all of Blood's house, the decorations were stark - blacks, whites, a few hints of grey. Refusing to allow herself to become another piece of Blood's décor, Raven had been flaunting colors. She'd worn the black or grey skirts and slacks, but her blouses had been purple, blue, and green.

And today, the one she'd known was pushing her luck, was the deepest color of red.

"I'm sorry," she responded, taking in the unreasonably angry look on his face with some pleasure. "I don't understand-"

"Go change," he ordered. "Now."

Raven arched a brow and briefly considered arguing with him. This had been one of the most interesting bits of information she'd uncovered about Blood. He enjoyed controlling others, obviously, but he gained a perverse pleasure in controlling strong women. He hadn't renewed his obvious attempt to seduce her and now that she understood him more, she didn't think he would. He surrounded himself with strong and powerful things because he liked being in charge of them. It wasn't physical. It was about power.

Though Raven yearned to prove that he didn't control her at all, she was willing to let this go in favor of having rattled him.

"Right away," she responded quietly.

She went to her room and changed into a dark blue blouse, doing her best to ignore the cameras in her room. She'd covered up a few of them "on accident" by stacking books or hanging coats, but she couldn't block every one and she couldn't act unnaturally.

When she arrived at the office, Blood was already seated at his desk. He looked at Raven upon her entering, his pen pausing above the notebook he was writing in. Returning his gaze to his work, he spoke quietly. "I don't want to see it that color again. Ever. Understood?"

She was quiet for a moment and he looked up. That same flat look was in his eyes. Had they been darker, she would have called them a shark's eyes.

"Yes, sir," Raven responded. She sat down and began going over his schedule, able to pretend nothing had happened.

If she didn't know any better, she'd say that it wasn't Blood behind this at all.

Luckily, she knew better.

* * *

After dinner, she changed quickly, wiping her face clear of makeup. Grabbing a book, she hesitated at the chair. There was a camera just in front of the chair, that watched her as she was reading. She couldn't do anything about it. But she didn't have to make it easy for them.

Raven settled into bed and sighed quietly, just waiting for the –

" _Hey there, beautiful."_

She internalized her smile, but listened to the familiar voice ramble on in her ear, talking to her even though she couldn't respond, not with the cameras all over. Dick, Kori and Vic did the same, but there was something different with Garfield.

" _Heard your day was shit. Sorry."_

Raven caught the sigh that escaped him as he relaxed into whatever chair he was in. She could just imagine him, his feel propped up on the console – Vic would be irritated by that – his hands behind his head as he leaned back, chatting to her through the mic.

" _Rob and Steve had another fight today. Steve said something about not getting enough info from you. Kori said that if Steve wanted to put on your dress and shoes and chat it up with Blood, he'd be welcome to,"_ Garfield chuckled. _"Robin agreed with her and it kind of escalated from there. Steve spends most of his time holed up in his room now. One of my old teammates had an op go bad, so Steve's been working on trying to salvage that."_

The concern in his voice for his teammate didn't go unnoticed by Raven. Neither did the comment about "old." She wished she could ask if his teammate was okay, but –

" _Negative Man'll be fine. He's safe, but he lost the item. Steve's trying to get him another way in."_

Raven shifted slightly, pleased that his teammate would be okay.

" _More bad news, though. Cy's had no luck with anything. Said he's combed through every last cyber bit we've got and there was nothing. We've got nothing on our end, so it's all up to you. No pressure."_ Raven heard the grin.

It had to be somewhere. She closed her eyes, trying to think of anything at all that would help her.

" _I know you've searched through computers over there, his schedule, everything. So where would he keep something like this?"_ he asked aloud, not directly to her, but just thinking. _"We must be missing something. Ugh…"_ he sounded like he was rubbing his face in frustration. Raven felt much like doing the same. Where would Blood keep something like this?

" _I've asked Rob to take another look at the ledger. Maybe…"_ he trailed off, not hopeful.

Maybe the ledger would turn up something they'd missed, if Dick continued to look through for-

Raven paused, her breath catching.

" _Huh, did he keep more than one ledger?"_ Garfield spoke quietly, his comments quieter as he began thinking it through. _"Maybe not a ledger, though…"_

The ledger was an all paper record of his accounts. Something that couldn't be hacked, because it wasn't on a computer. An image of Blood at the first meeting she'd had with him, he'd been writing in a notebook. The notebook he had just today. The one in his office. The one he never was without.

" _Dammit, that stupid notebook he has,"_ Garfield muttered under his breath.

He kept only paper records!

" _He uses paper records, the paranoid bastard,"_ Garfield realized at the same moment. _"I gotta tell Rob. Rae, you're a genius."_

She resisted the urge to remind him that she hadn't said a word.

" _You probably had that figured out same as me. Keep an eye out for that notebook. Faster you get it, faster you get out. Miss you."_

The comm went quiet.


	20. But I was just some stupid boy on a bus

_Super apologetic for the delay, guys. Real life just hit me with a veritable freight train of issues, and writing unfortunately had to be put on hold while I dealt with it. The worst has passed, so hopefully it won't happen again. Here's an extra long chapter to make up for my absence._

 _I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

Getting the notebook proved to be no easy task. Raven was convinced that Blood showered with it. She'd tried helping with the dry-cleaning, the laundry, anything that might put her into close contact with the notebook. But no luck.

Turned out, she didn't need anything fancy. No tech. No tricks or traps. Just coincidence. She wasn't used to it, so much so she almost didn't take advantage of it. Luckily, she was just this side of genius.

At dinner, Blood always had red wine. It seemed that it was the only exception to his no red rule. Raven never took any with her dinner, despite Blood's insistence that she should. Part of her wanted to claim an allergy of sorts, but it was more satisfying for her to continually deny him.

A vaguely offensive odor filled the air and Raven held her breath, the action already an instinct. Mammoth was the newest member of Blood's security staff, one of Gizmo's new recruits. Raven wasn't certain of his real name, but the nickname fit him too well for her to wonder long.

At 6 and a half feet with a terrible temper, Mammoth might have been intimidating, had it not been for his utterly incomprehensible ability to fuck everything up. Drop an expensive vase that had survived a boat trip from China? Check. Break not one, not two, but six phone with his ham-like fists? Check. Accidentally fall through a _wall_ because he "tripped"? Check.

Tonight, he was already on thin ice. He snapped one of Blood's favorite wineglasses in half, ruining the set.

"How are the plans going for the gala?" Blood asked her.

Raven internally regretted losing her unaffected supply of air, but responded quickly. "Everything is in order. I just need your final say on the guest list."

Mammoth was trying to make amends, refilling Blood's wine glass. He filled it up just a tad too much, then moved to put the bottle back down by the centerpiece. Casting an icy glare at him from lowered lids, Blood quickly turned his attention back to Raven. "Of course. I'll have that for you in the morning. With that, I wanted to ask-"

Gizmo's radio buzzed with static and Mammoth jumped, knocking not only the candelabra in the middle down, but sending that careening into Blood's glass, spraying him with a very robust merlot.

Blood jumped to his feet with a curse, throwing his cutlery to the table. "Are you some sort of curse sent here to plague me, or are you actually this incredibly dense?!" he snarled.

When Mammoth tried to mumble a reply, Blood threw his hands down in a sharp motion. "I don't want an explanation. I want you out of my sight, unless you'd rather wake up in a cell."

In the oppressive silence that followed, the waiter appeared with the first course. The chick of china on the table was all that could be heard, aside from Mammoth's thundering retreat from the room.

Blood glanced longingly at the meal, then made to step away from the table.

"Allow me, sir," Raven said quietly. "I had planned for a late night anyway, I'll have my meal sent back and take it later." She held out her hands for the jacket and tie.

He stared at her and Raven hoped that her grumbling stomach wouldn't be heard. Finally his shoulders relaxed infinitesimally and he shrugged out of the jacket. "Thank you, my dear. Thank god for competent employees." He undid the tie and handed it over.

Raven smiled slightly and walked out of the dining room, hard-pressed not to break into a run when she felt the thin, hard cover of the notebook against her arm. Instead, she kept the echoes of her high heels at a sedate pace and her face composed.

She shut the laundry room door behind her, knowing that most of the maids had gone home for the evening. She turned on the water, to disguise any sounds she would make and immediately reached in for the notebook. She opened it up and whispered quietly, "Rob?"

"- ** _kssssttt_** -." Raven tried not to flinch from the static. She caught the end of his question. "- _have it?_ "

"Yes." She continued slowly, hoping that her comm would hold out long enough to get the numbers through, "SF4519, 12/19, 15. LA1026, 12/24, 12." The numbers continued down the pages, the oldest ones with check marks on the right, the newer ones with dates that were coming up. She read them off without trying to analyze them. Dick would have time for that later, right now, she needed to get him as much information as possible before -

Footsteps echoed down the hallway and Raven froze.

" _Rae?_ "

She shoved the notebook back into the jacket and quickly dampened a clean towel from the washer's running water.

When the door banged open, Raven was studiously blotting Blood's tie. She glanced over her shoulder as Gizmo entered. "Yes?"

"Mr. Blood needs the notebook from his jacket," he told her.

Raven nodded to the jacket and returned to her cleaning. Gizmo rifled through and pulled it out, glancing at her again. She ignored him until he huffed and walked out.

Raven sighed quietly, then began blotting Blood's jacket.

" _- **kssstt** \- work, Rae. We'll follow up on this and hopefully get some good - **kssstt** -_"

She resisted the urge to pull the comm away in light of the loud static. Instead, she closed her eyes and waited for it to stop. When it did, it was with a sudden crackle.

"Good luck," she whispered to the empty air.

* * *

"Dammit!"

Garfield jumped, nearly spilling coffee on himself as Cyborg's loud exclamation. Recovering - barely - he spun in the chair and faced the techie.

"What's up?" he asked.

Cy glared at him, "What's up is that I have been trying for weeks to get into this damn system and the fucking codes change every six hours, so I can never break in before they change it, and Rae's been in there with no eyes and I'm-" he broke off and shoved himself away from the desk.

"You'll get it," Gar said. "You just gotta get ahead of the codes."

"And you do you suggest I-" Cy stopped and his eyes glazed over. Garfield sipped his coffee and waited for the gears to turn in Cy's head. He was alright with computers, but Cy was a master. The guy might as well have been half robot. If he couldn't figure it out, nobody could.

"If I could create an algorithm based off the previous codes, maybe I could anticipate the next one and slide in during the transition period…"

He hoped Cy didn't expect him to respond, because he had no idea what he was talking about. When the big man started clicking away at the keyboard, Garfield figured he was home free and turned back to his computer screen. It was still too early for Raven to be up, but he kept checking, just in case. Her alarm would go off in about seven minutes, an hour before his shift was over.

She seemed to enjoy having him chatter in her ear, so he relished the time he got. It was the least he could do.

Hell, it was all he could do.

Rob and Steven both agreed that there was no point in moving until they had information. He'd hoped, after hearing that Rae had gotten ahold of the notebook, that they'd have a mission for him today, but nothing so far. He was itching to get out and about. Being stuck here while someone else was in the line of fire - especially since that someone was Raven - irked him. Maybe he could get in a few hours at the range before Steve found him and had him running paperwork on D.P.'s other missions…

"How's it going?"

Garfield glanced over his shoulder as Robin entered the room. Despite taking a longer shift than either him or Star, Rob looked completely put together. Garfield drained his coffee. "All quiet. Any luck with the info she sent last night?"

"Not yet, but-"

"Robin."

Garfield resisted the urge to sigh when Steve walked in. It wasn't time yet, he still had an hour before he could be roped into busy work.

"I've found something," Steve said, crossing the room towards the Titan.

Garfield knew that Steve enjoyed dramatic entrances. However, Steve's tone left set him on edge. "What is it?"

Steve barely glanced at him, but instead directed his answer to Robin. "Since we started, I've kept my ear to the ground on anything related to Blood."

Robin nodded, a faint frown starting between his eyes. Even Cy had stopped typing to look up, and most of the time he seemed to be pretending that Steve didn't exist.

"This morning, early, I got a hit on something. The previous PA Blood had employed. I found her."

The way he said it made it clear that it wasn't anything good.

"Where is she?" Cy asked quietly.

"Jump City morgue."

"Shit." Cy sat back in his seat and rubbed his head. "How?"

"Single gunshot to the back of the head."

"Execution style?" Robin asked, frowning.

Steve nodded and Garfield tried not to show his empathy for the poor girl. How scared had she been, hard cement under her knees and a killer at her back? That had to be the worst.

"Doesn't fit Blood's personality." Robin rubbed at his eyes, his true concern shining through.

"Regardless, the timing and style of the murder suggests it had to do with him," Steve said.

Robin nodded. "Alright. You and I need to get something out of the info Rae got us. Cy, get into the cameras. Today. Don't care how. Beast, let Rae know what we found out. She needs to be on guard. Looking for anyone who might be capable of doing that. Got it?"

Cy and Garfield nodded, Steve didn't respond, which was as close to agreement as Robin would get.

The two men left, leaving Garfield and Cyborg at their own computers. Cy turned to his computer with renewed relish, typing so quickly Garfield half expected smoke to rise up.

When the loud beeping came through the speakers, he jumped, having lost track of time. He heard Raven get up and sigh, beginning her morning routine. The shuffle of sheets and clothing, the pad of her feet across the carpet, the click of the bathroom door.

"Rae." He leaned closer to the mic and tried to ignore Cyborg behind him.

He heard her brushing her teeth, but knew she was listening.

"Look, Steve found Blood's old PA."

That tone of voice didn't bode well.

"She's dead. Single GSW, execution style. Been there about two weeks."

She hummed in a complete lack of surprise. He had to admit, it would be out of character for Blood to let anything get away from him under their own power.

"Look, I haven't spoken to Rob yet, but if you want to be pulled-"

Raven slammed something onto the porcelain and he heard the shower stutter and start up. Quietly, he heard a firm, " _No_."

"Did you hear me? He killed her - or had her killed - either way-"

" _Either way, doesn't matter. I'll do my job."_

"Rae-"

" _I can handle it."_

"I know, but it's dangerous!"

" _No shit."_

He gritted his teeth together so tightly his jaw creaked. Then he let out a quiet sigh. "Right. Okay."

She didn't answer for so long that he figured that was the end of it. He'd pissed her off and now she was shutting him out again. Not that he blamed her. Had she tried to pull him from his job he'd-

" _Thanks. For worrying."_

"Yeah, well. That's what partners do," he hedged, keenly aware of Cy in the room.

The shower turned off shortly after that and he knew conversation was done. All too soon, he heard Blood's voice.

" _Good morning, Ms. Finn. You're looking as lovely as always."_

" _Thank you, Mr. Blood. Shall we go over the last particulars of the gala?"_

Garfield fought the urge to glare at the computer. He failed.

"Beast?" Robin called from the door.

He turned in his chair, seeing Kori at Robin's shoulder, ready for her shift at the mic. "Yeah?"

"How about a job tonight?"

"You found something?" he asked, already halfway to his feet. He desperately needed to get out of this house and his something.

"We found something."

About damn time.

* * *

The mask itched his face and the gun in his hand - loaded with stunning bullets instead of live fire - felt uncomfortable. But they couldn't risk one of Blood's men catching a glimpse at his face.

Garfield slipped between the shipping containers, guided by Cy's voice in his ear.

" _Two more to your left."_

Peering out, Garfield caught sight of three men guarding the container, in case he couldn't figure out which one it was. The cargo shipping container was one of the ones on Blood's list, dated today, and there was only one thing it could possibly be filled with.

" _Guarded?"_ Cy asked. The big man was in a 15 passenger van, parked on the edge of the property.

"Yeah," he muttered, looking around.

" _I could try to find an alarm to trip…"_ Cy suggested half-heartedly, clearly already familiar with what Garfield was thinking.

"Nah, these are trained guys. They'll stay anyway. I've got it." He backed up, then took a running start at the container, propelling himself up the side until he could grab onto the top. The cold metal bit into his fingers, but he hauled himself up, crouching on the edge to scan his surroundings again. No one was on top of the containers. Stupid move.

He walked silently across the top of the containers, keeping away from the edge so the flood lights wouldn't cast his shadow onto the ground. Once on top of the target container, he edged forward just enough to see the men's shadows. Two were standing close together, the third was a few yards off.

" _Remember, you've only got stunners,"_ Cy reminded him.

Garfield hadn't forgotten. He stepped back, took a breath, then ran lightly across the top, coming down with a foot perfectly placed on either guard's shoulder. They hit the ground with a crunch and Garfield used their momentum to propel himself forward, running at the third one before he'd even fully turned. Garfield caught him in a chokehold, leaning slightly away as he tried to claw at his eyes, his face, anything. The attempts got weaker and weaker as Garfield kept him from inhaling, and eventually the man went limp in his arms.

Garfield held him for a few seconds longer before letting him crumple to the ground. He checked the other two. One was already out cold. The other was starting to shift, so Garfield grabbed him and slammed his temple against the metal container. Once finished, he went through each man's coat, taking the guns out of each and tucking them into his belt and boot. He found a key card in one's coat and pocketed it before piling the unconscious guards in an unlocked container and shutting the door behind him.

Flipping the keycard in his fingers, Garfield approached the container and found the electronic lock. He slid the card down, saw the light turn green, and pulled open the door-

-to be hit by a small, incredibly pissed off female. She caught him round the middle and by surprise, so they both ended up in the dirt.

"Oof!" Garfield muttered, hitting the packed ground hard.

" _You okay, Beast?"_

"Think you can just take us and we won't fight back?!" the voice yelled. Sharp fists bounced off of his chest, arms, and face. Luckily, he was able to block most of them, but the ones that got through – let's just say he wasn't as gentle as he could have been when he peeled her off of him and caught her wrists in his grasp.

"Hey, calm down!" Garfield ordered. He stepped aside to avoid getting kneed by the woman – her short hair had the tips dyed pink and she wore a torn purple dress. He recognized her from the photos. "Virginia, right?"

"What's it to you?" She thrashed against his hold, but she was no Raven. He managed to keep her controlled. Glancing over the top of her head – the girl was tiny – he was a huddled mass of figures in the shadows of the container. All were in various states of undress, ripped clothes, mussed hair, and they were clearly in need of a good meal.

"Look, I'm here to help," he told them, glaring at Virginia as he released her. She stepped back from him, still glowering, but didn't take off, which was a good sign. If it weren't for the faint bruises on his chest, he'd be impressed at her attitude. However, had he been one of Blood's men, it could have turned out poorly for her. Perhaps the reason for some of her bruises.

"There's a car waiting around the corner," he told the girls quietly. One of them shuffled forward, a tiny blonde girl who couldn't have been older than 14. Seeing red, he glanced down at the ground until he got control over himself. "We're going to get you somewhere safe, and once you and the others are safe, we'll get you in touch with your families, money, clothes, whatever you need. But you've gotta trust me."

The 10 or so girls glanced at Virginia. She seemed to be the ringleader. She hesitated, her dark eyes darting between him and the others. For her tough front, it was easy to see that the girl was terrified. He didn't blame her, but he also couldn't risk her saying no.

"Here." He slowly pulled a gun from his belt, one of the guard's. She tensed at the sight, but then stared in shock when he offered it first. "If I were gonna hurt you, I sure as hell wouldn't have you a loaded weapon. Right?"

" _You sure about this, B?"_

"Virginia, I know you're scared, and you've got no reason to trust me, but I promise to get you out of here and back home."

She glanced at the gun in her hand, then held it tightly. "You lie to me and I'll shoot you."

"Sounds fair," he agreed, waving the other girls forward.

"And nobody calls me Virginia. It's Jinx." The pink-haired girl fell into step next to him.

"Fitting," Garfield grumbled.

"Shut up."

"You…shut up."

"Pathetic."

Garfield glared at her, then continued forward. "See anything?" he growled at Cyborg.

" _No. Wait, up ahead. Three men. Same clothes."_

"Good, I can use a little action." He turned to the girls. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Jinx glared at him, but Garfield left quickly enough to avoid whatever cutting remark she was going to make.

Following the voice in his ear, Garfield slipped between two containers, coming out just behind the armed guards. Two quick shots to the back sent one to the ground, unconscious. The other turned and got one bolt to the side of the face and the second to his chest. He looked around, "Cy, I don't see-"

With a crunch of gravel, Garfield was slung into the ground for the second time, but the punches coming from this man did a lot more damage. His lip split, bleeding into the mask, and he brought his legs up to shove the man away from him. His gun slid out of his grasp as he ducked under the man's quick one-two, and Garfield brought his hands up in front of him.

" _You alright, B?"_

He didn't dignify it with an answer, but the grunt that slipped out as the guard got a fist through to his shoulder probably cleared things up for him. The man had to be a boxer of some sort.

Pain shot through his shoulder as a fist collided with it a second and third time, numbing his arm and making it just this side of useless. And he hadn't been doing that well before then.

He stepped back, trying to put enough room between them so he could get to his gun. The guard reached into his jacket and Garfield started to go for the live weapon in his belt, running out of time and options and –

A sharp crack echoed through the night air and Garfield froze, waiting for the burst of fire to explode upon some part of his anatomy. When the guard fell to his knees, he could finally see the bloom of red on his chest.

Garfield turned, seeing Jinx holding the gun with hands that shook. He approached her carefully, taking it out of her limp hands. She pushed her shoulders back and tried to school her expression, but he could see the beginnings of shock. Her pale, cool skin, the trembling fingers, the white-lipped expression.

"He hit me," she said simply.

"Come on." Garfield took her arm and pulled her along with him gently, the others falling in line behind them.

" _Should be clear,"_ Cy said quietly. _"I've got the security feed and I'm wiping it as we speak. You guys are ghosts."_

"Thanks. Start up the car."

He heard the sound of an engine turning over, and the women sped up. They saw the silver van and when Garfield nodded, began piling into it. He led Jinx to the passenger seat, hoping that the heat would help her. Cy glanced at him as the door opened. "All clear?"

He nodded, turning his green eyes to Jinx, who was starting to shake. "Turn on the heat."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jinx snapped, glaring at him.

"She took out a guard for us," Garfield answered calmly, hoping that it would be enough. Cy hesitated, then nodded, passing his coat over to her.

"Here. Heat'll take a few minutes."

Jinx held it like it might bite her, but soon pulled it over her arms like a blanket, curling up slightly.

Garfield jumped into the back, pulling the door shut behind him. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Raven debated sleeping though her alarm the next morning. Or at least pressing the snooze button. Dick had assured her that Garfield's mission would go off without a hitch and logically, she knew that he was more than capable of handling a few thugs.

However, no amount of logic managed to get to sleep at a normal hour. Instead, she lay awake and staring at the ceiling. Dick's, then Kori's, attempts at soothing her concerns doing little to nothing. It got worse midway through the night when her comm spewed static before going dead. Hoping it would reboot, as it had to do several times over the past few days, she hadn't removed it, but every silent hour that passed had lessened her optimism.

However, work had to come first, so she got herself out of bed. The quiet from the comm was making her anxious, so she played music while she was showering and getting ready. Normally, she wouldn't - it made her less aware of sounds without her room - but she needed the distraction.

Hair up, bobby pins in place, dress slacks and a green blouse made her feel slightly more prepared for the day. She grabbed her folder of plans for the gala, her phone, and headed out to the dining room.

Halfway there, Raven became aware of echoing steps on the marble, she turned, seeing Seymour, Blood's communications and tech guy, trotting up to her.

"Ms. Finn?"

Raven headed back towards him. "Yes?"

"Mr. Blood is on an urgent call in his study, but I have someone insisting they talk to him, or someone in charge. Gizmo is off the property, and the only other person I could find was Mammoth and…"

"And Blood would rather leave the caller on hold than let Mammoth handle it," Raven finished for him. "I'll take the call in the dining room."

"Thanks. She's on line 3."

"Thank you, Seymour." Raven nodded at him and continued to the dining room, putting her folder on the table and grabbing the phone. She pressed 3 and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Sandy, from JC Shipping," the chipper voice on the other end of the line. "This isn't Mr. Blood."

"No, I'm Ms. Finn, his personal assistant."

"I suppose that's acceptable. I have to talk to you about his recent shipment."

Raven listened to Sandy for the next few minutes, her chest lightening as Sandy continued to explain.

"I understand," Raven said, when Sandy was done. "I'll let Mr. Blood know."

"Thank you for your understanding."

"Of course."

When Raven got off the phone, it was difficult to keep her grin hidden. Taking a moment to get herself under control, she gathered her papers up and went into Blood's study.

Knocking as a courtesy, Raven walked in, trying to look concerned. "Mr. Blood."

He looked up, off the phone and writing his notebook. He put the pencil down and greeted her, "Ms. Finn. Good morning."

"Not quite, sir," Raven began apologetically. "I just got a call from Jump City Shipping. It appears your shipment has been lost."

Had she been a normal person, the change that came over Blood may have been frightening. His eyes got that flat look, his hands tightened on one another until his knuckles were white. His mouth thinned out and his face grew terrifyingly contorted in fury.

But she was not a normal person. Raven stared down the incensed monster and struggled to hide her satisfaction.

"JC Shipping, of course, will continue to look for the shipment, but in case they're unable to locate it, they've offered to reimburse you, once you provide them with a detailed description of the contents," Raven said. "If you can get me that list, I'll handle-"

"You will do no such thing," he snapped.

Raven went silent and waited.

"I have a call to make. Finish the preparations for the gala." He pointed at the folder on the corner of the desk. "Those are my notes on the guests."

"Are you certain that I can't-"

"I will deal with it!" he shouted, half-rising to his feet.

Raven stepped forward and meekly grabbed the folder. "Of course. My apologies."

She headed to the door, closing it behind her. It was impossible for her to hear any conversation from inside, so she didn't bother hanging outside the room.

The smash of a porcelain vase, probably the black and blue one that had been resting on the edge of his desk, _that_ she could hear.

Raven grinned and opened up the folder, checking the changes Blood had made to the guest list. The two additions at the top, written in his elegant script, made the smile vanish.

 _Ms. Kori Anders and Mr. David Pratt._


	21. When your nom de guerre

_Yay, updating within a week, with a rather lengthy chapter. I hope you enjoy!_

 _I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

Jinx was, quite possibly, the single most infuriating female Garfield had ever met.

The twelve girls Garfield and Cyborg had rescued from the container had been put up in a nearby hotel, under pseudonyms. She had been the first to argue when Garfield explained they couldn't go home just yet, but also the first to realize he was right.

"Look," he snapped at her, "if Blood figures out you're all home safely, he might try some other way of keeping you quiet!"

"Isn't that convenient," Jinx drawled. "You're keeping us locked up, just like him!"

"We aren't-!" Garfield broke off when Cyborg stepped up, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You aren't the only ones Blood took," Cyborg said, his gentle voice hopefully getting through to that dyed head. "If he finds out you actually escaped, rather than the container going missing, we might never find the others."

Jinx softened, but didn't relent just yet. "We have families who are worried."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But we have a chance to save all the girls and take Blood down. But we can't do that if he starts hiding his tracks."

She dropped her eyes and sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you," Cyborg said honestly, getting Jinx to look back at up at him. He held her eyes for just a moment too long and Garfield grinned and ducked his head.

Cyborg caught the movement and flushed, clearing his throat, "Do you need anything else?"

Garfield didn't think he was imagining the two bright spots on Jinx's pale face, either. The girl grabbed the hotel pad of paper where there were a few things scribbled on it. "Um. We need some more cold medicine. Lots of us got sick from that container. Argent needs a tetanus shot. A few more clothes would be nice."

"I'll come back and give Argent the shot," Cyborg assured her. "And we'll get you the medicine and clothes."

"Thanks." She gave him a small smile. She was quite pretty when she smiled.

On their way back to the car, Garfield shot a glance at Cyborg, "So, Jinx, huh?"

"Shut up."

Garfield put his sunglasses in place and got behind the wheel with a grin.

When they got back to the safe house, there was news.

"You're back," Robin said, holding an envelope, Kori at his shoulder. "Cy, can you check out the cameras? I had a friend of mine take a look at the security and I think he may have gotten us a foothold."

Cyborg's face lit up, "Really? Who'd you call?"

"An old employer." He was clearly not going to give any more information, but Cy nodded and left anyway, dropping he list of the girls' requests into Kori's hands.

She glanced at it, "Robin, I should take care of this."

"Thanks, Kori." She hurried up the stairs and Garfield thought to take a page out of her book. "Beast," Robin said, catching him before he could follow Cyborg.

"Yeah?"

"You've received an invitation." Robin handed it over.

Garfield opened the card, noticing that it was addressed to Kori, not him. On the inside, however, was his and Kori's names written at the top, inviting the two of them to a gala benefiting a battered women's shelter in the area. He internalized his smile. Trust Raven to choose the one thing Blood wouldn't ever donate to. The date was in three days.

"Kind of last minute." He handed it back to Robin.

The leader nodded, "That's part of what worries me. Blood's been prepping planes from all over the country - not even he could keep all the activity off the computers. But the guests that we can find aren't in those areas."

"So who's he flying in?"

"Exactly." Robin stared at the card again. "With Rae's comm out and a lack of information, we need to go in. You'll revamp David Pratt, be Kori's backup. I'll give you a new comm to give to Rae at the gala."

"Great, party at Blood's."

Robin's smile was thin, "I know. But we need to get in there. She's all on her own in there."

"No shit," Garfield muttered.

Robin sighed and rubbed his eyes. Garfield felt an onslaught of guilt. This man had been doing his best to see Raven safe, but it was like everything was working against them. She was part of his team, not Garfield's.

"Look," he said, uncomfortable, "Rae's great. She'll be doing just fine without us. I'm sure she'll have new info for us as soon as we get there."

Robin smiled, "I know. Thanks, Beast."

"It's-" Garfield paused, seeing Steve on the stairs behind Robin, his eyes narrowed. He quickly changed tactics, swallowing back his real name. "It's the truth." He touched Robin's shoulder, then headed upstairs to get some rest.

"All right, Beast?" Steve asked as they passed.

"Fine."

There was no one upstairs when he got there. On instinct, he went straight for his door, then paused.

Raven's old room was across the hall, the door cracked slightly.

Taking another glance to make sure that no one else saw him, he crossed the carpeted hallway and pushed open the door.

There wasn't much at first glance. The walls were stark and bare, the sheets plain, the bathroom counters clean, but as he stared, certain things began to come into focus.

A small paperback sat on the nightstand, the edges ragged and worn. She was a reader.

The only chair was turned towards the window, not the small TV in the corner. She preferred the quiet.

The sheets were simple, but very soft. Small comforts.

The bottle of wine beneath the bathroom counter made him smile slightly, unlike the medical supplies, some of which were almost depleted and the rest clearly well-used.

He didn't go through her clothes, but a quick glance in her closet showed that everything was neatly hung or folded, unlike his closet, which already had clothes crumpled in one corner.

Turning to leave, he hesitated, then grabbed one of her pillows off the bed. It looked exactly like his, so no one could tell, but as he carried it across the hall, he caught a whiff of the scent that still clung to the cotton. He smiled and closed his door behind him.

Lavender and gunmetal.

* * *

In the back of the town car, Raven squeezed her eyes shut as they passed far too close for comfort to another car. It was amazing Mammoth hadn't hit anything yet, but she felt that it was only a matter of time until he did. Unfortunately, having the great beast as her driver was her own fault, so she had no one else to blame.

Upon losing his delivery, Blood had been out for…well, blood, to put it honestly. He had been upping everything – security, searches, passcode protected locks to his doors. He'd even hired out a private security company to handle some of the more technical parts. With such single-minded focus on protecting his information, it was only a matter of time until he began suspecting those around him. Raven had to make sure that she was in the clear.

Luckily, if pathetically, Mammoth was an easy target. For the past few days, Raven had quietly moved him into compromising positions – he was seen trying to get into Blood's office, a burner cell phone was among his clothes, a list of numbers that looked similar to the ones Blood had in his notebook was in his room. The first one had been enough that Blood had started looking at Mammoth with suspicion. The others would be found today, as Blood had spoken to Raven.

"The gala is in a few days. You should go and buy yourself a nice dress," he said over breakfast.

Raven smiled thinly. "I already have dresses, Mr. Blood. I don't need to get a new one."

"Please, it's my gift to you for doing such an admirable job." Blood buttered his toast with precision. "Have Mammoth drive you into town."

It was said calmly, but Raven caught the implication. It wasn't Mammoth taking her into town, it was her taking Mammoth out of the house.

"Yes, sir."

She had finished her tea and was gathering her notes for the day when Blood stopped her.

"I'll also need you to have Martha clean up the upstairs suite in time for the gala."

"Are guests spending the night?"

"Not quite. He isn't a guest of the gala, per say."

Raven frowned slightly.

Blood chuckled, "Don't worry. He's a personal friend. He'll be staying with us for a few weeks."

He had to be part of Blood's side work. And with her comm officially dead, she couldn't get any information to or from Dick.

"Go," Blood said. "Get your dress."

That then left Raven being tossed around the back of the town car.

As much as she hated shopping, it was a relief by the time they arrived at the city center. Most of the shops were boutiques that she'd never go to if she had a choice - she wouldn't be able to afford them. However, with Blood's credit card…

"We're here, Ms. Finn," Mammoth rumbled from the driver's seat.

She met his eyes in the rearview mirror, the guileless blue forcing her to look away. She felt guilty. It was necessary, but she didn't like it. "Thanks."

"I'll be here when you're done."

Raven nodded and slipped out of the car. Now, only the torture of shopping for formal wear.

* * *

"I'm in!"

The triumphant shout echoed through the kitchen, dragging Kori and Garfield up from their meals and sending them hurrying into the computer room. Cyborg was standing up at his desk, all eight of the screen on the wall suddenly lit up with various images of Blood's house. It took Garfield only a few seconds of searching before he saw Raven.

After six days of radio silence, it was like a splash of refreshing water to a parched man. Being unable to talk to or see her while she was on a job was one thing; not knowing if she was even okay was another thing entirely.

She looked no different than she had three weeks ago. The blue shirt looked new, but it was same sort of style she had with Kori. She was writing quickly in a notebook, as Blood spoke to her, his eyes half on his phone, half on her. Line after line of the notebook was filled up, but she never faltered, never opened her mouth to ask him to slow down or repeat something. When he was done speaking, she asked a few things, but Garfield couldn't quite catch it.

" _If you don't need anything else, Mr. Blood_ ," an automated voice echoed throughout the room. _"I need to confirm the cars for tomorrow night."_

" _Excellent,"_ the automated voice spoke with just a few moments of lag behind Blood's movement. _"I'll leave you to it."_

"What is that?" Garfield asked. Blood got up and left, leaving Raven alone in the small office. He glanced at the other screens - Blood was heading into another office, so this one just must be for Raven's use.

"Lip reading software. It still has a few bugs, but it's a nice piece of tech," Cy answered, half-distracted.

"Awesome."

Cy grinned at him. "Thanks."

He listened to Raven make a call to a town car service, sending them to various addresses; Cyborg had Kori jot down each of them and then sent it up to Steve to have a look at the residents. Robin passed her on the way out. "You got in?"

"I did. Thank your employer for me. He left a nice, one-time slip into the program. But I've got access to everything now."

"Great. How is she doing?" Robin asked, leaning over to watch Raven finish her call and stretch slightly before reaching for the ever-present notepad.

"Seems fine, but she also knows she's being watched. She'd be careful not to-"

" _Ms. Finn."_

The voice made the three men look up, seeing Gizmo and an unfamiliar man enter the office. The other man looked as if he'd be taller than even Cyborg, and he definitely didn't look happy.

" _Gizmo, Mammoth,"_ Raven greeted calmly, with a faint smile. _"How can I help you?"_

Mammoth shut the office door and Garfield straightened up, not liking the looks on either one of the men's faces.

"What'd you do, Rae?" Robin muttered to himself.

" _Mammoth here tells me his stuff has been searched. Ransacked, even,"_ Gizmo said. _"They found a phone among his things that Mammoth didn't buy."_

Mammoth glared as Raven turned a convincing look of surprise onto him. _"Why would you have your things searched?"_ she asked.

"That's why I'm talking to you," Mammoth answered.

" _You think I searched your things?"_ Raven asked, the software failing to pick up the laugh that accompanied the comment. _"When? When I was with Blood or when you drove me into town? Besides, isn't search and seizure more your department, Gizmo?"_

" _Someone's setting up Mammoth to take a fall."_

" _For what?"_ she asked him.

" _I'm not sure. But it isn't anything good."_

" _Well, you keep me updated on that. Until then, I have a party to finish planning and you have security you should be prepping. Not interrogating PAs,"_ Raven retorted, her eyes sharpening slightly.

" _You're up to something, Ms. Finn,"_ Gizmo said, taking another step into the room. _"And I'm going to prove it."_

Raven visibly rolled her eyes. _"Why don't you focus on the real threats? Unless you want another scene like the one in Mexico."_

Gizmo's jaw tightened, but he gestured to Mammoth and the two men turned. Raven stared after them until the door shut behind them, then sighed and rubbed her eyes. She picked up the phone and began dialing again.

"Cy," Robin ordered, "go through all the footage we've missed, as quickly as you can, and try to scrub anything of Raven being somewhere she shouldn't be."

"You think she's framing one of these guys?" Cyborg asked, already backing up in the footage in most of the cameras, but leaving one in real time of Raven now.

"I think Blood'd be stupid not to investigate his employees after losing a container," Robin answered. "And we know he's not stupid. Get Steve to help you."

"I could-"

"Thanks," Robin interrupted Garfield gently, "but you have a party to get ready for. You and Kori leave in three hours. You'll be set up in a small hotel a few miles away from Blood's house for tonight and tomorrow, then you'll come back here."

"Right," Garfield said, trying not to let on how much he didn't want to go. Seeing Raven would be one thing, but having to deal with Blood would be inevitable and he wasn't sure he could trust himself to keep his temper. Not after having seen the girls he'd taken. Reading about them had been one thing, sending in Raven, a trained agent who knew the dangers, had been one thing. But those innocent girls, who hadn't done anything to deserve that treatment…that was another thing, and it made it hard for him to focus.

But he had to, for the job.

Robin seemed to understand. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Make sure Raven gets this. That's the mission, okay? Keep your cover, protect Kori, and get us back in contact with Raven."

He nodded and closed his fingers over the tiny electronic lifeline. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Raven glanced down at her checklist, then blinked. Then checked it again.

Everything was finished.

She looked at her phone, confirming the time was just before 6, then sighed in relief. Everything was done and she still had an hour to get ready. Amazing.

Tucking everything away, she went to Blood's office, knocking twice before walking in. He looked up at her, a small smile in place. "Any emergencies?"

"No, sir," she answered him easily. "Everything's ready. I'm just going to go get dressed."

"Everything?"

She nodded.

"The music, the food, the cars?"

"Vetted, prepped and on their way. The first guest is an hour and twelve minutes out, according to GPS. Your suit has been pressed and is waiting in your room, I've got a list of names and faces on your bed for you to skim over, and security has strict orders about paparazzi."

"Amazing. You are a lifesaver."

"No, sir. Just organized."

"Go." He smiled and waved his hand at her. "Get dressed and we'll face the masses together."

"Yes, sir."

She dressed quickly, too on edge to really register the cameras at all this evening. The checklist kept running through her head, but she couldn't think of anything that still had to be done.

Other than survive the night, of course.

The blue dress she'd purchased was form-fitting to her waist, before opening to a silky and fluttering skirt. The back was little more than a few ribbons keeping it together, but it allowed her to move freely and still looked like the sort of thing a former PA for a model would choose to wear. She wore her hair up, but in a softer, more elegant knot than usual. The high heels were still tortuous, but she was getting used to them. She checked her appearance in the mirror once or twice more often than usual, trying not to examine the reason why.

"You look radiant," Blood said when she joined him down in the foyer.

Raven smiled, the deep red lipstick the only way she could combat his no-red rule. "Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself."

He smirked at the empty compliment, his narcissistic personality easy to manipulate now that she had the hang of him. He glanced at his reflection in the dark glass of the front door several times before the first three cars arrived. Raven had planned it so that the guests would arrive in waves, so as to avoid the awkward small talk.

The first guests made their way to the doors, the laughter and chatter already making Raven anxious. The butlers reached for the doors as the doorbell chimed.

"Here we go," Blood murmured, straightening his already perfectly straight tie.

Raven took a deep breath. Here they go.

* * *

The party wasn't as bad as Raven had thought it would be. There were far too many moments of inane small talk, but it was manageable. She'd been pegging the politicians and high ranking officials that would most likely be involved in the human trafficking, and made sure to fix their faces in her mind. However, for a party full of lecherous creeps, she hadn't had any incidents with wandering hands of any sort. Perhaps being Blood's patsy had a few perks, after all.

"I must say," Blood remarked after a lengthy conversation with a foul-mouthed mayor, "you've done quite well tonight. Everything is progressing more smoothly than I'd ever dreamed it would. Well done."

"Thank you," Raven answered, wondering when or if she'd be able to escape long enough to use the restroom.

"Yes, I think we can anticipate some very generous donations to my cause," he smiled, looking around the room.

Raven agreed, though it wasn't the same source of contentment as it was for him. She didn't want Blood gaining more power. However, sometimes she had to take a step backwards to get a better foothold to move forward.

Anxious for a moment to breathe, she was about to ask for a moment to herself when Blood's eyes went over her shoulders and he grinned, "What a vision!"

Raven turned, her smile fixed on her face - luckily.

Kori was behind her, in a stunning, floor length purple gown. Her hair was pinned and coiled up, her eyes rimmed with dark eyeliner that made her eyes pop. "Ms. Anders," Raven said with an honest smile. "It's wonderful to see you."

Kori smiled and took Raven's free hand. "It's lovely to see you, too. I'm so pleased you seem to be settling in well. Thank you, for taking care of her, Mr. Blood." She glanced up with lowered lids at Blood, who preened under the compliment.

"Of course. There's nothing I wouldn't do for a woman of Ms. Finn's caliber." He took Kori's offered hand and pressed it to his lips. "You are as stunning as ever. I'm thrilled you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kori glanced at Raven with another smile.

"But where is Mr. Pratt?" Blood asked. Raven had to lock her neck into place before she craned her head around to look for him.

"He's here. I believe he was speaking with Mr. Gizmo," Kori said, reassuringly.

Blood frowned, "But he is here as my guest, not as security."

"Mr. Pratt finds it difficult to turn off," Kori laughed. "I'm sure he'll relax enough to join the party soon."

"I certainly hope so." Blood offered Kori his arm. "In the meantime, may I get you a drink and introduce you to some of the others?"

"I'd be delighted."

Raven moved to fall into place behind him, but Blood smiled, "Please, Ms. Finn. Your efforts have created a beautiful gala. Take some time and enjoy yourself. I'll find you if I need you."

She nodded after a moment. "Thank you, Mr. Blood."

Kori smiled over her shoulder at her and then the two of them disappeared in the crowds of beautiful men and women.

Raven watched the crowd seeing that, for once, Gizmo seemed to have security in hand. She quickly used the facilities, touched up the makeup that'd been smudged by women pressing false kisses to her cheeks and gentlemen leaning in to whisper nonsense, then returned to the party. Without any other orders, and unable to slip away without being noticed by someone, Raven grabbed a glass of champagne and began to mingle.

She made her way through the couples, greeting the few that took time to notice her. She was searching, but trying to make it look as if she wasn't. A flash of green eyes almost made Raven pause. Almost. She kept moving instead, her smile never faltering, but headed in the direction she'd seen the green.

When she found it, she paused. The sight of Garfield in a tux would have been enough to make her catch her breath, the lean dark lines and crisp white shirt highlighting his normally impressive figure. The sight of the familiar eyes and face made something in her heart stutter, and she wondered when she'd fallen so hard. It seemed like she wasn't even aware of it happening until she was already in the middle.

Of course, when she finally looked beyond him, seeing him talking to a Blood who was looking more and more annoyed every second, Raven wasn't quite so pleased. She hurried over without making it look like she was hurrying, catching some of Garfield's comment.

"…thought you'd be entertaining a higher class of politician."

"These men and women are the finest in their fields, I assure you," Blood said, sounding slightly offended. "I'm honored to call them friends or even acquaintances. I only wish I had half of their ability and character."

"Interesting you'd think that," Garfield drawled, not noticing, or caring, that Blood's smile was swiftly going strained. "Seeing as how two of them have been charged with domestic violence, one with racketeering, and a whopping five with fraud. How do you all know one another, anyway? You guys share a lawyer or something?"

"Pratt," Raven hissed, grabbing his arm. "Can I speak with you?"

He glanced down at her, seemingly surprised to see her there. She could see that his eyes were the closed off expression he got when he was exceptionally annoyed. But something softened slightly, at least until Blood spoke again.

"Do you commonly keep track of others' misbehavior, Mr. Pratt?" Blood's smile was gone now, his eyes going flat like they did when he was pissed.

"Only the impressive ones," Garfield smirked. He seemed to take no notice of Raven on his arm. The glass dangled dangerously out of free hand, but Raven didn't think it was the alcohol that was making him so vocal.

"David," Raven said louder, physically pulling him away from Blood.

"I expected a higher caliber of friend from you, Ms. Finn," Blood said, turning that flat look on her.

"He's a former friend for good reason, Mr. Blood."

Garfield's arm tensed up beneath her fingers as she answered, but she couldn't deal with it, not yet.

Somewhat mollified, Blood nodded and turned his back, allowing Raven to tow Garfield out of the main room.

Garfield made no comment as she pulled him through the hallways, heading for a dead zone by the kitchen. She pushed him into the pantry - she doubted this conversation would be one they'd want overheard.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raven hissed, the panic of almost losing her cover making her short.

"Can't I enjoy a little conversation with your employer?" he answered lowly, his eyes hooded. No trace of alcohol on his breath, and he'd lost the slight slur.

"Not if you're going to antagonize him. He's beginning to trust me."

"Clearly," he drawled, looking her up and down.

Aware that she was in a revealing dress, Raven did her best to keep her temper. "I don't have time for this. I need to get back to Blood and-"

He scoffed, "I know, you can't keep Mr. Blood waiting."

"Screw you," Raven snapped. "I'm doing my job."

"Is that his new name?"

She opened her mouth to retort hotly but paused. The bags beneath his eyes were dark and the tight lines around his mouth weren't entirely from anger. He was hurting.

And unfortunately, she didn't have time to make it right.

She couldn't leave things the way they were. "Garfield, look-"

"You don't need to say anything," he interrupted her. "You do your job. I'll do mine. That's what matters."

"It's not the only thing," she insisted, taking a step nearer. Sure, it would be hellishly difficult to make this work, but she wasn't going to throw in the towel this easily. As much as it terrified and thrilled her, she thought she might actually be growing to lov-

He laughed shortly, "Come on, beautiful. It was just sex."

That almost made her lose her temper. Anger and hurt flared white hot behind her eyes and the cutting response was on her tongue. Instead, she took a quick breath and quietly said, "Don't lie to me. And don't lie about that."

Garfield opened his mouth to argue and Raven pierced him with a sharp glare. "We lie for a living - do you really think I can't tell when you're trying to do it to me?"

He sneered, clearly unwilling to admit to it and Raven lost her patience. She grabbed his lapels and pulled him down to her, kissing him fiercely. He tried, for about a second, to pretend it didn't affect him. Only for a second.

Then his arms went around to her back, finding mostly bare skin with only soft silk breaking it up. He moaned quietly and pulled her against him, his back knocking against the door as she followed eagerly.

The heat of his hands searing against her and she crazily wondered if it would leave a mark. The taste of him was already so familiar - a craving she didn't realize she needed until she had it again. The thought of being without him again after tonight crept into her mind, but she pushed it away.

Eventually she broke away to breathe, his lips swollen and warm. Garfield didn't let her step back very far, but he made no move to kiss her again.

Knowing they had a time limit, Raven couldn't linger, as much as she wanted to. She could spare a few more moments though.

"I did lie," he murmured, his eyes searching hers for something.

"I know."

He smirked slightly and then sighed, hugging her against him. Raven inhaled; past the musty smell of the cabinet, past the rented material of the tux, she found Garfield and it was enough.

"Missed you." His voice rumbled beneath her cheek.

"I missed you, too." It was easier to say without those piercing green eyes on her.

He took a deep breath, then let his hands slide off of her. Raven stepped back and they slipped into work mode. Shoving his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a small, flesh-colored object. Raven reached eagerly for the comm and slipped it into her ear, the connection back to her team unraveling a knot in her stomach.

"Rob?" she whispered.

" _Still with you, Rae."_

She smiled at Garfield, putting her hand on his jacket, right over his heart. "Thank you."

He nodded, covering her hand with his and squeezing it gently.

"We should head back out."

His smile vanished and she could feel the barriers of work and lies building back up between them. She wished they could just stay in this stupid pantry, just Raven and Garfield - no work, no fake names, no bastards like Blood - just the two of them.

But they had a job to do.

They listened at the door, Raven leaving first, with Garfield to follow a few minutes later. She returned to the party, but kept looking for him. Which is why she jumped slightly when someone tapped her shoulder.

Garfield had managed to sneak up on her, but he didn't quite return her smile. He seemed to be battling with something, and then offered his hand.

Without a thought to Blood or how it might look, Raven took it and they made their way to the dance floor. The singer that Raven had found was an up and coming young woman, with a penchant for darker and slower tunes. Perfect for dancing to, but with enough base to keep conversations mostly muffled. The current song was almost a waltz, but rather melancholy. They quickly found their steps, melding into the rhythm and patterns of the dancers around them without effort.

It was almost pathetic how the feel of his hand on her waist and around her fingers made her feel so much calmer. It wasn't that he made her feel safe - she was safe enough on her own. But she felt more confident having him back by her side. For never having had a partner before, she was certainly beginning to rely on him.

Though, if she were honest, she'd know that this was progressing far beyond a normal partnership.

They didn't say anything at all, but for one fleeting moment, Garfield dropped his lips to her temple. Raven closed her eyes, wishing they were anywhere else. A slight exhalation from him ruffled a loosened lock of hair on the side of her face, but he didn't speak and pulled away an instant later.

The song faded out and the two of them left the dance floor, though Raven kept her hand tucked into his arm. They could pretend for just a bit longer. It's not like the world was about to cave in if he didn't leave right this second. Everything would be-

"Ms. Finn!"

Raven heard the shout and turned, seeing Blood talking with a tall gentleman, his face turned away as he was listening to Blood talk. When Raven was about 15 feet away, the man turned and she went cold.

Her fingers tightened on Garfield's arm as she forced a smile on her face and looked up at him. "Get Kori out of here. Immediately."

He opened his mouth to argue, but Blood and the man were coming closer, so Raven cut him off. "Now. You have to do it now. Don't let her see him. Get out."

He nodded and squeezed her hand quickly before splitting off. As much as Raven wished she could have explained or had him stay longer, there was no time.

Steeling herself, she faced Blood and his guest, recognizing the jawline and bright blue eye that wasn't hidden beneath the jaunty eyepatch.

"Ms. Finn," he greeted, the low voice familiar. "Mr. Blood has told me quite a bit about you." He took her hand and shook it, his grip tight.

"Thank you, Mr. …?" she trailed off, questioning.

Blood laughed, "This is Mr. Wilson. A business partner and very close friend of mine."

Raven smiled and Wilson smiled back.

"Have we met before?" Wilson asked her, letting go of her hand with a polite frown. "I feel as if I've seen you before."

"I don't think so," Raven answered with a smile.

"She worked with Ms. Anders for a time. Perhaps she may have inadvertently ended up in the background of some of her pictures," Blood responded.

"That must be it," Wilson nodded.

"Must be."

However, that was a lie. Raven and Wilson had met before.

She remembered the last time they met quite vividly.

The last time, she'd been pulling Kori off of Wilson's body, the model having gouged out his eye with a kitchen knife. The last time, she'd left him bleeding on the floor of the home where he'd been keeping women trapped. The last time, he'd been swearing up and down to kill Raven, Kori, and the rest of the Titans, as they made their way out of the hell he'd been keeping women trapped in.

"Come, we three have quite a bit of work to do," Blood said, leading the way out of the party.

"Looking forward to it," Wilson said, chuckling.

"As am I," Raven smiled, falling into step behind Blood.

Here's hoping he didn't remember her.


	22. Was code-name Caroline

_I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

"How could you?!"

The angry shout echoed out of the conference room and Garfield winced, not used to hearing Kori's temper. Cyborg, across from him, met his eyes with a concerned look. The conference door slammed open; Cyborg grabbed his bowl and muttered something about going to his room, but it was too late.

Kori barged in, her green eyes sparking as she looked around the room, pinning Garfield with her gaze, "And you!"

He stood up as she advanced, holding his hands out, "Look, I was just following orders-"

"Get a backbone, Beast," Kori spat. "How dare you make a decision for me? You had no right!"

Kori was less than pleased when she found out why they'd left the party so abruptly. In fact, she'd threatened to jump out of the moving car. Only Rob's quick talking on the comm had kept her in her seat. Very little of it helped to soothe his own temper.

"Raven ordered the two of you out." Robin had followed her into the kitchen, casting a quick glance at Garfield. "He was following her orders."

"And you!" Kori turned on him, her eyes tight. "You knew he was in on this and you just let her go! After everything that happened in Kosovo!"

"Yes, but-"

"Don't you know what he-"

"Of course I know, Kori!"

Garfield raised his brows slightly at the sudden appearance of Robin's temper. Even Kori seemed to quail a little beneath Robin's anger.

Cyborg dropped his eyes as Robin stepped forward into the kitchen. "I am very aware of Mr. Wilson. More so than you think. Raven and I had anticipated this was a possibility and prepared for it."

"And kept me out of the loop," Kori said, still unhappy.

"Yeah, not thrilled with that, man," Cyborg added, crossing his arms.

Robin sighed. "I know. But what were we supposed to do? We can't back out of this just because we know Wilson."

"Know him," Kori scoffed.

"Yes," Robin said quietly. "We know him. We know what he's capable of, which makes this mission so much more important. We know what those girls are going through. And you know that better than any of us. We couldn't leave before trying."

Kori dropped her eyes with a frown, but didn't deny it. Garfield had a sudden urge to comfort her. It was unusual.

"However," Robin added, "since we are all aware now, what is your opinion?"

Wait, what?

Robin turned conflicted eyes to the others. "Get her out or move forward. Cy?"

"Get her out. Blood's crazy and we know what Wilson is capable of," Cy answered immediately.

Robin nodded, then looked at Kori.

She chewed her lip, her hands wringing one another. "Move forward."

Visibly surprised, Robin asked, "Why?"

"If we retrieve her from right under Blood's nose, he'll know she was planted. He'll become even more cautious and we'll never find the girls, or the ring, or Wilson. We don't have a choice," Kori answered not seemed to be happy about it.

A tied vote, with Robin as the deciding vote. Garfield stared at him, then realized Rob was staring back.

"Beast?"

He had a vote? He wasn't part of the team!

Even as he thought that, he knew it wasn't entirely true. He felt closer to the Titans than he ever had with D.P.

If he'd ever had a real family, he imagined this is what it would feel like.

Keeping his revelation to himself, Garfield considered carefully. "If I say get her out, she'll hate us. But I say move forward and something happened, I'll hate myself," Garfield admitted. "So…I say move forward, but also send me out there. If something goes wrong, at least I'll be close enough to do something about it."

Robin nodded thoughtfully, "I like it."

"We shouldn't risk Blood finding out by sending in more agents," Steve argued form the back. Garfield hadn't even heard him enter the kitchen.

Ignoring him completely, Robin nodded, "We'll leave Raven in there, but Beast will be on site in case she needs backup." He glanced at Garfield. "Don't take stupid risks. Don't antagonize Blood."

"No promises," he answered.

He might have imagined the slight smirk on Robin's face, but it vanished quickly. "Grab your go-bag. I want you back on the road within the hour."

"Got it."

"You can't just order my people around!" Steve jumped in.

"I can when we agreed to work together," Robin said, that temper brimming back up again.

"You aren't giving the orders!"

"It's my damn mission!"

"I don't care, he's my agent!"

"And my agent needs backup!"

"Both of you, shut up!" Garfield shouted, losing his own temper. When the two of them turned on him, one looking confused and the other furious, he couldn't bring himself to care too much. "Shout at each other all you want," Garfield said, lowering his voice. "But I'm going either way." He directed his comment to Steve.

"She isn't even D.P." Steve's comment earned glares from Kori and Cyborg.

"Doesn't matter," Garfield replied. "She's my partner."

That time, Robin definitely smiled. Garfield turned his back and headed up stairs.

Raven needed backup?

She was gonna get some damn backup.

* * *

Although having Wilson in the mansion made Raven feel like she was constantly on thin ice, it hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. Blood and Wilson stayed to themselves a majority of the time, holing up in Blood's office and reviewing large files of paper. Raven had been in on the edge of it all, but hadn't been able to make any headway on what it all was. She'd been demoted to a glorified secretary, fetching their drinks and making copies. It was demeaning, but she had to keep up appearances.

"Mr. Blood," Raven said a few days later, drawing both his attention and Wilson's. "There are a few things in town I need to take care of, if it's not inconvenient."

"Of course. Take the car," Blood said, already turning back to his paperwork.

"My dry-cleaning needs to be picked up," Wilson said, reading into his wallet for the ticket. "If you would be so kind."

Raven smiled faintly and took it. "Absolutely."

She lucked out and Mr. Wick ended up as her driver. He was nearly silent and although he could stare enough to creep out anyone, she could deal with that. Mammoth and Gizmo had been haunting her like hulking, obnoxious ghosts, making every move that much more difficult. Even if she was running Wilson's chores, it was a relief to be out of the house. She left Wick at a coffee shop and proceeded to pick up a few things. She checked Blood's PO Box, got Wilson's dry-cleaning, and picked up a few small things for the mansion -

-and picked up a burr in the shape of a man.

He was good - really good - but she'd caught sight of him in the third shop. He'd been waiting outside, a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes and the sweatshirt baggy enough to keep her from identifying how strong he was. A bit taller than her, he moved well.

Still. She could take him.

Slipping into a bookstore, Raven browsed long enough to make her shadow come into the store. He lingered by the door and Raven kept moving, in and out of shelves, consistently edging closer to the alleyway entrance. A quick yank at the shoddy security system's wires and the alarm was disabled. Slipping out quickly, she waited just beyond the corner.

He came out slowly, hesitantly, but didn't see her. She let out a slow, silent breath.

Then grabbed her follower, slamming him into the wall. He let out a grunt, but didn't make any attempt to fight her hold.

"Why are you following me?" Raven hissed.

"Heh," the familiar laugh echoed from beneath the brim of the hat. She knew who it was before she saw the glint of green eyes. "Just can't get enough of you."

Surprised and slightly annoyed, she pushed Garfield - just lightly - "What are you doing here?"

"Rob sent me in. Backup."

"I don't need backup."

"Yeah, well," Garfield said, shoving his hat back on his head. "Wilson's resume says you do. You're lucky Rob didn't pull you out. He put it up to a vote."

Raven sighed, letting go of him. "Of course he did. And he wanted to pull me out?"

"Cy did. Kori said you should stay in."

She could believe that. "So Rob sent you up here as a compromise?"

Garfield smiled slightly, but it was tight. "Yeah. Something like that."

"I'm fine in here."

"You're not." The smile was gone now.

She thought about denying it. But between Wilson and Blood, the mansion left a taint on her skin and her mind. "I can't abandon those girls."

"Wish you could."

Raven shook her head, "Gar…"

Garfield wrapped his hands around her shoulders, "For once in your life, please be selfish."

"Would you?" she asked.

"Yes," he lied immediately.

"With me on the inside, not only can we rescue all the girls, but take down the entire crime ring," she reminded him. "We can't lose this chance."

"And I can't lose-" Garfield cut himself off, his grip on her arms tightening. He forced a smile, "God, you're stubborn."

She shrugged, "A character flaw."

When she looked up at him, the green eyes only gave her a moment of warning before he moved.

The kiss was brief, but intense. Raven hadn't missed his slip, just as she hadn't mistaken her thoughts the other night. Whatever this was between them was growing like a forest fire - she just hoped that they wouldn't fizzle out when they ran out other things to burn down. Would their…relationship, for lack of a better word, only exist as long as they had something to fight against?

She hoped not.

He let go of her, resting his forehead against hers. He kissed her cheek and vanished down the alley without another word and Raven found that she preferred that.

It meant she didn't have to say goodbye.

* * *

The next few days had the split team falling into a regular pattern. Garfield hung out in the park across the street from Blood's mansion. There was a nice hill with a shaded bench where he could chill all day, and still keep an eye on the house. His comm was specifically linked to Rae's, with the tracker on his GPS in the car. Robin and the rest of the team had come up a few days after him, bringing the computers and tech to keep an eye on the inside. They had eyes everywhere Blood had a camera. Their only blank spaces were a few corners of bathrooms, one small pantry, and just past the garage door. He constantly had someone monitoring the cameras, while he kept a physical eye on the building. Necessary, mind-numbing work. Nothing exciting.

The sky was slowly darkening, casting shadows on his house. Garfield, bored out of his skull in the stifling car, decided to get out and try to obtain a closer look. The air was cool this close to the ocean, and goosebumps raised on his arms, his thin t-shirt not doing much against the weather.

He listened in to the comm, the faint conversation fairly dull as far as he could tell. Wilson and Blood were discussing some sort of transaction papers. Raven had been in there for an hour or two already, reading through them as well.

" _Well, Wilson,"_ Blood sighed. _"I hate to be the one to break up this party, but I do believe you have that meeting to get to."_

" _Yes,"_ he agreed with a faint groan, _"and Rouge hates to be kept waiting."_

Garfield grinned and jogged back to the car. This would be perfect.

He started the car and got into place, keeping one eye on Rae's tracker.

" _Beast."_

Steve's tone echoed through his car and Garfield momentarily cursed the hands free adapter Cy had installed, making it sound like Steve was all around him, at all times.

He pressed the push to talk button on the steering wheel. "Yeah?"

" _This could be our chance at locking Wilson in on this. Tail him."_

"Got it." Already doing it, he thought.

Garfield tailed Wilson's car, staying three cars back and two to the left to avoid being seen. The tinted windows made it difficult to see inside, but he had memorized the license plate, make and model, so he wasn't getting away any time soon.

"Gotcha," he muttered, following Wilson off the freeway.

* * *

Raven flipped through the papers, the mind-numbing work so dull that she almost regretted Dick's decision not to pull her from the mission.

"Working the books is never exciting," Blood admitted when he caught her rubbing her eyes. "And it seems Mr. Wilson got the nicer portion of the evening."

Raven smiled thinly and pulled another tall stack over. If only these papers were full of illegal doings and money laundering, at least then it would be interesting.

Blood's phone chimed. He opened it and smiled. "Ah, it appears it's time." Blood turned to the laptop to his left and shut it down, clearly cleaning up. Once it was closed he glanced to Gizmo and Mammoth, standing in the corner. "Mr. Gizmo, if you wouldn't mind?"

Gizmo reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange looking contraption. He pressed the button and the lights all shut off, the security lights flickered on, her tablet went dark, and Raven felt her right ear suddenly go silent.

An EMP? But that would mean that-

Gizmo and Mammoth approached her from either side and Blood suddenly wasn't smiling.

* * *

Garfield's quarry continued on route to the club, but took an odd turn about three miles away. He pressed the call button in his car and got ahold of Steve.

"Hey," he said as soon as it connected, "what's around here? Wilson just took a left on Northman."

" _Not much. A few gas stations. A couple of empty warehouses."_

Garfield frowned, "All right. I'll stay with him, but-" he broke off, having glanced at the screen. "I've lost Rae's tracker."

" _What?"_

"Her tracker is gone, do you still have a signal?"

" _Let me check."_

It was quiet for so long that Garfield was just about to ask again, when -

" _I have it. Stay on mission."_

Garfield tightened his fingers around the steering wheel and nodded, knowing that Steve couldn't see him. Right, the mission. As long as Steve had eyes on Raven, it was still okay. She'd be fine.

Still, he got a little closer to Wilson's car as he followed it, almost willing the driver to pull over.

Miraculously, he did, at a small gas station. Idling at a convenience store across the street, Garfield watched the driver, a thin, quiet-looking man, step out of the car and fill it up. Then the driver pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off.

Garfield watched him for a few minutes, every passing moment raising his anxiety. He was supposed to meet Rouge, so why was he parked at a gas station, just waiting? What was he waiting for?

After a few more minutes of waiting, the driver got out again and headed inside the gas station store. Garfield acted without even really thinking – he pulled up next to the car and hopped out after pulling a baseball cap low over his eyes, pretending to check his tire. He couldn't see any movement from inside the backseat. Granted, the windows were dark, but it was end of March in California - it was too hot for anyone to be inside without the car on. Unless…

Throwing it all to the wind, Garfield grabbed a wire from the trunk of his car, making sure to keep his face covered from security cameras and anyone inside the car, then jimmied it open. It was the matter of seconds and he wished this skill had come from something as cool as being a spy, but this was a remnant of the Hoods.

He yanked the door open, already knowing what he would – or rather _wouldn't_ – see, but having to see it all the same. The tightening in his chest made it clear that although he knew what he had been expecting to see, he hadn't been as prepared as he thought he was.

It was empty.

He got back into his car and sped off, ignoring the looks of the few people outside who heard him peel off into the twilight, his hand already calling Steve back as he inched his way towards 90 miles an hour. "He's not there!"

" _What?"_

"Wilson wasn't there! It's a trap!"

And it certainly wasn't a trap for him.

* * *

Raven breathed shallowly through her nose, Mammoth and Gizmo holding her arms tightly to her sides and the latter covering her mouth. She'd seen them coming about a half-moment before they got her, and she'd hesitated, wondering if she should fully break her cover or not.

She shouldn't have hesitated.

Blood, the viper, stared at her. "I have to say, Ms. Finn…I'm incredibly disappointed."

She just stared at him over Gizmo's fingers, unable to say anything and clearly cut off from her team. If he'd used an EMP, the cameras would be out, too. No one would know what was happening.

"I'd like to have a very lengthy conversation about this, but we are on a schedule." He glanced at the door behind her. She tensed, hating that she couldn't look behind her. Gizmo wrenched her head to the side, exposing the side of her throat. They wouldn't kill her. Not here. Not in the nice room with all the paperwork. She held back the urge to fight, knowing that she might need that sort of surprise later on.

Twisting her head to the side, Raven could only see Blood's cold expression. She heard the slight scrape of something metallic and there was a gentle pressure in her ear -

And then it was gone.

Gizmo let go of her head and Raven turned to see Wilson grasping a pair of tweezers, her comm held tightly between them. Then he opened up a small box, lined with what looked like a mesh of metal. A Faraday cage. Fantastic.

He dropped Raven's comm into it and closed the top with a very certain click. Then he smiled. Gizmo and Mammoth released her fully, but remained close by. Blood closed the folders and steepled his fingers, staring over the tips at her. Wilson sat down next to her, angling his chair to face her.

Blood spoke first, "Mammoth, the bags, if you please." Mammoth went into the hallway and Raven heard the roll of luggage on the marbled floors.

Wilson ignored that and just smiled faintly at Raven. "I knew I recognized you. From Kosovo. You stole my girls then, and I think you're stealing them now."

"I have no idea what you're-"

"Please," Wilson chuckled, holding up his hand, "don't pretend to be ignorant. You and I are above that, my dear."

Raven evaluated her options. She was cut off from her team. She'd been made. He clearly knew that her PA story was a cover. If he remembered her actions in Kosovo, he wouldn't buy she was some sort of writer or journalist looking for a juicy story. However, he also would have to know that she was working with others. Which meant he needed her alive. For the moment.

But sometimes a moment was all she needed.

She crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, her brow arching confidently.

Wilson seemed amused at her display of ease. "If that's how you'd like to play it, my dear."

"It is."

"Then we'll have to continue this discussion later," Wilson said, standing up. "But now, we have a trip to make. After you." He gestured Raven towards the door. With Gizmo already against her and armed, she would have to tread lightly for now. Raven stood without an argument and walked into the hallway, Blood taking the lead. They headed towards the garage, where Mammoth had already stowed the luggage she'd heard earlier and the long, white limo already idling.

She got into the back of the limo, Blood, and Wilson joining her while Gizmo took the passenger seat in the front.

"Where are we going?" she asked as the car left the garage silently.

Wilson and Blood smiled and then ignored her.

Raven looked out the window, hoping to see a car following them three behind and two to the left.

But the road behind them was empty and dark.

* * *

Garfield's car screeched to a halt outside Blood's mansion an hour later. He got out of the car and stared at the house, looking for any sign of light or movement inside. There was nothing. Nothing at all.

He got back into his car and clenched the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. So they'd tricked him. They knew they were being watched - not surprising after they intercepted one of Blood's shipments - so they went dark and took off to lose whoever they thought was tailing them. Logical and he should have expected it. No problem.

"Steve," he called, "they've gone on the move. Give me Rae's coordinates and I'll tail them physically in case they decide to go dark like that again. We can keep Robin and the rest updated while I'm on the move. I'll have to stop and get a go-bag, but-"

" _Beast."_

"But I shouldn't be more than an hour and a half behind them, two hours, tops. That's easy. My bag's under my hotel bed, just add in whatever-"

" _Beast."_

"What?" he snapped slightly, anxious to get moving.

" _They went dark,"_ Steve's voice sounded subdued, despite the volume.

"I know, so our cameras are useless, but Rae's comm and tracker-"

" _It_ _ **all**_ _went dark."_

Garfield went cold. "You said you had a read on her. Where is she?"

" _I don't know."_

"You said you had her location!" Garfield barked, his voice echoing in the car's cabin.

" _I don't. She's gone."_


	23. So my vespa became your chariot

_I know! Two updates in just a few days! Amazing! Is it still even me?_

 _Yes. Yes it is. I have a staggering amount of work to be doing and I'm procrastinating like a college freshmen before her first finals. So. Rejoice in my bad decisions._

 _And the chapter title is perfect. It was actually the main reason I chose this spy song over a few others._

 _The chapter itself is a little dark, considering what's going on with Raven. Heads up._

 _I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

Garfield sincerely hoped that there hadn't been any red lights from Blood's mansion back to the hotel room he and the team were staying at. 'Cause if there were, he didn't see them. Everything was red at the moment and he only had one goal in mind.

He pulled into a parking spot at the motel, nearly clipping the SUV to his right. He ripped the key out of the ignition and climbed the steps to one of the three rooms they were renting. It was in the center and had become their main area of command. The others spent most of their day in here, tracking Blood and Wilson's movements and keeping an eye on Raven.

At least, that's what they were _supposed_ to be doing.

He knocked on the door. Well, it wasn't quite knocking as it was a gentle attempt to knock the door down. Robin opened it up, the frown already in place, "Beast, it's going to be-"

Garfield shoved past him, and strode into the hotel room, ignoring Cy and Kori's stunned looks. Steve looked up in time to see Garfield grab him by his shirt and slam him against the wall. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Garfield snarled.

"The job-"

Garfield knocked him into the wall again, knocking the wind out of him and shutting him up. "Fuck the job! You lied to me and you got a teammate lost!"

"She's a Titan. You and I are Doom-"

"I quit!" Garfield interrupted.

In the echoing silence that followed, in the shocked stare that Steve was giving him - the first time in his life he'd ever really shocked the man - Garfield thought he saw a glimpse of what Rae had seen in him. That difference between Beast and Garfield. The difference between who he had been and who he wanted to be. And what he wanted to be was - was - well, he didn't know that yet, but he knew who he didn't want to be any longer.

"I'm done with you and D.P." He dropped Steve to the floor. "Get out. If I ever see you again, I'll shoot you."

"Don't be a fool," Steve glared, "she's just a girl-"

Garfield's fists clenched and he took a step towards his former boss and mentor. Robin stepped between them, putting his hand on Garfield's shoulder and shaking his head slightly.

Getting to his feet, Steve ignored Kori and Cy's wide eyes and focused solely on Garfield. "Our priority is the job. You need me to-"

"It'll be done without you," Garfield growled, turning away from him. He took a seat at the computer, pulling up the last few hours of footage they had before it had gone dark. He didn't hear Steve or anyone else move, so he added a rough, "Get out."

Steve looked for backup, but there wasn't any to be found. Kori and Cy didn't even look at him. Robin stared at him only to shake his head once. Steve grabbed his bag, shoved his few things into it and went to the door, pausing just inside, "Goodbye, Beast."

Staring at the computer, Garfield didn't look up as he responded, "It's Garfield."

* * *

The hotel bar was nearly empty and the bartender had been giving Garfield dirty looks for the past 45 minutes. Probably because he should have been closed an hour ago and Garfield refused to move. The scraggly bearded man had attempted to evict him with a strong glare. Garfield had just ordered another drink.

The third one after closing time, and the bartender's glare was devolving into grumbling. On edge, pissed as hell, and several drinks in, Garfield was evaluating the bar for makeshift weapons to beat this asshole's head in.

"Hey, man."

Garfield saw Cy and Robin enter the bar. The former pulled up a couple chairs to Garfield's table while the latter spoke quietly to the bartender. He didn't see an exchange of money, but there had to have been one, because the bartender passed Robin a bottle, two glasses, and walked out.

For a moment, the three of them drank in silence.

"So," Robin started quietly. "About two years ago, we made the mistake of hiring a new agent. Her name was Tara. Smart. Agile. Competent."

"Rae hated her from the beginning," Cy chuckled.

Robin nodded, a faint smile on his face. "Yeah. They never hit it off." He refilled Cy and Garfield's drinks, still talking. "In a surprise to everyone except Raven, Tara turned on us, tried to take us out individually, using what she'd figured out about us. She made it personal. Kori had been out of town and safe, but Tara had always had an issue with Rae."

"Probably 'cause she knew that Tara was a snake," Cy grumbled.

Robin nodded, "Anyway, she went after Rae first. Basically brought a building down on her. We thought she was dead."

Garfield lifted his glass to his lips, wondering when they were going to get to the point.

"We regrouped, each surviving our own little attacks, but Tara was good. And she had backup. We were pinned down and it wasn't looking good. Then, who shows up coming in from behind and dropping Tara with a single shot to the knee?" Robin grinned.

Garfield chuckled faintly, "Rae."

"Exactly." Robin drained his glass and leaned forward on her elbows. "Nothing is going to keep Raven down. She's a great agent, and we're going to get her out of there. All right?"

He nodded, "All right. Thanks, Rob."

"It's Richard," he answered calmly. "And this is Victor."

"Vic," Victor corrected with a grin.

Garfield stared at both of them, a little too in shock to have any sort of clever response. "You…you didn't need to do that."

"You went after your own boss for our teammate," Vic reminded him. "If that doesn't make us trust you, nothing will."

"Besides," Richard answered, standing up, "it's strange to be on a team with someone and not know their real name."

Garfield got to his feet, the disbelief and amazement doing far more to his senses than the alcohol had. "Seriously?"

"We'll get the paperwork in order when this is done, but yeah. The Titans would be honored to have you on the team." Richard extended his hand.

Garfield didn't hesitate. He grabbed Richard's hand tightly and shook it twice. "Thank you."

"It's the least we can do." A faint smirk appeared on Richard's face, an expression that didn't look as out of place as it should have on the leader's face. "Garfield."

He chucked, "You're one to talk, _Dick_."

Vic laughed, "Yeah, I think you'll do all right with us, man."

"Let's head back up and figure out what we're going to do." Robin led the way to the stairs, his chin held high.

In spite of everything else, Garfield found himself smiling.

* * *

The warehouse was what she'd been anticipating since the first time she heard about this human trafficking ring. Moldy, dank, stained walls that may have been formally white. Heavy metal doors screeched every time one of Blood's men opened or shut them, irritating her.

She'd been tied to this hard, wooden chair for the better part of an hour, facing nothing but a blank wall and a table. Upon the pitted and stained wood rested the Faraday box with her communicator, a handheld recording device, and a long line of metallic implements that had clearly been placed there to scare her.

She would have rolled her eyes at the pathetic attempt to intimidate her, but she settled for trying to get some sleep, instead.

"Hey!"

Raven opened her eyes and glanced at Gizmo with an irritated sigh.

He seemed perturbed by her lack of terror in the face of his clearly planned performance. Raven simply arched a brow and watched him cross the room towards her.

Gizmo turned on the recorder and looked at her, bending his neck on his shoulders to loosen himself up. "How many people know about this?"

Raven just stared. He had a black eye. As if he'd been punched by someone who'd been less than pleased with his performance as security. She couldn't help but feel a little pleased. The bastard deserved it.

"How did you find out?" His hands were in fists at his sides.

She just stared.

"Who have you been talking to?"

She just stared.

Gizmo swore and grabbed brass knuckles off the table and pulled them on.

At first, she had stayed silent because she wasn't sure how she wanted to play this. As Gizmo got more and more irritated by her lack of response, it became her answer to him. She remained silent as he dug into her with the eagerness of a child with a new toy, and with about the same efficacy. When she started smiling in her silence, even as the knuckles found their mark again and again, that's what really made him angry.

"Who are you in contact with?" he shouted, as her head rocked back from a hit that, she hated to admit, had rattled her senses enough to produce a muffled cry. "We found your communicator, we know you've been contacting someone."

Raven just continued her thin-lipped smile as Gizmo took his frustration out on her. It hurt, sure. But it was nothing compared to other beatings in her life. Her own father did more damage. A few small cries escaped her, but she managed to smother most of them.

Besides, she'd noticed there were a lot worse things on that table and he was avoiding them. He must be on a short leash on how much damage he could do to her. She'd seen the pliers and her stomach had taken a small leap as she thought of what Gizmo might try to remove with those. However, he never strayed in that direction. Cuts, bruises, fractures, sure. But nothing that wouldn't heal in a few weeks or months. Which meant a simultaneously worrisome and unsatisfactory conclusion. But she'd deal with it later.

Gizmo dropped the brass knuckles on the table, staining the wood red, and cracked his own knuckles. She couldn't help a chuckle escaping because, seriously? "You're doing this in the wrong order," she muttered through her laugh.

Her humor only infuriated him more, but she couldn't quell the laughs, even when he started pummeling her stomach, each punch punctuated by another comment. "You stupid, selfish, little, fuc-"

"Enough, Gizmo."

Raven looked over at the door, seeing Blood and Wilson there. She refused to acknowledge them, even after they dismissed Gizmo and pulled up seats across from her. She spat out a mouthful of blood, doing her best to hit Blood's shoes and pants. She succeeded.

"Who are you working for?" Blood asked.

Raven stared at him, keeping her smile on her face. She knew blood was dripping down her face, and he seemed fazed by it. Good. Weird and unexpected, but good.

"We've been working with the communicator. Seems to have been cut off from your side," Wilson said, as if he was commenting on the weather. "A defense for your team? So we can't back trace the signal?"

She still remained silent. He was correct, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

Wilson pulled out his phone and tapped a few things. "I'm willing to bet good money that the model is one of your accomplices. Probably that security guard as well."

"Of course," Blood muttered, clearly not having figured it out before that moment. Raven kept her face bland, letting them make assumptions that she would neither confirm nor deny. The first time she argued, they would know they were on the right track.

"I assume you're still with the same team," Wilson continued. "There were two men in Kosovo when you attacked, so that leaves one other member, minimum. Of course, that could have changed."

"Why would you do this?" Blood asked quietly, hurt written all over his face. "Why gain my trust only to betray me?"

She stared at him in open surprise. He seemed legitimately upset by her actions. Either he was a better actor than she had thought, or he was absolutely insane.

"Have you anything to say for yourself?" he asked her, like a schoolteacher reprimanding a disappointing student.

Raven couldn't help it. "Yeah, I do." She sat forward in her chair, catching Blood's eyes with hers, her voice steady even as blood trickled off of her lips. "I know why you're doing this – selling girls. You've got an entire textbook's worth of issues with your mom and other strong women. Not difficult to figure out why you want control over them. But you." She ignored Blood's rising ire and looked at Wilson. He was the confusing one. The snarl in her neatly ordered idea of what was going on here. Even the first time, they hadn't been able to figure it out, not Richard or Vic, not even Kori, who'd been far closer to the issue. "Why are you doing this? You can make money any number of ways. Why this? It's dangerous, impractical, unwieldy. The gains don't outweigh the difficulties. So why?"

Wilson smiled slowly, white teeth shining between his lips as he eyed her. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and putting them eye to eye. "Why? Because I want to. Because I can."

That wasn't a satisfying answer. In fact, it left her more upset. The lack of emotion associated with his work – he was worse than merciless, because he didn't actually care. It left her feeling cold, but she refused to let him see that he'd rattled her. "And here I was, expecting some sort of grand plan. Turns out you're just another creep."

He chuckled. "Demean me if you'd like, Ms. Finn. Makes no difference." He nodded at Blood and the other man stood, pressing stop on the recorder before leaving the room.

"He never did have any stomach for violence. He's a good front man," Wilson said. "He's charismatic. He enjoys the spotlight. Good for business. However, he falls short when it comes to decisive action. He's squeamish. Despite his name, actual blood makes him ill."

"Everyone has their faults," Raven observed. "Like you. You're a sociopath."

"Compliments will get you nowhere. Now, dear, remain quiet while I work."

Raven watched, disinterested, as Wilson began moving things around the room. He placed a chair facing the heavy metal door. Though she'd been blindfolded while walking in, the echo had let her know they were in some sort of interior hallway. A complicated spring was assembled right at the door's juncture, so it would be set off when the door was opened. Raven finally tensed when he rolled a rather large mounted rifle to sit behind the chair. The slight movement caused the ropes around the chair's arms and legs to creak, drawing his attention.

He glanced back at her, "How tall is Mr. Pratt? 6'2"? 6'3"?"

Wilson peered through the sight and aimed the rifle at the door, at the precise height to strike the heart of a 6 foot, 3 inch man if he were to open the door.

She didn't tell Wilson not to do it. She didn't beg, or plead, or do anything of the kind. Nothing she said now would change his mind. She doubted that telling them everything from the beginning would have changed his mind. She knew that.

Still, Raven bit her tongue hard enough to draw blood as she fought not to do all of it.

When he stood back to admire his work, Wilson commented, "This should be a nice welcome for your team, don't you think?"

Raven sat back in the chair and stared straight ahead.

"You and your team have been quite clever," he said. "I'll give you that. But do you think they'll see this coming?"

He placed the small Faraday box on the chair, with the recorder next to it. The comm would be the lure, the voices on the recording would keep everything sounding normal. Garfield was the field agent. He would be first through that door. That bullet would hit him as he tried to rescue her. Her heart plummeted, but she kept her face impassive.

"Who do you think it'll be?" Wilson asked her conversationally. "Blood hopes it isn't the model, but he doesn't care much either way. I hope it's your little security guard. Mr. Pratt, was it? He's been a nuisance."

Raven couldn't help it; she blinked.

"Ah, and there you are," Wilson breathed. "I knew I could break you."

"I'm not broken," Raven spat out.

"Not yet," he agreed. "But when that bullet finds its mark, when you know that your friend died trying to save you…" Wilson paused, watching her face carefully. "That'll be your moment."

She swallowed. "No matter what you do, you'll be stopped."

"How difficult that will be, seeing as how you're going to be sold in just a week."

That didn't surprise her, especially seeing as how Gizmo had gone relatively easily on her. She'd actually been hoping for it. Sell her to some useless ponce and she could make a break for it. "Maybe not by me," she agreed calmly. "But you will be stopped."

He approached her with a smile, untying her hands from the chair and gripping her arm tightly. "I look forward to seeing you try, Ms. Finn."

He marched her out of the room, pressing the recording on and opening the Faraday box, allowing her comm to send and receive signals once again. As Wilson shut the door behind them, Raven heard the pin drop into place and knew the trap was set.

She just hoped her friends would survive.


	24. From the green zone Marriott

**_A long chapter for you. Apologies for the delay, I started watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine and it's probably one of my new favorite shows. Perhaps it has something to do with the goofy, heart of gold man-child and his infatuation with a by-the-rules, intelligent detective. Perhaps._**

 ** _However, enjoy this. I liked writing it. :)_**

 ** _I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._**

 ** _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._**

* * *

Raven stared out the small, circular window on the plane, wondering if this flight would ever end. Four hours she'd been trapped in here, with only Wilson and Blood for company. Gizmo and most of the other security had been left behind. Wick and a few others were in a different section of the plane, not important enough or trouble enough be with these two.

The two men hadn't spoken much, other than Wilson's terse questions and Blood's faint replies about this man and that. Raven tried to keep it all straight in her head, but she was fighting off complete exhaustion that had more than a little to do with her beating yesterday. She had been left in a small cell-like room for the night, before bustled into a car and onto this plane without any explanation. Not that she'd bothered asking for one.

Wilson stood, "Get her set up. I need to speak with the men before we land."

"Would you like me to-"

"I'll handle it. Deal with her." With a nod at Raven, Wilson retreated to the back of the plane.

Blood bustled around the cabin, shoving some clothes at Raven. "Change into these."

The dress was skimpy and would barely cover her. "No."

"I'm sorry, did I make it seem like you had a choice?" Blood hissed. "Change. If they don't fit, make it work."

Raven glared, but with Blood's rising temper, she decided to take a safer path and retreated into the tiny bathroom. It didn't lock; probably to prevent her from feeling like she had any privacy. Still, she used the facilities and washed her face as best she could in the tiny jet's sink. She scrubbed her teeth, wishing she had toothpaste. Actually, glancing at her reflection, she wished she had a lot of things. Her face was a bruised disaster. She probed the several cuts on her lips, opening two again. Her eyes were bruised and sunken in. The coloring on her cheek made her certain her cheekbone was fractured, if not broken. Then she looked at the dress.

It was slinky. Tight. Sheer in enough places to be called indecent while still technically being legal to wear outside. Barely.

Still, watching Wilson and Blood over the past few hours and noticing Blood's currently strained temper had given her an idea, and she wanted to pursue it as best she could. Which meant sacrificing her dignity just a bit in order to make him listen to her. So she pulled on the bad date monstrosity, ignoring the pains and stabs of her shifted and broken bones as she tugged the thing into place. Then she went back into the cabin.

Blood glanced at her, then leered slightly as his eyes focused on the large expanse of exposed skin. Raven sat down, locking her ankles together and turning her knees to the side in an attempt to get some better cover.

"Glad to see you're behaving," he finally commented.

"Well, with Wilson in charge, we both have to," Raven murmured, ignoring the ache in her jaw.

Blood scoffed, muttering something beneath his breath.

Raven smiled slightly. "Annoying isn't it? Without me to do the paperwork, you've been relegated to assistant."

"Quiet."

"I knew you weren't the head of this operation. You haven't got it in you. Wilson, though…" Raven allowed her voice to trail off as she shook her head. "He's got what it takes to run an operation like this. It makes much more sense."

"I know what you're doing. Driving an imaginary wedge between Wilson and me to further your own plans," Blood hissed. "It won't work."

Raven laughed, ignoring how hoarse her voice sounded. "I don't need to imagine, Blood. It's all there. He's in charge and you're his well-dressed puppet, dancing to his tune."

Wilson reappeared at that moment and Raven turned to look out the window, the large expanse of water below her making it clear they were crossing the Atlantic. She wasn't certain where they were headed, but she also wasn't sure she wanted the plane to land. She was still safe as long as she was on the plane.

"Any movement from the warehouse?" Wilson asked.

Blood shook his head as Raven froze in place, trying to make it seem like she wasn't wildly interested in what happened out there. "Nothing yet."

"Keep me posted." Wilson swept from the room again, not noticing or acknowledging Blood's glare.

Raven chuckled quietly, then began to hum and murmur quietly, "I've got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret or make me frown."

He managed to ignore her for a moment. "Shut up."

"I had strings but now I'm fr-"

CRACK.

Raven's head hit the chair as Blood turned and slapped her. She reeled, the blow hurting more than she thought it would. Then she started to smile – it hurt because it wasn't just annoyance that Blood took out on her. It was anger. And not anger directed at her. He was angry because she was right.

"Shut up." He backed off, his face shutting down as he obviously came to the same conclusion. He took his seat, his long fingers playing around his mouth as he thought, staring at the door Wilson had disappeared through. It was a few minutes later and in complete silence before Raven made another sound, making Blood flinch.

"There are no strings on me," she finished quietly.

He didn't hit her this time.

* * *

Garfield had been called in early that morning. Richard sat at the desk, his head in his hands.

"What's up?" Garfield asked, not quite sure he wanted to know.

Richard flinched, as if he hadn't heard Garfield come in. "Hey."

"Everything okay?"

Dick glanced at him and Garfield saw him debate not saying anything. Then he sighed. "Rae's comm came back online about an hour ago."

His heart jumped, "Yeah? Do we have a signal?"

"Nothing clear. Vic's working on trying to narrow it down. But there's a faint transmission coming through. I haven't heard anything yet, but I'm just trying to see if I can pick up anything about where they might be."

Garfield took a look at Dick's pale face and drawn eyes. The complete lack of anything must be wearing on him. Unsure how useful he would be, Garfield sat down next to him anyway. "Why don't you take a breather? I'll listen for a while."

Dick turned to face him. "Sure you can handle this?"

"It's just listening to nothing. I can handle it."

"And if it doesn't stay nothing?"

Garfield rubbed his eyes. "Just let me help."

Five hours later, ten cups of coffee, and a headache from concentrating on nothing, Garfield's work paid off.

"Kori! Richard! Vic!" he shouted, not caring if he woke up any or everyone in the hotel.

The first two appeared from the adjoining room, Kori clearly having dropped her model persona as she waltzed in wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. Dick was all work, his eyes immediately looking to the screens. Vic was immediately behind them. "What have you got?" he asked.

"Dunno. Something." Garfield held up two extra pairs of headphones, not bothering to look back to see who took them. Grabbing a pad of paper, Garfield tore off the top sheet of paper he'd been doodling on and focused on what was coming through the headphones.

"Vic, make sure everything's recording," Kori reminded them.

"Got it."

There hadn't been any change in what Garfield heard for the first five hours, nothing but a faint crackling the entire time. Until he'd heard a click. Like something being unlocked. He'd called the others in immediately.

"Pay attention to everything," Dick ordered, and that was the last thing Garfield heard before he snapped his headphones back on.

At first, all he heard were footsteps, echoing. Garfield grabbed a pen and began scribbling notes. **Echo. Cell. Empty building. Big. Stone.**

Rustle of fabric. Faint pop of knuckles or something like that cracking.

" _How many people know about this?"_

He recognized that voice. Slightly nasally. Irritating. Fake bravado sneaking through every syllable. **Jeremy Gizmo.** He jotted the questions down as Gizmo asked them.

" _How did you find out?"_

He added, **Temper** next to the name as Gizmo's voice rose.

" _Who have you been talking to?"_

The shout echoed around the room. **High ceilings. Wide space. Warehouse? Parking garage?**

Gizmo cursed beneath his breath and Garfield heard the drag of metal on wood. **Table? Abandoned office spa-**

He didn't get any further, because then he heard the thump of metal on flesh. The faint huff of expelled air as someone tried not to cry out. The distinct differences between soft flesh and the more painful areas of the body - jaw, ribs, shoulders, collarbone. Wood clacking against stone as something - a table or chair - was rocked back by the movements.

Brass knuckles.

Garfield closed his eyes briefly as he heard a muffled cry break through after several more painful minutes. She'd held out longer than he would have expected and yet still it was nothing he had ever wanted to hear. He knew that voice. Though he'd never heard that sound, he knew that voice. He felt that cry sink beneath his skin and realized that he would never be able to un-hear it.

" _Who are you in contact with? We found your communicator, we know you've been contacting someone."_

Garfield jotted down the questions, but his handwriting was becoming more of a scrawl, anger fueled slashes tearing across the page. He jotted down Gizmo's name again, just so he could draw a line through it.

More of those tiny cries escaped, making him flinch each time. She never cried. It was little more than a whimper, but it was too much. She didn't deserve this.

Suddenly the blows stopped and there was the clatter of something metal on the table. Garfield pressed the headphones into his skull, trying to pick up every tiny detail. A few pops came through the mic.

Then a familiar, low, mellow chuckle that went straight to his stomach. " _You're doing this in the wrong order."_

That voice made him inhale sharply. He didn't realize he'd closed his eyes until Dick gripped his shoulder. He opened them, expecting to find a reprimanding glare being leveled at him for losing focus. Instead, Richard was staring straight ahead at the computer, as if he could see where she was through the sound waves. Garfield pushed everything back and fixated on the job.

" _You stupid, selfish, little-"_ Each word was punctuated by a heavy thud. Garfield added something to the name on his paper: **mine.**

" _Enough, Gizmo."_

 **Blood**.

Two sets of footsteps entered the area. After dragging of wood across the floor, they ordered Gizmo out. There was a sound of liquid hitting the ground.

" _Who are you working for?"_

 **Wilson.**

When only silence answered him, Wilson tried again. _"We've been working with the communicator. Seems to have been cut off from your side. A defense for your team? So we can't back trace the signal?"_

Garfield glanced at Dick, who nodded.

"Asshole's good," Garfield muttered.

There was a faint tapping. _"I'm willing to bet good money that the model is one of your accomplices. Probably that security guard as well,"_ Wilson said.

"Shit," Garfield muttered over Blood's agreement, copying down his statement and pulling the headphones off of one ear. "Blows my cover."

"And Kori's," Vic added, on the other side.

" _I assume you're still with the same team,"_ Wilson kept talking. _"There were two men in Kosovo when you attacked, so that leaves one other member, minimum. Of course, that could have changed."_

" _Why would you do this?"_ Blood asked _. "Why gain my trust only to betray me?"_

"He's really good," Dick commented, shaking his head at the sincere distress in Blood's voice.

Garfield muttered, "Or he's really fucking crazy."

"Yeah, leaning towards that one."

" _Have you anything to say for yourself?"_ Blood asked.

" _Yeah, I do."_ Raven's calm voice sounded so out of place after everything they had heard. A creak from the wooden chair and the faintest dripping sound. _"I know why you're doing this – selling girls. You've got an entire textbook's worth of issues with your mom and other strong women. Not difficult to figure out why you want control over them."_

Garfield couldn't help his grin. She sounded so calm about telling off a psychopath. His girl was freaking awesome.

He also wasn't sure when he started thinking of Raven as his girl. But he liked it. Hopefully he'd have a chance to try it out on her.

" _But you."_ She hesitated, clearly addressing Wilson. Then she said, _"Why are you doing this? You can make money any number of ways. Why_ _this? It's dangerous, impractical, unwieldy. The gains don't outweigh the difficulties. So why?_ "

Garfield was curious himself. But a part of him didn't want to find out the answer.

" _Why?"_ Wilson repeated quietly. _"Because I want to. Because I can."_

With a shake of his head, Garfield just started to realize how insane these men really were.

" _And here I was, expecting some sort of grand plan. Turns out you're just another creep."_ Raven spoke matter-of-factly, without any indication she was rattled at all. God, she was awesome.

" _Demean me if you'd like, Ms. Finn."_ He paused, and it made Garfield uncomfortable. _"Makes no difference."_

The line went dead.

"Where's the rest of it?" Kori asked.

Vic shook his head, "That's it."

Garfield clenched the pen in his fist. "But what happens?"

"I don't know."

"But-"

"Garfield. That's it. That's all we've got."

He swallowed and rotated his jaw back and forth. "Okay. Fine. We recorded this, right? Start it over again." He went to put the headphones back on, but Richard stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Listening for something."

"What?"

"Something to help us figure out where she is."

"Garfield…"

"Yeah. I know," he admitted, rubbing his eyes. "Snowball's chance in hell and all that. But worth a shot?"

"Of course." Richard looked at the others, "Vic, do whatever locating you can on whatever transmission we have. Kori, dig up whatever you can about Blood and Wilson's holdings in the area. See if they've got any property in Vic's search."

Without argument, the two of them immediately got up and went to a few of the other computers, beginning to do exactly as he said.

Garfield moved to pull the headphones back on, but Richard touched his shoulder. "Look. I know Rae and you…"

Garfield flinched and waited for the lecture.

"I know you're close," he finished.

"I haven't…you guys have known her longer. I'm just-just her…partner," he finished lamely, glancing at Vic and Kori, who seemed engrossed in their own work.

"Exactly." He smiled gently. "It's rough working with someone you care about."

Garfield couldn't help it. "You would know."

His mouth opened slightly before he chuckled, self-deprecating. "You've been talking to Vic."

"And using my eyes."

He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, then you know caring about someone is…great. But it makes it hard to find distance sometimes."

Garfield glanced at the paper. Was he going to put Vic or Kori on this instead of him, because he couldn't be impartial or-

"So if you need another ear, let me know."

He reeled, waiting for the other shoe to drop and realizing there was only this. "Thank you."

"We're gonna find her, Garfield."

He steeled himself and started the recording. If Raven could go through that and still be her badass self, he could listen to it and get the info they needed to help her.

"Damn right."

* * *

"We've found her."

It had taken a full four and a half hours of additional non-stop work and Garfield was pretty sure he was more coffee than human now, but they had it.

"How?" Richard asked, stepping forward.

"Based on the signal, I got a pretty wide area, bouncing it off of cell towers," Vic responded immediately, "Still left a lot of ground, but with Garfield's help, we narrowed it down."

Kori squeezed Garfield's arm in silent thanks and he did his best to smile back. His help had been more obsession - he listened to that recording so carefully he had it memorized. He picked it apart second by second until he was able to identify some of the background noise - train tracks. Vic was able to help him figure out what kind of train by the sound of the whistle, so they matched it to the schedules they pulled up of the last few days, and compared it to where the signal was coming from. And they'd found it.

He was also certain he would never, ever be able to forget any of the sounds he'd heard. No matter how hard he tried.

The three of them stared at the warehouse on the screen. "The location hasn't moved since we picked it up. It's been 11 hours," Vic said.

Richard had his fingers pressed to his mouth as he continued to stare at the screen.

"We're going to get her," Kori spoke up.

Garfield didn't want to say his thoughts - he didn't want them to pull the mission - but he forced himself to speak. "It's a trap."

"Of course it is," Dick agreed calmly. "Get packed."

"So we're going?" Vic asked. "What about the whole "trap" thing?"

"Raven's already caught in it," Dick said. "We're not going to leave her there. Garfield and I will go. Kori, you're too high profile and Vic, I need you to run tech."

"The computers run on their own," the big man argued. "And who know how many'll be in there. Garfield's been made already. You need me."

Kori looked mutinous. "I refuse to be left behind. Raven is my friend and I have more field experience than Vic!"

"No," Dick ordered. "A small group will-"

"You need backup," Kori told him, grabbing his arm. Vic met Garfield's eyes and waggled his brows at the PDA. Almost cracking a smile, Garfield brought his attention back to his new teammates.

Despite the model's pleading green eyes, Richard refused to budge. She finally heaved a sigh, "Fine. At least take Vic. I can run the computers." Dick looked ready to argue again, so Kori added a quiet, "Please."

"Fine," he relented, squeezing her hand before letting go. "Fine. The three of us." He met Vic and Garfield's gaze. "Let's suit up."

…BBRAE…

The van was quiet, despite the tight quarters. Vic, Garfield and Richard were armed to the teeth, and there wasn't a stun gun in sight.

"We'll split into three teams," Richard said. "Vic, you'll take the east door. Garfield, you'll take the west."

"You?" Vic asked.

"There's a roof access."

"Of course."

"Kori," Dick continued, ignoring Vic's comment, "you'll stay in the van and monitor heat signatures. From what we can tell, there's at least twenty men in there, grouped around the main loaded dock."

"Which is also where Rae's comm is coming from," Vic muttered.

"So, we hit all three entrances at the same time, drawing them away from the dock. First one to break free of the guys they've pulled heads to Rae." Richard sounded so matter-of-fact about the three of them taking on twenty men and probably walking into a trap. Garfield liked it.

Kori got them back on track, "Your comms will all be synched through here. You'll be able to hear each other and I'll be able to hear all of you. Refer to each other by code names and wear the masks."

"I've already been made," Garfield pointed out, holding the ski cap Richard had passed to him.

"Wilson's got a suspicion," Richard reminded him. "We don't want to confirm it. Use the code names. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Garfield said, tightening his gloves. "There's twenty guys." He looked up at the others, his grin only slightly forced. "So what'll you two be doing, then?"

The three of them split off and Garfield waited in tense silence by his access point. A gun was in his hand and a button for the charges against the door was in his other hand, but he was clenching both too tightly. He'd never hit anyone like this.

He took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly through his mouth. Reluctantly - unhappily - he shoved all thoughts of Raven out of his head. Steve had been wrong about a lot of things, but he had a point about getting involved. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way of work. With his slow exhale, he released thoughts of Raven. This was a job. Get in, get the target, get out. He'd done it a hundred times. He could do it again. Even if the target was Raven. Even if the target was the woman he lo-

" _In position?"_ Richard said through his comm.

" _Ready,"_ Vic answered.

"Set," Garfield whispered.

" _In three. Two. One."_

Garfield pressed the button and the door blew inward. There was another, smaller explosion immediately afterwards within the doorway. The one they had wanted to welcome him with. Amateurs. He dropped the button, then held his breath and strode through the smoke, squinting as he held his pistol high.

He heard them before he saw them. Thumping boots and shouting commands. Fucking idiots. As soon as they hit the corner, Garfield had them in his sights, before they'd even realized he was there.

Yet, there was a moment of hesitation on his part.

He had to move his sight from their heads to their knees. And he didn't want to. But orders were orders.

Two bullets, two kneecaps blown out.

"Two down at the west," he reported.

Vic immediately piped in, _"One at the east."_

" _Four."_

"Fucking hell, Rob," Garfield muttered. "Leave some for the rest of us."

" _Move faster,"_ Dick retorted, with an audible grin.

Garfield took that advice to heart. He started jogging down the hallway, his boots nearly silent compared to the clomping thuds of the idiot security.

" _Beast, your way is nearly clear. Take the next left."_

Garfield took Kori's guidance without question, moving faster. One other man tried to intercept him. Garfield barely blinked and the man was left screaming on the ground behind him, his gun in Garfield's possession. He used it to take out another guard's kneecap.

"Another two down."

" _One."_ Vic answered.

" _Three."_

" _You're going through these guys like candy,"_ Kori murmured, the tension still apparent in her voice, but a smile there, too.

"Have to say, I'm flattered at the welcome," Garfield muttered. "Didn't know they cared so much."

Vic's voice was tight, but calm. _"Almost like they wanted us to get in here."_

"'Course they did," Garfield muttered. "Fucking trap."

" _The signal is coming from the next door on your right, Beast."_

Kori's comment drove any other thought out of Garfield's head. Rae was right behind that door. And if she wasn't - she was. She had to be.

Garfield ran around the corner and saw only one door. He reached out, his fingers wrapping around the handle -

When he was knocked to the side. He scrambled up, seeing Gizmo in front of him. The sound of Raven on the communicator came surging back to him. "You sonufabitch."

" _Beast, remember the mission!"_ Richard called out through the comm.

Gizmo grinned. "Nice mask, Pratt, but I'd know that arrogant voice anywhere. Your girlfriend's gonna need a mask, too, after what we did to her. You know-"

Garfield never found out what he knew, because he barreled into Gizmo so hard he heard something crack in the asshole's body. The guy got in one good punch, tearing off Garfield's mask. He retaliated with a knee into his gut, right where he'd heard the first crack. Gizmo rolled away, clutching his chest, but Garfield was on top of him. He never had a fucking chance.

In that moment, Garfield forgot everything. He forgot his gun. He forgot his training. He even forgot his mission. Dick and Kori's voices were shouting in his ear and although Garfield heard it, he wasn't listening.

All he could think of was that he hated Gizmo. Not nearly as much as he hated Blood and Wilson. But they weren't here and Gizmo was. So Garfield was making do with what he had.

Gizmo's face started looking less like a face and more like a clay sculpture. Vaguely, Garfield realized that not all the blood on his fists were from Gizmo's face.

Suddenly, it felt like a car hit him from the side, sending Garfield sprawling for a second time. He swore, looking up as the giant from the videos appeared.

"Mammoth," Garfield greeted, getting to his feet.

The giant oaf frowned, "I've never met you. Who are you?"

Garfield didn't bother with an answer. He just attacked. Mammoth slammed his ham-handed fists down and Garfield was forced to dodge to the side, coming up within his grasp and landing two quick blows in his gut. Winded, he stepped back, but Garfield moved with him, brutal fists finding their marks every time.

Mammoth may have been bigger, but Garfield was angrier. However, it wasn't enough.

With a backhand that Garfield sort of admired, Mammoth slammed him against the wall, making his head ring. Garfield slid down, already reaching for his belt.

"I wouldn't, asshole!" Gizmo shouted. When Garfield looked up, Gizmo had his own gun trained on him. "Hands up."

Garfield raised his hands slowly, not looking away from the barrel of the gun. "Here I thought you only hit women."

"You're so far out of your depth, you've got no idea what we are up to here. We're more than-"

"Oh, cut the crap," Garfield muttered, spitting the little blood they'd managed to draw out of his mouth. "You beat up girls because you're paid to. Don't act all high and mighty. You're just a fucking pimp."

"And you're just one dead security guard." Gizmo cocked the weapon.

" _Robin, turn left!"_ Kori shouted in his ear.

It took everything Garfield had not to look as a shape appeared behind Gizmo. When he heard the crack of a bullet, he rolled to the side. However, it wasn't Garfield that was struck.

Gizmo's shoulder exploded and he screamed, dropping the gun.

Mammoth turned to attack Richard, but Garfield lunged at him, catching him around the knees and pulling the behemoth to the ground. Mammoth's feet swung around and caught Garfield in the jaw, but Richard managed to slam the handle of Garfield's pistol into his temple, knocking him unconscious.

Garfield rolled to the side, pulling himself into a sitting position against the wall. "Nice timing, man."

"That makes nine for me," Robin pointed out.

Garfield laughed hoarsely, his jaw aching. He looked around, seeing that Gizmo had managed to drag himself away. "Yeah, I'll have to find Gizmo and catch up. But first-"

"Exactly." Robin strode over to the door and grabbed the handle.

From his angle on the ground and against the wall, Garfield saw the pin release as the door swung open.

"Rob, no!"

He sprang forward, knocking Robin to the side as a loud shot echoed through the halls. Robin jerked in Garfield's arms and a flash of fire went through his bicep.

" _Rob! Beast!"_ Vic shouted, the echo in person and in his ear.

Garfield laid Robin down, stemming the thick red flow out of Dick's right shoulder. "Kori, we need a medic, an ambulance, something!" Out of options, he yanked Dick's mask off, using it to staunch the flow. He looked around, noticing that Mammoth had vanished as well.

Vic ran up, panting, "Is he-"

"Still alive," Garfield responded, his mouth feeling clumsy. He mind and mouth were choked up, snarled as emotions swirled through him. Is this why Steve never wanted the D.P. to get close to one another? To avoid this feeling? Right at this moment, Garfield kind of agreed. "Get Rae. We need to get out." He bound up Richard's shoulder as best he could, unable to do much else.

" _Five men are approaching from the south and the authorities have been called,"_ Kori warned them, her voice wavering slightly. _"You've got two minutes, at most."_

"Cy!" Garfield shouted, hauling the unconscious spy up onto his feet.

Vic returned, pale with anger and concern. "She's not there."

Garfield went, if possible, even colder. "What?"

"Just her comm. She's not there," Vic repeated, his fists clenching and unclenching.

Garfield nodded once, swallowing hard. "Fine. Let's go."

"But, Rae-"

"Isn't here," he cut him off shortly. "Probably never was. It was a trap."

"Why?" Vic fell into step beside him.

Garfield looked up, catching sight of the black camera. "They made us." His arm burned and his head spun. "They hurt us, delayed us, and made us."

"You're hurt," Vic noted, taking Richard's weight from him.

Completely aware of the pain, Garfield made a conscious decision to ignore it. "I'm fine," he replied, pushing it away.

"Beast, we'll get her back."

They had no leads. They had no info on where she was. Where she was going. How long she'd been there.

She was gone.


	25. To be etched upon my mind

**_Another chapter! I'm knocking these out._**

 ** _Sorry for the lack of action for Raven, but I had to keep the timetables straight. She'll get some more exciting parts later. In exchange, we get an inside look at one of the neglected characters._**

 ** _I really enjoy this chapter - Garfield's rather dark conversation (you'll know it when you see it) is actually what started this whole story. It's nice to see it all finally coming together._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy!_**

 ** _I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._**

 ** _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._**

* * *

"How much longer will he be in surgery?"

Garfield just shrugged helplessly at Kori's question. It'd been two hours since they'd last seen Dick, after doctors and nurses took him out of the back of the van, his blood all over the floor. Garfield and Vic had done what they could, but he was unresponsive and barely breathing by the time they'd been able to get him into the ER. Nurses had patched up Garfield's arm, but the bullet had been through and through, not doing a ton of damage to him as it lodged somewhere in Dick's chest. The three of them were in the waiting room, Garfield and Vic still covered in blood and Kori's face ashen.

"We should have heard something by now," she continued, her eyes tracking every doctor and nurse that came in and out of the waiting room. Her hands clenched and released in her lap constantly, until Garfield reached over and covered both of them with one of his. She clung to him like a lifeline, bending over her hands and starting to shake.

"Vic," Garfield muttered, jerking his head at the counter. "Would you?" When the big man only stared ahead, Garfield tried again. "Vic."

He jerked up and glanced at him. "Huh?"

"Go talk to them. Get some answers."

Finally nodding, Vic stood and strode over to the counter. Garfield watched him talk to the nurses and a doctor that appeared, but wasn't quite paying attention.

Raven was in the wind. Blood and Wilson were gone without a trace. Gizmo and Mammoth had vanished. They had no leads. No way to track any of them. They were up shit creek not only without a paddle, but without a fucking boat and Garfield hated the taste of it.

Worst of all, he hated that all he could do was sit here and wait to find out if a man he admired was already dead because he didn't move quickly enough.

Kori squeezed his hand, drawing his attention up as Vic returned to them.

"He's out of surgery," Vic said, his face breaking out into a relieved smile. "He's still out, and it was a little touch and go there, but they think he'll make it."

"Thank goodness," Kori breathed, letting go of Garfield's hands as she stood. "We can see him?"

"Yeah, room 303. Only two at a time."

Garfield forced a smile as they looked at him, "You two go. I'll take the van back to the hotel, bring you back a change of clothes and some food."

Kori nodded, her feet already moving her towards the hallway. Garfield stood, holding out his hands for the keys from Vic.

He didn't hand them over right away. "Look, man, thank you."

Garfield's smile faded, and he shook his head. "I didn't-"

"Two centimeters up or over and he'd have been dead. You saved his life."

"It was a trap," Garfield reminded him. "And I knew it, and-"

"And so did the rest of us. It was worth the risk, for the slim chance that she was there," Vic reminded him.

"But she wasn't."

"I know. And once we recoup a bit, we'll get on this. We're not stopping until we've got her back, all right?"

Garfield nodded. "All right."

Vic handed over the keys and then squeezed his good shoulder. "I'm grateful as hell you're with us, man."

The corner of Garfield's mouth lifted slightly. "Me too."

"We're gonna take them down."

This time, Garfield did smile. "At least after this, they won't see us coming."

* * *

The pilot had announced their descent would be earlier than expected, within the next two hours. Blood and Wilson were both back in their seats in the main cabin, unfortunately. Raven hadn't slept for a moment on the eight-hour flight, and she had a headache from exhaustion. However, her stubbornness paid off in the last stretch of the flight.

Wilson's phone rang - apparently he didn't have to follow the regular rules about cell phones on planes - and he picked up quickly. "Yes?"

Raven couldn't hear who was on the other end, but she didn't move. Her head was angled to look out the window, so neither Wilson nor Blood could see her eyes. Still, she kept her face impassive.

"And?" A pause. "Disappointing. I'd been hoping for all of them."

Raven's chest began to hurt as her heart sped up.

"Send me the video. We'll see what we can find."

The hand closer to the window, out of sight of the men, clenching into the armrest.

"Hold your position. Watch and wait for my orders."

He ended the call, and Blood immediately piped up. "Was that Gizmo?"

"Yes. It appears Ms. Finn's associates fell for the bait."

Raven didn't look up until Wilson leaned over across the aisle, drawing her attention. She met his gaze unflinchingly.

"One of your compatriots is in the hospital as we speak, supposedly teetering between life and death. The others are with him," Wilson reported, still watching her.

Raven catalogued that quickly. Garfield, Richard, or Vic was in the hospital. She doubted Steve had been in the field. Which meant Kori was still all right. Hospital meant he was still alive, it meant there was a chance.

"And how many of your guys did it take to put just one man in the hospital?" Raven asked, arching her brow.

"Oh, a good fifteen or so," Wilson answered, without any hint of annoyance. "I'm actually rather impressed. I look forward to watching the video."

Blood frowned, "Fifteen men?"

Wilson waved his hand, "They're alive. Mostly just knees."

Blood still didn't look pleased that Wilson had used his men so cavalierly. Raven filed that away and looked out the window once more. She could feel Wilson's eyes on her and knew there was something more than what he was saying. She ignored him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to remain quiet for long.

"Oh," Wilson said after a few minutes. "I forgot, it appears although one of your team was wounded in the fight, your little security guard was first through the door."

Raven looked back at Wilson, her chest hitching. No. No _nono **no**_.

"Gizmo says that it took him several minutes to die. Bleeding out on the warehouse floor. Pity he died for nothing." Wilson smiled at her.

A chill settled into Raven. One that went bone deep as her focus sharpened to pinpoints. She'd only felt this feeling once, when she was too young to know what it really was.

Her father had beaten her and her mother ruthlessly. For a long time, Raven had reacted as her mother did - accepting it as her fate, as the only way life was supposed to be. Pain and fear were the norm; there was no comparison to long for, because she didn't know any better.

As she got older, as she read and listened to the way other children spoke, as she saw their arms unbruised and their eyes un-blackened, Raven began to realize that she'd been wrong. That her life wasn't supposed to be this way, that the pain wasn't something she deserved. It had been a terrifying revelation, because it meant that she could no longer remain quiet. Raven had looked to her mother, but it had been too late for Arella to change. Raven had to do something about it or no one else would.

Shortly after that realization, he'd come after them with a loaded gun.

That night, Raven had been terrified, but beneath the terror and the fear and the general hurt that her father wasn't like other fathers, that her mother would allow this to happen, Raven had felt this same icy coldness. The detachment that had simultaneously empowered and terrified her. The feeling that had enabled her to overcome her terror of her father, pick up the gun and fire it at the man who'd brutalized her for years.

Today, there was no terror, no fear, no betrayal or hurt. Only the hatred.

They'd taken away green eyes. A goofy smile. An infectious laugh. Good dance moves. A clever mouth. Warm, competent hands. A surprisingly romantic nature. And all sorts of numerous other things that Raven would never be able to discover because they'd been ripped away. Because of her. No, she wasn't going to blame herself. She'd done her job, as best as she could.

It was because of them. Blood and Wilson had taken away the man that Raven had cared about more than she thought possible in such a short amount of time.

In that moment, if Raven had a gun, she wouldn't have hesitated. Not for one second.

"Have you broken yet, Ms. Finn?" Wilson asked her quietly, leaning forward.

She didn't know how. Or when. But Raven knew that Wilson and Blood would not get away with this again. No more women would be hurt, no more collateral damage, no _more_. Even if it took her life, she was going to stop them, with or without backup or a team or a partner or-

Or Garfield.

She wished she could be moral enough to say that she wanted this for the good of the world, for the safety of women, for the hope of creating peace, for even her own self, but deep down, she would admit that there was only one person she was doing this for.

Raven looked into Wilson's eyes and smiled, slowly and confidently. It was in no way a happy or positive expression, and for a split second, Wilson's expression faltered.

She would finish the job. She would finish the mission. She would finish these men.

For Garfield.

* * *

As he stumbled through the hotel room door, Garfield's phone rang. He cursed, rifling through his pockets. As he pulled it out of his jeans, he had to think of who even had that number, because the phone wasn't the one the Titans had given him.

It was the one from D.P.

He shut the door behind him, dropping the duffle bag full of weapons from the van and answering the call suspiciously, "Hello?"

"Hey there, Beast."

It wasn't Steve's voice on the line. Or Rita's. Or even Cliff's.

"Negative Man?" Garfield murmured in shock, using his codename on this unsecured line. He hadn't heard from him in months. Even before he left on this mission with the Titans, it'd been weeks since they'd spoken.

"Oh, wasn't sure you remembered me," Larry's voice was sarcastic and acerbic, clearly pissed at Garfield. "Seeing as you just up and quit on us."

"Look, man," Garfield sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "It's complicated."

"Figured as much when Mento called Elasti-Girl. Don't think I'd ever heard him swear like that. It was pretty impressive, to be honest."

"Would've paid money to see that."

"So. What the hell?" Larry asked, sounding honestly curious.

Garfield sat on the bed, eyeing the computers that had been useless in saving Raven. "We're working with the Titans. And Mento, he…he lost a teammate."

"Accidents happen."

"Wasn't an accident."

"Ah. Sounds like him." He sighed. "Well, as fun as this is," Larry said, "that isn't why I called."

"What's up?" Garfield asked.

"Your name was pinged about an hour ago."

Garfield frowned. That only happened when someone looked up his codename on secure servers - like military, federal, or D.P.'s. It was never good. "What'd they get?"

"Old files. Not your name. But enough to get a good look at you."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Could've been worse, but Mento shut it down."

Garfield frowned, without responding. However, Larry heard the question in his silence.

"Hey, regardless of how much you pissed him off-" Larry laughed, "and believe me, you really pissed him off, kid - Mento won't let anyone in on his secure servers. He won't tell you that it happened, but he'll keep your secrets, so long as they're his secrets, too."

"Thanks for the heads up," Garfield murmured, trying to take this new twist. The timing was too convenient to be anyone other than Wilson and Blood. But what did they have to gain?

"Look, kid." Larry hesitated, "Off the books, off the record, off whatever the hell else you can think of, if you need anything, you call me, all right?"

"I don't want you getting into trouble with Mento."

Larry scoffed, "Don't get all high and mighty with me, Beastie Boy. I was causing all sorts of trouble before you showed up. And if you need backup, you call me. Robotman and Elasti-Girl, too."

"But I'm not D.P. anymore."

"So?"

Garfield managed a real smile, "Thanks, man."

"Watch your back, kid. Anyone who can hack Mento's firewalls isn't someone I'd piss off."

"Little late for that."

Larry chuckled, "Nice going."

"See you around, Negative Man."

"No, you won't."

Garfield turned off the dead line, knowing that it was true. Still, it was nice to know that D.P. still had his back when he needed them.

Emptying out the duffel bag, Garfield tucked a pistol into the back of his pants before filling it up with clothes for Kori and Vic, with an extra pair of jeans and a shirt for Dick when he woke up. Throwing it over his shoulder, he left the hotel room, locking it behind him.

Once outside, he paused. Scanning the fading light, Garfield tried to pinpoint what was making his hackles rise. Unable to see anything, Garfield slowly got into the dark sedan Dick had driven up, looking around the parking lot.

It was quiet. He didn't like it.

In fact, he didn't like it so much that he didn't drive straight to the hospital, but took a roundabout route, parking at a different, smaller hospital. Any idiot would've checked the hospital records, but Garfield didn't think it was just any idiot following him.

He thought it was one hell of an idiot.

Eager, still pissed, and aching, Garfield parked the car and laid himself out as bait, stepping out of the car and leaning against the closed trunk as if he were thinking.

Stupid? Yes.

Reckless? _Hell_ yes.

Necessary? Abso-fucking-lutely.

He heard the car long before he heard footsteps. There was a slight limp in the right leg. Garfield smirked at the sound.

With a wince that wasn't entirely an act, Garfield sagged against the car, holding his arm to his side. He listened to the footsteps that approached him and heard the familiar click of a pistol.

"Hands up, _Beast_."

Gizmo's voice was strained, either anger or pain. Perhaps a mixture of the two. Garfield didn't move, until he felt the barrel of a pistol against the back of his skull. Slowly he raised his hands.

"How's the arm, Gizmo?" Garfield asked,

"Better than you're about to be."

He smiled to himself, realizing he had only the smallest chance of this actually working. So he did it before common sense could make an appearance.

Garfield twisted his head to the left, simultaneously throwing both of his hands up, knocking the barrel up as Gizmo pulled the trigger.

His ears went deaf for a second, but there was no pain in his skull.

He turned, grabbing Gizmo's wounded arm and slamming it against the trunk of the car, knocking the gun loose before he gathered up Gizmo's jacket in his hand.

"You're fucking dead, Beast, I'm gonna-"

Garfield slammed Gizmo's head against the trunk, knocking him unconscious. Just for good measure, he did it a second time, feeling Gizmo go limp.

He gathered up Gizmo, glancing around the empty parking lot. The idiot hadn't even brought backup. With a shake of his head, he tossed Gizmo into the trunk.

"When you wake up, we're gonna have a chat, Giz ol' buddy," Garfield promised, slamming the trunk closed. He crossed to the driver's side and slid in, ignoring the warmth trickling down his arm.

"And I'm gonna get some answers."

* * *

"You did what?!" Vic shouted thirty-four minutes later, when Garfield had finally arrived at the hospital.

Garfield smiled apologetically at the nurse who glared at them. "Dude, keep it down."

Vic grabbed his uninjured arm and hauled him over to a staircase, shutting the door behind them. "You just let him come up behind you? What if he hadn't wanted to talk?"

"It's Gizmo. He always wants to talk."

Vic huffed out a sigh, "Jesus, Garfield. That was reckless."

"Screw reckless, we've got a lead now," Garfield hissed at him, trying to make him see reason. "If I can get answers out of him, we might figure out where Wilson and Blood took her!"

"And how are you going to get those answers, man?"

Garfield didn't lower his eyes. He wouldn't apologize for what needed to be done. "I'll get them. That's all that matters."

"Garfield…"

"They've got Rae," Garfield reminded him lowly. "Dozens of other girls. I won't kill him. Which is more than they'd do for us."

"I know, but-"

"The trail's cold. We've got nothing. If we don't take this, we could lose all of them. For good. I can get answers out of him," Garfield insisted.

Vic swore and rubbed the top of his head. Garfield remained silent, knowing that he was winning this argument.

"All right," Vic murmured. "Then here's the plan. You get what you can out of him. Then report to me. I'll be your backup."

"What about Kori?"

"She's gonna argue, but she'll really want to be here with Richard."

"Okay. Good." Garfield nodded, eager to get going. They had a plan.

"Where are you gonna go?"

Garfield shrugged, "I'll take a leaf out of their book. Warehouse or something. I'll figure it out." He started to the door.

Vic grabbed his arm, "Hey. You be careful."

"I can handle Gizmo."

"That's not what I mean," Vic corrected. "Be careful you don't lose something you can't get back."

Garfield nodded once and walked off without another word.

Truth was, he'd already lost the one thing he couldn't stand losing.

As he drove the car to an abandoned cargo dock, Garfield found himself pulling further and further away from the man who chatted with Vic. He felt calm, but when he caught sight of himself in the mirror, his brows were drawn together and his jaw was tight.

As he hauled Gizmo out of the trunk after pulling into a small loading warehouse, Garfield couldn't even find it in himself to feel guilty as he grabbed Gizmo's bad arm. And when he realized it, his only reaction was to haul harder.

When Gizmo came back to consciousness, he was already tied up in a chair.

Garfield was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. Not hiding, but not making a move just yet. There was no table of tools for intimidation. They took up space and time. He didn't need them.

Gizmo sputtered and coughed, trying to straighten up in his chair. When he finally saw Garfield, he glared, nothing even remotely friendly on his face any longer. Good.

"Pratt," Gizmo spat.

Remaining silent, Garfield let Gizmo jump to conclusions. It made things easier. Got him to chat. Anyone who'd ever been tortured before know better than to instigate the conversation.

And Garfield was someone who knew better.

"Not a security guard, are you, Pratt?" Gizmo continued, his eyes dancing around the room as he tried to find any means of escape or backup. There weren't any. "Yeah, I know. You're a fucking spy. CIA shit."

Nothing like the CIA. Garfield smiled, but it was tight. That explained the ping Larry got on his files. And Wilson had to be in contact with Gizmo in order to give him that information. Keep talking, moron.

"Is your girl a spook, too? Or something else? You hire her out for these sorts of missions?" Gizmo asked. "Is it by the hour or did you get some sort of weekly deal for her?"

Garfield started moving, but Gizmo was still talking. "Probably, based on the time she spent on her back. You know she came after Blood, Wilson, even me on-"

With a painful crunch, Garfield hit Gizmo's face so hard the chair fell backwards.

"See," Garfield murmured calmly, flexing his hand. This was all coming back to him. How to hit, how to question, how to _hurt_. "I was hoping to have a conversation, and instead, you start lying to me and insulting my partner. Do that again, and I'm gonna lose my patience."

Striding behind him, Garfield grabbed the edge of the chair and lifted it back up, setting his upright again. He walked back in front of Gizmo, watching the kid spit blood out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"You don't scare me," Gizmo mumbled. His voice quavered and Garfield bared his teeth in anything but a reassuring smile. The kid was already breaking. "Wilson's read your files, _Beast_. He told me all about it. You're a badass, but I'm prepared for that. I know you and-"

"No," Garfield cut in, something finally breaking through his temper. "You don't know me. All that shit you read in my files? That was all half-cocked. I didn't give a shit about the missions or the people, it was just the thrill. I didn't care." His old, Beastly smirk spread across his face, an unfamiliar expression, but one he needed today. "But now? Going after her? You made me care."

He cracked his knuckles, enjoying the fear that trampled across Gizmo's face. "This isn't going to be half-cocked, or half-assed, or however else I've lived my life up until now. This will be thorough. And extensive. Then, you'll tell me everything I want to know."

"Ask me whatever you want," Gizmo snarled. "I'm not going to tell you-"

"Nah," Garfield interrupted. "I'm not gonna ask you anything. Not yet. I'm not gonna ask until you're screaming." He leaned forward with his arms crossed, seeing an unfamiliar person reflected in Gizmo's eyes.

"And I promise, you will scream."

* * *

They had just hit the tarmac when Wilson's phone went off again. Raven rubbed her eyes, unable to hide her headache and exhaustion any longer.

He picked it up, not even looking at her. He hadn't, not since his revelation about her team.

"Yes?"

He sighed and cursed beneath his breath. "Fantastic." A concerned voice from the other end. "Absolutely not. If he got himself into trouble, he can die for all I care. Move up the timeline. Take out the others."

Raven turned her head slowly to face Wilson, knowing what he was ordering before she had really understood the words. She couldn't bring herself to cry out or beg for mercy for his friends. Not only would it do no good, but she'd gone cold. Everything felt distant and far away.

"I wouldn't care if they were in a goddamn church, Mammoth!" Blood shouted, his temper finally peaking. "Remove them! Permanently!"

He ended the call viciously, pressing the button so hard Raven thought he'd crack the screen.

"Not quite as satisfying as slamming down a receiver, is it?" Raven murmured, unable to do much else from here, other than piss off Wilson even more.

He glared at her, bright eye attempting to pin her to her seat.

She just smirked. Mission accomplished. She wished she could take credit for her expression, but it wasn't her smile; she was just borrowing it until the mission was over.

The captain's voice came over the intercom. "Welcome to the Czech Republic."

"Let's go, Ms. Finn," Blood said, standing. "I'll take you to your temporary home for the next few days."

"Can't wait," Raven retorted immediately. "Looking forward to it."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Kori flinched as the bathroom door opened, not knowing how long she'd been standing there, staring into the mirror. Quickly, she pulled out another piece of paper towel, running it under the faucet before wiping it across her face and over her neck. She tried not to meet the eyes of the stranger in the mirror as the other woman washed up and left the public restroom. Only when she was alone again did she sigh.

The reflection in the mirror wasn't her. It couldn't be. She couldn't have changed that much in just a few short hours. But this woman's eyes were flat and lifeless. Her face pale and wan, drawn up into tight and concerned lines. Her mouth was constantly pressed together, for fear of what would escape if she let it open too far. Her hands were cramping, having been wrapped tightly around another hand, too cool to be healthy, too still to be really alive…

Shaking her head, Kori straightened, pressing her hands on either side of the sink. Richard would be fine. He would recover, like the doctors said. And once he was awake, they would make their move to go after Raven.

 _But what if he doesn't wake…_

She crumpled the paper towel in her hands, throwing it into the trashcan. He would wake up. He would, because he was Dick - fearless and brave and amazing and honest and open and loving and loved -

And when he woke, she would make sure he knew that. And then her family would go and rescue their wayward member, taking down the bad guys like they always do.

Because it's what they did.

Kori left the bathroom and returned to Richard's room in contemplative silence. She would have to put her smile on for Vic. He worried too much. And Garfield…Kori was worried he would do something reckless. Despite his attempts to hide it - which had been dismal at best - his concern for Raven went far beyond platonic teammates. She'd had her suspicions back in Mexico, but they'd only been confirmed with his behavior. She'd have to keep him leveled out. But that's what she did. Dick led, Vic searched, Raven fought, and Kori cared. She kept them from losing themselves in the job. She kept them human, even when she didn't feel human herself.

It was late in the hospital. Most of the rooms were dark and the nurses on the graveyard shift had been there for several hours already. Everything was quiet.

Kori crossed the small hallway that led to Dick's room. There weren't any other patients in this hall at the moment, leaving them some much needed privacy.

She wasn't looking forward to her cramped chair, but if he opened those blue eyes, even if only for a second, it would make every aching muscle worth it.

Opening the door to Dick's room, Kori paused on the threshold, her eyes going wide. Vic was on the floor, blood spilling from beneath his chest. A man stood over Dick with a needle.

And a second man aimed a gun at her head.


	26. And when they flashed your picture

_Your reviews have been fantastic. On an unrelated note, every time you write "Dick" in a review, it's get bleeped out as D***_

 _I have to get rid of my PG review system._

 _Hope you like this one. It was a little rougher to write._

 _I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

Four hours.

He'd worked Gizmo over for about three of them, then took a break. More for his sake than Gizmo's. Leaving Gizmo sobbing into the ground, Garfield had escaped outside into the night air, bracing his arms against the wall as he tried to get a grip on himself.

He could do this.

He _had_ to do this.

The thought didn't help him breathe or ignore the red stains on his hands and arms. It didn't help the fact that he was good at hurting people. When had he become this man? The one who knew how to hurt in just the right places, the best ways to draw out screams but keep them conscious. The one who could stare into eyes full of fear and feel nothing in return.

At least, he used to be able to feel nothing.

When he'd gone back in fifteen minutes later - paler and quieter - Gizmo had trembled upon seeing him. Garfield dragged his chair upright again, barely looking at Gizmo as he began pleading and begging.

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you anything!" he cried, blood mixing with tears and sweat on his face.

Garfield ignored that, walking around Gizmo, watching the kid try to wrench his neck around to keep an eye on him.

"Please, everything! Wilson, Slade Wilson, he's in charge, all of the buys go through him and his man, Adonis! His name's Adonis and he lives in Braz-"

Garfield lashed out, cutting off Gizmo's rant. Teeth scraped his knuckles, but Garfield didn't feel it. "Tell me something I don't already know. Who're his buyers?"

Something white landed on the floor as Gizmo spat onto the ground. "Buyers…dozens of 'em. Mallah, I think, is one. Rouge, the woman. She doesn't buy, but she's always there. And some general, I don't know his name. An-and a scientist, he hangs out with Mallah - Caulder, maybe? I don't know names! They kept 'em quiet!" he shrieked, staring at Garfield's fists as they clenched at his sides.

"Gotta do better than that," Garfield murmured.

"Th-they use gangs for security! The Red Hats, or something."

"The Red Hood Gang?" Garfield asked, finally startled by something.

"Yeah, them! They fly 'em in, or find the chapter wherever they are, give 'em fancy armor and shit," Gizmo said, his words tumbling out faster now that he could see Garfield was interested.

"Why use them?" Garfield pressed, leaning into Gizmo's space. "They could hire mercenaries for all the cash they throw around. Why a gang?"

His eyes darted around, focusing and unfocusing as he fought to keep consciousness. "F-for easy cleanup. Nobody cares about a couple of dead gangbangers."

Garfield leaned back, frowning. He knew Wilson was merciless. But hiring out guys just so he could kill them without anyone bothering to look into it? That was cold.

"Please, I don't know anything else," Gizmo sobbed, sagging against his restraints.

Garfield stared down at him. "Better hope that's not true."

His shoulders heaving in a sob, Gizmo looked up through red, swollen eyes. "I don't know anything! What more do you want?!"

"The only piece of information I care about," Garfield explained. He put his hands on the edges of the chair and leaned over him, giving Gizmo nowhere to look, other than into cold, green eyes. When he shouted his question, Gizmo flinched and closed his eyes, tears leaking out from the corners of his eyes.

"Where are they?!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Garfield was tearing like a bat out of hell through the hospital.

Garfield nodded at the nurses, whose mouths opened – probably to tell him off for jogging through the hallways, but he didn't stop. He hurried down the hall to room 303, where Richard had been, his expression relieved if not relaxed. "Guys!" he called, grabbing the handle. "I know where-"

He drew up short, police filling the room and none of this team in sight. "What happened?" he asked the nearest officer.

Blue eyes assessed him and she shifted slightly, as if he were going to hit her. "This is a crime scene, sir, if you-"

"What happened to the man who was in here?" Garfield interrupted, his voice rising. "And the two who were watching him? They're my friends."

"I believe Mr. Grayson has been moved to 404."

He turned on his heel, already partly out the door.

"-along with Mr. Stone."

Garfield glanced over his shoulder at the officer, who nodded apologetically, confirming what she'd said. With a curse, he went back to the elevator, then decided to take the stairs for speed's sake.

When he got to room 404, he nearly threw open the door. Richard and Vic were in cots, both hooked up to IV's, but the latter sitting up, his face drawn. Kori was sitting at the foot of his bed, turning to see who entered.

"What happened?" he asked, coming in and closing the door. Kori smiled as he approached, allowing him to touch her chin gently to see the full extent of the mottled bruise that spread across her cheek and left eye. Her hand was in a brace, but she didn't look as if she was in pain.

"It appears our new friends weren't content with merely damaging us," Kori answered, squeezing his hand gently as he dropped it to her shoulder. "They attempted to take us out permanently."

"Jesus," Garfield swore, grabbing Vic's extended hand. "You okay?"

"Hell of a lot better than I would have been had Kori not shown up. They suckerpunched me, man. Tried to shoot me in the back. I turned in time to catch it on my arm," he gestured to the heavily bandaged appendage, "but they clocked me good. I was down. Sounds like they were trying to inject something into Dick's IV when Kori showed up."

Garfield stared at the model. "And where are our new friends?" he asked.

"Both of them have been admitted."

Garfield glanced at Vic, who nodded. Kori got up and smoothed Dick's blankets down and Garfield watched her, reminding himself - again - not to forget she was a badass agent.

"Did you find anything?" Vic asked him.

Drawn back to the reason he'd been running here, Garfield nodded. "Uh, yeah. Lots, actually. I got a few names of buyers. Mallah, Rouge, Caulder, some general." Vic passed him a piece of paper and Garfield scribbled the names down. "Wilson apparently hires Hoods to do security, then gets rid of them, too."

Vic swore, "Bastard. But explains why we couldn't find any records of security companies or mercs working something like this."

"Exactly."

"Did he tell you where?" Kori asked him.

Garfield hesitated, "Yeah. Czech Republic. Prague."

"Shit," Vic muttered. "I can't fly yet. And Dick's in no condition."

Kori glanced between the two of them, her mouth tight, "I can accompany you."

"Wilson's already made you," Garfield reminded her gently. "And you're pretty well-recognized. I can go alone."

"Dude, they took out two of us when we all went in together," Vic argued. "You can't think you can take on Blood, Wilson, and Hoods, plus all the buyers and their security, too."

"What choice do we have?" Garfield asked, his voice getting slightly sharper. "We can't give up and we can't wait around until one of you is better."

"You can't go in alone," Vic said firmly, broking no argument. "You need backup."

"But who?" Kori asked. "I don't know of anyone of our caliber who'd be up to a mission like this. The Titans are one of the best ranked."

"One of," Garfield repeated quietly, his thoughts racing.

They glanced at him and Garfield hid his disappointment beneath a smile. "Look, I think I may know someone. Can you help me out, though? You guys work as my logistics backup, we'll keep in contact. I've got enough on me for a flight out, but I may need some help on the way back."

"Here," Kori went to her bag and pulled out a card. "This is what we use for business expenses. We'll book you the next flight out, but you can use this for anything and everything you'll need. Who are you going to contact?"

Garfield just kissed her on the cheek. "I'll stop by before I leave." He shook Vic's hand, who looked concerned.

"You sure about this?" he called after Garfield.

"Nope."

* * *

Raven shivered, then regretted it. Her bones ached and her shoulders screamed, but she couldn't help it. She was freezing.

The car had driven Blood, Wilson, and Raven through the middle of Prague. Any other time, she might have found the stone streets, the cloudy skies, and the aged buildings beautiful. However, she'd barely been able to keep her eyes open. The movement up and down the hills of this district lulled her back and forth. Outside, Czech natives wandered the crowded sidewalks and poured out of bars, the stench of communism still being dissipated by their relatively new freedoms.

They'd passed a large stretch of greenery at the top of a hill - a cemetery. Then they pulled in front of a building right on the edge of the property. It looked like an old university, but the signs were old and broken. The perfect place for a black market sale.

Wilson and Blood led her out of the car, barely even bothering to keep a hand on her. Where was she going to run? How far would she get with this exhaustion and in her current physical state?

She knew the answer - Not very.

So she stayed with them.

The door they'd led her through opened up into a room was bare of most things. A large empty space in the middle, perhaps an old auditorium? A few doors branched off of it, but Raven couldn't see where they led to.

"Take her to the boiler room," Wilson had ordered, heading out one hallway without a backward glance at Blood and Raven.

Blood muttered something, then took Raven by the arm, half pulling her over to another door labeled, _Kotelna_.

Two large men had been outside of it, nodding to Blood as he approached. They opened the door and Blood pushed her towards the precipice. She balked, the stairs leading down into a dark pit.

"Go." He shoved her.

Raven headed down the stairs slowly, feeling her way down. Next thing she knew, she was waking up, having balled herself into a corner of the tiny, stone room.

Which left her here. Freezing and in pain. Fantastic.

"Here."

A blanket appeared at the corner of Raven's eyes. She turned her head, frowning when she saw the girl offering it to her. She couldn't have been more than 13. Raven felt sick just thinking about it.

"It's freezing in here all the time," the girl explained, the shadows beneath her eyes belying the light tone she tried to use. Her blonde hair was lank and oily, and her skin dirty and bruised. "You'd think for March, it'd be a little warmer." She tried to smile, but it quavered. "My name's Melvin."

"Tasha," Raven answered quietly, wondering if there was any point to the codenames now. The only thing she could think of is that she couldn't let Wilson and Blood use her real name to connect her to the Titans.

"I'd say nice to meet you," Melvin tried to smile again, "but…"

Raven nodded, "It's okay." She eyed the room they were in, some light coming in through tiny, barred windows near the ceiling, getting to her feet slowly. It was small. Maybe ten by fifteen. There were eight girls in there besides Melvin and Raven. The door that led up to the stairs was closed and, most likely, locked from the outside. There were about five cots and a small curtained off area that clearly contained what little they had in the way of a toilet, based on the smell. No running water, no rugs of any kind to protect them from the cold stone floor. One girl off in the corner was already coughing from a cold. Raven would be lucky to get out of this without losing something to infection. She shifted, trying to see if there was anything about this room that she'd missed.

"Are you okay?" Melvin asked, when Raven winced, something stabbing her side in a way it definitely shouldn't.

"I'm fine," she answered. "How long have you been here?"

"A week. But Bee was here before me." Melvin nodded her head at a black girl in the corner, her knees drawn up to her chest and her eyes glaring at the locked door. "And Cheshire was first." The Asian girl was beautiful, but her hair was long and dark. "The others came after me. A few a day, until you showed up yesterday."

"What's the deal?" Raven asked. "Who's in charge down here?"

"The deal is they're going to sell us. To people." Melvin's voice shook, but she seemed resigned. Something Raven hated to see on a child. "I don't know who's really in charge," Melvin admitted. "But there's only one guy we see every day."

"Who?" Raven asked.

"His name is Johnny," she said quietly, her eyes darting towards the door. "He's…not nice."

Bee muttered from the corner, "He's a fucking creep."

"How often does he come down?"

"Too often," Cheshire added beneath her breath.

"Like right about now." Bee was staring up at the stairs. Raven heard large footsteps began echoing down towards them.

"Quick," Melvin said, pulling her over to the side of the wall. "Hurry, you don't want him to pick you."

"What?" Raven asked, but Melvin just shook her head.

"Quiet!"

Raven lined up against the wall with the other girls, the footsteps right outside the cell. Two guards came down and stood on either side of the door, but they obviously weren't the important ones. The man who entered their cell, drawing such fear from the girls, had darker skin, black hair, and blue eyes. Tattoos ranged up his arms and neck and the studded belt he wore only drew attention to the chains that hung off of it. Raven knew a thug when she saw one.

He came in, eyeing the girls lecherously. He had a head and shoulders over Raven, but that didn't intimidate her. Stopping in front of her, Raven noticed his greased back hair and the bitten nails.

"Who're you?" he asked her.

"Tasha."

"You new?"

"Obviously."

That earned her a slap that made her fall back against the wall, and the other girls shifted slightly. No one made a sound, though. Raven ran her tongue on the side of her cheek, tasting blood as she glanced up at him. She saw one of the guards frown and make a move to step forward.

Interesting.

"I'm Johnny, and I'm in charge down here. Got it?"

"Yes," Raven spat.

He leaned forward, "You do what I say, when I say it, without argument. And maybe I leave you alone."

Raven could see why the other girls had jumped to do as he said. She glanced at the guard by the door, who seemed so keen earlier. Gritting her teeth against what she knew was coming, Raven decided to test her theory.

Johnny had turned away, walking back down the line towards Bee. The girl had raised her chin, but Raven saw the way her nails dug into the fabric of her jeans. She was terrified.

"And if I don't?" Raven called after Johnny.

He stopped, turning on his heel slowly to face her. "Excuse me?"

"When I decide to argue, what are you going to do?" Raven asked, stepping away from the wall.

Johnny marched back towards her, "What the hell do you think I'm going to do? I'm in charge and that means-"

"You beat up girls. Yes, that's obvious. But when that doesn't work, what'll you have left?" Raven taunted him. "Because men who like to smack around women, they don't have much else going on in their heads. So I'm asking, when I decide to argue, what are you going to do?"

Bee's and Cheshire's eyes were wide and Raven saw another girl pull Melvin slightly away from Raven as Johnny approached, taking up her entire field of vision. He glared down at her, those ham-fists clenching at his sides. "You're one talkative little bitch."

Raven borrowed that familiar smirk again, ignoring the painful twinge that accompanied it. "See, that's my problem. Your boss already tried to make me talk and failed. And Wilson was thorough." The drop of Wilson's name made Johnny's mouth tighten slightly. Ah, so his reputation had preceded him here. "What makes you think that a thug like you can make me behave when even your boss failed?"

She managed to block his first punch, but took the next two on her stomach and ribs. He'd backed her against the wall, the lack of anywhere to go doing more damage than the actual blows themselves. However, before the fourth one landed, Raven heard the guard at the door call out, "Johnny! He said not to!"

Pulling his punch, Johnny spat on her cheek instead. "Next time you talk to me like that, they might not be here to save you."

Raven couldn't help it, "Or you."

"Keep it quiet down here!" Johnny shouted, heading towards the door and slamming it shut once he was through.

Raven allowed herself to sag against the wall, holding her side and coughing slightly.

"That was awesome," Bee said, coming up to her. Using the edge of her sweater, she wiped away Johnny's little token from Raven's cheek. "Insane, but awesome."

Pulling herself into a standing position, Raven glanced at the girls. "He can't do too much. We're the product."

"Tell that to your face," Cheshire added, leading Raven over to one of the beds.

"That was from something else."

"Make a habit of pissing people off, do you?" Bee questioned.

"Something like that," Raven laughed quietly. Cheshire, Melvin and Bee had clustered around her and were staring at her with something unfamiliar in their eyes. Something Raven hadn't been expecting to see from these women. Hope.

"Look," she said quietly, "I know I just got here, and you've got no reason to believe me, but what if I told you that I can help get us out of here?"

Bee looked skeptical, but Melvin spoke up immediately. "You just took on Johnny. If you said you could fly, I'd believe you right now."

Raven squeezed her hand. "It won't be easy, but we are not going to let these idiots sell us to anyone."

Cheshire stared at her, then nodded. "I'm in."

Bee looked up at her, startled. "This is insane."

"The worst case is already happening," Cheshire pointed out. "Fighting back seems more appealing."

Rolling her eyes to the ceiling, Bee sighed. "Well, why the hell not? What've we got to lose?"

Melvin's voice threw a damper on the moment, too serious for a girl so young. "Nothing we haven't already lost."

Raven glanced at her, her heart twisting. "Exactly."

* * *

The music was loud, the air thick with smoke and the smell of alcohol. It wasn't the place he would have picked, but it's not like Garfield had a choice.

Swallowing against the knot in his throat, Garfield gritted his teeth and strode forward, glancing into the booths for his mark. He could do this. He had to do this. They didn't have a choice.

Seeing his target, Garfield slid into the booth, meeting the gaze of the man opposite him.

"I was surprised to get your call."

Garfield ignored that. "I need your help."

"Funny how that works out."

"Cut the crap," Garfield snapped. "You fucked up and you know it. You want half the payoff and the chance to prove you're not a waste of humanity? Lend me the use of your operatives until this is over. I'll call the shots, you'll advise and we'll take these guys down."

"And afterwards?"

Garfield sighed, dropping his eyes for a moment. "Afterwards, I'll come back. Work for you until you get rid of me. No complaints. No arguments. No distractions." He knew what he was giving up. But it'd be worth it if he could fix this. Besides, he couldn't lose something he'd never really had, right? "Do we have a deal?"

Steve's smile was tight. "Deal. Let's get started, Beast."

Beast nodded.


	27. How my heart seemed to leap out of me

_Admittedly, this isn't my absolute favorite chapter…but it's necessary. We've only got about 3 chapters left, so hang on._

 _Also, thank you for everyone who's paused and left a review or a favorite or a follow. It really does make me smile to see that you guys enjoy this, especially considering that this isn't exactly the typical Titans we know and love. So thank you. Sincerely._

 _I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

Raven caught a few hours of sleep, sharing a cot with Melvin. It was cold and uncomfortable, and when she woke up she was ever sorer than when she had fallen asleep. But her mind was focused and she had a plan.

She got up and stretched, wincing at the pain in her chest. It hurt, but it was manageable. Raven inhaled, then sighed quietly. Time to go to work.

Bee flinched when Raven began to beat at the busted old boiler. "What are you doing?"

She ignored the question, kicking at the pipe until a section of it pulled away. She lucked out, getting a nice, eight inch piece of pipe. She blew into it, pleased that it was nearly clean. After glancing at both ends, Raven cast her head back and forth, eyes darting around the small cell.

"Tasha?" Melvin asked.

Raven looked at her, then down on the cot she was sitting on. Perfect. "Get up."

"What?" She got up anyway, but with a frown. Raven strode over and handed the pipe to Melvin.

"Hold this."

She flipped the cot on its side and pried off one of the thick rubber cups on the leg of the cot. Raven reached out her hand for the pipe without looking. Melvin passed it over without another question. Fitting the cap onto the end of it, Raven smiled when the cap slid on after a fair bit of force. It wasn't perfect, but it was damn close.

"You and you," Raven pointed at two girls, one a blonde and the other a very pale and quiet brunette. "Watch the door. Let me know if you hear anyone coming. Bee and you," she gestured to another. "Get another pipe like this off the boiler, then beat the rest of it up so it doesn't look like anything is missing. Melvin and the rest of you, find any scrap of metal or stone - the sharper the better. Tiny enough to fit in here. Got it?"

"Why should we listen to you?" A tall girl stood, her long, white-blonde hair now knotted. One eye was almost swollen shut, from a fist that Raven herself had felt just the day before.

"Because I'm going to get us out of here. And take down the bastards who did this," Raven said simply.

Melvin, Bee, Cheshire, and the others were already doing as Raven said. Just this girl seemed to be hesitant.

"How do we know that you're not working for them, getting us in trouble by helping you?" the girl questioned.

Raven arched her brow. "Were you not here yesterday?"

"You took a beating. Sure. But that would be the easiest way to get our trust, wouldn't it?"

The girl had a point. But now some of the others were frowning. Raven stepped forward. "Do you have a better plan to get us out of here?"

"No. But why should we trust you?"

"Because I want to get out. And I want to get all of you out."

"Out of the goodness of your heart?"

Raven's temper flared slightly. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"After what I've seen? Yes."

Raven's ire ebbed away in the face of the painful declaration. The other girls were watching them, the same doubt and disbelief in humanity on their faces. She dropped her eyes and took in a breath. "I do want to help you, because it's the right thing to do."

"But?" the girl pressed.

Raven looked up, knowing her gaze had gone flat. "Blood and Wilson, the guys in charge, they killed my friend. He was trying to help me and they killed him. Getting you out will hurt them. And I want them to hurt."

The girl stared at her until Raven turned away, pulling the second cap off the foot of the cot. Kneeling down, Raven was reaching for the third, but the bed wobbled. She went to hold it in place, but a hand got there before her.

The girl steadied the bed while Raven pulled the last two caps off. "I'm Rose, by the way."

"Tasha."

"What's the plan, Tasha?" Rose asked, helping Raven put the bed back.

Raven picked up the pipe, hefting it in her hands. "I'm thinking a bomb or two."

The corner of Rose's mouth lifted. "How can I help? Other than taking one of your beatings."

She glanced at Rose, her comment sparking the next step of her plan. "How're you at picking pockets?"

* * *

Eighteen hours later, Garfield walked along the St. Charles Bridge in Prague, his hands shoved into his pockets as the cold air lifted off the water. There were dozens of people on the bridge staring out at the city, lit at night, or huddling together on the edges, warm drinks in their hands as they chatted. Some of the locals were out, their words mixed and mingled with English. He listened, letting the noise fill his ears, drowning out the thoughts that had rambled through his head since his meeting with Steve.

He'd made good on his deal. Steve had called in everyone - Cliff, Larry, even Rita - and they'd been in the air within six hours. From there, they'd checked into a Czech hotel near the city center and hit the streets. Steve had some old contacts from his days as a field agent and Cliff was hunting down any Red Hood chapters in town. Garfield would never be able to get close to a Hood without risking being recognized, so he was out pounding pavement while Larry and Rita did their best with what few traffic cams they'd had access to. They'd caught sight of Blood on one, putting him around Old Prague, which is where Garfield was now. With something this big, this bad, someone had to have seen or heard something.

Vic and Kori hadn't been pleased when Garfield had told them who his backup was. He hadn't even mentioned the deal he'd made, and they were still upset. No good worrying them even more with the truth.

" _You can't go back to him," Vic insisted. "He's part of the reason we lost Raven in the first place!"_

" _I know, but they've got the contacts, the skills, and the training to pull this off." Garfield glanced at Kori, seeing her perched on Richard's cot, holding his hand. "I'm willing to do just about anything to find her."_

" _You're making a deal with the devil," Vic muttered._

" _And it's worth it."_

 _Kori cut in, her quiet voice quelling Vic's temper. "They're good agents. DP can help. And when it's over, we'll have our team back."_

 _She smiled at Garfield, obviously including him. He'd forced a quick smile before leaving, grabbing the phone he'd lifted off Gizmo's unconscious body and tossing it into his go-bag._

" _Good luck," Vic said as he started to go._

 _Garfield paused at the door. "Hey, thanks. For everything. I'll get her back. I promise."_

" _Be safe," Kori said._

" _Never."_

Garfield stepped out of the way of a rowdy group, stopping across from a statue, the bronze plate smooth and shining from the hands that touched it. Curious, he watched people rub different parts of the plaque and close their eyes for a moment. He frowned, unsure of what they were doing.

"They do it for luck."

Garfield glanced down at the accented voice. A man was kneeling on the stone next to him, his forehead pressed into the ground. A hat in front of him denoted him as a beggar, which explained his downcast head. It was a mark of shame that they had to ask for anything, so they kept their eyes down.

"What is?" Garfield asked.

"They rub the statue," the man replied, his eyes still down. "For luck." His accent wasn't very heavy, but he clearly wasn't a native English speaker.

"Who was he?"

"Jan Nepomucky." When Garfield remained silent, the man continued. "He was a priest for King Wenceslas. The queen told her sins to the priest, but the king was…suspicion?"

"Suspicious," Garfield supplied, leaning against the stone railing.

"Suspicious and asked the priest what she had said. He did not answer, he kept the secret. So the king had him drowned in this river."

"So that's lucky?"

The man shrugged. "Not so much. More…good. He kept her secret. He kept his word. He was a good man. Good men should touch it to remain good."

Garfield crossed his arms and leaned against the cold stone wall. "And everyone touches it for luck."

The man chuckled quietly, "Most of them get it wrong. Watch."

Hunkering further into his coat, Garfield kept his eyes on the statue. Passersby seemed to be unsure of what to touch. People touched the engraving of a woman – the queen – and a dog, both of them also brighter than the surrounding engravings. He smiled to himself as only one in five people touched the right part for luck.

"You see a lot," Garfield noticed after watching for a few minutes.

"That is because no one sees me."

He took a chance, not entirely sure why. "Don't suppose you hear things, too? Like a sale. A big one. Very secret. Very bad."

"You are not talking about a shop."

"No."

The man remained silent.

"I'm not looking to buy," Garfield added. "I'm trying to find someone."

"There is a place. In old Prague. Zizkov. A bad building by the Olsany Cemetery. Maybe I hear people talking about a sale there. A sale where they are not buying things, but people. Maybe I see people going in, but the building is closed. Maybe the people going in there are people I do not want to meet," he spoke to the ground, but Garfield felt as if the man was looking directly at him.

"Thanks," Garfield said, dropping a couple hundred crowns into his hat. As he started to walk away, the man called after him.

"Will you touch the statue?"

Garfield turned and walked backwards, shaking his head, "Don't believe in luck."

"But you're a good man."

"Who said that?" he asked.

The man smiled and glanced up for just a moment. Garfield winked at him before vanishing into the crowd.

"Elasti-Girl?" he murmured, touching his comm.

" _Here, Beast."_

"I've got something."

* * *

Raven's vision failed her when Johnny's fist collided with the side of her head, spots dancing behind her eyes. She allowed the momentum of his punch to carry her to the ground, lack of sight doing nothing to impede the way her hands braced her fall, keeping her head from hitting the ground.

"Stop it!" Bee shouted. "She just wants to talk to whoever's in charge!"

The crack of fist against flesh forced Raven to open her eyes. Bee had fallen back, her hand covering her eye. The two guards were holding Melvin, Cheshire, and Rose away from the fight. Everyone was screaming and calling out, Johnny's hands spinning wildly as he lashed out at whoever got close. Unfortunately, Raven didn't have anywhere to run when he turned on her.

She gasped when something snapped in her chest - broken rib, shit. Curling herself up as best as she could, she tried to avoid the worst of the blows.

"Stop!"

The command came from the top of the stairs. Johnny's boot froze partway in the air as he stared up.

Wilson stood in the door, his eyes casting over the scene. "Fascinating display of orders," Wilson said, walking calmly down the steps. "I tell you to keep control of these girls and instead I find you bruising the merchandise." He stopped directly in front of Johnny. "What possessed you to think you knew better than me?"

"I just- she was being belligerent. I thought-"

"You _thought_?" Wilson asked quietly. "I don't pay you to think."

Clean, black shoes stopped in front of her face and Raven hauled herself up to her hands and knees. A cold hand wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her to her feet.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Wilson asked her.

Raven wiped her bloody mouth on the back of her hand and nodded.

"Fine. Then let's go." He guided her up the stairs.

Raven caught Rose's eyes and the girl nodded slightly, so Raven allowed Wilson to pull her out of the cell.

The auditorium floor had been cleaned, as well as it could. There were lights hanging from the ceiling, the generators hidden behind curtains. It looked like there was a sound system over in the corner. On the table, Raven saw dozens of phones all lined up by small blank bags. Encrypted for bidding, so no one would find out about their dirty little habits.

There were moveable walls that men were beginning to put up, all small areas facing the center of the room. One way glass was resting against the wall, clearly waiting to be put up, and Raven didn't like the look of the low stage in the middle of it all.

Wilson took a seat at the small card table off to the left of the stage, laden down with papers and packets of things. Tearing her eyes away from the stage, Raven met his gaze.

He seemed mildly amused by her display of confidence. It could also be due to the fact that she was steadily dripping blood onto the floor.

"Let's hear it, then."

She lifted her chin, "We need more blankets. The girls are freezing. Also, a chance to wash up. A new set of clothes for each of us."

"And why should I provide any of that?"

Her temper boiled, but Raven kept it in check. He truly was an asshole. "Because you want money. And better product will give you better bids."

"And you're so eager to become a better product?"

"If it means a shower and new clothes? Yes." She heard a flushing noise from the bathroom connected to the auditorium. So the bathrooms did work. Interesting.

"I suppose something could be arranged," Wilson said, tracing his mouth with his finger.

Again the amusement. She was distracted by the bathroom door creaking open. Blood exited, frowning when he saw Raven standing by Wilson.

"What's she doing up here?" Blood asked, approaching the table.

"Talking to the boss," Raven retorted. Glancing at Wilson, she dropped her eyes, "Thank you."

She walked back to the stairs, and waited to be let into her cell. Behind her, she could hear the muffled conversation between Blood and Wilson, the former's voice rising until the latter cut him off abruptly. Raven smothered her smile and headed back into the basement.

Johnny glared at her as he shoved her none-too-gently into the cell. However, he didn't raise his hand to her again and Raven let out a quiet sigh when the door locked behind her, feeling oddly safe.

"Tasha!" Melvin ran over, her eyes wide as they cast over her face. She inhaled sharply at the sight.

"I'm fine," Raven assured her, patting her shoulder clumsily. She met Bee's eyes, seeing the darkening mark on her cheek. "You okay?"

"It's okay." Bee touched her shoulder as she walked past her.

"Did you get it?" Raven asked Rose.

Rose smiled and held up her hands, two clips in each one.

"Both of them?" Raven's voice was high with surprise.

She scoffed, "You asked for the clips. I got them. What did you expect?"

"Good work." That was all she could say. Then the other girls showed her the piles of sharp stones and pieces of metal they'd been collecting. "We're going to need some sort of fuse," Raven said, looking around.

"What about this?" Melvin asked, sitting on the floor to tug at her shoelaces.

"That'll work." She took the laces Melvin gave her.

"What now?"

Raven gathered the two pipes and the piles of shrapnel. "We make some bombs."

While she worked, Raven explained the area upstairs. "I think the bathroom will be a good place. It's central, it'll be loud, close to the stage, and might cause some flooding. At the very least, it'll cause enough of a distraction to get us out."

"How are we going to get it in there?" Bee asked. The other girls scattered to their own corners of the cell, quiet conversations beginning.

Raven quickly tore off a casing of one of the bullets and carefully poured it into the pipe, "I think we'll be allowed in to clean up soon. Two of us will have to sneak them in."

"I think Cheshire'll be interested," Bee said, walking off to bring up the subject.

"Soon?" Melvin wasn't asking about the showers.

Raven glanced up at her. "Yes. Which is why I need to get these done."

She piled in a small sampling of shrapnel. Then went for another bullet. Melvin took a seat close by Raven's side, handing her one. "What are you, some kind of superhero?"

Raven scoffed. "Not even close."

They worked in silence, finishing one pipe bomb. Raven carefully cleaning the edge of the pipe, making sure there wasn't any black powder in the rivulets before twisting the cap on. She was about one quarter full on the second before Melvin started talking.

"I have two brothers," she said quietly, staring out at the other girls. "Timmy and Teether. They're both younger."

Raven tried to think of something encouraging to say, but couldn't find the energy in her just now. Melvin didn't need the encouragement.

"I'm worried what'll happen to them if I don't come back. Our parents died when we were young and we're in foster homes." Melvin picked at the blanket Bee had brought over a while earlier. "I can't let them think I just abandoned them."

She touched Melvin's shoulder. "They won't think that. And they'll be fine until we get you home."

Her eyes darted over to where the first pipe bomb was hidden. "This will work, right?"

"Yes." Raven's tone brokered no argument. "It will."

Melvin leaned her head onto Raven's shoulder, sighing. "Is there someone waiting for you?"

Raven swallowed. "There was. I had…friends. But they were hurt. And then my…"

"Boyfriend?"

"No. Yes. I don't know." Raven rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?"

Raven grabbed another bullet. "He gone."

Melvin didn't say "sorry" or any of that nonsense. She just handed Raven another open bullet.

She was grateful. Talking about Garfield only cemented her decision.

Set off the bomb, get the girls out, and then take out Blood and Wilson. She shoved more shrapnel into the bomb.

Whatever the cost.

* * *

Cliff had found a Hood chapter. Which, to be honest, was the easy part. Garfield now had to spend two hours teaching him all the cues and responses that wouldn't get him shot two steps in. He would have preferred to do it the next morning, but Cliff dropped a bit of a bomb on them.

"They saw me, and I did what you said," Cliff said over dinner in Steve and Rita's room. "They were suspicious, but they said they needed a lot of guys for two days from now."

"Shit," Larry muttered from his corner. "Not a ton of time."

Steve glanced at Garfield, then spoke, "Tomorrow, Cliff, you'll infiltrate the Hoods. I'll continue my work with the buyers and get Larry a seat. Garfield, you'll do recon on the building. Rita will continue to search for Blood and Wilson, confirm that they're in the building when we make our move."

However, nobody moved until Garfield nodded. Steve pretended not to notice.

"Spend some time working with Cliff," Rita suggested in the silence that followed. "Then we all need to get some rest. I doubt we'll get much tomorrow."

They'd remained in the main room, studying and preparing. No one was saying the giant hole in their plan.

With the numbers Cliff was mentioning and the amount of security Rita had seen around Blood and Wilson, it was abundantly clear - they were too few.

But no one said it. And no one was going to.

Freed from his impromptu lecture, Garfield yawned and headed to his room. Not to sleep, of course. To lie there in his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his mind working over every inch and facet of what they were doing, what they could be doing, what he should be doing. Then he would catch a few minutes of restless, nightmare-fueled rest before waking far before the others to start all over again. But only for two more days. Because by then, either Raven would be free or he would be dead.

There was a beauty in that kind of simplicity.

Garfield got into his room and paused, something not quite right. He spun, drawing his gun and pointing it at the man standing behind his door. In dark jeans and a deep red shirt, he'd blended into the shadows, almost well enough not to be seen. The man chuckled, but didn't react. "Nice moves, kid." No accent, so he must be an American. Long way from home.

"Who're you?" Garfield asked, willing to go on faith that he was wasn't here to hurt him, but unwilling to be stupid about it.

"An old friend." The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"I've never seen you before."

"Sorry," the man corrected himself, stepping into the light slowly with his hands raised. "Not your old friend. Raven's."

Garfield relaxed slightly, then frowned, "Not her old partner, are you?"

The man grinned, but it wasn't nice. "He was taken care of years ago."

That made Garfield relax. "All right. So who're you?"

He held out his hand. "The name's X."

"Really?" Garfield shook his hand, feeling the gun callouses and seeing the scars on X's arms. He remembered now, hearing a computerized version of that voice through Raven's phone.

"Nope. And I know you, Garfield Logan."

He refused to be surprised by that. Putting his pistol back in its holster, Garfield gestured to the table and chairs. "Drink?"

"Nah, can't stay long." X took a seat and sighed. Garfield counted two guns and at least three knives underneath his t-shirt. "Just wanted to know if you plan on letting anyone else in on this rampage of yours."

Garfield took the seat across from him, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" X grinned. "So you don't know a guy named Jeremy Gizmo? 'Cause he certainly knows you."

Garfield kept his face blank, but tensed slightly.

"Relax. We picked him up and locked him away. But I don't care about Gizmo. I care about getting Blood and Wilson. As does Interpol."

"You work with Interpol?"

"I'm more Interpol-adjacent."

Garfield couldn't help his smile, remembering Raven referring to X's allegiances in the same way. "So, what do you want from me?"

"Absolutely nothing," X said, leaning back in his chair confidently. "It's what you want from me."

"And what do I want?"

"Backup. You and your team do exactly what you were planning. But let us know where the sale is going down and we'll be there with bells on. Metaphorically, of course."

"Of course," Garfield repeated, eyeing up X. It would be nice to have backup. Especially from people who actually had jurisdiction in the country. They could handle the buyers and security, leaving him free to go after Blood and Wilson. "I'd think that Interpol had more pressing matters than a few missing girls. Even if the sale is funding one of the biggest crime lords in the world."

"They do."

"So why the assist?" Garfield asked, leaning over the table. "Since when does Interpol even ask?" Garfield saw a flicker in X's eyes and knew he was onto something. He pushed his advantage. "Ah, this isn't Interpol asking. It's you. Why bring in the authorities? You could have come alone, but instead you come with a gift that you know I can't turn down, guaranteeing you a place in this. Why? What's in it for you, Mr. Adjacent?"

"Look, do you want the help or not?" X snapped, his temper finally rising.

"Sure," Garfield said easily, sitting back and raising his brow. "But if you don't answer, I'll just go to Interpol without you. I'll cut you out if you don't come clean as to why you want in on this so badly."

"I can see why she likes you so much," X smiled, but it was different. Self-deprecating and a little remorseful. "She saved my life. Before I was this competent and good-looking, I got myself into a bind and she got me out. My whole life has been about paying off that debt and this could make us square."

"What happened?" Garfield asked, wanting to believe X, but needing more proof to be certain. It seemed like something Raven would do, but he wasn't going to bet her life on some guy he'd just met.

"Can't a guy have any secrets?" he asked with a laugh. When Garfield just stared, X sighed, "Damn, fine. When I was some idiot kid, I thought joining the Tri-Guns would be the way to go about making my name. I followed Tristan, the head honcho, to a restaurant, then begged for him to let me in." X rubbed the back of his neck. "He was there with his wife and kid. She couldn't have been more than twelve."

Garfield hadn't expected that. He'd thought Raven had helped him when she was in the CIA or as an operative, but not as a child. He leaned forward, already buying X's story, but wanting to hear how it ended.

"Tristan was impressed, obviously. Said to come back the next day. I hid in the alley behind the restaurant for a while, wanting to see if he said anything about me. Next thing I know, Raven was standing next to me, in her baggy sweatshirt. I asked her what she wanted, but she just told me to be quiet and watch. So I did." X took in a deep breath. "Tristan gunned down the two guys who were there as security. Told them that if I had managed to find him, it was a miracle the cops hadn't, so he was replacing them. Then he walked off, cool as anything. I was shocked, never seen someone murdered right in front of me, but Raven just stared at the bodies, not even blinking."

With a sigh, X picked up his story with a stronger voice, "She told me not to come back. Tristan was merciless and only concerned about making a name for himself. She said I was a moron if I showed up, and I had seen what Tristan had done to morons." He shook his head, "I remember, she started to walk off, no goodbye, no nothing, and I grabbed her arm, just to stop her. To…I don't know, tell her why I had to do this, I had to make my reputation. Something like that. She pulled away, but her sweatshirt fell off her shoulder and I saw…"

Knowing what he knew about Tristan and how he treated his wife and daughter, Garfield knew what X had seen. He knew why X's face had become drawn. Seeing that as a kid, on a girl even younger than him? Had to have been rough.

"She said that the reputation Tristan could give me wasn't the kind anyone wanted. To get out while I could. That I could do so much better than him," X remembered. "First time anyone ever said anything like that to me, and it was this little girl. It shouldn't have mattered, but it did." He laughed, in that dark, unhappy way, "I said something stupid, like we could get away from him together. For her to come with me. I was just a dumb punk, but I knew there was a line. And he'd crossed it by doing that to his own kid."

"She didn't go with you," Garfield filled in when X was quiet for a time.

"'Course not," X smiled tightly. "But she said that I'd just proved she was right. That I was better than the Tri's, better than her father. She told me to get out of town and then she just left, getting into a car with her mother, who looked just as bad as she did. So I left. Did what she said. I tried to keep tabs on her, especially after Tristan's death, but I lost her shortly after that. We got back in touch when she came out of Witness Protection and talked every once in a while. She's helped me, I've helped her." He shrugged, trying to brush off everything he'd said as something he didn't care about, but Garfield knew better now. "So I owe her. And I hate to owe people."

It was more than that, but content to let it remain unspoken, Garfield nodded, "All right."

"I'm in?" X asked, trying to hide the hopeful note in his voice.

"Glad to have you. So any thoughts on how to take these guy down?"

"Many. Only some of them involving setting the entire building on fire."

"Excellent. Let's hear those first."

X grinned.


	28. And they attached a list

_I was wrong, there will be 31 chapters. This one got way away from me and became quite long, but I couldn't figure out where to cut it, so you get the whole thing. I hope you enjoy it._

 _I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

Her shoulder screaming, Raven hissed, "Good."

Melvin released her and stepped back, but Raven shook her head. "Again."

"I'm exhausted," Cheshire said from where she was paired up with Bee. "Can't we take a break?"

"Or at least learn something useful?" Rose complained. "How to break an arm or something?"

Raven paused, pushing her hair back as she eyed the girls. It was nearing midafternoon. They had yet to be allowed up to shower, but she had heard people moving around upstairs all night. Things quieted down now, but the voices were building back up again and there were definitely more than before. It wouldn't be long before the sale – one more day, maybe two if they were lucky.

"You're such a badass," Bee agreed with the others. "Can't you teach us something more than escaping grabs?"

"Yeah," Melvin said. "Like how to snap some ribs."

Frowning, Raven rubbed her sore shoulder. "No."

As the chorus of complaints began to grow, Raven spoke over them. "This isn't a game or a T.V. show where the bad guys will check themselves because you're girls. They have guards. Guns. Powerful friends. They got to this point by being ruthless. If we pull this off, they will be ruined. We have names, faces, and multiple witnesses. That means they will do anything to keep you from escaping. So no, I'm not going to teach how to break their wrist, because they have guns and they will use them. They will shoot to kill because they can't risk you getting away."

Melvin had gone pale and even the arrogant Rose looked chagrined. Raven didn't stop. "I'll teach you how to escape. I'll teach you to get away, because if you do, you'll break far more than a rib. And it'll do a hell of a lot more damage to them." She eyed each of them, finding a new resolution on their faces. "So, again."

This time, not a single complaint was heard.

They kept at it for another couple of hours, only taking a break to plan where they were going to plant the bombs, and who was going to do it.

"It can't be you," Cheshire pointed out when Raven volunteered. "They've got their eyes on you. And we'll need a distraction. I'll do it."

"And me."

Everyone's heads swung towards Melvin.

Raven frowned slightly, "Melvin…"

"I can do it," she interrupted, raising her chin. "I can."

Ignoring the look Bee and Rose sent her, Raven nodded. "All right." Quickly, she explained how to set the bombs and the best places.

"What about lighting the fuse?" Rose asked.

"Easy. We get someone into the bathroom just before going up there," Raven answered. "They'll have the lighter-"

"What lighter?"

"The one I'm going to steal. Claim to need the bathroom, light the fuse, and get out. In the confusion, you'll all make a run for it." Raven ran through everything in her head, the remembered another important piece of information. "Oh, and all of you need to memorize this phrase: Můžete mi přímo na americkém velvyslanectví?" She said it slowly several times before each girl had it down passably.

"What does it mean?" Cheshire asked.

"It means, 'Can you tell me where the American Embassy is?'"

Bee laughed in awe, "We're actually going to do this, aren't we. We're all going to get out."

Raven saw the girls smile at one another, the first ray of hope she'd seen since meeting them. "Yeah."

* * *

" _Beast?_ "

Garfield shifted in his cramped seat. The apartment had been vacant for some time, but whoever used to live here had left something in the fridge and it was rank. The bathroom with the frosted window didn't smell much better, but it was the best viewing point for the building. There were two small windows up top that opened out to vent out the theoretically warm water - when he splashed water on his face it had been just this side of freezing - so Garfield had pulled in a small step ladder to give him a seat. It was pretty narrow, though, and he'd already been there for two hours.

"What's up, Elasti-Girl?" he murmured, taking the binoculars away for a moment to rub at his eyes.

" _Is Robot Man in yet?_ " she asked him.

"Nah, no sign. Negative Man and Mento?"

She moved, a chair creaking in the background. " _Still out. They found one of the names you mentioned - Mallah. They're going to intercept and get Negative Man his seat._ "

"Good."

" _Are you all right?_ "

He chuckled unhappily, "Fan-fucking-tastic."

" _Language_."

"Sorry."

" _But really. Are you all right?_ "

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'll be okay tomorrow."

" _We'll get her back_ ," Rita said gently.

"I know."

Rita waited, but when Garfield didn't continue, she spoke again. " _What's she like, this spy of yours? All Mento has said is that she's difficult. And you and I haven't had a chance to speak._ "

"Maybe not on an open line."

" _It's closed. You and I can hear the others when they radio in, but they can't hear us until I let them._ "

He smiled faintly, aware that he wasn't escaping this line of questioning. Not with Rita. "Rae is…" Garfield looked up at the ceiling, "She's so damn amazing. She's smart and funny and quick and gorgeous. Difficult, sure. And stubborn as all hell. Reckless. She's got a temper and one hell of an attitude. She can be judgmental and proud. But she's…she's so good."

" _As a spy?_ "

"Everything. She's a good friend, an awesome spy, but she'd down to her bones a good person. She's been dragged through the gutter and you can bet for damn sure that she's in there working on a way to get out. She turning those girls into a freaking League of Assassins or something." He smiled at the thought, but it faded.

"She sees everything the way it should be. The world, the spy game. Me. She got me talking about my parents and the gangs and all this shit just because she asked. The Titans tell me I'm a good agent and they want me with them, and even Mento doesn't want me with him half the time." He huffed, shifting in the step ladder. "They barely ask for anything and I'm pushing myself beyond everything else I've ever done. I've never worked harder or been more focused or…Hell, I've never led a mission before and here I am. Leading a suicidal mission for this girl because I…" He became very conscious of the words coming out of his mouth. So he swallowed a few back and instead said, "I don't know what I'd do without her."

" _But you're coming back to DP_ ," Rita reminded him. She didn't sound pleased about it.

"That was the deal."

" _You don't need DP, not with Interpol on your side._ "

Garfield had that same thought the night before. "Because I trust you. X may be on the level, but he's still only one man."

Rita sounded conflicted, " _Garfield, if you-_ "

" _Pulling up_ ," Cliff interrupted.

Garfield straightened, hearing a faint click from the comm. "I've got eyes," he murmured.

A dark car pulled up and Cliff got out of the back, the buzzed head and semi-permanent tattoos on his neck and arms looking legitimate. He had been given a new Hood jacket, of slightly better quality than most. He played into the part, grabbing a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket. Garfield watched the driver - another Hood - lead Cliff round to the side door. Two knocks, then three, then one. He jotted it down on his notebook, never looking away.

" _Anyway,_ " an unfamiliar voice came through the comm, " _here's where most of the work will be taking place. Bill, he's running point, he put you by this door. Check names and pictures against the paperwork and get rid of anyone who doesn't match_."

" _Simple enough_ ," Cliff rumbled. Perfect. He'd help get Larry in even with his hasty credentials.

" _Don't say that. Something'll go wrong, I'm certain of it. This batch has been worse than the rest. I'm sure we'll have issues with them tomorrow night. So just be on guard._ "

" _Can do._ "

" _Great, let me take you to meet the few people you need to know. Big rules here are don't mess with the merchandise and don't bother the bosses. So let's get you geared up and I'll show you where to bunk for tonight._ " Footsteps echoed in a fairly large area before he said, " _Bathrooms are over there - men's have got showers and all - and this is where the stage'll be once it's fini-_ "

A faint shout echoed through the comms and Cliff's guide swore.

" _Not again,_ " he said. " _Come_ _on, we could use you._ "

" _What's going on?_ " They were running now, the patter of their feet speeding up.

" _Shitty product. There's this one girl down there and she's done nothing but cause problems since she got here._ "

Garfield tensed "Oh, shit."

" _Your girl?_ " Rita asked.

"Probably."

Another scream echoed up - this one definitely male.

Garfield amended his statement.

"Definitely my girl."

* * *

Raven ignored the arrival of two more guards, but the red jackets almost made her pause. Hoods? Still, she kept her focus on the new guy - Johnny had been replaced and Raven almost found herself missing him.

Andre was the new man in charge, a seeming French poof who didn't want to get his hands dirty.

Then he'd come down and tried to take Melvin upstairs alone. Raven hadn't allowed it.

"Get back, girl, before you become even more damaged," he ordered.

Raven held her spot between him and Melvin. Bee had dragged her behind the rest of them, but Raven could still hear Melvin's shaky breathing.

"Try to touch her again, and I'll break your wrist," Raven promised.

"Tasha," Melvin pleaded, fear making her shake. "Don't, you'll get in trouble."

"'Cause it's been a picnic so far," Bee muttered.

Andre's lip curled up in a sneer. "And why the sudden display of fight? Tomorrow night you'll all be sold to the highest bidder. Think of this as a dry run."

Raven's stomach churned and her fists clenched.

"Leave the girls alone, Andre," one of the new arrivals said. The big man behind him remained silent, his eyes focused on Raven and letting the cigarette in his mouth burn away. "You know the rules."

"What Wilson doesn't know won't hurt me," Andre said. He made to shove Raven aside, the girls' voices rising in fear and anger.

"Come on, little girl," Andre purred.

No.

Raven snarled, leaping forward and tackling Andre to the ground, the surprise of the movement doing more than whatever strength she had left. Sliding over his arm, Raven grabbed his elbow in one hand and twisted his arm back, grabbing his wrist before using her feet as leverage on his forearm and stomping down the same time she pulled up.

Andre screamed and Raven got off of him as other guards finally moved. She didn't blink as they grabbed her arms, but struggled enough to put up a semblance of a fight as she stared down at Andre. "I warned you."

The smaller man on her right sighed. "Come on. Boss'll have to hear about this." He looked to the two men who had come down with Andre. "Get him out of here. And leave the girls alone."

The hauled Raven back up the stairs, which hurt her ribs, but she grinned when she heard Andre scream. They shoved her into the chair at the small table again and she was told to wait.

Raven looked around, unable to keep from being impressed at the progress they'd made. There was a small round stage in the middle of the room. Surrounding it were about 15 small cubicle-type rooms with doors away from the stage and the opening to the center. A few men were working on erecting some type of metal detector by the side entrance. Raven marked that in her mind - if they needed weapons, that might be her best bet.

The clack of shoes on the wood floor made Raven glance over her shoulder. Blood approached her, pausing only to talk quickly with the Hood from the cellar. Raven crossed her arms and waited for Blood to come and sit down.

He wrinkled at his nose at her. "You, my dear, have been better."

Raven refused to be offended by that. "Yeah, well, my accommodations suck."

Blood chuckled. "Still the same spirit. I've missed that. I hear you're causing trouble."

"Your guards are a little handsy."

He smiled, "And it's your job to stop them?"

"Well, somebody has to."

"How I've missed this witty repartee between us, Ms. Finn. You are far too clever to be wasted in the bedroom. Which, of course, is where most of the girls will end up. For a time, at least."

"Is there a point to this?" Raven snapped. "I've got a nice corner in my cell and I don't want to lose it."

"Yes. I've decided that I will purchase you."

Raven had a moment where she thought to hide her true reaction. Then, she realized she didn't care. They'd taken her team, her freedom - her partner. She'd save these girls no matter what and she'd take down Blood and Wilson. But as for what happened to her?

She couldn't bring herself to care.

So when Blood made his comment, Raven let go of the urge to hide her response and just laughed at him. She laughed until Blood started to frown.

"You think Wilson is going to let you?" Raven asked him incredulously. "He runs this sale. What makes you think you can lift a finger against him?"

"I am an essential part of this operation. Wilson needs-"

"A lackey. A face to blame. A fall guy." Raven's words were cutting. "And you've been so damn willing to take that fall, you're begging for it. For more fame, more fortune, more power. You never even realized that it's all his. You've got nothing without him. You _are_ nothing without him."

Blood's eyes were hard and his hands were shaking in anger. Raven just smiled and stood.

"I didn't say you could leave!" Blood shouted.

"And Wilson would want you taking me out of the cell?" she retorted.

The fearful blink made Raven lean her hands on the table and get in his face. "If you want to talk to me again, double check with your boss, first."

She walked off and Blood didn't call after her.

One more day. Just one more day.

She could do it.

* * *

Garfield wasn't sure how, but X appeared about three minutes before their planning meeting started. He winked upon entering and Garfield made a note to check the rooms for bugs.

Ignoring the looks of irritation and surprise on Steve and Larry's faces, X tossed a bag of chips onto the table, "I brought snacks." He sat down next to Garfield as if he'd been invited, an easy grin on his face.

Garfield hid his smile and turned back to Rita, who'd been interrupted. "Blood hasn't left the building, but we haven't seen Wilson since he left yesterday evening. We'll have to keep an eye out for him, but keep a low profile. We can't let anything spook them into cancelling the sale."

"Such as the antics of Raven," Steve muttered.

Garfield cast him a faint glare, "She doesn't know she has backup. She's doing what she can."

"And it's been fairly effective," Rita added in quietly, pretending not to notice Steve's look of surprise.

"That's Raven," X agreed. "Causing trouble everywhere. So what's the plan, fearless leader?"

With a glance at Steve, Garfield started the meeting.

"The sale is going down tomorrow night, at 9. Elasti-Girl and Mento are here as our eyes, making sure no one gets out."

"I'll get you a comm to Interpol as well," X said to Rita. "You'll be our relay."

Garfield continued, "Negative Man is going in under the name Mallah-"

"The real one is currently in a Czech prison," Larry added with a smile.

"So we won't have to worry about him showing up." Garfield glanced at the screen, where they knew Cliff was listening, if not responding. "Robot Man is working security and he's already inside. He'll get us in."

"Most of the men we've been researching come with 2-5 bodyguards," Rita reminded them. "I'm out because apparently, women aren't allowed."

"Sure they are. If they're on the menu." X didn't blink at the annoyed glance Rita cast him. He grinned and continued, "I'll do it."

Larry glanced at Garfield, who nodded slightly. X would be fine. "Me too."

Steve cut his eyes over at him, "You've been made. You can't."

"Negative Man'll help me out with a decent disguise. Besides, there'll be a bunch of assholes there and I doubt Blood and Wilson will be checking out the security themselves. With Robot Man in place, it'll be cake."

"You're too close."

"I'm going."

"But you-"

Garfield silenced him with a fierce glare. "I. Am. Going." He held the stare until Steve looked away. "What else?"

X glanced between them with a grin. "Tense. Interpol will be outside, waiting for my signal once we confirm the girls, Blood, Wilson, and the buyers are in place. They'll cover all the exits."

"They'll have to move quickly," Steve said, apparently getting over his battle with Garfield. "If they think they're going to be caught, who knows what they'll do."

Garfield nodded grimly. "We'll need some sort of a distraction."

"What're you thinking?" X asked, leaning forward to grab the untouched bag of chips and tear it open. "Gun fight'll be too dangerous."

"And they'll probably confiscate those going in," Larry pointed out. "Which could be a good thing to have access to…"

Rita relayed that through to Cliff, as Garfield answered X's question. "I was thinking C4. Just enough to make a dent."

"Bathrooms?" Steve frowned.

Garfield nodded, "Flooding, decent noise, central enough to cause a bit of a panic. Interpol moves in while we cover the girls."

"Again, with what weapons?" Larry reminded them.

"Robot Man'll get them," Garfield said confidently.

"How will we get the C4 in?" X asked.

Garfield smirked slightly, "The Titans have something that'll help." He ignored Steve's frown and looked around, "Robot Man gets us weapons once we're in. Wait until we've got confirmation that everyone's inside, then I'll set off the bomb. X, Negative Man, Robot Man, and me get the girls out. Interpol handles the buyers. We'll take Blood and Wilson when it's all done. Agreed?" He glanced at X, anticipating some kind of argument for taking the two biggest fish, but he just continued to smile, crunching chips obnoxiously. The others nodded.

"Don't think I need to tell you what's at stake here," Garfield said quietly. "Not counting the girls in there, if Wilson or Blood get free, there'll be a bunch more on our hands. We can't let them get out."

Steve and Rita nodded. Larry shrugged, unable to be flustered.

X smiled, but it was a dark grin. "They won't."

"Good. Then get some rest. Tomorrow'll be busy."

* * *

Raven slowly leaned her head back against the wall, trying to take in a deep breath and wincing as her ribs shifted in a way they shouldn't. Her shoulders ached, she'd had a headache for days now, and she got these bouts of nausea that were probably not a good sign. She was cut and bruised all over and wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week.

But it was almost over. Just a few hours left, then they'd either be free or she'd be dead.

Melvin was pressed up against her side, close enough that every time she shifted, Raven's ribs complained. Raven remained quiet, though, putting her hand over Melvin's, tightly clasped in her lap. It may have been partially nerves, but Raven knew there was a lighter hidden there, too. Raven had lifted it from the bigger Hood when she'd hurt Andre. She might not have been as good as Rose, but she was good enough. Melvin had offered to hold it and Raven had passed it on.

The green dress wasn't doing any favors for Melvin's pale complexion, but at least it was clean. They'd finally been allowed upstairs to shower and change, though that had been a battle on its own.

It hadn't been until late this afternoon that their cell had been opened and the girls had been ordered out. Luckily, Cheshire had been by the door and heard them coming, giving her and Melvin enough time to grab the two pipe bombs and hide them beneath their clothes. Raven slid the lighter into her pocket and followed the others.

They been forced to line up and head into the men's restroom. Bee paled when she saw the three men waiting inside the room, the showers already running.

"You've got five minutes," one of them ordered. "Get going."

Melvin turned wide eyes onto the others when the men clearly weren't going to leave. Cheshire met Raven's gaze, unsure. Raven could see the faint bulge from the bomb at Cheshire's back and thought quickly.

"I'm not showering with you all here," Bee informed them. Rose nodded, crossing her arms.

"Today, tonight, what's the fucking difference?" the guard muttered. "Let's go. Four and a half minutes, now."

Bee glanced at Raven, who swallowed, torn. Cheshire moved towards the stall and was stopped by one of the others. "Where are you going?"

"Where does it look like?" Cheshire asked. She moved past him and shut the stall door behind her. The running water of the showers masked the noises in there slightly, but Raven heard metal on porcelain and bit the bullet.

Turning away from the guards, Raven stripped off the soiled clothes she'd been in for the past few days and stepped under the spray, passing the lighter from her clothes to her mouth. The water was freezing, so she moved quickly, trying to forget the audience. To her left and right, she saw the other girls doing the same, Bee and Rose using the toilets, subtly pulling Melvin towards the stall Cheshire had used. When they returned, the three of them quickly showered as well, all pretending not to see the silent tears on Melvin's face.

They turned off the water at exactly five minutes, handing out worn towels to each of them. Raven glared at the man who took a little too long to give her the towel, snatching it out of his hands. After they were dried off, they were handed dresses that were barely decent, but at least clean. Raven pulled it on quickly, the low cut, short hemmed dress better than nothing. They were given back the shoes they'd worn in and Raven slid the lighter into the dress while she was bent over.

Afterwards, they had been shuffled into a small room – a storage closet of some kind – off the edge of the auditorium. It seemed like they would be led down a small gap in the circle to the center of the stage. The open sides of the cubicles had been filled in with one-way mirrors, allowing the people within the cubicle to see out, but not for whoever was in the center of the stage to see in. To be seen, but not see.

The girls were mostly silent the two hours they were kept in there, knowing the responsibility that lay with the last girl. She would have to fake illness to get back into the bathroom and light the bombs. It was essential. It was necessary. Without the distraction, there was no way any of them could get out.

Raven flinched when Blood's voice echoed through the speakers outside their room.

" **Welcome, welcome! I'm so pleased you could be here. We've got a good crop for you tonight."**

The guard at the door grabbed Rose's arm, pulling her to her feet. Rose glanced at Raven, her thin mouth not revealing any trace of fear. Still, she stared until Raven nodded once, and only then allowed herself to be pulled outside.

The door swung closed behind Rose as Blood continued to MC. He acted like he was hosting an Oscar's ceremony and Raven's stomach turned again.

" **We'll walk them through, then start the bidding after you've seen the options,"** Blood continued. **"As always, the bidding will open once the first price is offered and close after ten seconds of silence. Let's begin."** There was a brief period of silence, then Blood started again. **"First up is Rose. A beautiful young woman with a decent enough figure, she'd more bark than bite. Still, she can take a few hits, which is something you all enjoy. Twenty-two, she's been around the block, but she looks younger. The opening bid will be at $7,000. Take a look, gentlemen."**

The second guard pointed at Cheshire, next in line. If they continued, Melvin would be the last girl out. Raven squeezed her hand and nodded at the prize within. Melvin gave her a quick jerk of the head that Raven took as agreement.

Slowly, the line diminished, working its way down to Raven. Every girl that left was marched in front of men while Blood commented on the size of her breasts, the color of her hair, her age, whether or not she was a virgin, all lined up like sports statistics. Raven inhaled when Bee walked out, casting a frantic glance over her shoulder at Raven and Melvin, the last two left. And then they pointed at Raven.

She squeezed Melvin's hands one last time. "See you in a bit," she whispered. She stood before the men told her to, and took a step towards the door.

"Tasha?" Melvin's voice was tiny and terrified.

"It'll be okay," Raven told her. "I promise."

Melvin nodded and her wide eyes were the last thing Raven saw before the door closed behind her.

* * *

Waiting in their tiny assigned room, Garfield wondered if this had all been a little too easy. Cliff had been manning security, letting the three of them pass without hesitation. The C4 on Garfield didn't set off any alarms, but he was certain Cliff had felt it when he searched him.

"No sign of Wilson yet," Cliff whispered as he handed back Garfield's faked security.

Garfield nodded, seeing X glance around.

"Girls are being kept in a side room for the moment," Cliff added.

Larry glanced up and in a snide voice ordered, "Let's go."

Cliff shoved him forward a bit for show, then turned to the next guest.

Next thing Garfield knew, he was in and milling around with the rest of the scum of the earth, most of them chatting with flutes of champagne. Larry had spoken to a few, before being approached by Blood. Garfield had turned his face away, taking a couple of steps away from the group. X slid into his place without hesitation and Garfield listened in on the conversation.

"Monsieur Mallah," Blood greeted. "Such a pleasure to meet you in person. I've enjoyed our brief emails."

"As have I. A good crowd this evening," Larry said confidently, the French accent just thick enough to denote a native speaker, but the English obviously well studied. "I do not see Mr. Wilson, though," Larry added with a glance at the crowd.

Garfield kept his face averted, but could hear the way Blood's voice grew colder. "Wilson will be here shortly. But I can handle anything you might need."

Larry laughed off the tension, "Of course. I think a glass of champagne will suffice. Then I would like to sit down. It's been a long day. When will it start?"

Blood waved over a waiter and Garfield almost spoke up. It was Billy, all dressed up in armor that was too big for him, unaware that he had signed his own death sentence by taking this job. Had Garfield's life gone a different way, that could have been him.

He ducked his head as Blood waved Billy away and reverted back to pleasant host. "Of course. Your room is third from the walkway. An excellent view. Your phone is waiting inside. We should start about 5 after."

"Perfect. Good evening, Mr. Blood."

"And you, Monsieur Mallah."

They separated and Garfield returned to the group once Blood was out of eyesight. Larry glanced at him briefly and then they found the room with his fake name on it. X looked over the room while Larry examined the phone. Garfield stayed by the door, keeping his foot in front of it for good measure.

Suddenly, a voice was piped into each room from the small speakers on the table, **"Welcome, welcome! I'm so pleased you could be here. We've got a good crop for you tonight."**

The show had started.

As Blood began to blather on, Garfield realized just how deeply they were in this. He watched the first girl, Rose, being pushed onto the stage while Blood talked about her like she was a new fashion trend. X had stopped looking around the room, apparently not finding any bugs at all, as he watched Rose stand in the middle of the stage, trying to look brave but her shaking hands belying her feelings.

"This is so messed up," X muttered, his fists clenching.

"Is Wilson here yet?" Larry asked through the comm, his voice coming out sharper than Garfield had ever heard it.

" _No,"_ Steve answered. _"Hold your position."_

So they were forced to watch as girl after girl was shoved onto the stage. Some cried, others just stood in shock. Every time a new one appeared, Garfield chest tightened and then released when it wasn't Raven. But he knew she was coming.

A knock at the door made Garfield tense and step behind it, allowing X to answer. Larry turned in the chair, watching over his shoulder as X opened it just a fraction.

Cliff's voice made Garfield relax. "Here. This is all I can get for now. Hoods are armed. Make it count." He shoved three pistols into X's hands and shut the door quickly, returning to his post.

X passed him and Larry each one. Garfield ejected the clip and counted. 12 bullets. Not great. Shoving it down the back of his suit pants, he leaned his back against the mirrored glass, needing the coolness. "Mento?"

" _Not yet."_

Larry sighed, rubbing his eyes. "We still have all the bidding to get through. We've got time."

Garfield nodded. "I know, but-"

" **Next up is a rather difficult girl. But who doesn't love one who can take a little punishment?"**

Garfield saw the look on X's face and knew who would be on that stage. He swallowed tightly, closing his eyes.

" **There's a discount for her current condition, as well as the fact that she's not untouched. But she's strong and pretty enough for even the roughest of you, though I recommend clipping her wings before you do anything else. She's feisty, this one. We'll start the bidding for Natasha at $8,000."**

"Fucking assholes," X cursed.

Garfield's stomach lurched and his nails bit into his palms.

" _Stay focused, Beast."_ Steve's voice was uncharacteristically calm.

Garfield inhaled briefly, then turned around.

Raven stood on the platform. The lighting couldn't hide the black eye or mottled bruising on her side, and the dress wasn't doing much to cover it up either. The black dress was ill-fitting, the one strap constantly slipping off her shoulder. It barely reached her thighs - also covered in marks and cuts. Still, Raven's chin was held high as she glared at the buyers, as if she could see through the glass to who waited behind it. When her eyes passed over him, Garfield took a half-step forward. She was beaten and bloodied and bruised, but it was _her_.

" **Take a good look, gentlemen. This is a unique find."**

Garfield watched Raven scoff, then turn and walk off the platform, joining the other girls who had been lined up on the side. They were clearly waiting for something, but no one appeared. Then Blood spoke up, **"Small delay, but we've saved the best for last. Be patient."**

Garfield kept his eyes on Raven, watching how all the others girls looked to her, like she was going to help them somehow. Raven smiled at them briefly, but he could see how pale she was and how her fingers were tight around her wrist. She was nervous. He wished he could tell her just to hold on for another few minutes.

Steve's voice came through the comm quietly, _"Wilson just came in. Beast, make your move."_

He couldn't move, he couldn't leave her up there.

X nudged him. "Get it together, man. Go."

"Right." Garfield tore his eyes away from the woman on the side of the stage and left, consciously trying to unclench his fists. The faster he could blow this place up, the faster they could all get out of here, the faster he could find Blood and beat the ever-loving shit out of him and anyone else who got in his way.

He got to the bathroom, but was stopped by a Hood at the door. "Just a minute, sir."

Garfield frowned, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just one of the-"

He broke off as the door opened and a young girl stepped out. She had dirty blonde hair and the green dress was obviously meant for an older girl who had matured. This girl wasn't even fourteen.

"All right." The Hood waved him in as she looked up at him, her eyes huge and terrified. Garfield had to bite back the urge to smile at her, to try to reassure her. He hurried into the bathroom, not entirely sure he wasn't going to be sick.

Ignoring the man at the urinal, Garfield headed into a stall. Quickly, he withdrew the small lead lined container from his pockets and pulled out the C4 and detonator. The man flushed the urinal and the door creaked as he left. Reaching around the back of the toilet, he attached the C4, holding his breath as he tried to get it just right, "Placing the C4 now, timer set for-"

He paused, a faint and uncomfortably familiar sound making itself known in the silence.

" _Beast?_ "

Frowning, Garfield shoved the C4 into place, pocketing the detonator, and went into the first stall, where the noise was coming from. He lifted off the lid of the tank and nearly dropped it.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

Melvin tripped as she was pushed onto the stage, catching herself on her hands before pushing up to her knees. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked around her, Blood's chipper commentary echoing around the room.

" **Young, untouched, and unpracticed. The true prize of our collection tonight. Bidding for sweet, little Melvin will begin at $10,000. With that, you'll have two minutes to make your decision before we start the-"**

 _BOOM!_

The explosion rattled the entire room, far larger than it should have been with two tiny pipe bombs. Raven was moving before the echo had faded, lunging up towards the stage to grab Melvin's wrist and drag her the way they had entered the stage.

"Go!" she screamed, when the girls remained still. Rose led the charge, barreling straight into the one Hood that was able to get to his feet and try to stop them. He hit the ground hard and Raven only paused long enough to grab the pistol that had been shoved into his belt.

Rose was leading the girls back down the walkway to the storage room. The door opened and the guards who'd been in there watching them came out, their eyes wide. As they saw the girls approaching, they reached for their guns, but hesitated.

Raven didn't. Melvin jumped and cried as Raven fired two shots and the Hoods went down, bullets through their shoulders. It probably wouldn't kill them. Even if it did, Raven wasn't entirely sure she cared.

Rose veered off, hugging the wall as she headed in the direction of the bathrooms. The stage and cubicles kept the exit from being too accessible, so they had to make it halfway around the circle before they were free.

Which meant a lot of angry buyers.

The first few cubicles were opened, but the men inside were gone, clearly heading towards the exit. Smoke was pouring out of the bathroom and the door hung off of one hinge. Three Hoods, including the small guy from the day before and the one that had eyed Raven in the shower, were on the ground with bits of metal and glass in their shoulders. Cheshire tripped over one of them and he didn't move at all.

"Don't stop!" Bee shouted, when Cheshire seemed to think about doing just that. She shoved the Asian girl forward, almost knocking into Rose.

A cubicle opened and out stepped three men, all wearing suits and looking pissed.

"Look out!" Melvin screamed.

One of the men grabbed Bee, twisting her arm around. Raven shot the gun, taking out the other two, but couldn't get a clear shot without risking Bee or the other girls. Suddenly, Bee slammed her head back and stomped on the man's shin and instep, making him release her enough that Raven had a clear line of sight. She took it.

More and more men were pouring out of the rooms, more concerned with getting out than what the girls were doing. The exit was being swarmed with men and Raven saw the leaders of their little group - Rose and Bee - hesitate as a few of those men, seeing safety just without the door, suddenly turned their attention back on the girls. She didn't have enough bullets to get all of them.

"Go left," Raven told them, pushing them when they didn't immediately move. "Go! There's another exit!"

Rose - thank God for Rose - moved first, pulling Cheshire and another girl along with her. More gunshots started to rung through the air and the girls tried to keep low as they ran, cubicles being peppered with bullet holes. Shouting echoed in from outside the building and Raven hoped against hope there were authorities out there.

Melvin tripped and Raven dragged her a few feet, slowing down but not stopping. The others pulled ahead and Raven saw the inky darkness of the night sky when Rose hauled the door open. Quickly, the girls tumbled outside, one by one. Raven got Melvin to her feet and took two steps forward.

A hard blow knocked Raven to the side, tangling up with Melvin and throwing them both to the ground. The gun skittered away across the concrete, away from the exit. Raven got her wits about her and hauled herself to her feet in front of Melvin.

Johnny and Andre stood in front of her, the latter armed and the former just looking pissed.

"Where are you going, bitch?" Johnny spat out.

Andre aimed his gun at her, "We haven't had a chance to talk."

Raven froze - if she moved, it would hit Melvin; if she stayed, it might kill her and they would still get Melvin. She edged slightly more in front of Melvin, jumping when a bullet glanced off the ground in front of her. Andre turned with a frown, then fell back with a scream, his shoulder spraying blood over Raven and Melvin as a second shot cracked the air.

Turning, Raven saw men start pouring in from the first exit, their dark coats and pants some type of military. Someone was here. Someone had come for them.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Raven grabbed Melvin and shoved her towards the door, "Go!"

"Tash-"

"Run!" Raven ordered, turning back to face Johnny only one second too late.

Before Raven could blink, he had her up against the wall, giant hands around her throat as he squeezed. Raven tried to kick, but he shifted, thighs blocking her from kicking anything vital. Her vision started to sputter and fade as she gasped for any oxygen at all. Still, as authorities continued to pour in from the front, blocking the windows and doors as they gained ground, Raven couldn't help but feel somewhat elated. The girls were safe and the buyers were being arrested. They hadn't gotten away with it. Even if she didn't make it, Blood and Wilson would be caught. They-

Over Johnny's shoulder, she saw the two of them abscond out the back hallway in the fray.

They were getting _away_.

Dredging up every bit of strength she had, Raven slammed her hands on her elbows and kicked out at his lower stomach. He fell backwards and dropped Raven to the ground. She slid down the wall, her knees giving out. Dizzy and gasping, Raven struggled to haul herself to her feet, but stumbled. Johnny took in a deep breath and-

Fell to his knees, his eyes rolling back in his head. He hit the ground with a thud and didn't move again.

"Wh-" her words were choked off by a cough, her bruised throat complaining. She leaned forward, trying to catch her breath and having a choking fit instead. When a hand touched her back, she flinched, but whoever it was made no move to hurt her.

Ears ringing and vision swimming, Raven looked up at her would-be rescuer, the hands soothing over her back appreciated but unnecessary. She tried to croak out some sort of thank you, but the words died in her throat.

Garfield crouched beside her.

Raven grabbed his arms tightly, wondering if the lack of oxygen made her hallucinate, wondering if she let go if he would just disappear.

His eyes were bruised with exhaustion, his hair unruly, his face smudged with soot and ash and blood. Even the arms she held onto were cut and dirtied with whatever it had taken to get in here. The suit he was wearing was nicer than his undercover security garb for Kori, but it was torn and stained, the obvious bulges of weapons ruining the fine lines it had once had.

But it was _him_.

He caught her face in his hands, the rough, blunt-tipped fingers soothing over her cheeks, even as her own hands tightened on him.

"Hey," he tried to smile, but it faltered and fell short.

"You-you're-" Raven mumbled, her throat aching and stinging with every syllable, but she couldn't help it.

He interrupted her gently, "Late, and don't I know it."

She shook her head as he helped both of them to their feet, trying to argue but finding herself too drained. He took off his suit jacket and pulled it over her shoulders. Raven inhaled deeply – nobody could fake that smell. That, more than anything, proved that he was real. That he was alive.

That Wilson had lied to her. For days, he had let her believe that Garfield had died trying to save her, only to find out that he was here, very clearly alive.

Though she couldn't speak well, Raven drew herself up. This wasn't over until she had Blood and Wilson in handcuffs. Not just for what they'd done to these girls, or to her team, or to Garfield, but for what they'd done to her.

She held onto his arms tightly, still refusing to let go of this one piece of reality, no matter what else happened. However, the job wasn't finished.

"The girls?" she croaked.

Garfield twisted his head around, "All out, according to Interpol. Blood and Wilson?"

She let go of one of his arms, starting to the back of the auditorium. "This way."

For half a breath, she thought he was going to argue. That she was in no shape to go after someone, that she should stay here and let the authorities and Garfield clean up after this mess. Instead, he just smiled that half-crooked grin and handed her the gun she had dropped, taking the still-screaming Andre's as well.

He held out his hand to her.

"Come on, beautiful."


	29. Of your identities

_I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

 _I hope this is chaotic enough for you!_

* * *

Garfield had yet to let go of her hand.

Nothing had gone the way he had planned. He'd high-tailed it out of the bathroom quickly, getting back to the cubicle just moments before the two pipe bombs had exploded. Then, he'd called in Interpol, but the girls had already hightailed it out off the stage - confirming that it'd been them who'd set the bomb in the first place - so he wasn't able to get to them. He had to fight his way around the west side of the cubicles while X and Larry tried to work their way up the left. He'd taken out a few, but there'd been no sign of Wilson, Blood, or Raven - until he saw her staring down two men on her own. He'd taken out one, but 12 bullets can only take a man so far. He'd been forced to watch, unarmed and unable to keep the second, larger man from choking the life out of her.

Except, it was _Raven_.

She'd gotten free and nearly took him out all on her own, only needing a moment of help from him. Then she'd looked at him like she'd never expected to see him there.

Like she hadn't expected him to come.

That just shattered something inside of him. Either it was from a lack of faith in him and his abilities or a lack of belief that she was worth saving, both options sucked. If it was the former, he could deal with it. Hurt his pride, sure, but it was manageable. The latter…the latter was impossible to accept.

So he took her hand and refused to let go.

They ran through the halls of the old school, and Garfield used his comm, "Elast-Girl, tell me you have eyes on them."

" _Sorry, Beast. They must still be inside somewhere."_

"Shit." He slowed his pace, not wanting to be caught by surprise.

"DP?" Raven whispered.

Garfield nodded, his eyes on the doors around them. One lay open, leading down a thin hall. He gestured towards it and Raven nodded. She pulled away to flank the other side of the door. Garfield flexed his fingers to dispel the emptiness.

She gestured at him and he went first, keeping his gun up as he eyed the shadows. He could hear the faint whisper of Raven's movements behind him, watching his back.

Up ahead, a yellowish light appeared and vanished.

" _Beast, they've just exited on the east side."_

He broke into a jog, hearing Cliff come onto the line, _"I'm almost there. Shit, they're getting into a car and-"_

Gunfire broke out behind the door and beneath it, the dull rumble of a car's engine. They burst through the door in time to see a silver sedan speed away from the curb.

Bullets were flying left and right - Interpol and the Hoods had spilled out into the street. Garfield and Raven stayed low. "Elasti-Girl, don't lose them!" Garfield snapped into the comm. He hesitated, unsure what to do.

"Get us wheels," Raven ordered. "I'll watch your back."

He nodded, going for the nearest car. Scrambling around to the driver's side, he swore when he saw the tires had already been blown out. Parked just behind it was another option, but no one would be very happy with it. The other cars were well within the firing range of the others.

" _Hurry up, Beast,"_ Steve's voice came through. _"They've picked up some security now. If they make it to the airport, this is all for nothing."_

"Fuck it," Garfield muttered, taking what he had. Two seconds and he turned, ready to call for Raven.

Cliff came through the comm, _"Beast, I'm almost to you and-"_

He looked up, seeing Raven raising her gun to the approaching man in a Hood jacket.

"Rae!" Garfield shouted, "Don't!"

She had a thousand reasons to ignore his order and fire. He was a Hood, he'd been in the cell, he'd dragged her to up to see Blood, he was running at them - armed.

And yet, she didn't fire. She didn't lower the gun, but she didn't fire.

His partner still trusted him with her life. He wasn't going to mess it up.

"He's a Hood," Raven said, not looking back at Garfield. Cliff wisely held up his gun.

"He's DP. Robot-Man, Rae. Rae, Robot-Man," Garfield introduced quickly.

"Sorry about your lighter," Raven said, lowering her gun slightly.

"No worries. Hate smoking anyway."

"Great," Garfield snapped. "Get the girls out of here. Rae, get on!"

Raven turned and gaped at his chosen method of transportation, "A moped?!"

"You've got a better idea?"

She jumped on, wrapping her arms around him as gravel spewed out behind the wheel. Despite the situation, despite the guns and the chase and the assholes who were trying to escape, despite everything else - this one moment made all of it worth it. He wanted to let someone else handle this and get her out of here, make sure she was alright and safe, but they had a job to do. And he'd never be able to make her leave before it was done. He wouldn't ask her to. So he contented himself with the feel of her arms around his waist and focused on hunting down the bastards who'd put them through hell.

Garfield ignored the high pitched whine of the engine as he pushed the vehicle as far as it would go. Rita relayed directions in his ear, while Raven watched their backs.

" _Turn left! You can cut them off!"_

Garfield's knee nearly touched the pavement as he wrenched the moped to the side, cutting through a narrow alleyway, up ahead, he could see headlights.

"Heads up," he warned. Raven tensed behind him.

The burst out onto the street, the car swerving as they came out almost on top of them. Garfield locked eyes with Wilson behind the steering wheel for just a second before he was forced to veer away from the car.

"Two motorcycles on our tail," Raven warned him.

Bullets cut through the air around them. The security Rita had mentioned. Garfield made a serpentine, avoiding the worst of it, but swore as a line of fire lanced through his leg. "Shit!"

They were falling behind the car, he was wounded, they had two guys behind them and-

Raven turned in her seat. "Hold us steady."

They'd be a sitting duck if they stayed on a straight path. "Rae-"

"Trust me."

He held them steady.

Two sharp sounds rang out behind him, followed by the unmistakable sounds of a motorcycle crash.

He grinned, but it was short-lived. Wilson's car was nearing a stretch of open road just beyond old office buildings. If he made it, there would be no way the moped would keep up. It was now or never. "Got 'em?" he called to her.

She rose in her seat, keeping one hand on his shoulder. He glanced in the mirror that had been cracked in the crash, all cockeyed upwards and useless for driving. But perfect for seeing her.

Her arm was extended and she looked utterly calm, hair flying out behind her. The clothes were shit, but he could see the smallest smile on her face.

She fired three times and the back two tires blew. The car careened off to the side, hitting two parked cars and crunching up onto the curb.

Raven sat back down as they approached the car, wrapping her arms around him again. "Got 'em," she said, close to his ear.

Garfield laughed, and said the only thing he possibly could in this moment. "I love you."

He heard a sharp inhale from behind him, but before either one of them could say anything, Blood and Wilson came out of the car, guns blazing.

Garfield swung the moped to the side, he and Raven jumping off and taking cover behind a few parked cars. He flinched as bullets pinged against the car, firing off two quick shots as Raven peered around the edge.

"They're going inside," she informed him. "We've gotta move. Cover me."

She darted across the street, Garfield emptying a clip at the door to keep Blood and Wilson at bay. Raven got to the door and looked through before waving him over. He felt exposed running across the road, but got to her without incident.

"They're moving upstairs." Raven pushed the door open and he could see the narrow staircase just inside.

"Got about twelve bullets left," he murmured, reloading his last clip.

"I've got two. Backup?"

" _Ten minutes out,"_ Rita said in Garfield's ear. He passed it along.

"So, up to us." Garfield smirked down at her.

Raven mirrored his expression. "Guess so."

"Ready, beautiful?"

She nodded and he led the way.

* * *

The staircase was so tight Garfield's shoulders brushed against the sides. The graze on his leg was still bleeding and he limped slightly, but she knew better than to suggest she do this alone. This was their mission and they'd finish it together.

Raven followed him quietly to the third floor, skipping over a squeaky step and making it to the landing. The old office had been abandoned for some time, if the smell of mothballs was any indication. Offices were placed on either side of the hallway, some doors opened and others gone completely. Gesturing to the left, Garfield signaled for Raven to check those rooms as he checked the right.

The first three rooms were empty and Garfield had the same luck. They were passing an old bathroom when Garfield stopped, throwing his arm out to keep her from moving forward. Raven, trusting in his hearing far more than her own, did as he gestured and remained silent.

Just barely, she could hear an argument up ahead.

"…thrilled to know how you managed to screw this up, Sebastian," Wilson said. Raven tightened her fingers on her gun.

"I did everything you asked. Perhaps it was your poor planning."

"Attitude, Sebastian? How unlike you to grow a spine."

"You need me!"

Wilson's laughter was condescending and arrogant, "Don't flatter yourself, Sebastian. You're a convenient face, is all."

"Convenient?!" Blood's voice rose and suddenly a gunshot pierced the air. Moments after there was a heavy thud. Garfield took a half-step forward, lifting his weapon slightly. Raven moved with him, until she heard Wilson.

Wilson's voice sounded pained, but he started to laugh, a groan interrupting him as he moved. "I'm surprised, Sebastian. Well done."

"Ms. Finn may have been a lot of things, but she was right about you. Our partnership is over."

Garfield glanced down at her, raising his brow. Raven smirked slightly and shrugged. She hadn't expected things would turn out this way, but she wasn't complaining.

"So I gathered. Are you going to leave me here for the authorities, then?"

"How can I?" Blood asked. "You'll turn on me."

"Most likely, yes."

"Well, then. Goodbye, Slade."

Garfield began to move forward and Raven fell into step with him. They couldn't let them get away and killing them would mean that no one would be held responsible. They rounded the corner to see Blood aiming his small pistol at Wilson, who was leaning against the wall, resting his weight on one leg, the other bloodied just above the knee and bleeding freely.

"Goodbye, Sebastian."

"Nobody move!" Garfield shouted, leveling his gun at Blood. His voice conveyed so much authority that Blood automatically looked over and lowered the weapon slightly.

Raven caught a glimpse of silver as Wilson shifted, then shoved Garfield to the side, the bullet narrowly missing both of them as they dove past the doorjamb. Another two shots rang out, and Raven heard doors open. She peered her head around the corner, firing her gun as she saw the tail end of Blood's coat whip out the left door.

"Go left, get Blood," she told Garfield. "I'll get Wilson."

He didn't tell her to be careful or remind her that Wilson was armed; he knew that she was aware of the risks and trusted her to do what needed to be done. He just grinned, the adrenaline of the chase making his eyes seem that much brighter.

"Good luck," he called after her, already moving towards the door Blood had taken.

In that moment, she realized that somewhere between Brazil and here, between hating him and mourning him, between being enemies and partners, she'd completely fallen in love with Garfield.

He winked and vanished out the other door.

There were blood splatters on the ground, shining like ink in the cloudy streetlights from outside. Raven skirted the droplets, her eyes on the second door, ajar and leading back to the dark hallway.

Moving towards the door, Raven moved slowly, scanning every inch of the hallway she could see beyond the door. Wilson was by no means helpless regularly; wound him and stick a gun in his hand and he was downright deadly.

She pushed open the door cautiously, seeing nothing in the darkness beyond, then inched forward.

She never knew what tipped her off, other than some vague feeling of unease, but Raven threw herself forward, narrowly missing the gunshot that went off right by her head. As it was, her ears rang and she fell hard on her shoulder, twisting to aim her gun at Wilson, standing against the wall. She didn't lower the weapon and neither did he, the two of them holding a stalemate.

"What now, Ms. Finn?" he asked, breathing heavily. His leg was still bleeding, dripping onto the floor. "We're at an impasse."

"Hardly," Raven retorted, as calm as she could be on the floor in front of him.

He cocked a brow, "No?"

"No. You're not willing to die tonight. I am."

Wilson smiled, "True enough. So what now? We put down our guns, and you'll try to stop me while I try to escape?"

"Like you don't have another gun on you."

"You can't expect this to be easy, my dear. And unless I'm very much mistaken, which I'm not, you're also carrying additional weapon or three."

He was wrong, but she wouldn't admit it. The other unfortunate truth about this is that she didn't want to kill him. Bee, Cheshire, Melvin, Kori, and all the girls Garfield had rescued before deserved justice. They deserved to see their tormentor dragged through the mud and made to pay for his wrongs. As much as they might say they would rather see him dead, Raven knew from experience that death didn't stop the nightmares.

Wilson gestured at her gun. "Shall we? Or would you rather have a firefight?"

Tense, Raven nodded once. His position against the wall pulled his jacket tight around his arms and revealed his waist, the ends hanging open. The only other places he could be hiding a gun were in the back of his belt or at his ankle. The way his hand was dangling low seemed to suggest the latter. She'd have to be fast.

"Right then," Wilson said, straightening his tie. "One." He lowered his weapon slightly, but still keeping it trained on her.

"Two," Raven murmured, hers resting against the floor.

Wilson released the gun and held his hands up. He put his bad leg against the barrel and knocked it slightly away. Not far enough away to be safe, but enough to make a point. Raven did the same, hers nearly at the same level as his. "Three."

Raven threw herself across the hall as Wilson leaned down towards his ankle. Knocking the already unbalanced man to the side, she dragged both of them to the floor. She couldn't get to his gun, so instead she went the old fashioned route. She pummeled Wilson's face with her fists, finding the stress and frustration from the past few weeks working their way out.

Wilson heaved her off of him with an unexpected burst of strength and Raven's head knocked against the wall. The smell of dusty carpet in her nose, she forced herself to her feet, only to catch sight of Wilson grabbing her gun and training it on her.

Only a quick movement kept her alive. As it was, pain exploded on her shoulder and Raven cried out, clutching the bloody wound and hunching over.

Wilson sneered. "Hurts, doesn't it, Ms. Finn?" He got to his feet and approached her confidently. "Bullet wounds do that."

Sagging against the wall, Raven heard him step nearer. Out of the edge of her vision she saw Wilson raise his hand to her. "It's unfortunate. You could have been something wonderful on my side. We could have done impossible things." He aimed the gun directly between her eyes. "You should have worked with me."

Raven stared him down.

He squeezed the trigger and-

"And you should have counted the bullets." Raven grabbed the gun from his hand and slammed it against his temple. He stumbled, but remained standing. "You belittled me," Raven said quietly. She twisted his arm around, forcing him up against the wall. "You threw me in a cell. You tortured me. You told me you killed my friend. You kept children in a hole to sell for profit."

She wrenched his arm up, dislocating his shoulder with a fierce move. He went limp against the wall with a pained groan.

"Did you really think a bullet was going to stop me?"

She let him slide to the ground. He glared at her from the ground. "Going to kill me now, Ms. Finn?"

Raven considered it. She did. Then-

"No. I'm going to enjoy watching you dragged through the system. Every system."

Maybe it wasn't the best call, maybe it wasn't even the right one, but it was the one she was making.

Footsteps from downstairs made Raven turn, gun still trained on Wilson, though her eyes were on the stairwell. The face that popped into view wasn't one she had been expecting at all.

"X?" she breathed, not lowering her defensive position. "What are you doing here? Is this your op?"

He smirked, "I'm just the cavalry. Your boyfriend is calling all the shots."

With the mention of Garfield, Raven looked back to where he and Blood had disappeared. They still hadn't come back. Anxiety building up from the lack of noise, she started away, trusting X to watch Wilson.

"Demon!" X called after her, the old CIA codename falling off his tongue with ease. "Stay here, I'll take care of it."

"I've got it."

"I know, but I can-"

"I've got it," Raven repeated, glancing back for a second.

X sighed, running a hand through his hair. "All right. I can take a hint. Why him, though?"

"He's my partner."

* * *

The gunshot behind him definitely made Garfield rethink this plan. Blood and Wilson had both been armed, but at least Wilson had been wounded. But that may not have been a good thing. However, Raven was counting on him to get Blood and damned if he was going to disappoint her.

The door Blood had taken led out to a fire escape. A quick glance up - and common sense - cemented the hunch that Blood was heading down. No convenient choppers for him.

Garfield tucked his gun into the back of his pants and slid down the first ladder, conscious of the echoing footsteps on a metal landing below him. He landed and crouched, peering over the edge. Blood was only one landing beneath him, but already on the ladder.

"Shit," Garfield muttered, jumping from his landing to the next with a thud. The graze on his leg screaming in pain, Garfield grabbed Blood's jacket and pulled him up.

Blood thrashed, his gun firing wildly. Garfield threw himself to the side, narrowly avoiding another bullet, but the two of them slid down the next ladder and landed in a painful heap on the cobblestone alleyway behind the building. His ribs shifted in a way they shouldn't have and his comm fell out, rolling out of sight. He couldn't look for it now.

"You son of a bitch," Blood spat, his namesake dripping from his lips and a cut on his head. He shoved Garfield off of him and got to his feet, lunging for the gun he'd dropped in the fall.

Garfield kicked it away, grabbing Blood's arm and dealing a vicious punch across his face. Blood's head snapped back and Garfield's feral grin glinted in the streetlight. "Funny." Garfield kept his weight off his bad leg. "I thought the same thing about you."

Blood came at him, swinging with temper, but no small amount of skill. He landed two good hits on Garfield's shoulder and chest, but that was all. Garfield managed to grab Blood's arm and drove his knee into his chest once-twice-three times, leaving the bastard spitting up crimson bile as he found his balance.

"See, Seb." Garfield straightened the heaving man up before knocking him to the side with another right cross. "You fucked up. You see people as things to be controlled. You want to make them all dance to your tune." He grabbed his arm and held him off the ground, slamming his fist into his face again, not letting him fall. "Thing is, those were people you had in your little shop of horrors." Again his fist connected. "And you can beat them and dehumanize them, and do whatever the fuck else you want, but all it takes is one person to stand up to you." This time, he let Blood hit the ground.

"A single girl just tore your whole damn empire down." Garfield grinned, finally drawing his gun and pointing it at Blood. He could hear cars around the other side of the building.

If he was going to kill him, it'd have to be now. It's what Steve would say. And he was going back to DP. He should get used to it again.

But…he wasn't there yet. Garfield cocked the pistol, but held the shot.

It wasn't his place to kill him.

The backup would be coming out here in just a few moments, as soon as they found the exit back here. Garfield should-

"I should've killed her." Blood hauled himself to his knees, then to his feet. His immaculate white suit was streaked with red and he held himself rigidly - something must be broken. Garfield stared at him in distaste, his lip curling.

"I should've killed her and left her body somewhere for you to find."

Garfield raised the pistol to aim right between Blood's eyes. "Would've been the smart move. But if you had, you'd already be dead."

Blood opened his mouth to curse, to swear, to say something obscene.

A gunshot pierced the air above them. Garfield couldn't help it, he looked up.

Blood threw himself at Garfield, nothing to lose and nothing to fear. Garfield held him off for a second, but his leg gave out and he crumpled, his gun skittering away on the cobbles. Blood's sharp-toed shoe slammed into Garfield's head and he reeled, seeing stars. Vaguely, he saw a foot come towards him and rolled, not avoiding it completely, but catching it on his arms rather than his stomach or chest. The next three he wasn't so quick.

He rolled onto his back, reaching for the gun he'd dropped, only to come up with damp cobbles.

Through the ringing and clattering in his skull, Garfield heard the click of the barrel above his head. He looked up, the muzzle of Blood's gun aimed at his chest.

"The two of you…You two little bastards ruined everything."

Garfield coughed and smiled, "Yeah, we did." It was worth it to see Blood's ire rise. Even unarmed and embarrassingly helpless beneath him, he could still get under Blood's skin.

"At least I'll have this one moment of success, before everything else." Blood raised the gun to rest between Garfield's eyes. He didn't lower his gaze.

He got Raven out and that was all that mattered.

"Goodbye, Mr. Pratt."

BLAM!

Garfield jumped, waiting for the painful burn followed by the numbness as his blood spilled out.

But it never came.

Blood fell with a thump, landing on the ground next to Garfield.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows and wincing, he stared at the hole between Blood's eyes. The pale blue stared past him, never blinking again.

He looked up and around, stilling when he saw her.

Raven, from the lowest landing of the fire escape, lowered the gun slowly, staring at Blood's body.

"Rae," Garfield breathed, struggling to get to his feet. By the time he managed it, she had made her way down the rest of the fire escape. He took two stumbling steps towards her. She finally tore her eyes away from Blood's body and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." She was here and alive and mostly put together - he was over the moon. "You? I heard the gunshots-" His eyes scanned over and finally focused on her arm. "Geez, Rae, are you-"

"Fine. A graze."

"Wilson?" he asked but couldn't bring himself to care. A few more painful steps and he was close enough to touch her.

"Alive." Raven looked up at him. "So are you."

"Yeah." He reached out to touch her face.

"Demon! Beast!" X called out from above. "You both alive?"

Internally cursing him, Garfield looked up and shouted back, "Yeah!"

"Medics are around the front. Let's move!"

"Just a sec!" Garfield looked back at Raven, but she was already heading inside, leaving Blood's body behind.

* * *

"All right." The medic pulled the cuff off her arm. "You should be heading to a hospital."

Raven stood up off the back of the medic's truck - they were Interpol doctors - and stepped onto the street. "Yeah, thanks."

Around her swirled dozens of doctors and Interpol agents. She'd briefly seen X talking with the girls; all of them had gotten out with only minor scrapes and bruises, mostly due to Rose's ruthlessness in getting through the crowd. According to one agent, Rose took down three Interpol guards before they managed to convince her they were here to help.

She'd also seen Wilson in passing, cuffed and being herded into an Interpol car, along with Blood's body

His body.

Raven had followed the sounds of the fight, climbing down the fire escape quietly as Garfield put Blood in his place. And then she'd turned, seeing Blood holding a gun to Garfield's head.

Robin had long ago enforced the idea that they had to be better than the scum they'd hunted. He'd quoted his own mentor and said, "If you kill a killer, the number of killers in the world remains the same." It was true, it made sense. Every time Raven was put into a life and death situation, she always found another way. She hadn't killed since her father.

But seeing Garfield facing down the barrel of Blood's gun, seeing her partner helpless after just discovering that he was alive, and too far to do anything about it, too far to ensure that Blood wouldn't fire after a flesh wound -

Raven made sure that Blood wouldn't hurt anyone else again.

The guilt would come, eventually. Despite his past, despite her lack of options, Raven would never feel comfortable taking a life. She would feel remorse. But not tonight.

"Tasha!" Melvin called, waving at her from the back of another medical truck. Raven took a few steps towards her but another, more familiar voice spoke up from behind her.

"Rae."

She felt her heart skip a beat and she faced him.

Garfield's shadowed eyes looked down at her, his face peppered with bruises and cuts, his leg bandaged. He was wearing an old Interpol shirt, his original one too tattered and stained. He looked exhausted, the bags beneath his eyes and his too-thin face, but his eyes were still blazing.

He looked over her, performing his own internal categorizing of her injuries and pains. Automatically, she straightened up. His eyes caught hers Raven could only stare at him for a moment. Then-

"The others?" Raven asked him, fear clenching in her chest. "Rob and Cy and Kori?"

"They're okay. Rob's recovering. GSW. But he's gonna make a full recovery."

"Good."

"Yeah."

They stood in silence again before she managed something else. "Thank you."

His eyes tightened slightly as he stared at her like he'd never seen her before. "For what?"

"The rescue." She waved her hand at the caravan of cars around them, agents still scurrying back and forth as they rounded up Hoods and the last of the buyers.

"Not like you needed me. You already had a plan." His hand raised slightly, as if to take hers, but he dropped it back to his side. Raven consciously had to keep from reaching out.

"I appreciate it."

Garfield's green eyes dropped, his brow furrowing. "And thanks. For doing the same. Sorry it came to that."

Again, the surge of remorse should be drowning her. Instead, all Raven could think of was that the choice between Garfield and Blood had been the easiest one she'd ever made. "Don't. You did everything you could."

"Right."

"Yeah."

It shouldn't feel this awkward or forced. She wanted to reach out to him, but he seemed to intent on making sure that didn't happen. She glanced over his shoulder as a car pulled up. Steve got out of the driver's side and called, "Beast!"

Garfield glanced over his shoulder. "Shit."

Raven jerked her thumb at where Melvin and the other girls were waiting. "I should check on them."

"Raven-"

"Get my story straight." She started off, ignoring his call.

"Rae, wait."

"It's okay, I-"

"Dammit." Garfield grabbed her wrist and tugged her gently back to him. When she turned to tell him - something - he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

It was too brief for Raven to sink into, but the heat of his lips and the gentle clasp of his hand around her wrist dissolved any awkwardness there had been.

He broke away, but didn't let her go of her. "You don't need to thank me for coming after you," he whispered. "Nothing in the world would keep me away if you needed me."

Raven glanced up, seeing the way his forehead was still creased with worry. "Then don't thank me for saving your life. You're my partner."

The corner of his mouth lifted, a shadow of the familiar smirk. It wasn't until after it grew into the real thing that she realized she was smiling, too.

"I'm going to check on the girls," Raven said.

"I'll check in with DP and then we'll get you to a hotel or something, okay?"

"You don't need to-"

"I want to."

She nodded after a moment. "All right."

He let go of her wrist and waited until she turned to head toward the others before he finally moved away.

X was already there when Raven got to where the girls were, running them through the typical Interpol undercover operation protocols.

"…when it comes to actual trial, you won't be able to name Tasha."

"Why not?" Melvin asked.

"Because my name isn't Tasha," Raven said, coming up behind X. He glanced at her, patting her shoulder gently.

"You all right?"

"I'm good." She turned to the girls. "My name isn't Tasha. I was working undercover for Interpol when I got pulled in too deep." It was a standard answer for ops like this. X had done it for the CIA multiple times. "Because I'm undercover, I can't go to trial. You'll have to do it. One of you will have to claim to be the mastermind, and the rest of you will have to go with it."

Melvin glanced at the car Wilson was currently being held in. Bee and Cheshire dropped their eyes, uncomfortable with the idea. Raven didn't blame them. They'd all seen what Wilson could do - it wasn't unlikely that his reach would extend beyond prisons. One girl stepping up as the brains behind the revolt would paint a target on her back.

"I'll do it."

Raven looked behind the others to Rose. She stepped through the girls to face Raven and X.

"I'll do it," she repeated.

X kept his voice neutral. "It could be dangerous."

Rose shrugged. "I don't have any family. No brothers, like Melvin here. No close friends. If Wilson tries to make a move, it'll just be me on the line. And it's worth it, isn't it?" She glanced up at X and Raven, her eyes just slightly pleading. "Isn't it?"

"It is." X gestured to the side, pulling Rose out from the others. "Have a seat over here and I'll walk you through everything." He nodded at Raven and she saw a glimmer of respect for Rose beneath his mask of indifference.

Raven sat next to Melvin, "How're you doing?"

She shook her head slowly, red and blue lights casting a glow over her face. "Part of me thinks this is all a dream. That I'll wake up and be back in that pit."

"It's real," Raven said. "Hurts too much to be a dream."

Melvin smiled thinly before she glanced up at Raven. "Will you be there? At the trial? I know you can't testify, but-"

"Of course." Raven put her good arm around Melvin's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Is that him?" Melvin asked suddenly.

Raven looked up, unsure what she was referring to. Then she saw that Garfield was heading this way, Steve getting back into the car and peeling out.

She wasn't entirely sure what Melvin was asking. Is that the man who saved them? Is it the man Raven had mentioned - her boyfriend, her friend, the man she'd lost? Is that the man Raven had been so eager to avenge? Is that the most important man in the world to Raven?

Still, the answer was, "Yes."

Melvin stood and hugged Raven tightly, "Thank you, Tasha."

Raven hugged her back, leaning down to speak directly in her ear. "It's Raven."

Melvin looked up incredulously, her eyes wide.

"You ready?" Garfield asked as he got within earshot. He smiled at Melvin, bringing out a faint grin from her as well. Other officers were coming over, gathering the girls up to take to a nearby hotel.

Raven nodded and said goodbye to Melvin. "Interpol is going to take care of you, so get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged the girl again, not even complaining with her grip made Raven's ribs complain.

As people started to disperse, Garfield led Raven over to an unmarked car. He took the driver's seat and Raven slid into the passenger side, letting her head hit the headrest with a sigh, feeling safe for the first time in weeks.

Garfield glanced over and then reached across the center console to intertwine his fingers with hers.

It was over.


	30. But the one you'll always be to me is

_You guys were so cute, asking for an epilogue._

 _However, the story has to be finished before there's an epilogue, and this isn't finished just yet._

 _One more after this._

 _I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

Raven shivered slightly in the lobby of the hotel, Garfield talking quietly with the concierge. Interpol had given her a jacket, but her tattered and bloodied dress was clearly not in keeping with the hotel's décor. She couldn't find the energy to be embarrassed, meeting the gazes of the few guests coming in without blushing.

Garfield returned quickly, a key in his fingers and a bag over his shoulder. "Let's go. We're on the sixth floor." He took her hand comfortably, leading her to the stairwell. "And the elevator's out, of course."

"Of course," she echoed, trying a faint smile. "Not the worst thing to happen today, though."

Garfield chuckled slightly, squeezing her fingers.

"So." Her shoes echoed on the metal stairs, the two of them the only ones in the stairwell. "What happened?"

He's already heard everything from her; Interpol and X had taken her statement while she'd been getting cleaned up. The adrenaline from the fight kept her from caring as their faces turned pitying, her torture and captivity seeming far away.

Garfield sighed. "When we lost your signal, we knew something was up. We kept looking for you, but we had nothing. It came back on, leading us to a warehouse. Me, Dick, and Vic went in."

"It was a trap."

"Figured. The gun took down Dick, winged me. We got him to a hospital, but they tried again, almost taking out both of the guys, but Kori was there," he told her.

"Where was Steve?" Raven asked.

Garfield hesitated and she glanced over at him.

"Steve was busy tracking down anything he could on you. I got information out of Gizmo, and Kori stayed behind to watch the guys. D.P. came with me. When we found the sale, X found us and wanted in. Wasn't gonna say no to Interpol." He shifted the bag to his other shoulder, moving to Raven's other side so he could take her hand again. "Got Robot Man and Negative Man in under cover, X and me went in as security, and the rest is history." He grinned at her.

Raven nodded, fully aware that he was leaving things out. There was a shadow on his face that was unexplained by his account. She didn't press him, though.

"How's you get the rest of D.P. to help?" she asked.

"Had to offer them the finder's fee. Kori okayed it." He sounded slightly guilty.

"As the one who needed the extraction, I think it was a fair deal," she commented.

"Yeah." His voice dropped, but before she could call him on it, he pushed open the door to their floor. "Here we go."

They found the room and unlocked it, the low hum of the air conditioner making Raven shiver. Garfield dropped the bag on the single king bed in the room and went to the thermostat, turning it off.

"Thanks," she said.

"Sure."

However, the lack of white noise made the sudden quiet between the two of them that much more noticeable. Garfield stared at her, while Raven stood in the middle of the room, unsure what to do. She was exhausted, but had hit the point where she might be too tired to sleep.

Garfield seemed to pick up on that. "Shower, food, or sleep?"

She chuckled quietly. "All of the above?"

"Go for the shower," he said gently. "I'll get you some food in the meantime." He opened up the bag and pulled out a pair of long sweatpants and a grey thermal, "Here're some clean clothes for you to change into when you're done."

He flashed her a quick, tight grin, then started past her to the door. Raven grabbed his arm before she'd realized what she'd done. She didn't regret it, though.

"Thank you. For everything"

Garfield smiled, running his thumb along the curve of her cheek. "'Course, beautiful." Dropping a kiss on her forehead, he left her alone in the room.

Part of her just wanted to collapse on the large bed, but she resisted the urge and headed towards the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, she turned it to the hottest she could stand, allowing steam to fill the bathroom as she undressed. The Interpol jacket was neatly folded, but the dress, torn and bloody, was left crumpled on the ground. Raven stepped into the hot spray, wincing as it burned her cuts and scrapes. Placing her hands on the tile, she leaned forward, her head lolling forward.

As she started to relax, everything began to hit her. Her breathing sped up, her heart began to race, and her eyes burned.

Raven squeezed her eyes shut. "It's over," she muttered. But no matter how many times she said it, she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

* * *

Garfield balanced the tray as he fumbled the key out of his pocket. He nearly spilled the carafe of water, but caught it just in time and opened the door.

He placed the tray down on the small table - a salad wasn't exactly what he'd been looking for, but it was the only thing they kitchen still had at this time of night. At least it had chicken; from the looks of the girls and Raven, food hadn't been on Wilson's list of priorities for the girls. He poured out two glasses of water, quenching his thirst as he glanced at the bathroom.

The water was still running. The door was cracked open, so he called out, "I'm back, Rae."

Silence

"You all right?"

No answer.

Concerned, he pushed open the door and entered the bathroom, the blur of the steam covering the mirror.

"Raven?"

He heard a shaky inhale, "Yeah."

"You okay?"

She laughed shortly, but it wasn't a happy sound.

Before he could question the intelligence of it, he was already moving. He pulled off his shirt, shucking his jeans and shoes and stepping into the shower. Despite their lack of clothing, despite the warm water, the tension that was there wasn't the fun kind. Raven glanced over her shoulder as he entered, the dark shadows and red-rimmed eyes more obvious now that she'd cleaned off the dirt and blood.

Her ivory skin was mottled and bruised, but she didn't hold herself like she was in pain. However, she was breathing harder than she should have been and wasn't attempting to reach the cuts and stains on her back. Garfield reached out of the shower and grabbed a small washcloth. Grabbing the soap, he worked up a thick lather, then started in on her back, gently.

Raven leaned back into his touch, closing her eyes. Working the cloth over her shoulders and spine, he had to ignore the rusty stains that swirled around the drain. He didn't let a single inch of her skin uncleaned, going down on his knees to get her legs and feet. He had her turn and worked his way back up, cleaning her arms and hands. Lifting her hands up to clean, he couldn't help a small smile at the sight of her busted knuckles. "Gave 'em hell, did you?"

The smile that flashed across her face was quick and vanished almost as fast. "Always do." Her voice was still hoarse.

"That's my girl."

She scoffed gently and he worked up her chest and throat, swallowing hard as he had to clean the bruised skin around her neck.

He made his way up to her face, wiping away the last vestiges of her past few weeks. He brushed the edge of the cloth over the curve of her cheek, his free hand coming up to cup the opposite side of her face. Slowly, Garfield leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers. "Missed you."

Raven took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He could almost hear her heartbeat slow down. Then she took the washcloth out of his hands, rinsing it out before putting more soap on it. "You now," she told him, her breath coming easier. "Turn around."

Her small, strong hands worked over the planes of his back, easing the aches and kinks with firm movements. The cloth rubbed over his shoulders and arms, ghosting over the half-healed bullet wound from the warehouse.

"He told me you'd been shot."

He couldn't see her face. She hadn't told him to turn back, but he heard the heaviness in her voice. The half-there admission.

"He didn't lie," Garfield murmured, his voice lower. Didn't matter much which 'he' she was referring to, though it seemed more in character for Wilson.

"He told me you died."

Garfield closed his eyes; that explained the surprise on her face when he'd appeared in front of her. She'd thought he was dead.

He felt her move closer, the tension shifting into something more recognizable. Her lips touched his shoulder, but Garfield remained still. He was nearly shaking in an effort not to turn, but he wasn't going to do anything without her permission. Even if it never came.

"You shouldn't have worried. I'm hard to kill," he chuckled, only slightly forced.

"Good. I think I want you around for a while." She pushed on his shoulder, encouraging him to face her. He did, taking in a deep breath as he tried to control himself.

The washcloth moved over the planes of his chest and stomach, her free hand resting on his shoulder to hold him steady. Without anything to distract him, Garfield drank in the sight of her. Her dark hair clung to her shoulders in damp tendrils, the steam putting some color back into her cheeks. The hot water had relaxed her somewhat, because her shoulders weren't nearly as tense as they'd been when they'd gotten into the hotel room.

She glanced up, meeting his eyes. The violet was nearly swallowed by the dark of her pupils and her lips parted, nearly undoing him then and there.

Unable to stop himself, Garfield wrapped his fingers around her free wrist, bringing her bruised knuckles up to his lips. She watched him, the washcloth almost forgotten in her other hand, just resting against his hip.

"You never stopped fighting," he murmured, amazed and awed and blown away by her unbelievable determination.

"Not for a second." She searched his eyes, something confused and amazed in her own eyes. "And you never stopped looking."

"Not for a second." His eyes danced between hers, watching the confusion fade as she realized what he meant. What she meant to him. "Rae, I-"

She kissed him and he was lost.

The washcloth fell to the bottom of the tub with a forgotten plop, her hands trailing up the planes of his chest. Garfield wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her closer, the taste of her against his lips and the feel of her skin under his fingers doing so much more to assure him of her safety. The water kept pounding down on his shoulders, but he could clearly feel every brush of her fingertips like they were brands on his skin.

She backed him against the tile wall and Garfield's grasp slid to her hips, pulling her incessantly against him. Beneath the scent of the hotel soap and the blood that still swirled around the drain, he could smell it - that floral, metallic scent.

Her teeth tugged at him and Garfield swore, dropping his mouth to feel her pulse flutter against his lips. She rocked into him, her breath coming shorter, her hands danced over him, fluttering as if they weren't sure where to land.

She breathed his name and he groaned, turning her against the wall to better press against her. She grabbed his shoulders the same time he wrapped his arms around her tightly-

"Fuck!" he swore, dropping his arms and reached for his wounded shoulder.

Raven hissed, pulling away at the same time, clutching her side.

"Sorry," Garfield gasped, too late remembering her broken ribs.

She glanced at his shoulder, the cut still weeping red. "Me too."

They stared at one another, before a sheepish grin spread across Garfield's face. "So, uh…maybe not the best idea."

She smiled faintly, then turned off the water. "Come on."

They toweled off, rewrapping the worst of the cuts. Raven pulled on the thermal and a pair of clean underwear. Garfield grabbed the sweatpants and the two of them sat on the large bed, the food between them. Raven turned on the radio, finding a local channel to fill the quiet, and pulled over one of the plates of salad.

Garfield passed over a glass of water, "Sorry, didn't know how to say black tea in Czech."

"Černý čaj." She smiled at him over the glass.

He laughed, "Well. It was water or beer, and you didn't seem much of a beer drinker."

"Everyone's a beer drinker in Prague."

"I'll have to... _check_ it out."

Raven rolled her eyes, "That was awful." Reaching over, she picked the chicken out of his salad, passing him her croutons.

He chuckled, "Yeah."

She finished her salad, the two of them sitting in a calming quiet, the music washing over them. Keeping an eye on her, he noticed as she started to withdraw again, those shadows creeping back up.

Clearing away the empty plates, he turned down the lights and turned up the music. He pulled down the covers and sat up against the pillows. "C'mere."

Raven didn't argue, but she was still tense as she curled up against his good shoulder, allowing him to pull the sheet over bare legs.

He ran his hand over her shoulder, "Ever tell you how I accidentally ended up on a TV show?"

Raven chuckled, looking up at him. "No."

"So, it was a typical retrieval that went horribly wrong." He kept talking until he felt her relax. Soon, she was warm and soft in his arms.

Stories from their pasts were interspersed with gentle kisses, until both of them were lying on their sides, facing one another. Garfield stared at her, the same words that had slipped out during their chase building up in his chest. They pressed at the back of his lips, insistent and pure, wanting to make themselves heard in this tiny piece of paradise.

But he didn't say them.

"I've been all over the world," Raven said quietly, the night more than half gone. The music had been turned down lower, only the moonlight filtering in to see her face by. "Seen all kinds of people. Done everything you can think of."

"Skydive?"

"Yes."

"Sailing?"

"Yes."

"Tap dance?"

She smiled, "Yes."

He chuckled, catching her fingers.

"I've been on a team for years," she said, her eyes dancing between his. "They're my family. But I've never felt close to anyone."

The only thing he could think of to say was the one thing he couldn't.

"And we've already slept together, but now, just being here…it's the closest I've ever been to anyone. And it's…" Raven trailed off, lines appearing between her eyes.

"Terrifying?" he suggested with a faint grin.

Raven smiled, "Yes." She turned away from him, pulling his bad arm over her waist gently, resting her head on his free arm.

Garfield inhaled, willing this feeling to stay with him for as long as he lived. He pulled her closer, ignoring the twinge from his wound.

"But it's worth it," she murmured quietly, the only sound in the dark.

Garfield pressed his lips into her shoulder.

Yeah. It was worth it.

* * *

It took far longer than it should have for Raven to drift off, considering how exhausted she had to be. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that she probably couldn't sleep until now. She hadn't said much about how she felt - her entire report to Interpol had been impersonal and analytical - but he'd seen the girls who'd been trapped with her. How young they'd been – how scared they looked. She didn't have to say it for him to know she'd been affected. Luckily, she'd found some rest after a while.

He hadn't.

Garfield laid there for hours, painfully aware of every passing second. Every iota of light that managed to infiltrate the room, heralding the start of a new day. Every moment that passed was a moment closer to him walking away. He was utterly exhausted, but didn't allow himself to close his eyes. He couldn't.

It was so unfair. The whole thing reeked of clichés and movie plot points – boy meets girl, boy hates girl, girl and boy start to get along, girl infiltrates human trafficking ring, boy saves girl and girl saves boy, boy and girl fall in love, then boy gets girl. But he didn't. He had to leave and walk away from her because-

Because that's the deal he made.

And, as he pulled her hair over her shoulder to look at her, he realized that as much as it hurt, he would do it all over again in a heartbeat. She was worth it.

Raven shifted in her sleep, her hand wrapping up and around the arm he had draped over her waist, pulling him closer to her.

The corner of his mouth lifted slightly.

But then, the sun came up.

He waited for as long as he could. He pushed it off to the last second before he slid out of bed, pulling on the pair of jeans from the bag and a sweatshirt. He kept his eyes off Raven as he scribbled out a note. Got her things ready and set an alarm on the new phone X had gotten her.

For a solid five minutes, he stood at the door of the hotel room. Garfield just stared back at her.

Then he walked out.

He got to the airport an hour before his flight, coasting through security without a problem. Still, he lingered at shops and restaurants, drinking two separate coffees and killing time.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see his team, but…he didn't want to see them. Seeing them meant he was really leaving, even more so than getting out of bed and arriving at the airport. Seeing them meant he was really D.P. once again. No more Titans.

However, he heard them call his plane for final boarding and knew he was out of time. He went through the boarding line, his duffle bag over his shoulder as he handed his ticket to the flight attendant and walked down the jet way to the plane.

Most were already in their seats. He caught sight of Cliff and Larry, sitting near the front. The latter caught his eye and gave him a half-hearted smile that Garfield only returned with a nod.

Further back, he saw an open seat by the window, Rita in the middle and Steve on the aisle. As he approached, Rita looked up and for a moment, she looked almost disappointed to see him. However, when they stood and moved into the aisle to let him in, she hugged him tightly.

"How are you?" she murmured.

Garfield didn't answer, but pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Steve watched him carefully, something unfamiliar in his eyes. Then he extended his hand, "Beast."

"Mento." Garfield shook it once, put his bag into the overhead compartment and slid into his seat. He pulled out his headphones and tucked them into his ears, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt up to block out the world.

"Beast," Steve started, leaning over Rita once they were in their seats and began taxiing away from the gate, "I wanted to commend you on this mission. You planned it well and I-"

Garfield didn't even look at him, though a few months ago, praise from Steve would have made his day. Instead, he merely muttered, "Right."

He turned up his headphones and stared out the window as they left Prague, and everyone in it, behind.

* * *

Raven kept her eyes closed until the door shut.

Only then did she sit up, ignoring the ache in her chest. Both the physical and emotional.

She wished she could say that she wasn't surprised, but she was. She'd thought that after everything, after the previous night, that they actually had a chance.

But it seemed like every time she thought that, it was ripped away. And this time, it was by him.

She was up before the alarm on her phone went off, already dressed in the extra clothes Garfield had left. She turned off the phone, pointedly ignoring the folded slip of paper on the nightstand. She pulled on the shoes - a size too big, but it was manageable - and left the room.

There was a car waiting for her outside, the driver silent as he drove her to the edge of the city. Interpol had put up the girls at a fairly nice B and B, out of sight of the public and the press.

X greeted her at the door, "Demon. Where's your Beast?"

Raven dropped her eyes, "He left."

"Sorry."

"He's an agent and the job was done."

X nodded, but it didn't seem heartfelt. "Come on, girls are through this way."

They were in a small back room, food all over the place. The room was a little cramped, but the open windows and cool breeze helped.

"We have to go over your cover and testimony," X announced.

"And how long will that take?" Rose asked.

"All day today. And tomorrow. And probably the day after that."

"Ugh," Rose groaned, sliding further into her seat. "Great."

X's mouth twitched up. "Let's get started."

The entire day was filled with studying for the testimony. Raven, not necessarily needed, stepped out a few times to help the others with what they had on Blood and Wilson, but mostly found herself staring off into space.

By lunch the next day, X came up to her. "Hey."

Raven blinked, looking up. "Yeah?"

"Here." He handed her a small envelope.

Opening it up, she found a direct, first class flight to California.

"We're not done here." Raven closed the envelope.

"You've done enough." X gave her a small smile. "Go home, Rae."

So she was shuffled off again, driven back to the empty hotel room that had allowed her no rest the night before. She stared at that little piece of paper, still folded on the table, as she packed up her small bag. Eventually, she tucked it into her bag unread.

The flight took forever, the air drying her out and giving her a headache. The last thing Raven wanted when she landed in California was to deal with cabs or Uber drivers. Still, she pulled her bag over her shoulder, wincing only a little bit, and stepped out into the sunlight.

"You're back!"

Raven turned, startled at the sight of Kori coming towards her at a run. The model pulled her into a firm hug, conscious of her injuries as Raven tried to speak.

"What are you-how did you know?"

Kori pulled back enough to look her in the eyes, "X sent us a message."

"Of course he did." Raven shook her head. Still paying back his debt.

"How are you?"

"Fine." Raven tried to smile, but it faltered and fell off. She inhaled, dropping her eyes.

"Come on," Kori said, taking her bag. "Let's go home."

Raven nodded, ignoring the fact that she'd already found home.

And he'd left her.

They pulled up to the safe house they'd been using. When Raven frowned, Kori explained. "With the guys still recovering, I wanted out of the spotlight for a while. Here's as good a place as any."

Nodding noncommittally, Raven followed her inside.

"Raven." Vic was waiting just inside the door, his arm still in a sling. She hugged him gently. "How are you?"

"You're one to ask," Raven retorted, glancing him up and down. "You okay?"

"Better now." He looked past her to the garage where Kori was entering, closing the door behind her. "Where's Garfield?"

He'd told them his name.

Raven stared at Vic for a moment, then took her bag from Kori. "He left."

"Raven-" Kori called after her.

"I'm tired." Raven didn't look back, feeling their eyes on her back as she ascended the stairs. She got to her room and closed the door, dropping her bag as she laid back on her bed.

Closing her eyes, Raven waited for the tears to come. She'd been waiting for days and yet there was still nothing. Eventually, she fell into a restless sleep.

A few hours later, she was woken by a knock on her door. Sitting up with a wince, Raven called out, "Come in."

Dick entered, closing the door behind him.

Raven nearly shot to her feet, her aches and pains forgotten as she looked at the still swollen and pale face of her leader. "My god, Dick, are you-"

"I'm fine." He smiled tightly. "How are you?"

"Fine."

His eyes dropped, "Raven, I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"For failing you. We lost your tracker and you were taken and…you never should have been in that situation. I'm so sorry." The guilt weighed his words down.

Raven approached him, putting her hand on his good shoulder. "You didn't fail me, Dick. This is the job. And it got a little rough, but-"

"You were tortured," he said quietly.

"And you were shot." Raven guided him to the chair, sitting on the table next to it and keeping her hand on his shoulder, reassuring him.

"We should have been there."

"It all ended up okay."

"No thanks to us," Dick admitted. "It was all Garfield."

Raven swallowed, having hoped to avoid this. "Yeah, well-"

"Kori told me you said he left." He watched her carefully - even with sunken eyes, he still seemed to catch what she was thinking.

"He was D.P." Raven shrugged, almost convincingly. "We knew this was coming."

"He wasn't, actually."

Raven met his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Dick sighed, "Dammit. Raven, when Steve lost your signal, he lied to Garfield. Told him he still had a read on you so he would continue following Wilson. When Garfield found out, he came back and threw Steve out. Literally. He quit D.P. then and there. I offered him a place with us that day."

Raven dropped her hand from his shoulder, but Dick kept talking.

"Garfield took the bullet for me in the warehouse. Then he tracked down Gizmo and got information out of him. That's when Wilson tried to finish us off, nearly succeeding. Vic and I were out of commission and Kori needed to stay behind to keep Wilson from trying again. There was only one way for him to get the backup he needed." Dick was still staring at her.

"Go back to D.P." she finished, her voice quiet.

Dick squeezed her hand, lying limp in her lap. "Garfield didn't leave, Raven. He made a deal to save you."

She clenched her jaw. "Doesn't change the fact that he's gone."

"No, it doesn't." Dick struggled to his feet with an effort.

Kori appeared in the doorway, "Dick? I was looking for you in our room."

He smiled at her, "Be right there." Kori nodded and, with a quick smile at Raven, vanished.

Raven forced herself to comment, "Our room?"

Dick's flush was even more apparent on his pale face. Raven nearly smiled.

"Long time coming," she added with a nod.

"Well, she apparently wasn't interested in giving up." He paused at the door. "Something you two have in common."

Raven stared after him for a minute before getting up and going into her bag, grabbing the still folded piece of paper. With a steadying breath, she opened it.

 _I won't say I'm sorry. Everything I did was for you and I can't be sorry for that._

 _But I wish things could have been different._

 _Goodbye, beautiful._

 _-G_

This time, the tears did come.


	31. Valerie Plame

_This is it. The final chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint._

 _Thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorited this story. It means a lot, considering how different this is from anything else I've written. We're approaching Titans Together review numbers, which is amazing. Thank you a thousand times for reading and following. You are amazing._

 _As per usual, I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC and their respective creators._

 _Chapter titles are taken from the song "Valerie Plame" by Peter Tracy._

* * *

"Will the defense rise?"

Raven, in the back of the courtroom, tried to remain calm as Slade Wilson, in impeccable suit and tie, rose to his feet. In the front few rows, she saw Melvin, Cheshire, Bee, Jinx, and all the other girls who'd been held. Some looked worried, but most were angry.

In the past three months, the judge had heard testimony after testimony of what Wilson and Blood had done. The girls who took the stand spoke of the ways they'd been abducted, transported, what they'd seen or heard, and, worst of all, what had happened to them. Every bit of each testimony had been taken apart and put back together with flight plans, pictures, and records.

Raven, due to her occupation, couldn't testify. Still, Raven went to every day of the trial - and it hadn't been easy.

Wilson's lawyer, a man named Wintergreen, was no fool. He brought up irrelevant moments from their youth to show a lack of integrity. He attacked their finances to give them motive. He'd said the girls were willing, then changed their mind. He demeaned them in every way possible, but they continued forward.

When it became painfully clear that it hadn't been their fault, Wintergreen changed tactics, painting Blood as the mastermind and Wilson as the hapless lackey. Thanks to Vic, Blood and Wilson's bank statements and accounts became available to the prosecution - old friends of Dick's - and that attempt was ruined.

Still, witness statements only went so far. Although the jury was moved, mostly by Melvin's tearful recounting, there was a chance Wilson would still walk.

Until three days ago.

Heading to her usual seat in the back, Raven stopped when a familiar face was already there.

"X?" she asked, sitting next to him. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked at her. "Business in town. You?"

"Business here."

Crossing his arms, X lounged back on the bench. "Isn't that convenient."

"What-"

"All rise," the bailiff called, cutting off any further conversation.

Raven tuned out a majority of the opening statements, trying to discern X's reason for being here when she heard-

"…like to call Jason Todd to the stand."

She nearly jumped when X got to his feet. "Excuse me, Demon. They're calling my name."

Flabbergasted, Raven swung her knees to the side to allow him to pass.

Taking the stand with easy confidence, X - Jason - smiled at the crowd.

"Please state your name and profession for the court, Mr. Todd."

X nodded. "Jason Peter Todd. Former CIA. Former MI5. Currently Interpol."

"How do you know the defendant?"

Turning his eyes to Wilson, X's easy grin faded. "Wilson was arrested at the site of a human trafficking ring. He'd been involved in a fight with another agent when she caught him fleeing." He didn't so much as glance at Raven, but she knew he was referring to her.

"Take us through the events of that night."

He did. Some things were changed. Garfield became a "concerned, unnamed individual," and the other members of DP were faceless agents. But the reality and terror were all completely honest.

"Blood was unavoidably killed during the fight," X began to sum up, "as he had a gun to an agent's head. But we took in Wilson, obviously the bigger fish."

"Objection!" Wintergreen had finally found his voice. "That's speculation."

"Not according to these emails." X gestured at the files the prosecutor raised, as if scripted. "Those were kept at Blood's mansion. No online trail, but printed and saved. They detail how this operation would run. Blood was the front man and, if necessary, fall guy. Wilson was the brain behind the scenes. And we traced the email address and timestamp back to Turkey, which these photos place you at."

Though Wilson's expression was fierce, X smiled directly at him. "We've got you, you son of a bitch."

The courtroom erupted as the judge tried to restore order. In the end, she bent to the pleas of the defense and granted a small recess.

Raven waited outside the door, catching Jason on his way out. "X."

He veered toward her with an arrogant grin. He deserved it. "Hello."

"You might just have single-handedly closed this case," she admitted, smiling up at him.

"Like I said, I was passing through on business." He glanced past her as the others began to leave the courtroom. "And I owe you a debt."

"Thank you."

His grin lowered down from arrogant. "It's the job. And we do the job."

Dropping her eyes to the ground, Raven's euphoria faded. "Right."

"How's Beast?" X asked, watching her.

"Wouldn't know. Haven't seen him since Prague."

"Oh, little bitter?"

Raven looked up and her feet shifted, solidifying her stance. "Watch it."

"Not like you to give up, Demon."

"Not like you to care about my social life, X." When he smiled, she knew that the tension was gone. "Is Jason even your real name?"

"One of them." He glanced behind her again and Raven was startled to see his eyes light up. She turned as X called out, "Rose!"

The blonde paused and veered toward them, "X." She smiled, trailed by several of the other girls.

"Mixing business and pleasure?" Raven murmured, watching X's eyes follow Rose.

"You should try it sometime," he suggested, walking past her. He put his arm around Rose's shoulders and they dropped into familiar conversation. Raven couldn't help her smile.

Melvin approached her, "Can we talk?"

Looking at Bee and Jinx behind her, Raven figured this wasn't just idle chatter. "Sure. Let's go outside."

The bright sunlight made Raven blink. News crews were huddled outside, but kept back by police lines. Leading the girls around the west side of the building, they found a small café off the courthouse and took a table in the corner. "What's up?"

"We want to work with you." Melvin began the meeting without any buildup.

Raven frowned, "I don't think-"

"Before you flat out reject us," Jinx drawled, "hear us out."

"We've got nothing," Bee said. "And after all this…how can we just go back to a normal life?"

"Don't underestimate normality," Raven murmured, tapping her nail against the table. "This isn't a life for everyone. Why do you want this?"

"The action, the thrills," Jinx said. Raven would have said no, except Jinx kept talking, dropping her eyes. "To make sure that no one will ever hurt someone in front of me again."

Bee spoke up, "Because there are more men like Wilson out there. And someone has to find them."

Raven looked at Melvin.

"I want to help people."

"And what about your brothers?" Raven asked.

Melvin leaned forward, fire in her eyes that belonged in a much older face. "I'm doing this _for_ my brothers."

Raven inhaled, considering. "I would have to talk to my team. You'd have to undergo serious training. And there would be lots of rules."

"I can train," Melvin said, her eyes lighting up. "And I like rules."

"I'm indifferent on rules," Jinx admitted. "But it would be worth it."

"This isn't a yes," Raven reminded them.

"It isn't a no." Bee smiled. "Good enough for me."

Raven looked over the three girls and saw something akin to hope. She could work with that. "Let's go put this bastard behind bars."

* * *

Garfield turned the volume up on his computer, listening to the live news feed. " _…and in other news, Mr. Slade Wilson, prime suspect in the human trafficking ring, has been found guilty_." Garfield sighed in relief, a weight lifting off his chest. " _His punishment of four consecutive life sentences was met by cheers in the courtroom. Mr. Wilson worked with Mr. Blood for several years and-_ "

"Beast."

He looked over to Steve, summoning him from his office. Yanking the bud from his ear, Garfield shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over. He nodded briefly at Cliff as he passed, another small nod to Rita. She looked like she was going to say something, but Garfield kept moving.

He knocked once before pushing open Steve's door. "What's up?"

Steve nodded past him and Garfield turned around.

X leaned against the wall, "Hey, Beastie Boy."

"X." Garfield shook his hand. "What brings you here?"

"Business. You following the trial?"

He nodded, a sense of fierce accomplishment warming the chill he'd been smothered in the past few months. "Guilty."

"He'll rot in prison his entire life." X's smirk seemed like something Garfield would have worn a few months ago.

"Good."

"If you're quite finished," Steve said from the desk.

Straightening up, Garfield faced him. "Yeah."

"X brings us a job." Steve pulled up an image of a thumb drive. "Retrieval. Should be a quiet in and out."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night."

Garfield nodded. "You'll get me the file?"

"Robot-Man has a copy of it. Pick it up on your way."

He turned around and was stopped by X's incredulous voice. "That's it?"

When Steve and Garfield just looked at him, he continued, "No arguments? No questions about the mark or the threat or why?"

"Mento gives me a job, I do it."

"Since when?" X frowned.

Garfield shrugged. "Since now."

X's expression didn't clear up. "Well, this is damn important, so I need you to understand what's at stake."

Garfield glanced at Steve, who nodded.

"Fill me in."

"When Wilson tried to research you, he got a few files. We've traced the thumb drive back to Adonis's house in Brazil," X told him.

Garfield hid his cringe. Of course, it would be back there.

"With the trial going the way it did, it's just a matter of time before Adonis and Rouge get put on the stand and their homes are searched. We've got a couple days at most to get that file before someone else does. It contains a few of your mission reports, some aliases, basic stats…enough to make your job more difficult if it were to fall into someone else's hands."

"Got it," Garfield said. "Anything else?"

X sighed, shaking his head. "No, not for you. I've got business with Steve, here."

"Nice seeing you," Garfield told him. He made it to the door before X called out.

"Heard from Raven lately?"

Garfield froze, the two gazes on his back almost physical. He bit out a quick, "No," then escaped back to his desk.

No, he hadn't heard from Raven. Over the past three months, he'd almost spoken to her a hundred times. He'd be in his car, halfway to the safe house before turning around. He'd dialed the number every night for weeks before hanging up. He'd almost contacted her hundreds of times, but stopped.

Because at the end of the day, he'd agreed to return to D.P. and she was a Titan. He made a deal and he had to stick to it. Even if his world was a little greyer without her. Even if everything hurt a little more.

A few minutes later, once Garfield had gathered his things, he was going to head out. He stopped by Steve's office and heard X, "So, that's finished then."

"Signing over my soul."

"Don't kid yourself, Steve," X said calmly. "You and I both know you never had one of those. This is better."

"I'm aware. Otherwise I wouldn't have agreed. My life's work…"

"Kind of surprised you signed, to be honest. Why the change of heart? Or whatever black-coal thing you've got pumping the sludge through your veins."

Steve was quiet for a moment and X said, "Figured. What the hell did you do?"

"I kept my team together." Steve didn't sound so convinced.

Garfield made himself known, ignoring the look X shot him. "Heading out. I'll look for the flight details."

"Happy hunting," X said.

"Beast," Steve stood and walked over to him.

"Yeah?"

He held out his hand, "Good luck."

Garfield took it, trying to remember the last time Steve had done that. "Thanks. See you in a couple days."

"Goodbye, Beast."

* * *

In Brazil, Garfield sat in the same bar he'd been in months ago, the same chair he'd pretended to be drunk in, facing the same way he had the first time he'd seen her.

Even before he knew Raven was a spy, she'd still interested him. He watched her work over Adonis so effectively that even he'd been impressed. The long, pale legs and violet eyes had been a siren's call to him even as she walked away with Adonis.

And then to find out she was beautiful _and_ a badass?

God, it was a miracle it took him as long as it did to fall for her.

With a self-deprecating snort, he threw back the tequila in his glass. Fat lot of good it did him, though. All that time with her, with another team, finding out he was more than he ever thought he could be, falling in love with the woman who brought out a side of him he thought had died with his parents, and where was he now?

Right back where he fucking started.

Getting over himself, he eyed the few security guards loitering around the bar. With Adonis being held without bail, there weren't too many who're loyal enough to stay on at his house. Had this been a few months ago, Garfield would've tried to flirt his way in with the housekeeper or maid. Not anymore.

He followed the off-duty security guards back to Adonis's house, watching them trade positions with the previous shift. After a few hours in the bar, they were already complacent and tired, so sneaking into the building between their rotations was simple enough.

Sneaking up the stairs to Adonis's office was also a piece of cake. He had to hide once from a maid, but other than that, the house was quiet. A few security guards still took their job seriously in a room down the hall from the locked office, but once Garfield picked the lock and closed the door behind him, he breathed easily.

The room looked just as he remembered, minus a red ledger and a book on the bookshelf. He started with the desk, quickly and quietly going through every drawer and the pockets of the jacket hanging on the back of the chair. No luck. He tried the bookshelves, moving the least dusty novels out to check behind them. Then behind paintings. He even cracked the safe under the rug in the floor, but to no avail.

"What the hell," he muttered, looking around again.

A red purse was on the chair by the door. Rouge's? It seemed unlikely, but leave no stone left unturned and all.

Garfield quickly and quietly went through the purse, dumping things out. There was no thumb drive. He even checked the compact and lipstick for a hidden one, but there was nothing. He cursed quietly, double-checking the seam of the purse for something he might have missed.

"You know," a mellow and familiar tone interrupted him, "you can tell a lot by a woman from her purse."

Garfield spun, her name already escaping, "Rae…"

She was leaning against the wall by the window, looking for the world like she had been there for hours. She was dressed in the same tight suit he had first met her in, her face composed and nonchalant. Her gun was still in her belt, but in her hand was the thumb drive he had been sent for, the thin strap tangled in her fingers as she spun it. Her hair was left down and tumbled over her shoulders in soft waves.

"That's mine," he said finally, unable to think of anything else.

Her brow lifted, violet eyes revealing nothing. "Funny, seeing as how I have it."

He wasn't sure how to act with her right now. Part of him wanted to run before everything started to hurt all over again and the other part…the other part wanted nothing more than to cross the room and take her in his arms and-

-and risk getting shot. He'd walked out on her. She probably hated him, even though he'd done it for all the right reasons. Or at least, the best reasons he had.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, his voice slightly strangled.

"My job."

Garfield frowned as she tucked a significant portion of his life into her belt. "Those are my files."

"I know." She crossed her arms, still as calm as could be.

"Who hired you?" Garfield took a step towards her. "Adonis?"

Her indifference was replaced by annoyance. "You think I'd work for him? After everything I did to put his boss in jail?"

Stupid question. "Right. Sorry. But who, then?"

Raven arched her brow. "Your former boss."

"Rob?" Garfield reeled.

"He would be your current boss."

Garfield stared at her, his mouth slightly agape. "What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a clever spy?" Raven asked him, taking a step forward and pulling out a white envelope. "I was hired by Steve, your now-former boss, to get your file for our records. D.P. has been dissolved, hired out as consultants for X, who will act as a lesion for Interpol, MI5, the CIA, and the Titans. You're being transferred."

"Transferred? Where?"

"To the Titans."

She could've shot him and he would've been less stunned. "I don't…"

"Don't what?" she asked, passing him the envelope.

Garfield shrugged weakly, that second part of him growing strong by the second. She was right there – and she looked just the way he remembered her. His chest ached painfully and a piece he thought that he'd been used to missing suddenly sparked up again, as if it was the first day he'd left all over again.

She just stared at him with those eyes he'd had dreams about, then gestured to the envelope. "Well?"

"Well what?" He'd never been this off his game before and it was driving him crazy. He hated this, he hated this awkwardness.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to read it?" she asked him, heading to the window and opening the shutters to the outside.

Garfield continued to watch her as he ripped the envelope open, multiple pieces of paper slipping out into his hands. He frowned, recognizing some of them.

His fake ID's, training paperwork from D.P., his file of missions. This was his entire record of work from D.P. Everything he'd ever done for them and all the information they had on him. His history, his photos, his identifications, medical work. What the hell was Raven doing with all of this? The last piece of paper was a letter.

 _Garfield,_

 _You've reached as far as you can with D.P. Consider this my letter of recommendation._

 _It's been a pleasure and a trial working with you. I'm sure you'll do well with the Titans. You're a good_ _man._

 _Good luck,_

 _Steve_

He looked up, startled. Raven was watching him, her hand on her hip.

"Is this for real?" he asked hoarsely, clutching the paperwork that held his past and his future.

Raven nodded. "If you want it to be."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you okay with this?" he asked her honestly. "Me, being on the team after everything that happened."

"You saved my life. You put bad guys behind bars," Raven answered him. "I'd be honored to work with you again."

"You know that's not what I mean," he corrected her, shoving the papers into his pocket as he walked over. She didn't drop her eyes as he approached, not backing down.

"You mean, you and I?" she countered, her eyes flashing with a familiar fire. He'd missed her.

"Yeah." He was close enough now to smell her perfume, that lavender and gunmetal.

"Ah," she said, the faint sign of a smile playing across her face. "You mean how we were…together?"

"Yes," he breathed, reaching out and twisting a lock of her hair around her fingers.

"And how you ran out on me?" she continued coolly, arching her brow.

Garfield paused, then grinned, unable to help it. "Yeah."

"Are you going to do that again?"

He shook his head, still smiling.

"Good," Raven answered, turning to the window. "I don't like wasting my time, tracking you down, even if I do love you."

His grin, if possible, widened even further. "You love-"

Her head swung around as the door slammed open, her gun raising in a fluid movement that Garfield copied before he'd even realized it.

She fired three times, dropping three men with wounds through the shoulders. Garfield took out another two, but six more came in. She grabbed the jacket from the chair and ran towards the window.

Garfield felt his heart constrict as he watched her go. Again.

Then she glanced over her shoulder at him, "You coming?"

Garfield grinned and took off after her.

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

Raven hit the floor hard, her breath exploding out of her. She tried to move, but felt cold metal against her temple.

"Bam," Melvin said.

Raven smiled as Melvin got off of her and helped her to her feet, lowering the fake pistol. The padded floor of the safe house's gym had kept the hit from being too painful, but she was still winded. "Nicely done," she told the younger girl. "You've been practicing."

"So?" Melvin asked, her eyes bright and dancing.

Raven pretended to consider, ignoring Vic's smile behind Melvin. The big man glanced at his clipboard and nodded.

"Please?!"

Raven nodded. "I'll have Dick put you on the active roster. Retrievals only, until you've got some field experience."

Melvin grinned, "Deal!" She hugged Raven tightly and danced out of the room, shouting, "Bee! Did you hear?! I'm an agent!"

Raven shook her head as Vic approached.

"Good work." Vic handed her the clipboard to sign.

Raven scribbled her signature and passed it back. "She did the work. I just trained her."

"With good results. Every girl you've trained has passed with flying colors."

She smiled, unable to disagree. Bee, Cheshire, Jinx, and Melvin had passed the rigorous training Dick had set into place for them. Even Rose, only on loan from X's new consultation group, had improved drastically during the three weeks she spent with the Titans.

They left the gym and headed down to the first floor of their former safe house. With the increase of agents and Kori's desire to get out of the spotlight more now that she and Dick were officially a couple, the safe house had become their main base of operations. With the bright California sunlight streaming in through the windows, the sounds of laughter and chatter coming from the kitchen, and the music coming from the bedrooms upstairs, Raven was hard pressed to recall a time this hadn't been her home.

"Vic!"

Raven smirked as Vic's smile turned disgustingly sappy. Jinx strode towards him, her eyes seeing nothing but the big technician.

"You all finished with the testing?" Jinx asked, winding her slender arm through his.

"Did you not hear the cheers?"

Jinx smiled, "When Melvin goes supersonic, it's hard to understand her. You free this evening? I had this idea for your mini-EMPs."

If possible, Vic's grin got even brighter. "Awesome. Let's go test it out. Rae?"

She took the clipboard with a smile. "I'll bring it to Dick."

Jinx winked at her as they went back up to the armory, Vic already beginning his technical questioning. Thank god Jinx was as interested in it as he was.

She walked over to the conference room where she could hear voices. Kori was laughing as Raven entered, her eyes on the monitor.

"You are awful, X," Kori said.

From the monitor, X shrugged, "Just 'cause we're working together, it doesn't make Steve any less annoying."

"I could've told you that," Raven announced, passing the clipboard over to Dick.

Her leader looked over the paperwork and shook his head, "Nice work. I'll put her on active duty."

"Another one of your wayward girls moving up?" X asked.

Raven nodded. "Melvin'll be in the field. Do me a favor? Keep an eye out for her?"

X scoffed, "I think we've evened the playing field when it comes to favors, Demon. My debt to you is paid."

"Oh, shut up, X." Rose entered the monitor, hitting him on the shoulder. "You're a big softy and you know it."

"You are single-handedly ruining my reputation."

"What reputation?" Raven and Rose chorused together.

X glared at the two of them, but Raven saw the smile tugging at his lips. "You wound me. Awful girls. But yes, I will watch out for your kids. As per frickin' usual."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah."

Dick interrupted the banter, "X comes to us with a mission."

"For the girls?" Raven asked.

"I'd prefer a bit more experience on this one." X gestured to Dick, who opened up a file on the computer.

"A few bars of Xenothium went missing from a lab in Washington. Just a little bit can make quite a big explosion, so I need you to find it as quickly as possible. Our biggest lead is Professor Chang, a scientist who was laid off the day before the Xenothium went missing." X leaned back in his chair. "Steve's tracked him down to an island off the coast of Canada."

"Always wanted to go to Canada," Raven said.

"Might want to bring your partner," X suggested. "Chang's got enough firepower even without the Xenothium to make a dent."

She nodded, "We'll leave this evening."

"Careful," Kori said, leaning on Dick's shoulder.

"Always am."

She walked up the stairs to her room, the music pounding out from Cheshire's door. Raven knocked loudly before opening it up. "Ches?"

"Yeah?" She turned down the music and faced Raven, brass knuckles on her fingers and sweat down her back.

"I'm heading out on a mission. Can you take the training tomorrow for Bee and Melvin?" Raven asked.

"Of course."

"Try not to break them."

Cheshire grinned. "No promises."

Raven shook her head and crossed the hallway to her room. Pulling the bag out from underneath her bed, she began filling it with what she would need for the mission.

She heard the door creak open, but ignored it. Despite listening carefully, she was given no other sign before a pair of lean arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, beautiful."

Raven smiled as Garfield pressed his lips to her shoulder. "Hey."

"Going somewhere?" he asked, leaning over her to look in the bag.

"X called me out on a mission."

"Where to?"

"Canada."

"Nice." He let go and crossed over to the closet. He pushed some clothes aside and grabbed her thicker jacket. "Pack this. You're going to freeze out there."

She took it. He was right. "Get your coat, too," she told him, folding the jacket tightly.

His smile was audible in his words, "Why's that?"

"Like I'd go anywhere without my partner."

The jacket fell to the floor as Garfield grabbed her arm and pulled her against him, kissing her senseless. She had half-thought, that after sleeping in the same room for months, that things would have started to cool down between them.

Not the case.

By the time he let her go, she was breathless and pink in the cheeks. His crooked, cocky smile made her roll her eyes. It dimmed somewhat as he traced her cheek.

"I love you."

Raven smiled. "I love you, too." She pressed another quick kiss to his mouth before pushing him away. "Now get packed up. We're leaving tonight."

He pulled his bag out of the closet, grabbing a few dark sweaters and tossing them in without folding. "Mark?"

"Professor Chang, scientist." She placed her gun on top and sipped up her bag.

"What're the risks?" Garfield held out his hand and Raven passed him his boots.

"Heavy firepower and a highly explosive chemical weapon." She added his coat before he zipped up his bag.

"Awesome," he grinned, straightening up and pulling his bag over his shoulder. "Dangerous?"

Raven picked up her bag. "Always."

He held out his hand and Raven interlaced his fingers with his, glancing up into bright green eyes. She asked, "Ready?"

Garfield grinned and winked. "Let's go save the world, beautiful."


End file.
